Gilbert of Redmond College
by hecalledmecarrots
Summary: Gilbert's letters to Anne in Anne of Windy Poplars (Willows). I'm not attempting to write every letter back. These are taking more time then I thought because I would imagine he would write back in response to Anne and what she was going through so I'm having to read the book at the same time very very slowly. Feel free to review I think i may need the support!
1. Year 1 12th Sept

Letters from Gilbert Blythe, medical student Redmond College, Kingsport to Anne Shirley BA Principle of Summerside School

Gibside Accommodation

Saddlers Street

Kingsport

Monday September 12th

Dearest Anne,

I'm not sure if we agreed as to who would write first? I sometimes feel distressed at being the first one to write, no doubt you are writing with ease your first letter to me right now, please forgive my awkwardness I never had your talents with the written pen, however I find myself unable to wait any longer before putting pen to paper for you.

Firstly I should reprimand you; we had agreed not the train station! But I feel it hypocritical to say because my next words are thank you. Thank you for being you and surprising me, and thank you for being the strong one and making sure I was on that train and thank you for **that** kiss. I dreamt of if both last night and the night before, my only wish is that I dream of it every night.

You already are aware of my residence here in Kingsport so I need not describe that for you, I was quite shocked to be met off the train by none other than the principle himself!

"Gilbert Blythe" He had greeted. "It's good to see you chap, might I have a word?"

"Of course we can." I had replied, I dare not say anything more! How was I in trouble already Anne? I was barely off the train! We went to that small cake shop just outside the train station (I left my luggage to collect a little later if the principle had come so he needed to come first).

Once we had sat down he told he had heard of how sick I had been and actually asked if I was well enough to continue my studies.

"I feel better now than I did the whole of last term." I explained to him. "Honestly I can't wait to get back to my studies."

"Well see there lies the problem Gilbert, by all accounts you weren't taking care of yourself, you had stopped attending social events, took part in less sports we're concerned son, that old habits die hard. You need balance boy."

"Sir, if I may interrupt." I cut right in because Anne, although this concern was very kind it really isn't needed. "I was going through a hard time last term, I clung to the only thing that made sense. The problems obviously didn't affect my studies they made me work harder. I didn't simply get better over the summer, those issues have now been resolved, I'm the happiest I've been in a long time. I promise you no matter what, it won't affect my studies."

"It's not just your academic achievements we care about. We couldn't be prouder of the winner of the Cooper prize, but you need to take better care, an education will do you little good if you're dead."

I smiled at this. In the moments I thought I was going to die I remember thinking something similar, how I'd wasted my life wanting things I could never achieve. How much I wished I could have been a doctor before dying, and how much I wished I could have **had** you.

After I swore I felt better and convinced him of my resolved to do better in looking after myself, he let me go.

It was already late to get back to my residence and you know how the Mrs Beauit nags so. "You're still too pale and sickly" and "have you even eaten over the summer" She said fussing over me. Honestly Anne, do I really still look so ill? I thought I was looking better. I eventually made it back to my old room, still as I remembered it. Believe it or not the books we sorted through were only part of my books all of my other books lay on the bookshelf, (except for my Tennyson book, that stays with me). There was one difference this year however and that was my photo of us sitting on my bedside table, I can fall asleep looking at your beautiful face. I can't wait until it's the real one. It feels such a relief that I no longer have to hide my feelings for you Anne, though I was never good at it in the first place!

Almost immediately upon my door closing the door burst open with Jonathan's exuberance waltzing in the room.

"Gilbert! Thank heavens your back! I heard how bad things got in the summer I thought you would die for sure, I never expected you back this term! Why it must have taken the whole vacation to get as well as you look."

"Why thank you" I replied. (For once someone telling I looked well!) "What a kind thing to say. I'm not at my full strength I'll admit but I managed to fit a lot into a summer."

"What else could you have possibly done? You couldn't have had time to do anything else."

"Perhaps my recovery would have been slower had I not had reason to get better faster, but you see I finally won the heart of the finest of women and we got engaged!"

You should have seen his face as I explained it was you Anne, everyone had been convinced I had got over you and you were engaged to Roy, this is going to take some explaining and you've left me here in Kingsport to explain to everyone! Needless to say he passed on his congratulations.

It must have been past 11 before I finally got to sleep. Please don't be angry at me my love, I didn't mean to make it so late, and if its any consolation I slept well past 11 the next morning. So late I missed church! See a perfect heathen! Well almost, I felt so guilty I sat and read the entire of the book of Proverbs!

I felt like a different man going to classes today Anne My mind felt clearer and sharper then I remember last term. Can you believe today is my first very real step of being a Doctor! I'm a medical student! Every lecturer kept on saying "And we have the winner of the Cooper prize in our midst" or something to that effect, Anne I couldn't be more embarrassed! I'm certain every eye in the room was on me every time, I didn't expect so much attention.

Oh I almost forgot they want me in the advance medical classes for the next three years! Apparently I have the makings to be a top doctor! They kept talking to me as if I was going to work in a hospital for the rest of my life. I'm afraid Anne, to disappoint them when I eventually work up the courage to telling them we're staying on PEI. They all expect so much, Anne my sweet I know it won't make any difference to you, but what if I fail? I'll disappoint everyone. I can't bear to share my fears with anyone but you. They roll their eyes at me if I did, like I was an idiot for thinking I could fail. You would say simply the best words of encouragement to take away my fears. I don't have your imagination so I can't even imagine what they would be. I know I won't receive an answer from you on this for a little while but I still can anticipate your loving words can't I?

I have to get back to studying, I already feel the pressure and it's only the first day.

I can't wait to hear from you Anne to feel close to you again. Just to imagine your voice again brings comfort.

I'm forever yours

Gilbert


	2. Year 1 17th Sept

17th September

Lovely Anne,

I received your first letter today, as expected your pen was greater than mine, I hope I haven't disappointed you with my writing but so you know I mean for my letters to be like yours! I simply don't have your talent.

Oh you simply wouldn't be my Anne if you didn't find some mischief! You make me laugh. He shouldn't have struck you though; your beautiful hands are sacred and deserve to be loved. Perhaps I shall kiss them when I see you next, make up for the pain you now feel.

Spooks Lane huh? Sounds deliciously frightening. How are you not having nightmares every night with your imagination? Mind you there's a title for a new book if you want it. Spooks Lane, imagine the fright that book would contain! So much better then Trent Street any day! Trust you to find the most imaginative street name and live there!

How many pens do you have? I have two! my normal one and a spare in case it breaks, I must inform you that if I didn't write with a scratchy pen I wouldn't write at all. If it pleases you however I shall go and find a more romantic pen? I'm not sure how I would go about finding one. As for **that** kind of letter… Anne Shirley I'm sure I have no idea what you mean!

Dusk, is a lovely word, even lovelier is the sound of it from your lips. Although I only imagine (I'm imagining a lot more nowadays Anne, I think you have aroused my imagination) your voice in your letters I'm sure it is better in real life. If that is the time you give yourself to me I shall endeavour to do the same.

I cannot promise anything, everyone seems intent on me having a "social life" truth be told I have no interest. Is that bad Anne? It's not my peers but the professors wanting to show off "the cooper prize" winner I'm surprised they even remember my name! To make matters worse they are always insisting on me meeting some girl (evidently they have no idea I'm engaged) and I get so bored with them Anne, they agree with me on everything, to simply please me. I sometimes say things which are controversial in just to see if it gets a rise from them, to see if the dare disagree, they never do. Promise me now you will never do this? Do you remember when you told me that all I wanted was some girl who would be happy to hang from my arm? These stupid social events just goes to prove you couldn't of been more wrong. There's nothing more annoying then only hearing your own opinion reflected back at you. Alright it sounds stupid written down but believe me those social occasions are just painful for me. I wish I had you by my side.

Thank you for one of your four leaf clovers. What a kind gift. Are you sure you don't need it more? By the way you are talking of the Pringles they sound formidable! You may need all the luck you can get! Although you are luck personified all by yourself, or maybe its sheer determination! I know you can win them over if you need to, this might yet be scare tactics to see what you are made of.

Ah yes, your song from Avonlea, what was it….

Not a lovelier maiden hath there been

Dwelt in a high tower beside a gray sea

For a veil her tears spilt on the tide

A valiant prince for her to find.

Is that right? I can still hear the tune in my head. A bit melancholy isn't it? Are you a maiden in distress? I always felt sad for her I always thought the sea was made of her tears.

Please don't step into the winds Anne, in all seriousness as romantic as it sounds I don't want you down with pneumonia I'd have to give up my medical course and come and care for you and then where shall we be.

My life isn't completely social. I thought now I am feeling better I should maybe get back into shape a little, so I've been running, nothing too strenuous I promise. But I can never help but run by Patty's place. It reminds me of you, it should make me sad or something but it doesn't. Just reminds me of you my lovely.

It already feels so close to midterms! I know term has just stared it's probably just me, Jonathan keeps trying to get me to relax, I simply can't. I want to be the best doctor I can be. I can feel the midterms approaching. It's not the normal classes I attend which are the problem I seem to be keeping up with them fine, it's the advanced lessons which are the trickiest. I feel like if I miss a beat of them then I'll lose my way. One of the lessons is going up to the medical hospital and watching surgery taking place but before we go we have to know the medical condition what the options to the patient are when we should use them and how it came to surgery. Then we have to know what pain relief where to make the incisions what we are looking for how to avoid blood haemorrhages, oh and then as if that wasn't enough to think about make notes on the actual procedure! Won't you change your mind and come and train to be a doctor with me? I could really use your help on studying. Though I have the feeling if you were here I'd study a lot less… although let's not forget this isn't that sort of letter, I cannot write that kind of letter until I find a more romantic pen. And since that is all I want to write to you at the present time, I should get back to studying.

Yours only

Gil


	3. Year 1 15th Oct

15th October

Sweetest Anne,

What a way to start and end a letter to your future husband? 'Honoured and respected sir'? Makes me feel like a Captain in the army not the love if your life, and "Your obedient servant'? Don't you ever feel sub servant to me you are my equal in every possible way and my superior in many others. I am only grateful you consented to be my wife before you realised otherwise… and obedient? I know in our wedding vows you promise to obey me but please only do this when you know I am right. I don't want anyone without opinions I want you. Many men disagree with this view. Maybe I'm a few centuries too soon perhaps one day men will view their women as I view you. But none could love them more then I love you.

You and your romantic pen Anne, you had me blushing! A very deep crimson! And it got unseasonably hot! You know how to torture a man! So much so… well I had to go out and buy a romantic pen! I stood a solid half hour just staring at the pen not knowing which one to choose… well the shop attendant came over and asked if they could help, I couldn't well ask for a romantic pen! So I asked for one that didn't scratch that wasn't stubby sharp or rusty… the look they gave me Anne, I might as well have asked for a romantic pen! But needless to say my love my mission was accomplished and now I have a romantic pen just for you. Are you pleased?

I can't wait to hold you again my love, do you know you belong in my arms? I would hold you all day and all night and never let you go. But then when I imagine that, I would imagine that we would periodically kiss whilst doing so, but then that is not enough either and I imagine where I would kiss you, places unknown and unseen to the outside world Anne, in those blissful moments there is just you and I and no one else, still my imagination sends my heart into a wild frenzy! It happens most at night when I am alone and all I can think of is you. I dare not tell you the truly scandalous thoughts I have of what we would do.

I miss your scent, I miss your smile (especially the one that's only for me) I miss your huge eyes staring at me, I miss your voice, how we could talk for hours about everything and anything which came to mind, I miss our intimacy. I don't suspect at all, I know I love you with every last bit of me.

Oh Anne all of this had me wishing I could just hold you. It would take the edge off the whole thing. Luckily I have that last letter, if that doesn't turn me back to you I don't know what would.

So, all that excitement aside (not to mention my romantic pen), it's been hard work. Classes are interesting enough. It's really amazing even in the last 50 years how medicine has moved so swiftly forward, well a few years ago they wouldn't even have a clean room om to operate in, now everything has be sterilised before, well even the surgeon himself has to be clean. It makes you wonder why it hadn't been through of before and what lives might have been saved? And you want to know who made it all possible? A woman! Well I almost had to drag it out of my professors, the wonder which is Florence Nightingale. Well we all know of her work in the Crimean war, but she insisted on a clean tidy and washing of hands! I can't believe someone who changed the course of medical science would still be alive today. How I wish I could meet her, I'm sure she would have a thing or two to say! Wouldn't it be inspiring to meet her? I doubt we ever could so instead I will just have to display my enthusiasm by reading her words and passing my exams! You see my dear, this is why you should be a doctor! The world of medicine needs women! I'm sure one day soon people will catch on!

That my dear, is just the modern medicine class! Then the surgeries are going well. We have a test once a month on what we have learnt, so far I've came out on top of the class! I hope you are proud. I hope I can stay there for the three years remaining. I want to be the best doctor I can maybe one day they'll be teaching something I theorized about and all the young medical students will look up to me! I can't help dreaming Anne, not since I found you.

I love you. I cannot stop feeling it Anne, every second every moment; you fill my soul with light! I cannot wait until I am with you again my love.

I really must go back to studying, although I don't want to, I want to imagine my loves embrace. Would you mind terribly of I imagined you next to me as I sleep? (That's quite shocking isn't it my love? I can almost see Mrs Lynde's face!)

Ardently awaiting you,

Gil


	4. Year 1 17th Oct

**Gilbert defends Anne to Roy... What might have happen...**

17th October

Dearest Anne,

I need to tell you something I have set aside my romantic pen for this as it can not be written by a romantic pen. Please don't be alarmed know I am fit and well and not hurt. But I must tell you this, we have enough friends in common that I don't want this coming back to you in any other way then me. I've battled with myself on whether I should say anything to you since it happened, but I simply must, as I want to tell you everything.

I was coming out of one of my classes yesterday and Roy Garner was standing outside the classroom! Anne I felt as pale as the day I almost died. I felt the colour drain from my face! I tried to carry on walking as if I hadn't seen him but he followed me.

"Blythe!" He shouted. I couldn't stop walking at first but he caught up "I hear you were sick over the summer." He stated. I couldn't find it in me to respond, but he continued anyway "You seem to be over it, perhaps a bit thinner than before but plenty of colour in your cheeks, some might say flushed." (why do people always make the assumptions Anne, perhaps I am just better).

"Thanks for your concerned, I'm all better now." I managed to respond.

"I also heard that you were engaged." He said this so bitterly I knew he knew who to.

Anne I froze in my tracks. I couldn't move. I kept my head down all this time, there were still people around, enough to make a scene and it is not what I wanted. He stood rather closer then needed he hissed at me

" I should have known it would be you. Has she managed to convince you she is in love with you? Listening to you as you pour your heart out to her? Enchanted you with her flirting? It doesn't mean anything you know, she doesn't love you."

He grabbed me, people started to look; I looked at him at this point. I still couldn't find the strength to speak. "Do you know the intimacy we had, Blythe, you know all the things I convinced her to do?" he said.

Anne this made me snap. I pulled him back "watch what you're saying Garner it's a lady's virtue your talking about." How could he talk about you like that Anne? I know I should never have reacted but I needed to defend you, my love.

"What are you going to do hit me over the head with a book!?"

"Don't think I don't know how to fight Roy, I just choose not to, but you question my fiancée's virtue again and you will get what's coming to you."

"Virtue? You want to talk about virtue…" He started but I cut right in

"Or maybe you're forgetting your previous conquests, which would in turn scare away any chance with any true ladies," I know you know of these rumors Anne I wouldn't of mentioned them if I thought otherwise "funny how you chose not to tell Anne about them. But then you know she's a real lady don't you? And she has never been convinced to do anything she doesn't want to, and I know she wouldn't risk herself like that."

He took a swing at me but I blocked him before he hit me. I dropped his hand and tried to walk on. He followed me still.

"Look I don't want to discuss this here, it isn't the place… and you're obviously emotionally highly strung over it all." I told him.

"What on earth can you offer her that I don't have, I'm far more romantic, poetic, money.. I can give her all the riches in the world… What makes you think she loves you?"

I took him in an empty classroom at this point, Anne people were starting to look.

"She gave me her word, she tells me she loves me, that is enough. I know you could give her more romance and worldly gifts but that's not who the real Anne is. She just wants to be loved."

We talked a while, I can't remember what about Anne. He figured out the Lily of the Valleys were from me. He eventually walked out the classroom.

I'm sorry if I've omitted anything and more details are added by others I've tried my best to give an outline of what happened. I was physically shaking afterwards. I don't think anything will come of it, if he tried, too many people know both you and I to know what he is saying are lies, but I just needed you to know.

Anne my love, I know nothing unvirtuous happened between you, if it had you would have spilled the beans by now. I can't believe he has the nerves! Its only the next day I'm sure everyone has heard. As much as they whispered about 'the cooper prize winner' at the beginning of term now they are whispering about me fighting over my fiancée with her ex beau. Anne I feel like hanging my head in shame for my behaviour I should have remained calm but I couldn't the way he spoke about you. I'm mortified!

Jonathan bounded in earlier telling me he had heard and told me "Good work old man!" he also defended you funnily enough "You know she never would you know? And she was always a lady around him… and I told them so… He doesn't handle rejection too well…" at least I know if someone as outlandish as Johnathan is defending your virtue no one else could question it!

Anne what worries me is you know my temper is a quiet one. I can normally restrain myself. Its becoming more and more frequent that I'm not restraining myself when it comes to defending you my love.. So completely out of my character! What are you causing to happen to me Anne!?

Jonathan said I shouldn't worry about it that Roy deserved a good punch and not the good telling off he did get.

I do so love you Anne. I wish and had you here to murmur it in your ear and to kiss my fears away.

I'm sorry this isn't very romantic I shall endeavour to tell you of romance and my lessons in a later letter.

I do so love you my darling.I can't wait to hear from you again

Gil


	5. Year 1 5th Nov

November 5th

Dearest Anne,

I am so sorry its been so long since I wrote. I feel as though you've written half a dozen and I've done none (although I may be over exaggerating). My Anne know this is because I have never worked so hard. I need to get through this to provide for you. I would never forgive myself if I didn't try my hardest.

The events of last month have seemed to died down for the time being. People have reverted back to calling me "The Cooper Prize Winner". Thank heavens my legacy is going to be on my academic achievements and not coming close to beating a man. Though I would I find I can't regret the matter entirely, because I find I wouldn't do any differently just... well I wouldn't be me if I didn't feel guilty over it.

As such I'm being dragged out to more social events by both student and lecturers now. Honestly Anne when do they expect us to work with all this socialising!

Although one I was happy to go along to was a fundraiser for an orphanage the other night. I did quite a lot of work there last year, teaching the children mostly. There was this one little girl she must be about 4 or 5, her name is Jane she is just like you, except she has blue eyes instead of green but she has the brightest red hair I have ever seen! Even more than yours when we first met and her beautiful little face adored with freckles. Well you can probably tell she was my favourite. When I used to go and teach she was the first with open arms "Mr Blave" (for she couldn't pronounce Blythe yet) "Mr Blave!" The mistresses at the orphanage used to try to tell her not to, but I would pick her up and hug her and tell her I had a new story to read. I told them not to bother telling her off, that I didn't mind. How could I deny a little girl that kind of contact with another person Anne?

I'd teach the class and often stay behind and read to her. When I left before I got sick Anne she wrapped her arms around me and said "won't you adopt me Mr Blave?" Anne my heart broke! I explained to her that I was a student and didn't have a wife to take care of her properly. Anyway the other night they brought some of the orphanages to the fundraiser and there she was! She had grown so fast over the past 7 months. Well she couldn't help it could she shouted "Mr Blave!" She came running immediately to me. I think I got some strange looks but I didn't care. I picked her up and hugged her it wasn;t until that moment I had figured out why I loved her so, it was because she was so much like you! I took her to one side while everyone was "looking" at the other children.

"I have a secret to tell you Mr Blave, though you mustn't tell anyone!" she whispered

"well what is it?" I asked her.

"I'm going to have a mammy and daddy at last!" She said her arms expressing every motion.

"Jane that's wonderful!" I said to her. Her little face Anne! It almost made me cry to think of you that age!

"But Mr Blave, you are my first daddy." She said hugging me again. "don't you have a mammy for me yet?"

"Oh Jane, I have someone I know would love to be your mammy, you remind me of her, she has red hair too." I pull her away to look at her, she smiles at me "And she was an orphan too who found a family who loves her very much." I tell her she hugs into me again. "but we won't be ready for a family for another 3 years at least, you will be better going to a family who needs you now." I pulled her out of the hug "Trust me, Anne would never forgive me if I left you in an orphanage when there is a promise of a family who will love you and who you will belong to!"

Some might say it was pointless having the conversation at length with her but I knew it wasn't, she understood every word. She nodded. I get the feeling Anne that orphanages make you grow up before you have to, she didn't have your temper (though I wouldn't dare call her carrots) but she understood the world so much more than I did at that age.

"When do you leave?" I asked her.

"Tomorrow," She said. "They bring the children who have already been promised a family to make the orphanage seem like they find us families."

I look over. They only brought 4 of them, I know there are another 50 at least. At this point the Mistress came over and harshly called for her and said "Do not make such a public display, poor Mr Blythe has done enough for you." She takes Jane by the hand.

"No, honestly its no trouble" I tell the mistress "I look at her one last time. "Goodbye Jane. I hope you are happy in your new family." She nodded and smiled. I couldn't help it as she walked away she turned to look at me, I winked at her.

The principle came over and said "You've clearly had a bigger impact then I thought Mr Blythe. Not many people could love a home child." He said. He didn't say it harshly Anne more an observance and by the sounds of what your early life was he's right. He has no idea! "it's not enough" I told him. "it won't ever be enough" he surprised me and said "yes I know." I wonder what he knows?

As happy as I am about Jane I know there are more children in that orphanage all alone like you were. Anne since you confided in me over the summer about your past and what you experienced going there the other night makes me want to do even more. I guess even last year I chose to do something which reminded me of you, not directly but I realise now why I felt so compassionate about it. I think I need to go back and do more for them again. I'm feeling quite well now and it seems a shame to drop it.

On to you my lovely Anne. I'm sorry this Pringle situation hasn't resolved itself yet. I was sure you would win them over by now. Don't give up on it Anne, being principle and beautiful and smart is just too much for some people to handle! They are obviously jealous of you my love. For all your loveliness and that they can't break you.

So at least you have one teacher which seems to be an ally. Even if it is a man! I'm incredibly jealous of him, getting to see you every day. I know there is no other reason to be jealous but I am. Lucky lucky man. I'm luckier.. for I get to have you in 2 years 9 months 27 days, all to myself. (you have no idea how that keeps me going Anne…!) Oh but how I would love to see you now Anne!

As for _**K**_ atherine… she sounds dreary and bitter. I wonder what could have made her so. I bet if she only let you in a little you could fix her.

(I have picked up my romantic pen Anne) My love, know it will get better. Remember I have faith in you, my Anne, you can do this and I love you. Take a deep breath. Believe in your own ability. You hold the answer my love, you'll find a way. I bet you resolve this before Christmas so you won't need to give up by New Year. They shouldn't be so mean to you my love. I can't imagine what possesses them to be so. You are lovely and sweet, beautiful and kind. Oh if I could be there and hold you Anne I would be. My problem is I would hold you and kiss you and not want to stop. I feel so desperately alone without you Anne. I fill my mind with textbooks and chart and operations. It doesn't fill the empty hole in my heart. I have your promise which is more than enough to keep me going until I see you again.

Do you know the first time I recognised I had fallen in love with you? It was only a few months after the slate I was walking by "The lake of shining water" and you were sitting on the shore. You had let your hair down so it was completely loose and you were sitting under a tree, well you thought you were alone you had a book in your hand but you were imaging something you had your eyes closed, I came across you quite by accident but you looked so beautiful and peaceful it was then I had my first urge to kiss you. I imagined my fingers through your hair pulling it away from your face instead of the wind. I saw Diana coming but she hadn't spotted me so I hid I stayed there until you were both gone which was a while but it made me think to myself… "how long have I felt like that?!" and I realised my heart first fluttered when like that at that slate hitting my head. Don't ask me how. I am so utterly "dead gone" on you Anne.

Is it wrong for a man to feel this way? If it is then I don't want to be right. For I love you and that couldn't never be wrong.

Christmas is fast approaching and so does my first set of exams. I'm hoping to fare well in them. I shall do my best. My life you can see is quickly filling back up! I must get back to work my love, I wish I could write more right now but know you are always in my thoughts and I know you'll find a way. My paper is full my dear so I must close Good night my sweet.

Your devoted lover,

Gil


	6. Year 1 15th Nov

15th November

Dear Pumpkin,

Sorry I couldn't help it! Bad joke considering I know! People sometime think I am so serious here, I suppose I am. It difficult to remember the teasing boy I used to be, the sense of humour I do actually possess, but I am not myself without you! Oh Anne my sweet I do love you, I promise no pumpkin preserves in our house of dreams. You had me laughing. Only you my love! So, my dear I'm afraid you may be at the receiving end of my teasing again, at least I'm far enough away to be safe of any slates! I'm sorry dearest don't be mad at me for keeps now?

No, you could never hate Rebecca Dew, although I feel I should hate her for spoiling your pen tip I'm ashamed to say if you don't hate her then I can't, although I should, preventing me from receiving that type of letter! Although I suppose with my pen unscathed, perhaps it should be up to me to be the romantic one! Though give me the chance to, I want to reply to you first then tell you of campus life.

If they didn't invite you to their dance then they don't deserve you there. I'm glad you have Rebecca Dew, Aunt Kate and Aunt Chatty, I worry sometimes you are lonely. Are you? I know how you like everyone to like you. I hope the knowledge that I love you fills any doubt you have about yourself. You are amazing and I maintain you can make them love you.

Pupils are funny Anne, I sometimes can't believe they are being serious, they must know somewhere inside they are wrong. Though I do believe one of the boys I taught back in White Sands this boy I knew didn't like his geometry but he was a funny lad... ooh the exam question was

(a+b)c expand

So he wrote

( a + b ) c

It made me laugh, I wanted to give him the point just for wit alone but I couldn't encourage that sort of behaviour. Imagine if that had been on the entrance exam to queens!

I just finished writing my last dissertation for the semester! I can't believe how much I've learnt in such a small amount of time. 5 assignments were due this week! 5! I think I have done well hopefully it will do enough to pass. Now it's on to studying up for the exams, as much as I look forward to seeing you I also don't want the end of term to come for it means exams! And that only gives me more opportunities to fail miserably. They are going to post our results to us at our home addresses, they are due mid-way through winter vacation which means I'll have you by my side! At least if I fail I will have you there to console me!

Andrews convinced me to go to a party the other night hosted by the dramatics society. So they performed the play of Macbeth and had a dance afterwards... The play in itself was entertaining and they had a great Macbeth (I see his future being in theatre) but the dance was uncomfortable. I swear the punch was spiked with alcohol and the room was ridiculously warm, but they had nothing else to drink, so found I had to drink the stuff. To make matters worse I think the three weird sisters came over and were trying to wayward me from you... apparently I'm the "biggest catch on campus" (did you know that Anne?) . Luckily I managed to divert their attentions onto Andrews who seemed to take it happily. By which time because they are like her i was having very unpleasant flashbacks to trying to fight off Josie! I left sharpish feeling ill from it all… but my love, never let me drink! I had such a terrible headache the next day and I was awful sick.

I did go back to the orphanage in the end. The mistress there said they would be glad to see me back again a few of the children had been asking for me (apparently) I tried to get them to write a creative story about something... anything they wanted. The majority of them had written about a family adopting them. It's so sad to read. There's one little boy made every other word a big complex word... it almost became unreadable... children have such big imaginations inside such small heads! They half told me off though... apparently it's not good of them to use their imaginations it detracts them from reality! Does it now I really wouldn't have guessed (really Anne no wonder you hated coming to an orphanage how in the world did they handle you!) Such a dreary life for them Anne. Such a sad start to yours my lovely warmest most precious Queen.

Winter is approaching but never so quickly as it does in Avonlea. I miss home too Anne, I miss it more because you are part of it. What a romantic picture of you by a hearth of a fire, so close to my own dream Anne do you remember it? I told you it the day I proposed and I was finally able to kiss you and call you mine! Anne the dream was so much more, am I allowed to say it yet? Have I already tempted fate by saying too much? You know me, you know my deepest desires, you must know them by now! Know they are of you, and all the different Anne's you are and could be, know that you fulfil each and every fantasy I have dared to dream (and every fantasy I have not yet dare to dream). It seems such a long time since I last saw you, in the train station and that kiss. I can't wait to see you so we can bestow upon each other equally as fervent kisses. Do remember I have faith in you my love we'll be together in 4 weeks and I swear you will find a way before then, do not give up. All my faith is in you.

I'm glad you enjoy my letters, in any symbolic simile you can think of... no matter how unromantic. Four weeks is such an oxymoron. People tell me it's ONLY four weeks until my exams are over it sends me into complete compulsions about how little time I have left to revise but then someone says it's only four weeks until you see Anne again and all I hear myself think is "only four weeks just four weeks why not a year or a couple of decades!?" It might as well be for the longing I have for you. Nothing will satisfy me more then to satisfy you my love in which EVER way you may choose.

I'll close my letter with that thought for you.

Yours and only yours

Gil


	7. Year 1 12th Dec

**Authors note: This one take a little bit of a different format really though I don't think it too much away from Gilbert. He is the topic of conversation throughout and his letter is included. Just this letter before the first semester is up! Feel free to review!**

 _Knock Knock Knock_

The last week of term at school had finally arrived, now Mid-week Anne was in her office finally able to get on with the progress reports when a knock came to her door.

"Come in" she called not looking up.

Jen Pringle entered the room with a box in hand. "Miss Shirley I hope you don't mind, but there was a delivery at the door and no one was present, the man said he had tried to ring but there was no answer so I took the delivery, it's are addressed to you Miss Shirley."

"Oh thank you Jen, I was trying to get these reports filled in and I was ignoring all distractions. Thank you it was very kind to take care of it." She stood up and walked over "I wonder what it is, I wasn't expecting anything. Shall we see?" She asked Jen.

She exciting nodded. She opened the box to find some Lily of the Valleys. She gasped at the sight. "Where on earth did he find these this time of year?" Anne said awe struck. Jen looked confused.

"How can you know who they are from you've not opened the card yet?" The girl asked.

"Oh there's only one person who would send me these." She held them up to her nose smelling them, she handed Jen the box and placed the flowers in water "Open the card if it's bothering you." Anne said to her.

Jen was just filled with curiosity opened the card and read it out loud.

" _Congratulations Carrots I knew you could do it. Love Gil_." She read. She noticed a letter too. "Here Miss Shirley this is a letter I think. Who's Gil?" she asked walking over to the desk handing her teacher the letter and admiring the flowers and handing her teacher the card.

"My fiancé." She told her.

"Oh!" Jen exclaimed in excitement "A fiancé! Why Miss Shirley you sly fox you never breathed a word about a fiancé!"

"Not exactly an appropriate topic to speak to my pupils about." Anne smirked.

"Is he handsome?" The girl asked.

"Judge for yourself." She said handing her the picture of them on her desk. Diana had sent a picture of them to her once she had come to Kingsport. The picture taken was at their engagement party. Gilberts face beaming with pride hugged in from the back with his chin resting on her shoulder. Anne's head slighted towards him still looking at the camera the picture was of complete comfort.

"Miss Shirley!" she exclaimed. "Why he is handsome!"

"Yes, that seems to be the consensus" she said smiling.

"Don't you think he's handsome?" she asked.

"Of course I do! I'm not blind." She said laughing. "Even if I wer,e he's handsome on the inside as well…" she paused "As you can see, sending me flowers… so thoughtful…"

"Why did he call you carrots?" She asked "Isn't that the highest insult you can give to a red-haired person?"

"You should have told him that when he was 13, he called me carrots in our old school room I broke a slate over his head and didn't speak to him for four years."

"You didn't!" the girl cried. "Oh Miss Shirley how could you not speak to _him_?"

"Oh I was so vexed…quite easily… Although there were a few times, he would do something sweet and I wanted to swallow my pride and let him be my friend, but you see he was handsome and a big tease and all the girls liked him… I was determined he would never find his way into my good books. He calls me it now just to tease me." She smiled gently "just like him."

"Did he love you all along?" she asked.

"We loved each other all along; I was just too stubborn to admit it. He got sick last summer with Typhoid fever, I thought he was going to die… it was only then…" she sighed at the memory "Oh my Gil!" she said in a whisper. "He should hate me, all the things I put him through, but he's not the type to hold a grudge he never has been. He forgives so freely and handed his heart to me to stamp on again if I wanted."

"Oh but you didn't! My Miss Shirley what a romance!"

Anne laughed. "You don't know the half of it!" she snapped out of her daze. "Here I'll write you a note to explain why you are late to your class. You best get back" she said.

"Yes, then you can read your letter… oh tell me you shall straight away, I bet its romantic…"

Anne laughed. "Go back to your lesson Jen." She said as firmly as she could handing her the note.

"Yes Miss Shirley" the girl said smiling walking away and closing the door behind her.

Right back to work. Anne thought to herself. Although an unopened letter from Gilbert lay before her… There would be no harm in taking one peak surely? She smiled and picked up the letter opening it.

 _12th December_

 _Dearest Queen Anne!_

 _Words cannot describe how proud I am of you! I knew you would find a way and as I predicted before Christmas! I knew all along you would not come back having failed! Who would have thought a Pringle would help you along the way, Ahoy Captain Myrom Pringle! Thank heavens for the cannibals! (Now there is a sentence I never thought I should write)! I wish I would write my laugh for you would hear the joy it contains!_

 _I have to agree with Duncan Bryce "Red Haired women could always do what they like with me" though I also agree with Wilfred it's THIS red haired women who may do whatever she WANTS to do with ME, for she enchants everyone around her, I am so glad you are MY betrothed! I have a feeling someone else would have taken my place had I not proposed to you in the summer!_

 _Elizabeth… or Betty (whoever she is today) sounds so much like you. Lots of different people inside of her. It's cute she has a name for each one of them. Though I think it might have been more difficult to name each side of you with a different variant of your name. Annie, Anna (heavens forbid) Ann, none of them sound like you and hardly cover the different emotions you must go through on a daily bases, though somehow Anne covers them all. You are simply YOU my love, which in reality is quite complex. Perhaps all your moods are described simply as "Anne" so people can deal with your complexities?_

 _Oh Anne, lets never with our children ever hide our love for them. Children need love, I completely agree (and something I see frequently). Though you are right in that her grandmother does love her. I think older generations just have a different way of doing things, they get so stuck on what propriety demands they forget to feel… something I have noticed as well is it seems to be those who are better off with worldly possessions that are more likely to fall into this trap. Like they believe the feeling of love can be bought. The fact they think it can be is actually testament in itself that they do feel it but brings no comfort to those who actually still need to feel it._

 _Recommend is one 'c' as you can see. I always try and remember it as "You only need to see a play once to recommend it But it takes them twice to mend if it goes wrong." (the play being on the see being the one c in recommend and the mend reminding me to have a double m in it to repair it… okay it might not be any good but it is how I remember it) why are you asking me anyway? You're the one with the beautiful dictionary! Look it up next time!_

 _I don't expect another letter from you now, in less than 7 days you will be in my arms and we shall be together for almost a month! I cannot wait!_

 _Now I know you're wondering where I got lilies of the valley from this time of year. I'm afraid a man must have some secrets… know that not even the seasons could stop me from sharing my love for you._

 _Just two more exams to go Anne. My advance surgery and modern medicine. What do you suppose they shall be on Anne?_

 _I should be back in Avonlea on Saturday evening the train. So we shall see each other on Sunday at church (please sit with me my love), mother has invited you to dinner after church has finished then we can spend the afternoon with each other. How does that sound?_

 _Sorry this is so short, I can tell you all my news once I see you I just wanted to congratulate you really and since I couldn't physically be there I thought these would do._

 _Your devoted,_

 _Gil_

Anne folded the letter and smiled. Her devoted. Her happiness was sublime whenever she thought of him and very soon it wouldn't just be a _thought_ anymore


	8. Year 1 Christmas Break 1

She had made herself look more beautiful than normal. She had gotten out of bed on the cold December Sunday morning, it snowing outside, but she didn't mind, today she would see Gilbert again!

She was going to surprise him last night and meet him from the train, last train was due at 8pm but while she had been waiting she had fallen asleep. Probably from her own travelling across PEI. When she had awoke Marilla had sent her straight to bed, it didn't matter it only meant she could cheerfully get up this morning and get ready to see Gil.

She had on a plain mint green dress which was covered by a white lace all over. She knew how Gil loved her in green so she had decided there was nothing else to it. The dress was modest enough for church. Her hair she had half pinned up quite tight in comparison to her normal hair style of a loose bun it was stroked back held up in a French twist with a hair grip with pearls on it she had for years. Then created curls to roll down her back. The front of her hair as always let loose a few red curls, although she didn't like it herself she knew Gilbert would. She had used just a little bit of lemon juice on her face the night before so her face was clear, although she noticed pale, not alabaster just plain pale. She had pinched her cheeks to given them a natural glow and been plucking her lips so the pink hue of her lips were starting to turn red.

Whatever effects it was supposed to have on Gilbert seemed to be lost when she saw him. He had appeared behind her tapped her on the shoulder; she spun round to come face to face with the most irresistible hazel eyes she had ever encountered. As well as she thought she looked, Gilbert looked back to full health. His skin full of colour his bright hazel eyes full of wonder, there was no translucency or hollowness to his cheeks to him anymore, once again the beautiful man who had stolen the hearts of many and yearned after just one. He went for her hand and gently kissed it.

"Good morning Miss Shirley." He said steadily.

"Good morning Mr Blythe" she said in return.

He kept his hand in hers turned to her towards the door and said "Shall we?" leading the way into the church.

Anne didn't quite understand it. Here they were sitting next to each other and he didn't even have his arm around her. Had she done something wrong? Was her hair not right? Was the colour of the dress wrong? She'd made her appearance so she was the epitome of all the things he claimed to have loved about her looks.

Little did she know what had caused him to be so withdrawn was his first sighting of her outside, he'd seen her from behind, he felt an incredible electrical jolt through his veins. He immediately just from seeing her felt the effects of her presence, he dared not get too close as they were just outside a church. He brought her hand to his mouth kissing it gently. He couldn't quite believe the vision she was. Her red hair glossed in the winter's sun light her lips… were they redder then before? Or were the colours just more vivid then he had imagined them. When they had sat in the pew, he had played with the idea of placing his arm around her but if just the sight of her brought back these pulses in him, imagine what arm might do! He gently kept his arms legs and sides… everything that might cause trouble, away from her. He allowed himself to glance at her about half way through the service. She looked stiff. She was looking immediately forwards not glancing at him, her eyes glazed over. She still looked beautiful, oh how he longed to brush his fingers through that hair and kiss those perfectly plucked lips. _What was her cause to be so distance?_ He wondered. When all he wanted was to be way too close.

The service ended. Gilbert took her again by the hand and walked out the church with her, giving the obliging hellos and how are you's to people as they past. _Heaven's above are people ever going to leave us alone?_

They turned into the woods which separate their homes, still in silence they walked. Once in the woods she notice he did a quick look around for anyone the instead of keeping on the path, dragged her into the trees out of sight.

"Gil what are you…" she started but before she could finished the sentence he'd backed her into a tree place a hand on her hip pulled her close and was kissing her with all the passion of his heart. His hand wandering up and down her body traveling between her hip the bottom of her back upwards she heard his pleasure mounting in him as he only only came up to gasp for air then continued his lovely assault on her. Her body relaxed against him equally alive with the jolts of electric running through her, every touch felt like another bolt of electric conducting through them. He pulled away from her mouth for breath placed his head in the crook of her neck and wrapped his arms around her small waist. She could hear his breathing was heavy and laboured, he was trying unsuccessfully to calm his heart down.

"I missed you." He whispered into her. Anne hadn't quite recovered from the shock of what just happened. She found herself unable to speak so instead wrapped her arms around his and felt down his arms.

They didn't feel as she had expected, she was sure she had remembered their tone perfectly from the summer but as she moved her hands down his arm she realised the muscles were stronger and more defined then they were and as they flexed against her hand they seemed to bulged in her hand. They had NOT done that before. He looked up at her confused face. He smiled "I had to take out my frustration somewhere." He told her. "The university gym got used to seeing me." She looked at him. "Don't you like it? It's pretty much on par with how I was before getting sick..." He asked.

"It feels different then before that's all."

"Good different? Bad Different? Indifferent different?" He asked.

Her heart fluttered. Her already drop dead handsome fiancé had somehow managed to improved himself since they last saw each other. He was stronger. "I like it. But before you were sick you were like this? I think I'd remember..."

"Anne you would barely look at me never mind touch me; I'm a farm boy remember I never used a gym before because I never needed one before..."

"I think... good different... you seem more... sturdy" She added quietly. "I don't understand you've been so restrained…" She started.

"I couldn't well have kissed you like that outside a church now could I?" he retorted.

Her face relaxed at the realisation. "You were trying to keep your hands off me at church?"

He nodded "I thought if I tried to touch you even a little I might break!" he looked at her face "Oh Anne, you ninny you thought I had gone off you?" he questioned her. "Don't be silly, how could I? You know how much i need you... and you are... you are stunning!" he said kissing into her neck. "I don't think I can stop…" he said rubbing his hands round her waist kissing her again on the neck "see this is where the problems lie." He said kissing round her face hold her close to him. "I love you Anne." He whispered. Finding again the comfortable place in the crook of her neck laying his head on her shoulder panting for breath. "I can't believe I forgot how this felt."

"Oh Gil!" She said wrapping her arms closely around him. "I missed you too my love." She said squeezing him tighter.

"That's better." He said with a chuckle. The parted back a little and she ran her hands down his chest "Oh!" she said surprised. "Not just your arms then?"

He shook his head. "Did I mention how frustrated I was? ohhh" he said picking up her hands "that man wrapped your beautiful hands..." he said making sire he was catching each knuckle. "Not right... beautiful beautiful sacred hands..." They caught each others eye and laughed. They couldn't help it. The tension of being apart for three months had definitely taken its toil on both their emotional well beings.

"Come on we better get back home, before my parents realise it doesn't take this long to walk home from church."


	9. Year 1 Christmas Break 2

Holding hands they walked back to the Blythe's farm. Anne's other hand periodically running up her fiancé's arm admiring how strong it was. She kept on looking at him and smiling. Gilbert's face was beaming with pride that his fiancée was finally back with him.

"Anne dear!" Mrs Blythe said as they came through the door "Oh how lovely it is to see you!" she said hugging her future daughter in law. "Have you had a good term? Finally sorted those Pringles out?"

"Oh they were good people all along really." Anne said sweetly. "They just didn't react well to outsiders."

Gilbert smiled. Certainly her last couple of letters had shown despite the frosty welcome she had received she very willingly forgave them.

"well its good you're able to forgive so quickly Anne. Gilbert is just like that too, not able to hold a grudge, he was never able to, not even as a little boy. it'll be a good trait in a marriage."

"You of all people know I haven't always been like that Mrs Blythe. Biggest mistakes I ever made."

She said holding Gilbert's hand a little tighter. "I suppose the lesson has been learnt then about holding a grudge at least... I simply couldn't hold the grudge once they tried to make amends. I resisted that feeling once before, I don't even want to try to again, and anyway you'd never know

what type of beauty might be missing if you keep a grudge. I only wish it didn't take me so long with Gil."

"Still no harm done." Gilbert said kissing into her hair quickly that not even his mother saw. "Some virtues are born and some are developed."

"Very true Gilbert." His mother agreed. "Anyway if you have got engaged any sooner... that would have been a long engagement! Heaven knows this one is long enough!" she shook her head. "But you will insist on becoming a doctor..." she trailed.

"Mother, not now." He said seriously.

"But you could be together sooner if only you'd settle, you were born into a job." She said quietly. "Anne can't you talk to him?" she asked her.

Gilbert looked shocked that his own mother would try at such a resort!

"It's not about what I want Mrs Blythe." Anne said quietly. "How am I supposed to be a good wife if I don't support him? I supported them whole heartily when we were friends, I can't go back on my word just because I want him sooner, I have no right to demand that I come first and destroy his dreams, what would that make him? Resentful, against whatever life we build together? For the rest of our lives he being resentful because I couldn't wait three years? Seems such a short time to be apart rather then that separation being there for the rest of our lives."

Mrs Blythe looked up from her pots and saw the two look at each other with utter devotion. How had she not thought that? Oh she wanted better then she had for Gilbert that's why he went to Queen's and Redmond in the first place. Now she was backing out at the last hurdle?

Gilbert smiled tenderly at Anne. Oh he loved hearing her talk like that. Like she was already his wife, supporting him.

"Well, I see there's no point in talking you out of it... its not that we're not proud Gilbert its just..." His mother continued.

"I know." He said letting go of his sweetheart and hugging his mother. "Everything which is worth it in life is worth waiting for. Besides I won't be that old getting married.. 26 isn't a bad age."

"Only just you'll be 27 the next month!" she exclaimed. "If you two will insist though..."

"We do." Anne replied. Gilbert's head nodding.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes why don't you both go and relax in the parlour."

They entered the parlour to find it empty. Gilbert was half expecting his father to be in there reading the paper he was surprised to find them alone. But all the same he shut the door behind them.

Turned his future bride round and kissed her passionately. As he pulled away he head her face softly in his hands stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"You are the perfect wife!" he told her quietly. "I love you so much!"

"We're not married yet!" Anne exclaimed to him.

"The way you spoke in there you were loyal to me Anne, you supported me." He kissed her againwith the same passion as before.

"And I always will." She said smiling. He backed away and sat them both on the couch. Turned towards each other his leg in front of him resting on the sofa her legs neatly placed beside each other her upper body turned, his arm resting on the back of the couch. One of Anne's arms were resting on the couch behind them but teasing out his hair playing with the curls, he's cut them quite

short but still enough was there to wrap around her fingers, he likewise with the other hand played with the curls which had come free in her hair.

"How was the last week in school?" He asked her.

"Oh you know pretty well... last few bits and pieces. You know Jen brought those flowers you sent, you sweet man, where on earth did you find them?" she asked.

"A man must have his secrets." He said haughtily.

"And where did you find the money to buy them? We barely have..."

"I had enough to buy them." He said swiftly.

"Jen wondered how I knew they were off you I hadn't even opened the card... Apparently now there's a rumour going round that I'm marrying a 'very handsome' chap." She said smiling at him.

He laughed. "One of your students set of a rumour? That's a little disturbing, I can't be that attractive to much younger girls can I?"

"You're attractive to anyone who lays their eyes on you. You must have worked out you are handsome by now. All the attention you attract wherever you go."

"It never really crossed my mind how handsome I must be to other people, I just wanted you to love _me_."

"Well put it this way, if you had for once looked up and looked around you would have noticed everyone watching you, wanting a bit of Gilbert Blythe! Diana thought you were very handsome, had the biggest crush on you..."

"Diana?" he said flabbergasted.

Anne laughed "And Ruby and Josie..."

"Well I figured Josie was after something, I thought she flirted because she thought she could. Did you know she once sat down next to me and saw I was reading King Lear and said it was romantic...I asked her if she had read it and she said 'if it's any good they'll only turn it into a play'!" They both burst out laughing. "I couldn't actually believe my ears!" he said chuckling. "Oh she flirted alright...terribly. What an awful couple we would have made... we have nothing in common. Nothing at all!"

"Oh all the girls in Avonlea were mad about you. It only made me more determined first to hate you and then not to develop any romantic feelings for you. What an idiot I am Gil. How could you love me all along?"

"Because you weren't like the other Avonlea girls. Those big Green/Grey Eyes so expressive and alive! I wasn't accustom to having any trouble getting girls to look at me then! I just wanted your eyes to look at me!"

"Well they only look for you now. There's no one else you know Gil, no one I could love as I love you."

He looked at her tenderly. "I can't believe it was only 5 months ago I had never heard you say it. I still feel like I have to pinch myself in case this some delirium brought on by typhoid. That any blissful second I'll be pulled out of it..."

"You're not dreaming Gil, this is very very real."

They kissed gently again then heard his mother call for dinner. He quickly jumped up held out his hand and they walked together into the table.

"Thank you Mrs Blythe that was delightful." Anne said as she finished her dinner.

"Oh you are welcome Anne." She said kindly.

"Did you tell Anne about the Christmas Concert." John Blythe asked his son.

"Oh, we've been invited to go up to Victoria for the Christmas Concert on Friday if you would like to come?"

"That would be delightful. Oh its been a while since I've enjoyed a concert and not either been in it or organising it as a teacher!"


	10. year 1 Christmas break 3

I very sadly figured out getting to white sands from Avonlea was probably a bit too far so changed the location ... had no effect on the rest of the story I just like to try to do it so of anyone does read it from PEI they don't want to shoot me for not knowing much about the island... would LOVE to visit one day!

A vision of loveliness descended from Green Gables stair case that evening at least in Gilbert's opinion she appeared as an angel. Her hair in a braided bun little curls had came loose around her face which he always loved. The corset of her dress hugged her body close the off shoulder short sleeve showed more flesh he was accustom to seeing on Anne. The skirt a full a line to the floor a small trail behind her the whole dress a coordinated pastille green and cream in colour with a small pink heart pendent Gilbert recognised as the one he had bought her.

He clasped her hand as she reached the bottom two steps.

No words exchanged between the two immediately. Just the admiring looks of two lovers. His eyes not leaving her lead her into the kitchen where Marilla saw them.

" Oh Anne you look very elegant." She said. "don't you think Gilbert?"

"she's breath-taking." he said almost in a whisper.

Marilla smiled. Besotted that's what Gilbert was. Completely and utterly besotted.

"I hope you are planning on wearing a coat. You'll catch your death."

"my grey one with black trim." She said practically.

I'll leave the back door open be sure to lock up when you get in. Rachel has already retired herself for the evening I'll no doubt do the same." She smiled at the pair "have a lovely evening."

The buggie ride was a long one but Gilbert didn't mind. Sitting up beside him with straight back and head held high was the most beautiful creature he had ever beheld and on her left hand on "the" ring finger lay his ring! Every movement, every glance was a privilege for him, he could barely believe he was living it. He wrapped his arm around Anne's waist. The other hand still full of the reigns he couldn't believe his luck. Once they arrived he held her hand out the carriage and carried on holding it into the concert. There was two adjacent halls one for the formal readings and the other set for dancing the caters currently in there filling a table with various delights. Gilbert having purchased a programme shared it with Anne as they sat down. Anne whispered to Gilbert when she noticed Bingen on the Rhine was to be read.

"Did you really ignore the entire of my performance? you certainly seemed more interested in your book." He remembered.

"Oh I feigned it completely. I held the book so high but I didn't read a word. I never even admitted that to Diana. I don't think at the time I admitted to myself I thought you were rather good."

"Well better late than never." Gilbert teased as they took their seats.

Music was performed, dramatic scenes re-enacted, they smiled at the memory when Bingen on the Rhine commenced and the line came "There was another not a sister" Gilberts arm went securely around Anne's back. He looked at her sweetly. His eyes she noticed reflected the shy boy's eyes who had first recited this all those years ago. He wasn't a shy person, but when it came to her… he had always been shy and cautious, that was until 4 months ago.

The concert ended there was a party afterwards, Anne had excused herself to the ladies a couple of minutes ago, he headed towards the drinks so he would at least have something to hand when Anne came back. It was when he was crossing the room he almost bumped into a familiar older blonde women.

"Oh excuse me…" He started then looked and saw who it was. "Miss Stacy!" he said in surprise.

"Why Gilbert Blythe! What a lovely coincidence! Last I heard you were stuck down with Typhoid and look at you? I don't think you've looked healthier!"

"Well thank you, that was back in the summer, I'm doing much better now thank you."

"What have you been up to?" She asked.

"I started my courses to become a doctor, another 2 years and a half you'll be talking to Doctor Gilbert Blythe if I have my way… I thought you had moved to California?"

"Yes I have, but I wanted to show William PEI, he wouldn't believe how beautiful it was so I simply had to bring him we're here for the holidays. Well one of my students becoming a doctor! Well I couldn't be prouder. Oh dear old Avonlea, I don't suppose you've kept up with many of your school friends, any idea how they are?"

"Well yes, Anne is a principle over in Summerside she's just finished her first term there…"

"Its funny you should mention Anne first Gilbert, well you always liked her but she never seemed to returned the sentiment. Even in her letters once you went to Queen's and Redmond you were always just a chum, quite a shame really I thought you two would have made a nice couple."

Gilbert was confused his hand went uncomfortably to the back of his neck "Wait you don't know…?"

"Don't know what dear?" she asked, but just at this moment Anne decided to appear.

"Sorry about that, there was a line for the ladies…." She said looking only at Gilbert, he looked down at Anne then looked back at Miss Stacy, Anne got the hint and looked at the women he was speaking to. "Miss Stacy!" she said hugging her.

"Well as I don't live and breathe Anne Shirley, my two favourite students at once!" she looked again at the pair. "Are you two here together?" She asked tentative.

Anne and Gilbert looked at each other. "The one person you haven't told yet is Miss Stacy?" he asked in a whisper.

"I… I can't quite believe I forgot." She whispered back.

"Well at least this way we get to tell her to her face." Gilbert chuckled quietly.

"Anne? Gilbert?" she asked confused.

"Well you see, I mentioned Anne first Miss Stacy because…." He allowed Anne's arm to side into his "you see…"

"We're engaged!" Anne blurted out.

Miss Stacy's face literally dropped as she looked down at the hand through Gilbert's arm, sure enough there was an engagement ring.

"Why Gilbert Blythe you did it!" she exclaimed.

Anne's face dropped for a moment she looked at Miss Stacy then up at Gilbert "Why did everyone see it but me?" She half moaned half laughed. At this Gilbert pulled the best sad face he could and wrapped his arm around her.

"Aww, poor Anne." He said before they both burst out laughing. They looked to their school teacher again. "Sorry she seems to be reminded of it wherever we go." He told her as they laughed.

"Oh" She smiled with them she wasn't surprised the boy had been head over heels for Anne even back at school; she never understood why Anne seemed so resistant to his charms. "Oh I couldn't be happier for you both, you two belong together! My two favourite students marrying each other I couldn't imagine better news! Now I understand you are principle at Summerside?" she asked.

"Yes I took a three year contract there." Anne explained. Gilbert's arm come from around her and now his hand settled into hers, "That way I have something to occupy my mind instead of pining my life away!" she said mockingly.

"I don't envy you Anne that school is notorious for scaring away teachers. How are you coping?"

"Oh I think I have everything under control." Anne said with a broad smile.

"Well I better go and find my William." She said gently. "He's around here somewhere."

"Its nice to see you again Miss Stacy." Anne said as their old teacher walked away.

They arrived back in Avonlea quite late midnight had struck by the time they reached Green Gables. They walked hand in hand to the porch which Marilla had left open for them but had long ago retired to bed.

"You realise…" Gilbert said "Its now Christmas Eve?" he whispered to her gently.

"Oh Magical things always happen on Christmas Eve… " Anne started "You know one year when I…"

Speaking of magical things Gilbert caught her mouth on his, first kissing it gently then making a bolder move his hands followed round her back bringing his whole body in line with hers so there was no visible gap between them. He pulled back gently. "Sorry, you were saying…?" he asked.

"hhhmmmmmm, was I?" she answered.

He smiled and let out a soft chuckle. "Yes you said magical things happen on Christmas Eve."

"Did I?" she said opening her eyes to look at him.

"So what magical happens?" he asked.

They laughed. "You were telling me something, don't you remember….?"

"Kisses like that don't leave room for anything else , for the reality of such a kiss is so much sweeter then anything else which could be said or imagined."

"Well I can't disagree with you there." He said smiling. "I must have imagined your kisses hundreds, nay thousands of times but nothing prepared me for seeing you again."

"Do you love me the same as you did in the summer?" Anne asked him.

"No." He said truthfully. Her eyes flickered for a moment as he took breath "I love you more." He kissed her "My wonderful, beautiful Anne who single handily brought an entire towns clan to their knees to beg for forgiveness quite by accident…" he kissed her again " I'm so glad you chose me."

They sat on the chairs on the porch close together.

"I'm going to have to go soon." He said to her kneading his fingers through hers "Its improper for a unmarried man and women to be out alone like this." He said jokingly

"well if you will insist on taking me to concerts and such like..." She retorted quietly. She looked at him again "you are looking so handsome Gil, it's like you never had Typhoid."

He smiled. "Well I have been trying my best to get well. Hopefully my grades won't be effected too much. I'm so nervous about them. Seeing that class list... just thinking about it..."

She placed her lips on his once more. Drawing him in gently then slowly they built the kiss up. His hand untangled itself from hers as he slid his fingers through her hair... she ruffled the curls out of his hair. They brought their bodies closer. "Then don't think about it" she told him.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"exactly." She whispered kissing him again.

He brought her to his knees sitting her gently on them still kissing her he brought her closer down his thigh as he relaxed back in the chair. His hand left arm wrapped around her making the journey up and down her slender curved frame from the outside of her thigh up to the side of her chest. She gasped every time his hand reached the extremities of the journey. The other hand twisting and striding through her long red hair. It thrilled him that even through their thick winter coats he was still having this effect on her, the thrill only made his hand move faster.

She unbuttoned his winter coat and the waist jacket which hugged his body. Brought herself closer to him and ran her hands up and down his shirt feeling the muscles contract as she swiftly moved past them. Her hand dipped under the arm of his jacket as she felt his muscles react to her every move she pulled back from the kisses and smiled.

As The cold winter's air hit his chest along with closeness of Anne made him shiver. Anne pulled back in concern wrapping him back up in his coat. "Oh Gil I'm sorry my love you must be freezing."

He couldn't speak instead he buttoned back up the coat. Still Anne was sitting on his knees her long arms caressing the curls in his hair. He placed his arms back around her. Then placed her sitting down next to him.

" What are your plans for tomorrow... Well today?" He asked her giving them the chance to calm their excited bodies down.

"we always go to the ladies society baking relief on the morning. Marilla normally does the mince pies but she thinks it might be good to try some mince puffs this year for a change. I usually help her with little tasks but I suppose I should think about what I can do on my own, I'm hardly a little girl anymore. Your mother usually is in attendence isn't she?"

he nodded. "Yes although don't make your hands too full I think I remember her saying something about making sure you were introduced as part of the 'Blythe' clan this year... so be warned."

"Oh great Jehoshaphat! Oh what if they don't like me? We'll be casted into the outer circle of your family and friends referred to as only "Gilbert and that red head he married."

Gilbert snorted quietly "don't be silly Anne. You won over the Pringles... in comparison my family is a regular soft touch. Well with the exception of Aunt Mary Maria but she's most definitely not going to be there."

Anne looked at Gilbert worried she somehow didn't share his belief in her to make complete strangers love her.

"What about the afternoon?" He asked.

"I promised Diana I would see her I only had the flighing visit on Monday and you know the rest." She said smiling. "You can come along too, the invitation did include you."

He nodded "It'll be nice to catch up with Fred. I don't keep in touch half as much as I should." He smiled "Then I can admire you from afar. Just as I used to."

"and Christmas day morning at Green gables afternoon with your parents?" Anne reiterated.

"Are you looking forward to your present Anne?" He asked her.

"were the flowers not my present?" Anne asked in surprise.

"of course not!" He exclaimed. "No my love truely they were for congratulations only."

"You're spoiling me Mr Blythe." She told him seriously.

"you deserve to be spoilt Anne Shirley. I can't help it."

He stood them up and escorted her to the door. "Would you like me to arrange for you to come back from the food drive with my mother. Then we can head over to Fred s and Diana's together."

"yes that makes sense." She replied.

" I'll see you in the morning."


	11. Christmas Eve with the Wrights

"Anne! Gilbert! Oh I'm so glad you both came!" Diana exclaimed as she saw them both approach their home. "It'll be so nice to catch up! Come in come in! We're busy decorating the tree."

"hello Gilbert." Fred acknowledged.

"Fred, how have you both been keeping?" Gilbert asked.

"oh not to bad considering. How's school?" He returned.

"oh ask me in a few days when my results are in my hands I'll be able to tell you." He said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"oh Gil your being silly you'll breeze through you always have." Diana said dismissively rolling her eyes

Gilbert's stomach churned as he remembered one of the letters he had written to Anne at the beginning of term "what if I fail? I'll disappoint everyone. I can't bear to share my fears with anyone but you. They roll their eyes at me if I did, like I was an idiot for thinking I could fail. "

Anne spoke gently "I think sometimes at that level they gear it to make you feel you will fail Diana." She admonished her friend gently. "It doesn't matter if on the paper it says fail. If Gil stops trying that will be when he fails. I'm afraid he's never been good at giving up. He fails miserably at failing."

"are you saying you think he'll fail?" Diana said a little shocked at Anne's response.

"I have every faith Gilbert will excel in everything he attempts and puts effort into." She said very teacher like. "As for his own definition of success and failure is really down to him and i really can't define that for him at all."

Gilbert felt immediately calmed. How did she manage it? She hadn't been emotional about the situation at all, cool, calm and collective. She was being the mind so he could be the heart for a while. He looked and smiled at her.

" Anyway where is little Fred?" Anne asked. " oh I long to see his adorable little cheeks."

"He's taking a nap he should be up in about a half hour." Diana said "in the meantime help me decorate this tree."

"School has you all nervous Gil?" Fred asked him as they sat down to a glass of gin.

"oh its hard work." He acknowledged.

"Diana has a habit of thinking everything is as easy as a spelling bee at school."

"I wish." He said smiling. Gilbert's face screwed up as he took a sip. His initial reaction was to try and spit it out. He looked momentarily at Anne who smiled at him. He thought back to the letter he'd written asking her not to let him drink. His parents had given him sherry as a boy of 12 and up at Christmas and he'd had Marilla's red current wine at their engagement party... He had liked those. He swallowed the liquor which only burnt down his throat. Fred noticed his discomfort.

" Get used to it Gil. You'll need it one day." He said laughing.

He worried for a moment. He couldn't imagine every having to turn to THIS for comfort... Anne would surely be there to comfort HIM. Then he wondered about Fred and Diana.

"Do you drink because it's the social norm for a husband or does your Mrs drive you to it?" He said teasingly.

Fred caught on to the humor. Gil had always been the regular joker "a little bit of both I'd imagine."

Everyone except Diana laughed. "Fred!" She exclaimed.

"oh its only a joke." He said brushing it off.

"and don't think you can get away with it Gilbert Blythe! Encouraging him like that."

"Diana they are only teasing dearest." Anne said cautiously.

"oh you change your allegiance quick enough..." She reprimanded Anne. "One kiss and all is forgotten about Gil ' s teasing."

"4 years of not speaking to him followed by bouts of friendship on and off, a rejected proposal... 2 years of him being tortured believing i was falling in love with someone else...closely followed by his almost death... and then one kiss Diana I think he's earned it don't you?"

Diana rolled her eyes at her friend. "Oh one day you'll see he's not perfect." She said in a joking huff. "It only took you five proposals to accept one." Diana teased.

"five?" Gilbert questioned. "Who else proposed to you?" He asked.

" oh ops." Diana said. "to be fair two of them were you Gilbert and you know about Roy... "Diana trailed.

"well the other two then?" He asked.

"I'm surprised Charlie didn't mention it to you…" Anne started.

"Charlie Sloane proposed to you?!" He said in shock.

"Why Did Charlie never tell you? " Anne was startled.

"Yes I'm sure the one person who was smitten over you more then him should be the first person he tells…" Gilbert trailed

"Oh, I never thought of it like that." Anne replied hanging a bow on the tree.

"When?"he said still surprised by the revelation.

"First Year at Redmond in the winter term just before we came home, something about it being an honour to be Mrs Charlie Sloane one day and how privileged I should feel as a orphan…"

"Oh very romantic Charlie." Gilbert muttered. Anne rolled her eyes. "That little rat trying to steal you away from me. Some friend he turned out to be…. Well who was the other.?" He said more and more intrigued.

"Well it wasn't exactly him who proposed. He got his sister to do it for him…." She trailed. "Billy Andrews." She said quietly.

"Billy!" Gilbert said in shock, "Why Anne Shirley you little tease a trail of broken hearts behind you!" he said in quiet laughter.

"Oh Gil, its not funny." Anne said laughing herself "Well it wasn't at the time." She sighed. "We're back on old ground now, you know the rest."

He looked at Anne in amazement. Three other men had proposed... suddenly all over again a wave of affection washed over him. He was so thankful it was him she had chosen... she was obviously looking for something specific and he had fulfilled her requirements where all others had failed! What luck gods did he need to make a sacrifice to?

They heard the baby cry upstairs... Anne jumped at the chance. "Oh let me get him Diana." She said swiftly moving out the room closely followed by Diana.

"Its a long engagement you've chosen." Fred said trying to change the subject.

"we didn't really choose it, it chose us. I was definitely going to medical school long before we got together."

"you might have changed your plans to be with Anne." Fred said.

Gilbert had always admired Fred s ability to speak exactly how he meant. There was no judgement in his voice just the plain facts.

" I suppose." Gilbert commented.

"three years is a long time." Fred warned. "Aren't you going to get... frustrated." He asked sensitively.

"I suppose it's only natural." Gilbert admitted. " It would be foolish to suppose otherwise."

The chatter was interupted by Anne walking in the room with a baby on her arms. Gilbert gasped at the sight for two reasons. The first was an imagine of a small Anne Shirley (about the size of Jane when last saw her) cradling a baby and mothering it. The next was in the wake of the current view in front of him, what might be one day. Her holding their child in her arms. The thought thrilled Gilbert as thoughts of exactly _how_ said baby would have _been_ in Anne's arms flashed through his mind. He took a deep breath and stood up to greet the baby.

"hasn't he grown Gil?" Anne said smiling. "Look at those cheeks!"

"hello little man, I don't suppose you remember Uncle Gil do you? My you've grown!"

" do you want a hold?" She asked. He happily accepted the babe in arms.

"Aren't you just filled with wonder little one." He said to him. " Oh wow your neck is so much stronger than it was... look at you holding up your own head?" Freddie looked up at Gilbert and smiled. " i dont know what to say little man, Well if you like that I could recite some of my medical text books for you." He said happily to the baby.

" oh Gil he's never going to be a doctor" Diana said

"says who?" Gilbert replied.

" He's a baby Diana infinite possibilities lie ahead." Anne reminded her.

"I'm glad we agree." Gilbert said very matter of factly to Anne. Baby Fred reached for Gilbert's face. "And I think baby Freddie does too."

"well I suppose I wouldn't of pictured you being a doctor growing up either..." Diana admitted. "Well regardless he seems to like you Gil. I don't suppose any harm would come if you did recite medical books at him."

"there you go that's the spirit." Gilbert smiled.

The tree was decorated glisten with bows, Christmas candles & tiny trinkets of Diana's.

"Oh Anne you always make everything look so beautiful." Diana said admiring the tree.

"I couldn't agree more." Gilbert said gazing only upon Anne. He caught her eye and smiled. Watching her sent tingles down him. It had always done but now, admiring her from afar had a new meaning and dimension. His wanting was no longer just to be next to her, to speak to her but admiration now catapulted his desires to the forefront. Oh if he had his way... she would already be... it was incredibly selfish and he knew it. It would destroy his dreams and hers of the future which is why he couldn't. Even though she was his, why did she still remain so elusive to him? The rest of the afternoon played out as it should between good friends. As much as both Anne and Gilbert loved their academic circle of friends with lively debates they dearly loved their time with close friends who knew them better then the academic mumbo. Anne and Gilbert left in the early evening. Marilla had agreed although it was past dark it was hardly fair they should cut their afternoon short for the sake of propriety demanding they should part before sunset especially since in winter sunset was often before 5pm a good 4 hours before sunset in spring. They walked through the woods (Anne used to call haunted) as she shared with Gilbert her youthful imaginations of the area it made him laugh.

"but you knew it was only your imagination which had made these stories up. How could you have been so afraid?"

"my mind had such difficulty separating the fact from fiction. I sometimes didn't know what was real and what was not. I suppose up until I came to green gables everything lovely had been in my imagination. Even my very dearest friends from my childhood were lake or echo or window people."

"what sort of people?" Gilbert asked in amazement.

"Oh there was Katie, I found her in the unbroken glass at the Thomas and then when I was with Mrs Hammond there was Violetta who was only an echo in some nearby Valley and lake people would be the reflections off the water." She smiled "I suppose my best friend of my childhood was my imagination... no wonder I was so reluctant to let it go."

Another wave of affection engulfed him. His sweet sweet Anne! He didn't care all of a sudden it was past nightfall he turned into her and kissed her firmly. "my love!" he exclamation hugging her ever closer "how could you of felt so alone!" he looked down at her "never let go of your imagination Anne, it is precious." He kissed her again "I shall make it up to you my love, you won't ever have to feel lonely again."

"Oh Gil, you need not worry." She said putting a little distance between them. I always thought Tennyson was wrong when he said:

'Tis better to have loved and lost Than never to have loved at all.' So I had determined myself never to love anyone like that, never to let anyone in so far that they could break my heart, then when I was crying that bitter night I came to realise I had fallen so in love with you that phrase flashed across my mind and I realised… right then in that moment, there was nothing worse than to loose someone you loved and never told them ,that was far far worse. And I had! I'd lost my Gilbert. That my love is when I felt truly alone." She smiled and wrapped his arms around her "And just look at us now."

"Us." He said happily."emmmm" they went for another kiss.

"Come on, we better get back to green gables."


	12. Christmas Surprise

It had been five when he'd awoken. Just like when he was a child he couldn't bear the excitement of Christmas. He's always got up early on this day. You would think by now aged 24 he would have a little more sense but no. This Christmas really was something more special. Now he had Anne. He got up and dressed at 6 he decided he would see if he could give Anne a special Christmas surprise.

He should be ashamed to admit it he knew how to creep in and out of windows. As a boy he used to climb down the drainpipe, when he couldn't sleep he used to go for walks, sneak to Barry's Pond then he crept back in knowing exactly how to open and shut the single hung sash window from the outside in his youth he had decided was his greatest achievement. Now he was going to see if he still had the skills he had acquired. He shimmied up the drainpipe, carefully and silently moved across the ledge of door entrance. He reached for the window pane, for a moment in blind panic the window didn't seem to be opening itself but the pane faithfully slid up. he slid his body legs first into Anne's room. Her bed next to the window on the left against the wall, he narrowly missed the small table with multitudes of memories on it. he slid the window shut careful not to let too much of the winter cold in the room because that would definitively wake her prematurely. He pulled over a chair took off his coat placing it on the back of said chair and watched her sleep for a while.

Anne was snuggled under the blankets keeping warm in the night. Her long red hair in a single plait which snaked next to her head on the cushion. her face was so relaxed, he looked in awe of how young she looked like this, almost as if she hadn't aged a day since she was eleven, now aged 22 her soft breathing was melodic and constant he thought she was the most beautiful he had ever seen. He placed a single kiss on her forehead Anne smiled as her eyes slowly opened. Confused for a moment she looked at Gilbert. How was he in her room?

"I wanted to be the first to say good morning to you this Christmas morning." He whispered. "Merry Christmas Anne."

"Merry Christmas Gil." She smiled "How did you?" she started quietly.

"Many years of misspent youth finally paid off, I climbed up the drain pipe and slid the window open."

She giggled quietly. "You could have been caught."

"worth it." He said. "I just watched you as you slept. I don't think I've ever seen anything as perfect."

She went a shade of pink. He leaned over and kissed her this time on the lips his hands weaved into her hair. His body was midway between sitting on the chair and leaning over Anne on her bed. The balance was broken when Anne's arm came out the bedcovers and snaked round his back pulling him on the bed.

Something inside of Gilbert lost all propriety for a moment as he lay on top of Anne with only layers of bedsheets and Anne's nightdress between them, his arms moved under the covers and wrapped Anne into him pulling her closer to him, her body unlike any other encounter they had was soft (no corset? He thought) and for the first time he could feel how tiny she was under him. He lifted his weight from her scared he would crush her but she clung to his body. He had to take control of the situation and he knew it... oh he would regret being sensible later... he wrapped the blankets round Anne placed his arms around her and pulled them up to a sitting position. Anne's legs over his she sat beside him hugging into his side arms wrapped around his neck, his body turned slightly into her his arms around her waist.

"I love you Anne." he whispered to her their lips inches apart.

"I love you Gil." she whispered back.

"So who normally gets up first then?" He asked her.

"Marilla." She replied "But its not unheard of on Christmas day if I'm the one first awake."

"How long do I need to linger outside before its safe?" He asked.

She looked at the clock on her bedside table. "About half an hour." she whispered quietly. "You can stay in here a bit longer, Marilla should be getting up soon, we already said we would be dressed when we come downstairs so you can crawl back out the window when I get dressed."

A pet lip formed on his mouth. "Oh must I?" he asked. "Can I not stay and watch?" he teased knowing fine well the answer was no. Anne held back a laugh in interest of not waking the others prematurely. "Does Marilla not come in to your bedroom on a morning?" he asked

"No she long ago stopped that she simply calls for me now. I'm a young lady don't you know? I need my privacy."

He unravelled her legs from him and sat back on the chair. she lay back down on her bed and gazed into his eyes. "I can't believe you climbed a drainpipe Gilbert Blythe, you could have been killed." she cautioned him.

"As I said misbegotten youth." he smiled. "I haven't always been an angel you know."

"You have been as long as I have known you."

"I used to climb out my bedroom window and sneak down to The Lake of shining water when I was 15-16. My mother used to ground me, so I would 'mope' in my room, lock the bedroom door from the inside but really I would be sneaking out my window."

"Gilbert Blythe you devil." she smiled. They heard movement outside of Anne's door the footsteps gradually faded down the stairs.

"I guess that's my cue to leave then" He said. He stood up, put his coat back on and opened the sash window. one leg swinging on the outside one on the inside his body still on the inside of the room, they reached out for one last kiss before he left the room. Still wrapped up in the bedsheet he felt one last time her soft natural curves against him. "eeemmmmm." he said letting her out of his arms. "See you in half an hour."


	13. Christmas at Green Gables

"Good morning Miss Cuthbert." Gilbert greeted coming through the kitchen door exactly 30 minutes later as if it had been on a timer, with handfuls of presents and breakfast treats his mother had sent with him.

"Gilbert how many times do I need to tell you it's Marilla to you." she reminded him

"It seems a bit disrespectful calling you by your first name." he replied meekly.

"Nonsense you are family." she smiled and saw the boxes he had brought over saw some tins filled with foods.

"Oh it's a family tradition we have, my mother bakes some cinnamon swirls on Christmas eve and we would have them for breakfast the next morning. Mother said to be careful because you would have your own Christmas traditions but I didn't think you would mind... The taste of cinnamon always reminds me of Christmas, It's my favourite." He said.

"Like your father." it slipped out of her mouth before she even noticed she had said it.

"Well yes it is his favourite too..." he trailed "How do you know...?" before the line of thought was completed Anne appeared behind them

"Merry Christmas." She said brightly. "Gilbert there is a lot here!"

"My mother always buys tons of presents for everyone. She says one day everyone will think like her and there will be a mad rush to get the perfect presents for people."

"No doubt she is right. The spirit of Christmas is quite catching." Marilla said smiling.

"When I was about five years old I snuck downstairs about three in the morning and opened all the presents just to see what I had. Then I realised I was surrounded by wrapping paper the guilty party was obvious. So I climbed out the kitchen window and caught one of the hens brought them back in and left them in the parlour. When we came down in the morning my parents saw the hen and the wrapping paper and assumed it had been the hen. My plan would have been perfect except it was only my presents which had been unwrapped. My parents realised and made sure I didn't play with my new train set for a week I was devastated."

Both Marilla and Anne laughed.

"Were you always mischievous?" Anne said in chuckles of laughter with her knowledge of him sneaking on and out of windows now she had to ask.

"oh it was never malicious in any way shape or form, just I didn't like to be in trouble so I'd hide what I was doing wrong." he laughed.

"You better watch out for your children then" Marilla said. "Ingenious minds tend to run in families." she stopped. "That's assuming you want them. Of course I didn't plan on having any being an old maid and all and look what I got." she said smiling.

"Ah you wouldn't change it." Anne teased "Imagine if I never came to green gables."

Marilla paused and looked sad and Gilbert physically shivered at the thought.

"No, you had to come." He said putting an arm round her. "There was never going to be any other way."

"I agree it was providence. It always finds a way."

Mrs Lynde came down the stairs at that moment. "What are we all doing moping round the kitchen?" she asked. "We should be sitting in the warm parlour. Not the cold kitchen."

"It's probably warmer in here at the moment Rachel I haven't put the fire on yet in there." Marilla commented, she had started on breakfast without really thinking about the parlour at all."

"Here Miss... Marilla" he corrected himself "let me go and sort it out for you." He took off his jacket and left out the kitchen door to retrieve some firewood from the side of the house.

"You have a good one there Anne, and don't you go forgetting it." Mrs Lynde said. "He's a natural born worker always helping that's what and there's not many like him no more." he came back through the kitchen into the parlour. "Of course with that sort of man you need to make sure he doesn't work himself to death, take it from someone who knows. Our Thomas was always like that, maybe not as bright as Gilbert of course but a hard worker all the same."

"I know who I'm marrying Mrs Lynde." she reminded her. "I've known him since I was eleven."

"And ignored him most the time too."

"Rachel." Marilla warned.

"What? I'm not saying anything she doesn't know already."

"She also knew her hair was red but that didn't stop her loosing her patience with you the first time you met. it does no one any good digging up old mistakes, especially ones which have been rectified. Now stop it, it is Christmas morning and there is no point their being any ill feelings on Christmas morning, the good Lord would not have it that way." Marilla continued.

"I wasn't ignoring him, I was silently observing him." she smiled.

"Is that what you call it to make it better?" Gilbert teased coming back in the room. "The parlour should warm up in a few minutes."

Once the parlour was warm enough to go in. Anne and Gilbert sat by the Christmas tree on the floor both sat on cushions side by side.

"okay Gilbert this is from me." Anne said giving him a rectangular shaped box.

"No doubt a book of nonsense." Mrs Lynde smiled.

Gilbert unwrapped the paper to find an envelope addressed to him at his college residence. He looked confused at Anne.

"I feel I must apologise Gil, I had Jonathan intercepting your mail for you looking out for this. He forwarded it to me once it came earlier in the month. He swore to me he wouldn't peak at any of your other letters.. and he does generally keep his word."

Gilbert opened the envelope as she was speaking he looked down as the magazine slid out.

His face broke into a smile "The British Medical Journal!"

"I took out a year's subscription for you. All paid for."

"Its not very romantic Anne." Mrs Lynde scoffed.

"Its incredibly romantic!" Gilbert softly objected. "but Anne we promised two SMALL presents"

"it is" Anne objected. "Its not very big at all." She replied looked at the journal. "There can't be more than 19 pages in there."

Gilbert smiled "that's not what was meant and you know it."

" I must have misinterpreted then. I'll have no more said about it." She replied macking her nose in the air then smiling again at him.

"Anne this is extraordinary! It's the best medical journal in the world."

"yes I wrote to Jonathan when I had the idea and enlisted his help. He did a lot of leg work trying to find the best medical journal. He seemed to agree with you."

"he never breathed a word! Thank you Anne this is wonderful!" They leaned over for a quick hug.

Mrs Lynde looked on in confusion. " You educated lot will always confuse me. You two will be different won't you?" Mrs Lynde smiled. " Well I suppose Gilbert liked it which is all that matters."

"okay my turn." He said handing her a smaller box. Once the paper opened she opened the box which had inside a bronze hair comb. The comb were embellished with a butterfly and jewels of different shades of green.

" Gil!" she gasped " its beautiful!"

"I thought it might... compliments your beautiful hair." He said smiling.

The comb was shown to Marilla who looked upon it and raised her eyebrow "Well Gilbert it is lovely. You have good taste."

" Thank you Gil." Anne said once they came back to her. Here help me put it in." She said turning her head for him. He'd never seen how to put hair combs in before. Being a boy it never really took his interest. Being a man he always admired the placing of pretty things in Anne's hair but never really grasped how they got there. He hair was in a low twist bun so he carefully slid it in to the left top of the bun.

" is that right?" he asked "does it feel ok?"

"perfect." Anne grinned.

" Yes you are." He whispered low enough that neither Marilla or Rachel heard the reason for Anne's blush.

Marilla and Rachel soon made themselves busy in the kitchen. Leaving Anne and Gilbert snuggled on the sofa in the parlour alone.

"should we help?" Gilbert asked gently.

" Oh you don't want to be in there right now Mrs Lynde and Marilla both like to rule the kitchen Christmas day... so they work silently side by side doing half each never should the two twain... I tried one year and it delayed dinner by two hours for the arguing." Anne explained.

"what was it like before Rachel lived here? Did you help then?"

"Oh yes of course. I used to do the root vegetables ... and soak the figs for the fig pudding but of course i would do that a few days before...think because I couldn't really go too far wrong my imagination always used to get the best of me.

"I guess that means I have time to read this." He said picking up the medical journal.

Anne picked up a book Marilla bought her for Christmas brought up her legs and snuggled into Gilbert's side as he brought his arm around her his hand resting in her hair playing with the looseness in her hair. The couple happily sat in silence just with each other for company reading by the hearth fire.

Marilla came in an hour later to find the two in the same position. Both wrapped up in only their reading material and each other. She sat down on her chair for a moment and broke the silence "is this all you two do when you're alone? I really shouldn't worry as much."

The two looked up dazed for a moment bringing themselves back to reality.

" anything interesting?" she asked them both.

"there's an article on the treatment of Aphasia which I'm finding fascinating. One of my medical professor's mentioned it last term when it perked my interest."

"Oh. Has it provoked it further?"

"Yes. Although I'll be the first to admit the human mind isn't my strongest point... Perhaps why it's caught my attention."

"And you Anne?"

"Oh Mr Holmes and Dr Watson are quite the detectives! The ultimate cliff hangers Marilla it's quite thrilling! I wouldn't think you would buy me something quite so forward thinking."

"Well I know how you like all the nonsense of a drama thought the mind could use some detective work... not exactly one for young young ladies but one I thought in years to come you would both like to engage in."

"yes Gil, you would enjoy this! Its oozing with a delightful drama."

"Well don't get too far ahead then you always get too excited and blurt the ending out!"

"You should both change your activity the light in here will be bad for your eyes if you read much longer." Marilla said getting up. "dinner should be ready in half an hour." Gilbert attempted to get up "No please don't Gilbert... I think there is already enough cooks in the kitchen!" she said while leaving.

They laughed for a moment putting down their reading materials and held their position in the hug.

"ermmmm." Gilbert sighed with contentment. "this has been nice." He said kissing into her hair. "An almost a dream like state." He added. Knowing she understood the reference to his own dreams.

"Its perfect." Anne added. "it's funny how quickly our dreams have merged into one."

"maybe they weren't so very different as we once thought." He concluded. She smiled at the use of the word _we_. Oh it had never been Gilbert's blindness which had kept them apart it had always been hers. Yet he continued to take blame in it. For her sake and she knew it. "come on." He said jumping out the seat "fancy a walk before dinner? I don't know about you but with two Christmas dinners this year I think I need the exercise."


	14. Christmas at The Blythe's

They did take that walk. Then one large Christmas dinner later they took the walk over to the Blythe's.

"Gil please let me carry some of it." Anne said as he had insisted on carrying everything. "you'll end up killing yourself."

"Its fine Anne I can do it." He tried to reassure her.

"But if I take some them we'll be able to hold hands." She said softly stroking the back of his hand through their gloves. His eyes closed for a second as his hand tingled.

" Oh alright." He said letting her take some of the load. She happily took the load and slipped her hand into his.

"that's better." she whispered. They walked the rest of the way hand in hand with the exception of where the terrain demanded them balance but even then when helping Anne, Gilbert would take her hand. They entered via the kitchen door his mother being the first to greet them.

"Gilbert! Anne! Merry Christmas!" she greeted coming over and hugging them one in each arm. "You left early this morning Gilbert." His mother reprimanded. As he took off his own coat.

"the walk over to green gables can be tricky after a cold night I didn't want to slip on anything especially with all those presents in tow." He told her logically helping Anne with her clothes.

Anne knowing he had arrived at Green Gables at least half an hour early listened carefully to his logical answer. It was flawed really. Deceiving a little, but she knew why. He didn't exactly lie. It was tricky in winter terrain and he did have a lot of boxes with him when he came. He just omitted information. She'd have to watch out for that she decided.

"let me help mama." Gilbert said picking up a knife and starting to peel carrots. Anne watched for a moment. It was unexpected to see a man help in the kitchen. Even though Gilbert had always offered at Green Gables she had supposed it was out of politeness not out of ability. When they had come to the Blythe's before his mother had always been so well organised there was no help to give. She smiled as she walked over picked up another knife and started peeling parsnips.

"have you always helped in the kitchen?" Anne asked him.

"being the only women of the household can sometimes be tasking and John insisted on him having responsibility but was still too young to help on the farm. So suggested he helped in the kitchen. I think if I had my way he would have been spoilt. He was already seven almost eight before... I know now it was about time he had responsibility... what about you Anne was it Green Gables...?"

Gilbert's stomach knotted for a moment he KNEW Anne's past. "mom..." He started.

"No its okay Gil." Anne reassured him. "I lived with a family as a small girl. Mrs Thomas had six children and needed all the help she could get..."

"six?! including you?" Mrs Blythe asked.

"No I was a seventh mouth to feed... well I suppose with her and her husband ninth!" Anne paused. Gilbert looked at his mother who had looked sad when Anne referred to herself as a "mouth" not a child. "I can't remember the first carrot I peeled... I've just always been able to." Her mind drifted her face looked sad. Gilbert dropped his knife and carrot and wrapped his arms around her back. Anne snapped out of the mood as Gilbert kissed into her hair. Anne looked to Mrs Blythe whose face she registered had a mix of pity and sadness on it. "Oh there's no need to be so sad. Did me no harm and once more I am the luckiest women alive. I came to Green Gables, I had Matthew love me, Marilla loves me, I have a fine education and I have a handsome fiancé who loves me and good family and friends. Who could ask for anything more?" A quick chase kiss later Gilbert's arm dropped down her back and repositioned himself back to peeling the carrots.

Gilbert knew it must be getting uncomfortable for Anne. She very rarely spoke of before green gables and she had opened up in a way he wouldn't expected her to. He turned the attention back to himself. "I most certainly was spoilt as a child. Got away with far too much."

"didn't turn out too badly though..." Anne smiled.

"I think I had an epiphany when a slate came crashing down on my head." He joked. Both Anne and Gilbert laughed at this.

"come now I bet a lot of good traits had already come to the surface by then." Anne stated.

"I think his father being quite so sick and Gilbert being the one around... really matured him in a lot of ways. Just not when it came to interaction with his peers... He was still quite young in that respect when he met you." Mrs Blythe said.

"Yes of course..." Anne reflected. Poor Gilbert hadn't had an ideal childhood either. Not in the same way as hers but not what he deserved.

"I think it was the first time I thought I would like to be a doctor after everything which had happened to father, but... I dared not express it. I thought after missing so much of school... thinking about it I guess I was lucky." He stated.

"not luck Gil, you worked hard." Anne reminded him "you are by far the smartest..." she started.

"speak for yourself Anne. You were always difficult to keep up with." He teased her.

"yes he used to come home and say how well you both did. Anne this Anne that..." Mrs Blythe remembered.

Anne looked in dread "I refused to even speak his name. I'd get so far as Gil- then swiftly cover it up with 'some of the boys'..."

"Thank you very much." Gilbert said laughing.

"it was a dreadful cover up for my real feelings... I thought really you were quite brilliant." Anne said. She started in a quiet laugh and he closely followed her. "Oh Gil..." she managed between giggles looking at him.

"I know." He said gently stopping the laughter. Realising he had finished the carrots he paused. "Oh erm how do you want these cutting mother?" he asked.

"Julienne" she replied to him. " Anne would you mind cutting those into wedges?"

"Yes no problem." Anne looked again when he started cutting the carrots and smiled... "maybe you can make up for what a dunce I am in the kitchen, you're quite handy with that knife."

" it might just help me in school next year... we start operating next academic year. Practice with the knife will be needed."

Eventually vegetables cut Mrs Blythe retired them to the parlor. Telling them they had already done too much. Once they entered the parlor Mrs Blythe called of Gilbert again he insisted Anne stay in the parlor telling her he would be right back. He went back in the kitchen.

"Did we forget something mother?" he asked.

" No not exactly forget... but..." his mother seemed worried about something

"What is it mother?"

"she says she can't remember peeling her first vegetable. How old do you suppose she was?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know for sure." He said honestly. " I know she was helping in the kitchen and raising babies by the time she had turned four."

He noticed the shock on his mother's face.

"How much do you know of it?" she asked her son.

"I know..." he paused. He didn't want to give away too much. This was Anne's soul to share not his. "...more... by anyone's standards enough to start to realise... I'm sure there's more pain she doesn't divulge ... I'm here if she's willing to share it." He sighed. "I'm going to make it up to her you know... I want to give her every happiness I can... I'll give her everything I am. I hope it's enough."

His mother was overcome with the feelings she had. She had a beautiful daughter in law inside and out, (had Gilbert always seen her as such?) and a son who was always willing to sacrifice everything. She went in for a quick hug. "my little boy!" she exclaimed. "look at who you've become. I'm so proud of you!"

He went back into the parlor to find Anne looking at the pictures on the fireplace. There was a picture of a young Gilbert with wild curly brown hair his eyes reflecting the same wildness and the widest cheekiest grin Anne had ever seen on anyone

"How old are you in this picture?" She asked.

"about six I think." He replied.

"You were a cute kid." She told him.

"Thank you." he replied.

"I hope our children take after you, I wasn't cute at all." she told him. "Red hair and big bug eyes, that's all there was to me."

"I bet you were beautiful." Gilbert said slipping his arms around her.

"And this?" She said moving the subject on. Picking up another picture.

Another picture of a slightly older Gilbert standing in a boat chest puffed out a hat on his head hold a large fish with another large smile on his face.

"A fishing trip I took with my dad before he got ill I was about nine." he remembered.

Mrs Blythe came in followed by John Blythe. While the food was cooking presents were opened.

Gilbert handed her another box shaped present. She opened it to find a beautiful light cotton scarf with a pattern of butterflies and flowers on it, although the two weren't exact matches it was as if the scarf was made to go with the hair comb.

"Gilbert Blythe!" Anne exclaimed. " how did you buy these! They are beautiful!"

"Why thank you I didn't think they were too bad a match I must say." He said smiling putting his arm around her.

" Well I see now I had no need to worry about what he would buy for you Anne." Mrs Blythe smiled.

" Did he not buy your presents growing up?" Anne asked.

" No, I would send him out with his father who would have strict instructions on what to get. Never really gave him much choice." Mrs Blythe said.

" what was your favourite Christmas present growing up?" Anne asked Gilbert

"probably that train set I told you about this morning" he grinned.

" what about you Anne?" the words fell out her mouth before she realised she said them.

Gilbert gasped but Anne put a reassuring hand on his knee.

"My favourite was a teddy bear. I named Boris. I think I was five..." she pauses and said so quietly only Gilbert heard "my first..." she started but didn't finish.

"Anne I'm sorry I shouldn't of asked..." Mrs Blythe apologised.

"No don't worry." Anne said softly. " I really have been spoilt so! Thank you." She said happily. "Oh my turn" She said handing Gilbert a box, he smiled and quickly unwrapped it and opened the box .Inside was some brown soft... . "its called fudge." Anne explained. "Phil introduced it to me last March when her cousin who is studying at Vassar College in New York tried some and got the recipe. I've chased poor Phil down for the recipe ever since. Try some." She urged him. A bit weary at first he picked out and placed some in his mouth. his face looked surprised. "that's really good!" he exclaimed passing the box to his parents to try some. "You made this?" Gilbert asked. Anne nodded her head "Forget teaching Anne Shirley you're coming to Redmond and making me this every day!" he joked.

"Finally found my calling in life then?" she joked back. "I tried lots of different variations so we have some up at Green Gables. I knew it would tickle your sweet tooth!"

"Thank you Anne its delicious!" he said happily.


	15. Christmas Magic

By the time dinner had been served they all felt quite full but the day wasn't over yet. They headed over to Church for Christmas mass. Gilbert this time feeling more at ease placed his arm around Anne. Christmas Carols sung and sermons told. The Blythe's left the church.

"Ma, Pa, is it okay if Anne and I walk back to Green Gables, its not that far from here."

"Gilbert you have walked quite far today remember, you don't want to tire yourself out." His mother warned him.

"Aw I wont ma I promise." Gilbert started.

"He can borrow our buggie Mrs Blythe to come back home if it makes you feel any better. He can bring it back to Green Gables in the morning." Anne offered.

"Its already 8pm, Gilbert, so just watch yourselves." His mother warned.

"Yes Ma." he replied meekly.

"Good night Anne, merry Christmas dear." she said to her.

"Merry Christmas Mrs Blythe."

Anne and Gilbert started their walking down towards Green gables as they approached the lake of shining water they decided to take a stroll around the pond.

"This is so romantic Gil." She whispered to him, part way round the pond watching the reflected moon in the water as they walked arm in arm.

"I'm glad you think so." he said back.

"Don't you think it is?" she asked him.

"Yes I do, its just sometimes I worry our definitions of romance might still be different. You might still want..." he trailed quietly.

"Gilbert everything you have ever done for me is romantic. I was just a fool for not seeing it. I mean it... You apologising, The candy heart, the mayflowers, rescuing me from that lake, giving up a school for me, coming and studying with me every day, shared secrets, every dance you took me to, my necklace, my flowers for convocation, your first and second proposals... oh I was a blind bat." she said laughing.

"You remember all of them?" he asked her.

"every single last one. I might not have been acting like I was paying attention but I was." she reassured him. Then out of the sky started to fall some very light snowflakes.

"magical" he said quietly.

"yes it is." She agreed.

I love you Anne." he said stopping and taking her in his arms.

"I love you Gil." she looked up at her fiancé as he looked down, they slowly kissed in the light of the moon.

Avonlea tonight is the most romantic place in the world Anne sighed contently.


	16. Happy New Year

The next few days were spent very romantically together. Often despite the cold winter air, going on long walks together. Passionately finding every crook and corner they could hug and kiss in and not be spotted. They walked on new years eve up to hesters garden before they went to the town halls new years party, enjoying the ambience the dear place now held for them.

"marry me?" he whispered to her once again while they were sitting in hesters garden.

"you already know the answer to that question." She whispered back.

"I just want to make sure." He said kissing her cheek lightly. "you won't change your mind again."

"never ever ever." She reassured him. "I love you Gil, nothing is going to stop me marrying you one day."

They soon walked up to the town hall. The young folk had decided to hold a new years eve party. Gilbert and Anne had like the idea, music dancing the countdown to midnight. Gilbert immediately wanted to dance with ONLY Anne who promptly told him off for being so unsociable where upon they agreed on four dances for that did mean the boy was dead gone on the girl. Dances 1,4,8 and 10 were just for each other. Gilbert watched Anne on one of his few free dances (for both Gilbert and Anne were highly sort after dance partners ) She smiled and laughed with Charlie,he reflected how this would have made him feel just 5 months ago, now he knew Anne was his and he could watch her with other men and not get jealous especially now he knew she had rejected him as a lover. He almost laughed at the thought. Oh there was nothing wrong with Charlie he was just so completely different to Anne. But watching her now, admiring her. It was a different feeling before they had become a couple he'd admire her at dances when Roy took her to them, everything he wasn't Roy was. Gilbert had tight curly brown hair and hazel eyes Roy with almost blonde poker straight hair and blue eyes. Where Roy had been melancholy Gilbert was naturally quite a cheerful chap, Anne had said on numerous occasions since that he had no sense of humor it was something she had missed so completely when Gilbert had been absent. But, when he had thought that was what Anne wanted the complete and total antithesis of him in appearance in temperament in social graces in wealth it had broken his heart admiring her so completely.

Not now he had to remind himself.

The last dance was danced together a few minutes before midnight Anne and Gilbert slipped out the back door.

"I have something for you." He whispered sweetly.

He handed her a small box. "Gilbert not another present we said two." She reprimanded him.

"this isn't a Christmas gift." He told her. "this is a new years gift." He smiled.

"that's cheating." She told him.

"well I guess we both cheated on presents then." He retorted thinking about the medical journals. She opened the box to find a very pretty open. She looked at him "A romantic pen for you." He smiled. "I don't want a single missed romantic letter because your pen nib is ruined. Not a single..." He started kissing her neck "reason" he continued one word at a time then one kiss on opposite sides of her neck "for ... any... lack... of... romantic... sentiment..." He stopped kissing her neck and wrapped his arms around her "I NEED to know you still want me Anne. I want you to want me too."

"I DO." She reminded him. "thank you. This is all terribly romantic Gil." They pulled back sitting on a nearby bench

"it's been an interesting year." He said

"you can say that again." She said rolling her eyes " I can't believe how different things are now, they changed so fast!"

"for the better I hope." Gilbert smiled. "bet you were all ready to say yes to Roy this time last year"

"I don't think I was ever ready to say yes to Roy. I think my feelings had been so strong for you my mind had searched for the polar opposite on purpose because if it wasn't love with you the opposite must be. But it was love all along. I can't believe he came after you Gil and try to hit you!"

"it's alright no harm done."

Anne laughed at him "You always say that. I was so convinced you were in love with Christine I was so jealous..."

"is that why your eyes were always green when I saw you? I thought they must have finally chosen a colour and had stuck with green, it made me a little sad, your eyes are always so beautiful when grey. Like you know something the rest of us didn't. But then I didn't want them to be grey all the time either they always flash green when you are full of an emotion. I just thought you had fallen head over heels for Roy."

"I tried to convince myself so many times I didn't love you Gil."

"I''ll have no more of that in the new year." He mocked toned her.

She laughed "I don't think I could if I tried. The floodgates are opened Gil I don't think now they are opened they can be closed."

"Good." He said putting his arm around her pulling her closer to him. He looked at her the look of regret on her face. "hey, no regrets remember?" he told her bringing his forehead to hers "it brought us together."

She smiled at him. "you know I have two new years resolutions this year." she told him.

"oh?" he asked.

"the second one is to be the best teacher I can be" she told him.

"the second? What's the first?"

"to make it up to you. Everyday for the rest of my life to make it up to you. I should have said yes the first time you asked. I love you Gil." His heart melted it was freezing even with all the winter gear they had on but his heart had melted.

"TWENTY SECONDS EVERYONE!" they heard from inside,

"well let's see if we can start this year as we mean to go on." He said.

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly

"10..." they heard.

"I love you Anne" he said stroking his hand on her cheek.

7...

"I love you too Gil" she whispered. He hovered over her lips with his for the last cries of the year "4...3...2...1" By the time happy New year had been called his captured Anne's lips on his own with a firm but fervent passion which had Anne's body and mind enraptured immediately upon him bestowing it. He didn't stop to call happy New year but continued with equal seduction to kiss her. She felt her legs turn to jelly as his kiss induced her more and more to his allure. His hand slipped under her coat feeling the softness of the bottom of her shirt below The spell wasn't broken until people started to leave what seemed like moments later in reality they knew it had to at least 15 minutes later. When the door opened Gilbert moved his hand from Anne's ribcage before anyone saw his wandering hand and she quickly buttoned her coat back up. They looked as people walked past then looked at each placed heir foreheads together and gazed at each other for a minute before getting up and walking towards Green Gables.

Such a comfortable silence. Anne thought to herself as they walked to Green Gables. Nothing was awkward anymore with Gilbert, everything was familiar and comfortable. She loved the way he held her as they walked. His arm around her back resting on the back of her hip. His head lowering periodically gazing on her with those beautiful hazel eyes.

They arrived at green gables they climbed the steps onto the decking she sat on the railing. Allowing him to be closer to her. They kissed again, neither one of them could have said how long they stood kissing for, neither did they care.

Eventually Gilbert pulled away gasping for breath. Anne smiled catching her own breath

"I love you Anne, happy New year." He told her.

Anne smiled at his first words to her in the new year "I love you Gil, happy New year to you too."

"I should go. I don't want to but I should go." He said stroking her waist.

"we can be together in the morning." She reminded him.

"if morning doesn't beat us to our slumber. We could stay here awake all night till morning then we can stay together." He flirted.

"hmmmm" she agreed "and too tired to enjoy it." She remained logical for him.

"you're right" he said after a sigh. "then adieu my dear." He said kissing her one last time "I shall see you in the morning."

 **Is it bad I know what next Christmas and that weekend in May already?**


	17. Semester 1 years 1 results

**I've had this scene written for AGES! Since Gilbert came back from college and it now feels right to post it! I hope you all like it**

" Oh Miss Shirley its so nice to see you back in Avonlea its been so long since."

one of her former students addressed her in the post office. Her mother was the post mistress and Anne was sending out some papers to summerside. It was the first chance she had since coming to Avonlea to think ahead.

"well thank you its always nice to be missed. " She replied. " Has there been a first post from off the island yet Mrs Taylor?"

"yes there has. Nothing for green gables though. Although that fiancé of yours was in here earlier he got something from that medical school of his he left looking awfully pale. Any idea why?"

Anne looked in horror his first semester results! She had to find him. "Excuse me"

she almost ran out the door. She thought for a moment where would he go? Her feet carried her immediately to pixies orchard. She walked through the trees to find him sitting on the tree trunk envelope in hand. He looked up at her entrance. Somehow (even though they both knew no one else knew about this place) relieved it was her.

She sat beside him. "Have you opened it yet?" She asked him.

He shook his head. "Not found the courage yet." He said quietly.

" Do you need me to?" She asked him gently. He handed her the brown envelope and nodded his head.

"Oh Anne just be done with it; it doesn't matter what the results are just run away with me and marry me now. I can make a good living, being a doctor doesn't matter" He said in his nervousness as Anne examed the results.

She calmly looked at him . "of course I should marry you tomorrow if that's what you want." She paused as he breathed a sigh of relief "but that would be a dreadful waste of Richmond's top medical student of his class." She said her serious face turning into a bright smile.

"Anne stop teasing you can't be serious?" He said taking the papers from her and looking for himself. "out of all 15?"

Dear Mr Blythe,

Please find below your current standing and grade

1) G Blythe, A, 93%

2) R Williams A, 86%

3) J Smith A, 86%

4) A Song B, 80%

5) J Dorian B, 76%

6) C Holden B, 74%

7) S Holden B, 73%

8) J Ann C+, 72%

9) H Andrews C+, 70%

10) E Ricketts C, 66%

11) J Kean, C, 65%

12) M James C , 64%

13) A King C, 63%

14) J Fox C, 62%

15) A Collins 61%

Find attached your individual grades for each module and a copy of next semester electives and reading lists.

Term commences 16th January for enrollment with classes formally starting the following week.

Yours etc.

"I can hardly believe it!" he said in utter disbelief.

"Well I can absolutely believe it, it's right here in black and white." Anne laughed. "should I send out the wedding invitations then? Have you really given up on being a doctor? Or do you want to stick to the original plan?" She asked mocking him.

He looked at her his mouth still ajar from reading the results. He let out a sigh. "I... I..."

"still want to be a doctor." She said smiling. She lay down on the tree trunk placing her head on his knee "Well I shall have to settle for the waiting game once again. Woe betide me!" she mocking swooned her hand over her forehead teasingly.

He laughed quietly at her. "Oh Anne" he said playing softly with her hair. "what would I do without you here for comic relief at such a serious moment?"

"you would probably be a very serious and much more sensible man." She laughed. "and such a man is not for me. Is it possible Mr Blythe I have inadvertently changed you to my requirements of an ideal man?"

"It's possible of course." He said quite seriously "but then Perhaps those character traits were already present and you just bring out the best in me." He paused. "but then again I'm hardly your romantic ideal."

" Gilbert Blythe!" she said in shock sitting up turning towards him "Whatever do you mean?"

" lets see if I remember him? Tall, irresistibly handsome, Rich, melancholy, proud, talks as a poem reads..." He trailed.

"No Gil, Truly... I was being ridiculous. Don't you forget I had those things and felt nothing. This, you and I, THIS is LOVE. How I always dreamt it to FEEL. Those silly... what. ... six fallacies are nothing compared to the doubled amount of qualities you possess..."

"Anne..." he started.

" You're unselfish unfailingly patient and loyal, you're pleasant to everyone, gentle, kind & compassionate. You're caring, sweet, you're funny... oh something I sorely missed I'd pick a sense of humour over melancholy ANY DAY. You have no idea what a complete thrill it is how intelligent you are, I go weak at the knees whenever I think of it. With all of this you are down to earth and logical... and by the way Gilbert Blythe you ARE so incredibly handsome everyone else I meet pales into insignificance..."

"Anne." He said firmly this time "not that I don't love that you're pampering my ego and vanity... you need to stop. I was just teasing you."

"you know don't you? You know nothing untoward happened with Roy don't you?"

His arms wrapped around her immediately "Oh Anne! My most beloved... of course I know it." He said rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "what a thing to worry about. You are too virtuous for any if it to be true."

"you must wonder... the way I behave with you sometimes."

He sighed. "alright... you tell me then... did he buy you presents?" he asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Well I've done that, nothing to be jealous over. Flowers?"

"yes plenty I'm afraid."

" I see. Well I have sent you flowers and if memory serves me right you chose mine over his for convocation, yes?"

"Well yes." She replied.

" Well nothing to worry about there then..." he smirked "now I know you danced together so I can assume linking of arms happened in public as well for this could be done with a friend."

"yes."

"I see... where I think lucky fella... still nothing to alarm me...did he hold your hand?"

" yes he did... at least to propose to me and help me out of carriages and such like I really can't remember any other times we did."

"Well. That's quite standard. Did you ever hold his hand like this.?." he said intertwining his own fingers in hers. And with his other arm rubbed her wrist slowly and feeling the back of her hand.

" n...no" she said quietly.

"Did you ever do this?" he said moving one hand to her face and kissing her lightly.

She made no audible reply but shook her head. Gilbert smiled. He knew the answers to all these questions of course but he loved to reassure her that he knew.

"or this?" he said kissing down her neck.

"Oh Gil...!" was her reply rolling back her neck for him to gain better access.

He pulled back and teased her. "na ah ah" He drolled. "that's not a valid answer."

Anne composed herself again "no of course not."

He looked at her rather serious at her for moment. Something suddenly concerned him "he didn't try to make any inappropriate advances did he?"

"No..." She answered seriously "or at least none which weren't so subtle as to be hide their true intentions all together."

" Anne." He said resolutely. "nothing you have told me has given me any cause for alarm and by the sounds of things the only actions he took was to try to woo you." Anne sighed. "unsuccessfully I might add. Let me reassure you again I know nothing untoward happened between you. I never have been nor will I ever be convinced otherwise." He gently placed his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes. "now enough has been said on this matter. I don't want to ever hear of it unnecessarily again."

"I'm sorry Gil... I've ruined your happy moment with your results... making it all about me again."

"No I teased you about Roy, that was uncalled for. Forgive me?" he asked

"of course. You shall forgive me too?" she replied.

"there's nothing to forgive but if it makes you feel better I give my forgiveness freely and willingly."

"now" she said in a very teacher like manner. "let me see the individual results for each module and let me know what you think."

Modern Medicine 101 98%

History of medicine 104 93%

Advanced surgery 401 92%

The human body 103 99%

The human psyche 105 85%

"Gil these are amazing results." She told him.

" Thank you my love. I have made you happy and I'm ecstatic... that's all that matters."

" hey." She warned knelling in front of him "I would be proud of you even if your name wasn't on that list. I am proud of you. Not your grades."

He smiled at her. His dreams really were coming true. "come on then." He said standing them both up. "lets go and tell ma and pa about it... before they burst."


	18. Year 1 Jan

AN: has anyone else realised the frequency of Anne's letters somewhat trail...? makes it very difficult to write back... so one minutes she was at the end if February then she says its May goodbye 2 months! Including may add her birthday! Its certainly making an interesting read... and it does mean I have to look for less medical history... some of which should be fascinating to write about... yikes! But then I think actually this was medical science at the time and Gilbert would have been taught them... so I'm trying to focus on the leaps forward in medical science not the fact they put pure morphine/ heroin etc in cough syrup... don't even get me started on the "cure for female hysteria" ...(lol I can just see poor Gilbert's face blushing very deep crimson and what thoughts would be rushing through his head! Yikes!) Anyway enough about THAT... Thank you all so much for following me and the words of encouragement... I'm glad people enjoyed the winter break... honestly it was going to be a short mention but that's just not what it turned out to be... and I'm glad really there is far too little Anne and Gilbert together in the reality of the books... so much scope for the imagination in one way but seriously lacking a bases for a relationship as strong as Anne and Gil's... as always feel free to review...

23rd January

Beloved Anne,

Has it really only been 10 days since I held you in my arms? It feels like an eternity. Like I left part of me in Avonlea. Of course even if I went back now she would be missing for she is in Summerside! And now... now my dear I have so many more memories of you to reflect upon, to love and cherish and dream of. The Christmas concert and that beautiful dress. Christmas morning and you in your bedsheets...Christmas Evening and that moon... New years eve... so much more Anne!

My dreams of you have intensified, my theory is that they are most evocative just after we part... of course I need some more evidence before I can form a solid conclusion? Can't we make this experiment come to its end faster Anne, can I not see you again before the summer? I fear the answer is no so I must be content with it being only a theory for now . The danger is of course of these dreams is that they have been on my mind all semester so when I see you again in want to play them out. Sometimes we can, sometimes we can't. Sometimes we come dangerously close... but I have often dreamt of what we have done and it is beautiful I wake feeling so loved. My angel Anne! I do so love you.

Listen to me I sound like we've been parted for ten months not ten days. I think I am love sick... I shall have to look it up in my medical books and see what the cure... but then I don't want to be cured of you Anne... and if two years of believing you would marry someone else didn't cure me I can't believe there would be an actual medical antidote to it... if there was someone should have recommended it to me for if there was anyone in need of it at the time it was me... but perhaps if I didn't endure the pain the pleasure may not have been as satisfying... and that just wouldn't do... so I shall remain love sick and endure the symptoms the best I can, until I am with you there shall I find remedy.

Jonathan seemed relieved I was happy with his participation in my Christmas present. He said he was tempted when seeing letters from you to sneak a peak but he never did. I suppose he wouldn't of mentioned it if he actually had. He keeps calling you "sweet Anne" now... you must of had another big impact on him. He did make me promise when I had finished reading a issue he could read them too. I think that's a fair exchange.

Now I can tell you about those cookies and fudge we made for the orphans. Thankfully due to your foresight (15 more children Anne) we had plenty of cookies for them to have two each. I shall never forget their faces Anne.. the 16 hour marathon in Green Gables kitchen was well worth it (thank Marilla again for me) I went to the orphanage the day after I got back. The pretence of a science lesson meant none of the Madams were in the room to scold me. I told them to keep them under the desks so even if anyone was walking by they couldn't see the tins. They excitingly told me about their new clothes (I've been told that the donations of cloth is often all which they have for Christmas...) their faces at real cookies and 'brand new fudge' thrilled them...and I think the fact we kept it 'our secret' made it all the more thrilling for them.., I think they learnt a little if science too...

All my professors seem happy with my results. I'm glad gives me more of an incentive to keep going if they are pleased. Well straight A's I suppose are nothing to be ashamed of and apparently no one in any module got a higher percentage... I feel as though I should be proud...So on I go with Another term...

Modern medicine is going to prove Interesting. Last semester we covered 3 topics this semester it is 6!

We're going to be going up to the hospital to watch a Caesarean section . There's a new technique performed by Dr Ferdinand Adolf Kehrerin using a transverse incision technique. He first performed it only nine years ago (a time within the period I have loved you Anne) and its dramatically improved the chances of survival for the mother. Anne what a wonderful world we live in where we can save a life of another! Where we are learning and growing and know how to allow a mother the chance of being a mother where she and her baby may not have survived before! Its exhilarating just thinking about it!

I think your medical journals may come in handy.. I we're studying tumours of the bladder for one of the 6 topics...And what should show up in the medical journal but an article on the very same topic! I knew I loved you for many reasons Anne I just didn't know this would be one of them! I guess I have found another reason!

I love you Anne Shirley

Your Gil.


	19. Year 1 29 February

29th February

Well I don't get to write that too often! Don't you love the extra day just once every 4 years Anne, doesn't it make you feel grateful for every day? Just that nudge to remind you every day is special. Its how I'm feeling today. One day more for cramping all this information into my head, one day more of loving you.

Anne Shirley how do you get yourself in such schemes?! it is probably the most absurd scheme you've ever attempted. How just how did it work out you little minx? I can just see how uncomfortable Mr Taylor's must have been I never would have attempted such a thing considering their Pringle connection... ! Dangerous ground Anne, it could have well been seen as an undermine of his authority its good job they like you so much already Anne. ...but as ever it seems to have worked out for the best. You do have a way with you, its how things do work out. If Esme and Lennox are happy then all is well that ends well I suppose, but please be careful with these schemes Anne especially ones concerning matters of the heart they can be particularly delicate at times and we can't always read people as we might think... please be careful. I know your intents are pure and lovely but other people Anne aren't all like us... don't have the same experiences... I know you try to find a kindred spirit in everyone my love and I'm glad we are each others innermost soul's kindred spirit (gives me thrills just to write it!) but not everyone is the same.

Anne I've told you before and I'll tell you again the lemon juice will not do anything for your freckles. Neither would I want them to even if they could... I love your freckles all seven of them and even the ones which hide themselves until a warm summers day and your face becomes adored with them I love those too... my grandpa always called them "beauty marks" my grandma had freckles and he told her that. ... it will lighten your freckles at best Anne, lemon juice is a natural bleaching agent due to its acidity. But please don't do it Anne. As for the buttermilk I doubt that has any effects on your freckles either but I really don't know.. why would you want rid of them I think they are adorable! You can not get rid of them Anne they are a part of you and therefore one of the reasons I love you... but if you insist on doing it just take a need of warning from your own past and remember you once dyed your hair GREEN trying to be something you are not... now had I been your friend I would have thrown the bottle away so you couldn't of done such a thing to your beautiful auburn hair... so please learn from it...

How can you accuse me of not saying you are beautiful? I don't only say it but I don't use adverb "Comparatively" before I say it. You are beautiful because in my eyes there can be nothing which comes close to your unique beauty. Let me reiterate you are the most beautiful creature I have ever set my eyes on and don't you ever forget it.

Speaking if eyes I'm surprised they didn't mention them, because you know the first thing which pulled my attention to you was not your red hair (carrots) or that "bag o bones" (how you once described that beautiful body of yours do you remember? ) but it was your eyes. Beautiful wide expressive talking with them eyes. I just wanted them to look at me. How dare you not look at me, why shouldn't you look at me?

As for your skin I wouldn't describe it as creamy... it's far too dark a description... more like alabaster (don't believe me look it up in a dictionary) or porcelain... so fine and beautiful... both strong and fragile.. and how many times do I need to say it for I LOVE YOU, you are PERFECT exactly how you are... now reprimand me again for not pampering your vanity?

That's a- lot-of-time (won't you add that to your map?)you have dreamed up for fairy land. I think I would live in kissing time and take you there...no you are right Anne, giving up on fairyland will never do... oh build those places in your imagination Anne. For they are a wonder to behold... I wish I could go there too I couldn't live there like you do but may I be a visitor?

It's now been 47 days since I last saw you. And too long until I see you again. I don't even though how long until my last exam I don't even have that to look forward to.

Speaking of exams and such like... you remember how I said about going to the hospital to watch the Caesarean? Well one of us was lucky enough to be assisting! Can you guess who got to do it? I did nothing important really passed the knives that sort of thing but I got to SEE it, and let me tell you it looks so different from the operating floor to those intern seats. Anne I saw a child born into this world... what a miracle! Each and every life. Oh Anne to be there! What a miraculous thing the female body is! So fragile but can withstand such pain! Makes me admire 'the fairer sex' a lot more and makes me thankful to my mother for what she endured to have me...(and perhaps made me realise I shouldn't have been begging for a brother or sister all those years!) Needless to say I was able to write a very scientific paper on the matter I'm waiting for the results my dear but I can't imagine I missed anything out. So the grade shouldn't be too bad..

You know how much I love you. You must have realised by now. I shall never stop saying it I love you.

Your Gil

P.S.1 another new pen huh? Lucky me for I get to write all the loveliest letters to you Anne.

P.S.2 I'm glad I meet your approval on some approximation... even if it is because I'm humble and have normal ears!


	20. June

June 4th

My Very Anne-est Anne (which I could have no other way)

I thought I saw a big yellow object in the sky the other day, it radiated such light and heat, it had all us medical students concerned, we have assured by our professors that it is quite normal and said object known as sol (or sun) would be in the sky for quite some time. Could it be that the spring you so described and my sun appearing is somehow emanate from the same causality?

Thanks for rubbing it in Anne, I would have thought you would have similar concerns for your pupils end if term examinations? However I am glad the change in weather has given you much joy, I'm afraid it seems impossible to me to share such happiness without you by my side. I can't see things the same way unless I have your beautiful running commentary next to me, and then... then my dear it all comes alive! I can see it when you describe it to me it brings alive the part of my brain which lives in your dream world and I can be there with you for a short time. I guess I'm lucky I never needed to build an imaginary safe haven, mine was always in front of me in real life, my parents, friends, you... although there is one very active part of my imagination which is a lit with imaginations of you. I won't say in this part of my letter what is beheld there Anne but will leave it to a later point.

Yes the next three weeks hold 10 different exams. Who would have thought after the continuous paces they like to put us through they would only escalate them for the exams?

We continue our visits to the hospital in really quite lucky I've been down on the operating floor four times now! Each time I'm learning something new it's amazing! And just as it felt with watching that Caesarean every time it gives me a wider and deeper perspective. I would love to be able to diagnose someone one day and KNOW what procedure would improve their quality of life or even save them. All this I'm starting to feel might be possible Anne if only I remember to keep my focus and perspective. Maybe maybe I can start to hope I'm capable of all this?... well we shall see when my exam results come out.

You know what is difficult about working in the orphanage? I find myself getting attached to the children. What kind of life is it going to be for them Anne? Then I find myself ever so grateful that a "mistake" was made and you came to me. I would hate for your life to have turned as bleak as this, I know you were there for a while and you know something? It makes me even prouder if you, it makes me love you deeper, that my beautiful wonderful Anne could have came from this? I don't know how the Madames do it Anne... how can they detach themselves? Do they completely? I don't know you had more experience of this and I think by what you tell me and what I see they must, but I cannot, I look in their faces and my mind sees a certain redhaired girl with big grey orbs for eyes, the kind of eyes I had never seen in Avonlea before... can you guess who I see? Which stops me from detaching myself... I know I must but Anne when all they want is to sit around me or in my knee and cuddle in for a story... especially the little ones how can I say no?

Oh professor Buchanan wants me to take up a few shifts at the hospital a week next term, he seems to think it will fasten my understanding he said he can arrange for me to do internship in the hospital. He says the medical community is changing fast and some of the longer established medical schools are already internships for all their medical students and believes it will benefit "the future leading doctors" to take part in them ASAP. I can't say I disagree with it, I think it'll widen our horizons faster then before based on the observations I've had from the surgery floor.

Anne how can your descriptions of what we would do be so vivid? I love it when you describe in so much detail the things which we shall do. I can almost feel you against me egging me closer to you. Ohh what shall I do Anne when we are together again and we are able to do these scandalous acts of love to one another? Do we give into temptation? Do we keep going until we are satisfied? Because Anne I must warn you I doubt even the act itself would extinguish my lusting for long and once undone in Afraid my dear nothing will quench my wantings of you until we repeat the act, again and again and again...

I would kiss you my dear suitably in every suitable place, unsuitably in every suitable place, suitably in every unsuitable place... and I believe I would go as far as saying I would kiss you unsuitably in EVERY unsuitable place I could find, if I could only have you to myself alone long enough. As for your collarless dresses I think it save more modesty then it reveals... if you wore collars... well I would have to take them off to access all THOSE places I could reach with a collarless dress on... and tell me if I'm wrong a taken off collar dress would expose more flesh then a still on collarless dress? So I'm afraid I agree with Mrs Gibson it is indecent for you at least to wear a collarless dress, for denying me the pleasure of taking off your collar dress to reach the nape of your neck, whenever I want to kiss you in aforementioned unsuitable place and other likewise indecent places (I think she may find THAT indecent ...no?)

You know I'm sure I wasn't such a lustful creature before I could express my love for you Anne. What dark corner of my soul did you illuminate when you finally whispered such sweet words in my ear? How did such sweet mutterings ignite such emotions?

As much as I would love to carry on my writings to you I'm afraid I must get back to work I really still have a lot to do before I even start revision.

Let me assure you the sweetest words written by your hand are ever present in my mind there is not a single evening I retired to bed without feeling loved by you. I am ever more grateful for your living words I can not wait to see you in little under a month.

May I occupy your slumber as you do mine, for there we can be together, as a man loves his wife so I love you.

Your Gil


	21. Coming Home

He loved coming home.

Oh he loved the academia, he loved learning, he loved the fact he was training to be a doctor, but he loved HOME. It wasn't Avonlea itself although he couldn't imagine a place being dearer to him then it (except maybe the little house of dreams still being built in his own and his sweethearts minds eye) but it was the memories, the comfort it brought. He closed his eyes remembering this time last year he believed himself tired but felt like death warmed up... and had came so close to it!

Had he really been a lone man? Without Anne? No that couldn't be right? But he knew it was. The feeling of utter distress washed over him as he remembered knowing (not thinking, knowing) Anne had said yes to Roy, she would marry someone who could give her everything she ever dreamed of, she would be happy, he was shattered into a thousand pieces but she was happy. He'd said a silent prayer the night of convocation

 _Please God whatever will make her the happiest, let it happen._

Before that pray he had sworn he could make her happy, he could and would love her like no one else. He would protect her and save her from all harm, he would cherish her if he could only make Anne love him. But God had known best.

Had he withheld Anne from him because his love had been a selfish one? A list of what he would do if God would shatter the free will of another and force her to love him. He would forever wonder if Anne had loved him because she loved him or because divine force came into play.

When he asked for her happiness and only her happiness he didnt expect to get quite so sick. At first he thought ' _well I asked for it_ ', whatever would make Anne happy, including his own demise he was willing to submit to it. Then suddenly his temperature broke and his delirious nightmares subsided. His father brought up a bunch of letters for him which had been awaiting for him.

He didn't recognise Phil's writing at first. He'd never seen her study never mind write but he had still opened the letter.

 _Gilbert,_

 _I hope you find your dear Avonlea as welcoming as ever, everyone who ever comes from there seems to be drawn home._

 _I have been in two minds of writing to you but my dear Jonas assures me there is nothing unholy about telling you what I know. I am glad I have a moral compass sometimes its so difficult for a girl such as I to know the difference between wrong and right it sometimes is so blurred where the line is._

 _When both Anne and you had left for home I heard Christine had been engaged all along that you knew. And something made sense to me. The look you always gave only to Anne, the glimmer in your eyes, I knew in that moment you were still in love with Anne._

 _Have no fear my dear, I haven't written to Anne with such a revelation because I believe you may have the chance to... but perhaps you should know this first._

 _I know the rumours of Anne's and Roy's impending engagement have reached you. You should know a proposal took place. You should also know of her refusal to said offer, there is nothing between Anne and Roy. There never was. And something Gilbert something in her voice , in her eyes propels me to urge you to advise you to try again. I think... I can not say it but... try._

 _When you do, let me know of you're newely announced impending nuptials perhaps Jonas could perform the ceremony!_

 _Do try again Gilbert dearest,_

 _You belong in her life, she's not been the same without you._

 _Phil._

A relief the break of fever had not given him washed over him as he read " **there is nothing between Anne and Roy** " his soul had relaxed his body started to shake his breathing rasping.. the doctor had actually thought he was relapsing. But in actual fact he had allowed himself _hope_ , hope for the first time since he first proposed that maybe Anne was ready to love him. Every day they wouldn't let him out of bed he would re-read Phil's letter just to be make sure it wasn't part of a delusional dream. But there it was in black and white egging him on to get better. As soon as he was cleared of bed rest he had gone to Green Gables. Oh he wasn't stupid he had started slow, being friends.

"Gilbert!" she had said on his approach "what a lovely surprise you gave us quite a scare." She had said.

"oh I'm made of stronger stuff then they give me credit." He had replied. His body had urged him to wrap his arms around her and hug her into him, but he didn't THAT would have been forward.

Was it his imagination or were her eyes a little blood shot as if she had been crying? It concerned him, what had she been crying over? Had it been a messy breakup from Roy? Had he hurt her in someway? He tried to make eye contact but she refused it. Maybe Phil had been wrong, but it was lovely being in her exclusive company and even with the sad eyes, she was beautiful. However sometimes over the course of the couple of weeks he re-established their friendship he caught her, doing things like her eyes lingering on him longer then they used to. Did she catch his gaze more? Did she look for the opportunities to touch and more willing allow his hand to take hers? The last day of August he had decided,(yes he had called it September it really nearly was) it was then he had to ask. When she said she had to get that dress made he was disappointed but he noticed she seemed disappointed so he didn't defer his resolve and asked her for the next evening instead and made some small talk about weddings or something...

When he came the next afternoon he found Anne waiting for him, ... he closed his eyes again remembering She wore a green dress .. one which HE **had told her at a Redmond reception he liked especially. It was just the shade of green that brought out the rich tints of her hair, and the starry gray of her eyes and the iris-like delicacy of her skin. He couldn't help admiring her, glancing at her sideways as they walked along a shadowy woodpath, thought she had never looked so lovely. The day was beautiful and the way was beautiful.** It was a sign in Gilbert's opinion, God shining his blessing down in the couple. Anne had started the conversation when they reached Hester Gray's garden, and sat down on the old bench. **"I think," said Anne softly, "that 'the land where dreams come true' is in the blue haze yonder, over that little valley." She had said dreamingly.**

 **"Have you any unfulfilled dreams, Anne?" asked Gilbert almost afraid of his own voice saying it.**

 **"Of course. Everybody has. It wouldn't do for us to have all our dreams fulfilled. We would be as good as dead if we had nothing left to dream about. What a delicious aroma that low-descending sun is extracting from the asters and ferns. I wish we could see perfumes as well as smell them. I'm sure they would be very beautiful."**

He knew what she was doing, avoiding her own feelings replacing them with false pictures of romance, and painting a picture in their minds. he wouldn't have it, not in this moment, he could give her all that later,but this moment, this was for their feelings and nothing else.

 **"I have a dream,"** he said slowly and nervously, he could get rejected again he knew the likely hood was high, but he had started now he might as well finish it **"I persist in dreaming it, although it has often seemed to me that it could never come true. I dream of a home with a hearth-fire in it, a cat and dog, the footsteps of friends—and YOU!"** He had waited for a reply but had got none, had he rendered the mistress of words speechless with his latest declaration? She wouldn't give him her eye contact. If he could catch it he could tell if she was happy or not so he boldly went forward praying he hadn't misinterpreted her actions since he had recovered. **"I asked you a question over two years ago, Anne. If I ask it again today will you give me a different answer?"** Still Anne didn't speak, But she lifted her eyes, **shining with all the love-rapture of countless generations, and looked into his for a moment. He wanted no other answer**. He knew He finally knew, they talked over all the misunderstandings with each story something happened. The first Gilbert had rested his own arm round Anne, the second they had held hands the third she was practically sitting on his knee, he stroked her with his arms around her gently caressing her while sweet whisperings passed between them. At the end of the dialogue Anne now wrapped in his arms leaning against his chest her hand next to her face on his chest, she had been listening to his heart beat. She looked up

"Gil ask me again?" she asked him.

"I don't need..." he started

"but I need to say it, I need to put it right in my mind." She said.

He smiled at this, yes her mind s would need to imagine the moment she said yes for the rest of her life and she would be happy for the rest of her life about it. "Will you marry me?"

"yes Gilbert. I will marry you, I will be your wife, yes, yes, yes yes yes." She said as she reached for his ear and gently whispered "I love you Gilbert."

This had burst his heart open to a new level of love to love someone was one feeling, to know they could and did love you in return, now that was true love. " I love you Anne."

 **"I thought you loved Christine Stuart,"** ... she had said disturbing the moment.

 **"... I knew college gossip credited us with being in love with each other. I didn't care. Nothing mattered much to me for a time there,"** he recalled, what could have matter for Anne couldn't love him? " **after you told me you could never love me, Anne." His heart had pounded telling her "There was nobody else—there never could be anybody else for me but you. I've loved you ever since that day you broke your slate over my head in school."**

 _... AN: (sorry dear reader please refer to the last chapter of Anne of the Island for full conversation if you haven't read it... well I'm not entirely sure why you're reading this...? Maybe you've seen the tv films... in which case... you should like the books please enjoy at least this chapter)_

 **"But it wasn't, sweetheart."** He tried the sound of the pet name out on his lips for the first time it felt so natural **"Oh, Anne, this makes up for everything, doesn't it? Let's resolve to keep this day sacred to perfect beauty all our lives for the gift it has given us."**

 **"It's the birthday of our happiness," said Anne softly.**

 **"But I'll have to ask you to wait a long time, Anne,"** he had told her sadly. **"It will be three years before I'll finish my medical course. And even then there will be no diamond sunbursts and marble halls."**

Anne had laughed. **"I don't want sunbursts and marble halls. I just want YOU. You see I'm quite as shameless as Phil about it. Sunbursts and marble halls may be all very well, but there is more 'scope for imagination' without them. And as for the waiting, that doesn't matter. We'll just be happy, waiting and working for each other—and dreaming. Oh, dreams will be very sweet now."**

That kiss! Oh the ones which came after were more skilled, some longer some deeper some... but that kiss was his first reward for his patience and what a reward it was! He smiled at the memories of last summer the beginning of their relationship. They had been a couple for almost 10 months had only been together for 6 weeks in total... that wasn't even a day a month! Far too long. Well they could make up for it a little the next 2 blissful months... 2 months... 2 months of unlimited Anne! Yes he really was going _HOME_.

"Bright River!" the conductor called.


	22. Train Station

The train came to a holt. He stepped off the train looking round the platform for the familiar hat of his father.

Erm not here. Gilbert thought, His father was usually punctual in picking him up that was odd.

He took the short walk up the platform to collect his trunks at worse he would walk home, maybe he had got the days wrong. It wasn't until he was walking back past the ladies waiting room a quite still quite serious looking Anne Shirley was standing in the doorway. He blinked at her.

"Anne? What the heck are you doing here?" he asked in disbelief.

"wondering how long it would take for you to notice me." She said a smile broke across her face.

He dropped his bags they hugged tightly Gilbert lifted her off her spot and kissed her lightly, putting her down , Anne dragged him into the ladies waiting room, closing the door behind them.

He barely had time to look round the room (upon realising they were in fact alone) before Anne had pressed her lips into his. They met no resistance, he was willing to submit to the sweet surrender of his fiancée rendering him completely useless if she so desired.

Oh kissing her was the best kind of surrender... He pulled her waist bringing it to him then securing her position pressing into him by wrapping his arms around her. "Oh Anne," he breathed between kisses bringing her in for more.

"ahhh" she breathed half in pleasure half responding to his exclamation seconds earlier.

She pulled at his summer jacket taking it off leaving it on the floor behind them. Kissing for a good while more, he reached behind her back finding the top buttons of her dress unfastened them.

"Gilbert!" she said in shock jumping back a bit at his boldness. "what are you doing?" she asked in rasps of breath.

He pulled her closer and looked her dead in the eyes. "do you not remember the only way I could kiss you appropriately in inappropriate places when you wear a collar dress?" upon finishing the sentence gave the cheekiest grin and playful eyes Anne could remember.

She blushed lightly and laughed in relief. "Gilbert Blythe!" she reprimanded him laughing still in his arms.

"you meet a boy home like that and then dare reprimand him!" he said raising his hand to her face caressing it with his hand then kissed her again. "How am I suppose to react to such a greeting?..." he said quickly kissing her again. He took a breath and started to act more appropriately "speaking of meeting me home..." he started as he found the buttons again buttoning them back together.

"I was over there at your parents this afternoon keeping your mother company, when your father suggested I bring the buggie and meet you, he seemed to think you'd enjoy it more." She said with a grin. By this time his hand had started playing with the back of her hair.

He chuckled under his breathe "that I did." He said kissing her lightly once more arms enveloped around her as a gentle kiss rose to the surface. He smiled in contentment as he brought her round to his side picked up his jacket wrapped an arm around her shoulders casually and opened the door. They walked out, Anne picked up his hand luggage and with his free hand picked up his case.

"travelling light?" Anne asked, expecting more cases.

"Mrs Buett already sent most my books ahead. She always makes such a fuss about not travelling heavy."

"well its good advice considering the distance." Anne remarked.

"there's that.. but well... you see I'll have another opportunity to to pick up some of my belongings... see I wanted everything in place before I asked you but Redmond are having a admirals dinner the last weekend in July for the top 5 of each year group and class. I got four tickets, I thought ...I was wondering if you would like to come it would mean a couple of days back at old Redmond college. The rest travelling back and forth but Ma and pa already have accommodation booked for us all and would be our chaperones while we are away?"

They arrived at the buggie Gilbert putting his bags on the back. "Redmond?" she said almost in fright. "I haven't been back since..." she trailed.

He came round and held her in his arms. "you don't have to, don't feel pressured." He assured her. "I know there are a lot of ghosts there for you... if you can stand it though, I would love to show off my fiancée to everyone... I think they sometimes think I'm making you up."

She looked at him pulling back "but most of them know me. Or should I was only there a year ago!"

"my professors don't know you and most of my classmates only knew me after we stopped..." he found himself trailing. He couldn't even bring himself to think of it... to speak of their separation seemed so wrong now.

She sighed. Oh she can make it up to him, the idea of being without him even for a little while seemed wrong. Besides this time she was going back as his fiancee.

"I'll come." She told him.

"we can make new ghosts there if you like, so maybe you'll enjoy the thought of returning." He smiled, she hugged him in return.

"I can't have them thinking you have a imaginary fiancée." She whispered.

"we'll make them good memories Anne, I promise, cancel out some of those bad ones." He replied.

He unravelled her from him and helped her onto the buggie holding her hand. He then rounded the buggie easing himself onto the other side took the reigns in one hand and wrapped his other arm around Anne and hugged her in. Upon the buggie moving he smiled "besides we have some good memories there too... all those social events we went to... we were always each others dates until..."

"don't you see even the good ones are dowsed in the memory of me rejecting you."

"rubbish." He said trying to comfort her. "come on, don't you remember the very merry wives of Windsor?" he said smirking.

Anne laughed "come gentlemen I hope we shall drink down all unkindness." She said no mimicking a glass in her hand and throwing her head back pretending to drink. "or should that be the very merry men of Windsor? Did we ever find out if..?"

"Neither confirmed nor denied by the dramatics society." He laughed. At this they looked at each other and their way home recounting the time they had together during their early college years to the point where Anne had almost forgotten there was ever a interlude in their romance. For those happy memories were their blossoming romance. Oh she loved Gilbert for this, he knew fine well how they had parted it had been her fault, but again found her grateful of Gilbert's complete inability to hold a grudge.

They arrived at the Blythe's very relaxed they walked in the kitchen. Pleasantries and hugs were exchanged at a Gilbert's arrival. Upon revealing Anne had agreed to come with them Mrs Blythe could barely contain her excitement as she started to plan the long weekend away to include her almost daughter in law.


	23. Rachel is surprised

"well I suppose your not safe from surprise until your dead." Rachel said to Marilla, as Marilla had told her about Anne's plans to go away with Gilbert and his parents.

Rachel and Marilla were sitting quilting away on the porch of Green Gables knitting in the early summers sun. Gilbert and Anne were sue back any minute from their "rambles in the woods" Mrs Lynde had tried to object, unmarried! Man and women rambling through the woods! Gilbert had smiled and Anne had laughed calling her a dear.

"what is there to be surprised about?" Marilla asked, knowing she wouldn't like the answer.

"that you're letting her go!" Rachel declared.

"she's a grown women of 23 Rachel I can't stop her." Marilla retorted "and they completed the same journey and spent longer in Kingsport unchaperoned before and nothing ever came of it."Marilla reminded her.

"they weren't engaged then, and the devil makes work for idol hands and it won't take much for them to..."

"Rachel!" Marilla exclaimed. "for Pete's sake his parents will be with them the whole time!"

"hum" Rachel almost exclaimed. "even chaperones don't have eyes in the back of their heads, Mrs Blythe has always given Gilbert too much liberty,"

"little harm came of that." Marilla said back. "I thought you liked Gilbert."

"well if course I do." Rachel snapped "this isn't about Gilbert as such but of mankind's nature. The pair of them make as handsome as they come. But you see there lures the danger... if the good Lord has only made one of them less tempting to the other they might stand a chance. Anne fought it off as long as she could but when she gives way she gives way all Gilbert would need to do us make up his mind it was going to happen and it would, and once a man makes up his mind..,"

"Rachel, don't talk about Gilbert or Anne for that matter that way! Gilbert is John's son and will remain a gentleman and if he begins to slip then John will be there to correct him. And as for Anne I raised her and she would not succumb to such behaviour, yes she's emotional for sure but I think that run in with that millionaire Kingsport fella cured her of slipping too far into romance without considering love."

"you better pray you're right." Rachel said as she saw the pair walking across the field coming towards Green Gables arm in arm hip to and laughing together Rachel shook her head "its not natural man and women being side by side 24 hours a day seven days a week without the bonds of matrimony being present."

"they haven't seen each other since mid January Rachel.." Marilla grinned. "its not exactly every day now is it? Now leave it be. We wanted them together didn't we? We can't go complaining about the consequences now can we?"

Anne and Gilbert arrived quite unaware that the two had said little else then their apparently inevitable promiscuous demises asked what the matter as when the two ladies fell silent upon their arrival.

"Anne I owe you an apology." Marilla said with a wry smile

"whatever for?" Anne asked almost giggling at Marilla's statement

"for ever accusing you of letting your imagination run away with you, its nothing compared with hers." Marilla said with a smile getting up from her chair. "best get on with some lunch." She added.

"oh let us know help Marilla." Anne said volunteering at herself and Gilbert into the bargain. "we can fix it up."

The three went inside. Marilla insisted Gilbert not help. So he sat at the table listening to Anne and Marilla chatting. Marilla explaining what she had meant and the conversation she and Rachel had out on the porch. "we're all real proud of you both we don't mean we're not. I trust you Gilbert, I trust Anne and your parents to keep things under control, you both need to know that, despite what Rachel says." Marilla said.

"it means a lot." Gilbert said happily as Anne hugged into Marilla. The room ease silent as Anne went back to work. Trying to out an ease on the situation he thought of something "I'm quiet surprised by something." Be said putting his foot down on the matter.

"oh?" Marilla asked.

"well both my folks and you we quite traditional, yet you've not yet all met as in laws?" he asked. He genuinely didn't know why it hadn't happened. If he could have seen Anne"s face (she had been turned directly away from Gilbert) he would have seen a slight shock come to her face. He knew from the silence something was wrong, as Marilla continued to chop she sliced her finger, "oh fiddlesticks!" she exclaimed. Gilbert jumped up to take a look.

"Marilla here sit down he said on closer inspection, he sat her down and looked again at the wound, "it doesn't look deep enough to need stitches." He said. "well if you trust a first year medical students opinion... but I do need to get some fresh water from the pump for it , Anne can you get me some bandage." she nodded in acknowledgement she didn't have to go far the second draw down had scrap pieces of material for such a crisis. Gilbert went out to the pump with a jug

"what does he know?" Marilla asked Anne.

"I don't know we never really discussed..." Anne trailed. "I'm sorry I should have found out by now."

"oh it's not your fault Anne" Marilla told her. "hardly an easy topic to approach."

Anne had already retrieved a bowl had it ready as Gilbert re-entered the room.

He ran the water through the finger and looked again. "No, it shouldn't need stitches" he confirmed again. wrapping it in the bandage "But if you want to get it checked out by a proper doctor I wouldn't blame you." he added.

Marilla smiled. "well Gilbert Blythe I think I'll take your word for it." She told him with a twisted smile. Trying not to let him know that she trusted his judgement on the matter. "What would you suggest I do?"

Gilbert almost laughed. He'd been in doctor mode and not even noticed. "I'd recommend no kitchen duties until you can move it heals over, nothing with too much finger movement." he grinned.

Anne turned and smiled at the pair watching the exchange.

"Oh" Marilla said as she dryly said "And what do I owe you for this doctors consultation?"

Gilbert did laugh at this then cheekily grinned "Oh I dunno, I already have everything because you kept Anne I don't think I can ask anything more of you."

"How about a piece of that cherry pie you're so fond of?" She said. Something about Gilbert made her want to spoil him. Probably his father's genes!

"Well I can't say no to that, I think it's a deal!"

"Don't let him allow all his patients to pay him with such Anne you'll be destitute before you know it"

Anne sighed in relief. Topic avoid. At least for now.


	24. Summer Heat

**Sorry this took a little longer to get out... I'm writing a couple of chapters ahead and his mother wouldn't behave correctly! I had to re-write it a few times.. And Kim again my dear, I hope I got to summer fast enough for you... In recent events of it being way too warm here in England I couldn't really help but write this chapter (but alas I am British and we can complain about the weather... too hot too cold...)**

The Summer heat was pounding on them. It was a week later and they had gone for a walk but the humidity had been so fierce they both had to stop at The Lake of shining water. Anne dipped her toes in lady like, trying to remain dignified while Gilbert stripped off his jacket open his top button rolled up his trousers to knee high and was standing in the water had bent over emerging his face in the water.

Anne had resorted to wearing (much to Gilbert's delight) a collarless dress she had with only her summer bloomers and one petticoat underneath. Where in the cool of the morning she had felt it quite comfortable but now it was nearing mid day. Even her own skin was too hot for her. Gilbert was irresistible with his thin short sleeved Henley shirt his cream trousers and braces. The clothes he wore were very... fitted. Showing off the strength in his arms and although not designed to, because of the heat it clung to his chest. His trousers fitted round his 'assesses' he for the least part seemed unaware of how attractive he looked.

A few weeks before school had ended Anne had overheard a conversation between a couple of the 16 year old girls. The conversation had been... brazen for such a young age but only being seven years older then these two girls had been highly amused by it content.

"No, its always how handsome he is that matters." One had muttered.

"You're wrong I'm telling you. You can tell everything you need to about a boy his eyes." the other had said.

"what about his teeth, he has to have a nice smile." the first had murmured.

"Oh his arms must be strong." The second replied dreamily.

Up until this point Anne had been ticking off like a checklist, all of Gilbert's qualities. She was quite pleased with the catch she had made.

"Oh but there's one thing he must have!" The first had giggled.

"What's that?" the second had asked.

"Well for all those times we have to walk _behind_ them, his must be something to look at!" The first had exclaimed. Anne had not failed to notice the double meaning in behind.

"mmmmmmmm" the two girls chimed in unison.

Anne had initially been in shock and had even blushed herself. What an unlady like thing to be talking about! But couldn't help overhearing when one asked the other "Have you ever noticed Mr MacKay..." They both had broke into giggles. Anne had swiftly moved away from the conversation, but had in actual fact been mulling over it for a couple of days later where she had caught herself subconsciously looking at not just at Mr MacKay but _any_ male she had come into contact with, the conversation between the two girls had echoed that much in her mind. She hadn't initially been impressed by the comparisons to be honest so she had promptly come to her senses and had cursed herself for allowing such a thing to come into her mind.

But right now Anne was watching Gilbert bending over then standing straight she really couldn't help but watch. 'yes _that_ will do!' she thought to herself watching him. _His_ was most definitely something to look at!

Gilbert turned and looked at her mid thought. "Anne are you okay?" he asked, concerning himself with what she was looking at.

She snapped herself back to reality. She flushed as she noticed she had been looking and he had seen her looking. "Yes my love, everything is _fine_." She flirted.

His brow furrowed at this statement. _What on earth has she been thinking?_ he asked himself as she started to giggle he brought himself out the water. They gave each other time to get appropriately attired and Gilbert pulled her up from her sitting place. "Care to share?" he said holding her hand as they started their walk.

She smiled "Oh I was just admiring more of your assets." she flirted.

This confused him even further. "My what?" he asked half laughing, not sure why. Something in her voice had unsettled him a little. He wasn't sure for the first time in his life what she could mean. She made no reply but instead peered behind him and looked down making sure he saw it. His face flushed red. "Anne!" He exclaimed not sure where to put himself, he stopped suddenly on the path, she turned and looked at him and put her arms round the bottom of his back, her hands rested on the waistband of his trousers which were dangerously close in his opinion to said admired 'asset'.

"you're blushing Mr Blythe." She flirty giggled at him.

"Well of course I am!" he exclaimed quietly. "What would put such a thought into your head?"

"Can't a girl admire her fiancé?" she asked.

He knew he wasn't going to get a straight answer out of her as to how the thought entered her mind, so he mirrored her arms placing his hands round her skirt's waistband. "well at least tell me this," he said quietly now bending over and whispering in her ear "did you like what you saw?" he asked now knowing this conversation was well out the bounds of propriety he couldn't help but wonder.

Now she flushed, he felt much better about his own blushing moments ago.

"Its..." she started. "certainly something to think about." She told him. "even admired by the correct person."

"Oh is that right?" He teased. "And does the correct person admire said asset?"

"Why Mr Blythe what a thing to ask a lady!" She teased back. "Needless to say..." she continued. "Such a thing wouldn't be mentioned in polite conversation. I will end it by saying, said person likes what she saw."

Despite himself a grin came to his lips. "Really?" he asked quietly, kissing her on one cheek.

" _very_ much" she answered blushing.

His head turned and looked at what he could of his own behind. "hmmm." Almost approving of himself then he turned back to her kissing her squarely on the lips which very quickly turned quiet passionate. Her hand wandered from her resting position her fingers brushing past his asset and curling round to the top of his leg. He gasped as she went, eventually finding the strength to stop her. His own hand had gone behind his back retrieving her hand back into his own "Well Miss Shirley I think all this sun has gone to your head, its making you act quite outrageously. Let's get you in the shade shall we?"


	25. And they're off!

**I've tackled the Gilbert's mother's thoughts in this one a little. I've avoided it head in for a while. I tried to write it as a mother would think... feel free to cheer me on with reviews! Thanks for your support!**

It was Thursday morning and Anne was about to leave with The Blythes "Now are you sure you've packed enough warm, clothes, I know its been warm of late but you know the weather it could change in a matter of hours!" Mrs Lynde said as Anne's bag was being put on the back of the buggie.

"I have plenty Rachel." Anne felt like a child leaving home for the first time whenever Rachel opened her mouth. Of course she had every right to feel nervous at this moment, she was going away with her fiancé and his parents for the first time, she knew once they had become better acquainted the barriers of politeness would disperse. She didn't mind so much with Gilbert, he seemed to like her flirty nature and her sometimes sarcastic sense of humour, but she was never sure of what Mrs Blythe would think of her if she found her in either one of these moods.

"be sure of your manners and don't stay up too late with Gilbert... it'll be awfully tempting to..." She started but Mrs Blythe cut her off

"We'll be there to take good care of Anne, Mrs Lynde, I'll take care of her as if she were my own daughter."

"em" Mrs Lynde sniffed. Oh sure Mrs Blythe had experience of taking care of the boy (in her opinion she had given far too many liberates to) but Gilbert was an only child. Girls were different to boys. They needed disciplining before it was too late.

"Mrs Lynde I studied there for three years we'll be fine." Anne told her. She hugged her before moving to Marilla, their hugged was a bit longer but Marilla kept her opinions to herself. She knew Anne knew the expectation she didn't need a lecture from her when she'd already got one from Rachel.

The buggie to the station was an open top one. Mrs Blythe sat in the back with Gilbert and Anne. She was pleased to see they seemed quite content to simply hold hands.

Yes she thought she would happily travel with them just as they are.

"Are you looking forward to going back to Kingsport Anne?" Mrs Blythe asked.

"As much as to be expected." Anne said to her quietly.

"Oh?" Mrs Blythe returned.

"I made some of the biggest mistakes I've ever made there, I could easily have ruined my life." she said humbly.

Gilbert gave a sympathetic look to Anne and wrapped his arm around her." Even so we're looking forward to reminiscing about the good times we had, aren't we?" He made sure he got her eyes contact "Making some new good memories." her head fell to his chest hugging in deeply to him his head rested in her hair. Gilbert couldn't make eye contact with his mother. He was too Blythe like for that. He was very clanny and he knew it, it was just Anne as far as he was concerned was part of his clan for she was his soulmate, his mother didn't need to be told what he thought she would just know it wouldn't she?

His mother wasn't being cruel, she had genuinely thought Anne would like to go back to her old haunts, she hadn't really thought about the emotional impact of such as place. Gilbert seemed to know. She wondered on them. She didn't think her and John had been this close on engagement. Of course, they had been a good bit older and hadn't known each other quite as long as Anne and Gilbert had. Coming up 12 years in September ...she and John had a nine year old boy by that point. Their engagement and marriage had been a fast one, really nearing 40 they couldn't wait. She looked at her son now, she was proud of him, he was by no means spoilt in nature at all. He perhaps got away with things he really shouldn't be getting away with, but she always found it hard to discipline him. She would have loved a daughter also, but after having Gilbert so late and the associated complications, she had almost lost him, once while he was still in the womb and again while giving birth. She was glad he had the strong Blythe constitution. Oh how could she after all of that not spoilt him a little? Then last summer... Oh last summer, she had almost lost him again.

She liked Anne from a young age. Anne had her own opinions but that had always been in her favour and she tended to agree with Anne except for maybe the slate over her son's head but it seemed to have taught him a lesson about going too far with his teasing, so it did him some good. Gilbert positively glowed whenever he was in her presence. She knew Gilbert had worshipped her from a young age. She was glad he didn't waste any time on any of the other girls, Anne was always her favourite. Gilbert hadn't told them he was planning on proposing.

He didn't tease as much as he used to, he didn't really smile. Oh he had a smile on his face but his eyes didn't shine as they once did, then she heard a rumour that Gilbert had proposed to Anne and it had all made sense. Anne had rejected her son. He never said anything, never not once muttered his disappointment but he wasn't himself anymore. She had hated Anne for a while, barely even acknowledging her when they met.

During the hours of delirium her normally calm, collective son had screamed in tears for Anne, pleading them to bring her to him.

"Ma please, I know what happens in the delirium, you have to promise me now, please don't send for Anne, please no matter what, please Ma promise it?" he asked her. How could she send for her? The normal Gilbert had pleaded for her not to come, she would fulfil his wishes.

It was only a few hours later when the shouting started "Annnnee!" he had screamed immediately she could see he was regretting it as the headache was brought on by his screaming. He closed his eyes in pain "where's Anne? Bring her here I need to speak to her..."

"No Gilbert remember you said not to bring her here, no matter what" she had soothed bringing the cloth to his head

His eyes had open and she saw two very confused pair of hazel eyes pleading with her "Please, please I need her please bring her to me."

"Gilbert, she's not even in Avonlea. Don't you remember?" She had tried to communicate with his logic thinking brain, surely there was still some of that left in him.

His eyes had shut in pain he squeezed them together "No, no, you can't let her marry, you can't let her marry him." he had whispered.

"Who Gilbert?"

"mine! she's mine! she's meant to be with me, I need her, please ma please I need her."

she never knew for certain even the tears seemed to hurt him. At the peak of his illness for those 2 weeks. the shouting subsided, he was too weak but still her name lingered on his lips the whole time, he only ever asked for her. Her heart broke she was afraid that keeping his wishes before he had got sick would kill him.

She was relieved when the fever broke and her son had speedily recovered, becoming more and more like himself each day. He practically ran to green gables the first chance he got. She was so very confused she had heard Anne was engaged to some millionaire she had met at college, yet here was Gilbert just recovering speeding over there almost every day to get his heart broken again. She had tried to persuade him from going over to Green Gables so often, but nothing worked then one day he had entered the kitchen and he was holding her hand and promptly announced they were engaged. Her plates had smashed into a thousand pieces but she was just glad it wasn't Gilbert's heart. The old shine had returned to his eyes, and she remembered, oh she remembered how much she had love Anne and NOW she could have her daughter! She really couldn't have chosen a better one. But she sometimes wondered if Anne knew her boy was the most wonderful one ever born. Could she know? Did she feel as deeply as he did?

Anne had sensed it. The questions playing on his mothers mind. while the boys went into the post office and shops for last minute items Anne was worried she started tentatively "I do love him you know?" Anne had asked her.

Mrs Blythe didn't answer but looked at Anne with the same expression Gilbert had on his face when he didn't quite believe what Anne was saying so she tried the long explanation

"I didn't know love." Anne replied honestly. "I can't remember my parents loving me and no one truly loved me until I came to Avonlea." she paused. "Matthew had loved me, I know Marilla does though she doesn't show it always." she paused again before continuing "So I built a safe house love, an imaginary one, which was clothed in silks and fancy attire, that when actual love stood in front of me the bare and raw the emotion terrified me. I couldn't be feeling love for Gil could I? He was my best friend and love never came from friendship, Love didn't feel like that." her eyes filled with tears. "I know what I did to him. I knew the moment I said I could never love him." her sigh was deep her voice changed she looked at Mrs Blythe "I will never forgive myself for what I have done to him."

Mrs Blythe looked on Anne. She was meaning every word. Oh the poor girl hadn't known love, of course she hadn't! Being tossed and thrown like a possession rather then a child it hit her again at Christmas she had described herself as a "mouth" to feed rather then a child.

"If I only knew my own heart..." Mrs Blythe's arm reached across the buggie. She thought back over the last year, of their private moments she had witnessed. she realised as her daughter in law wept, Anne did feel it deeply, so very deeply it had scared her and she knew how scary it was go fall in love! Anne felt everything so intensely didn't she? She hadn't been told or shown how to control her emotions. This is where the hot headed Anne had came from, but also the sad Anne, the happy Anne, there was no filter so when she felt something she felt it all. And it had scared her. Anne had been scared of falling in love and her son had terrified her. Then a new feeling washed over her. She admired Anne, yes very much so.

"Yes of course." She said to rubbing the top of her back Anne's tears started to subside "You love him with all of you don't you?" she paused. "Well that's quite enough for my liking Anne. I'm sorry my dear, I just heard things... Gilbert never said any of it. I should have been listening to my son and looking to his Anne for the reactions, not those sour old gossips in town. Forgive me Anne, for judging you harshly."

"There's nothing to forgive, I deserve every bit of it."

Gilbert came out of the post office and upon realising Anne's tears sat back beside Anne with envelopes in hand , taking Anne holding her to his own side.

"Mom..." he started.

"No Gil it is my fault." Anne quickly covered up about becoming overwhelmed at going back to Kingsport, Gilbert had glanced a sorry at his mother then gently sat back with Anne in his arms.

She watched them. Anne was no longer the girl who had stolen her son from her, she was the women who possibly loved him as much as she did. And that was all she ever wanted for him.

"come on Anne." He whispered to her. "do you want something to cheer you up? My letter is from school. Do you want to open it? See how much of a fool I am?"

She shook her head "you're no fool," she said in a sobbing giggle. "you wouldn't get below 90% a score most people would only dream of."

"I dunno I've done some pretty stupid things Anne...How about a wager." He teased. "I bet you my score is below 90%."

"and what's my prize when I win?" she lightly flirted not daring going too heavy on it in front of his mother.

He placed his hand round his mouth and whispered in Anne's ear. She tried not to blush and it was obvious that's what she was trying to avoid. Anne giggled and whispered in A likewise manner to Gilbert.

His mother was stuck between intrigue and proprietary. Yes she wanted to know what was being said but no that was her son! Her son chuckled and looked no where but Anne "I think you have a deal." He said with a wide grin handing Anne the envelope. Putting one arm around Anne

 _Dear Mr Blythe_

 _Please find below your current standing and grade_

 _1\. G Blythe, A, 96%_

 _2\. R Williams A, 89%_

 _3\. J Smith B, 84%_

 _4\. J Dorian B, 78%_

 _5\. A Song B, 76%_

 _6\. S Holden B, 75%_

 _7\. C Holden C, 72%_

 _8\. J Ann C+, 70%_

 _9\. H Andrews C+, 68%_

 _10\. J Kean, C+, 67%_

 _11\. J Fox C, 64%_

 _12\. A King C, 63%_

 _Find attached your individual grades for each module and a copy of next semester electives and reading lists._

 _Term commences Sept 10th for enrolment with classes formally starting the following week._

 _Yours etc._

"I hope you plan on making good that wager Gilbert Blythe you're closer to 100 then you are 90." She said showing him the results.

"I'm top again!" He exclaimed. A wide smile on his face, "ma look!" he said in excitement. He leaned over and gave her the results

"I had no doubt you would be." She said happily. Reading the letter.

"Was there not 15 of you last semester?" Anne asked him.

"Yes, I know two dropped out, I'm not sure about the third. Not as impressive to top of 12 as 15?" he teased

"Gil!" she said with a laugh "I'm always impressed by you." he smiled at the compliment. "congratulations!" Anne said taking his hand again in hers.


	26. A moment on the Ferry

It wasn't until they were on the ferry Mr and Mrs Blythe went for a walk leaving the engaged couple looking towards an ever fading PEI. They sat on a bench provided and looked towards the Island arm in arm.

Gilbert wasn't stupid. He knew Anne had lied about why she was crying back at the post office. He didn't want to push it in the moment, he knew he had came back in a tentative moment and didn't want to push her over the edge, but here, looking back at their home from a distance maybe he could approach the subject now she wasn't crying.

"What happened back there Anne?" He asked her.

"Ermm, when?" She replied.

"When I interrupted you and ma." he clarified.

"I told you..." she said not looking at him "I'm just nervous about coming back to Kingsport."

"Please tell me the truth Anne." he stated. She looked at him in shock. The look now across Gilbert's face she had recognised in his mothers glance earlier "You never could lie properly Anne, you're not a deceitful person in nature. I don't want you to think you ever have to lie to me."

Anne didn't say anything to start with, how could she start it. "Your mother loves you Gil. I can't blame her for doubting me. She didn't say anything, she didn't need to, but I knew she still wondered if I loved you as I should." A look of horror came over Gilbert's face. "No Gil, you mustn't blame her my love, please remember she doesn't know what happened but she heard the rumours. Gil you mustn't blame her, you are her son, she only wants what is best for you."

"Anne..." he started.

"I was only sharing with her my feelings."

He shook his head and stood up"I have to go and talk to ma about this, I can't believe she made you feel like this..."

"No Gilbert don't!" Anne begged him. "Gilbert its okay. She had every right to want to know her son's heart wasn't going to be trodden on. Just remember how nervous you were when you proposed the second time, you thought you knew but you didn't know for certain, that's all it was. I was crying because of the appalling way I have treated you, I know you don't like to think about it but the facts are is that I did treat you terribly and you were heartbroken and I knew it. Your mother just needed reassuring that I love you."

"We've been together for almost a year." he said sitting back down with her. "You have supported me, we're together whenever we can be... I don't understand why she would think..."

"Because she is your mother and she loves you. One day you might understand when you have a daughter..." she trailed.

Gilbert's mouth broke a smile. "A daughter huh?" he started to laugh "there won't be a boy good enough for her." he said proudly as if the child was standing in front of him.

"And that's how your mother must feel." she paused. "Although I had hoped she liked me. I think she does, she asked for my forgiveness so you should give it too." He gave a sigh. He knew Anne was right. So he settled Anne back into his arm. Anne suddenly started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked

"I think I always wanted your mother as a mother in law, When I met Roy's mother she had came to Patty's place and asked scornfully if I liked cats. I didn't like her tone so replied 'They ARE adorable animals, aren't they?' and I remembered your mother loved cats and kept as many as your father would let her and how different her reactions would have been..."

"Oh I see, you wanted the mother in law but not her son now did you?" He teased feeling a bit more like himself.

She laughed back. "I always wanted you. I was always comparing Roy to you. It was so subconsciously I didn't even realise it! He never measured up to you."

Gilbert looked proud for a moment then blushed. "Well good." he looked back at Anne. "Are you sure its okay? I can go and talk to her."

"Don't you dare Gilbert Blythe" she warned him.

"Alright if you insist." He brought her closer to him so her head was resting on his shoulder and he kissed into her hair. "I love you."


	27. Back at Kingsport

Finally in Kingsport Gilbert was glad. He didn't feel like he was away from home because he had Anne with him. And he basked in the sweet savour of it. He wasn't a lone man with her by his side. It was getting late when they arrived at 6pm. So Gilbert took them to a restaurant he remembered Anne liking in her first years. They tended to keep open for the students anyway, his parents at first seemed weary that anyone would be open at such a time. Anne seemed excited and Gilbert was positivity beaming she was so happy.

"Emmanuel always said his body clock never adjusted from Italian time to Canadian time, so he just keeps open 24 hours a day. Except Sundays that was his..."

"siesta!" Anne finished. "oh I'd forgotten about his siesta's." Anne recalled as they entered the building. Emmanuel almost jumped on them coming in!

"ah my strawberry!" he said to Anne. "well its been 3 years I thought you'd forgotten about me! Why do you only bring this beau with you eh?... I know there are plenty more!" he kissed her cheeks and took her hands he looked down and saw the engagement ring "ah of course! This is the reason why! I knew you were in love! Congratulations!"

"ah Emmanuel! We are weary travellers in need of good atmosphere and good food! Won't you take us in?" Anne asked.

"for my strawberry anything! I can provide both for you!" he looked to Gilbert "ah Gilbert you brought her back you always were my favourite man... but it must have been just as long since I saw you. Oh you brought amici!" he said looking at his parents. "so not your usual table then... shame shame..."

"no signor these are my... genitori" Gilbert knew Emmanuel's English was broken and his Italian even more so.

"your mama and papa, si si... come come welcome." He brought them in. He sat them down.

"I let you decide." He said handing them the menus and walking away.

Gilbert paused before he spoke. He wondered "I thought this was your favourite place to eat Anne?" He started.

"oh it still is." She said.

He stuttered a bit on his words. "the last time you came here... sorry but Emmanuel made it sound like it was with me?"

"it was, about a week before you proposed." She said quietly.

"then you never brought Roy here?" he asked.

"no..." she trailed. "I suggested it but he always had some planned more expensive place which he liked..." She shook her head. "I'm glad he never came here. Its ours isn't it? You never brought..."

"no that was the last time I came too." They looked at each other and smiled.

"you two came here alone?" Mrs Blythe asked curiously.

"yes quite often. He had a lunchtime menu we used to come in after lectures in the morning." Gilbert answered as if it was nothing

"there were other student around." Anne assured her. "it wasn't like that." She tried to assure his mother.

"really?" she said with a smirk. "who paid?" she asked.

Anne froze at the question. "well... he... I.." she looked at Gilbert "..you did! Every time!" she couldn't believe she never noticed. He had been trying so desperately for her to pay him attention even then. "Gil..." she trailed.

"its okay I got there in the end." He said dismissing it.

She smiled. Oh this man! She smiled as she remembered his favourite "shall we share a pizza?" she asked him.

"share?" his father asked.

"oh yes he does the pizzas far too big for one we'd share all the time..." he said. "Which one do we get?"

They smiled at each other "everything!" they said in unison.

"your favourite." Anne said.

"yes, my favourite... you remembered." He reached over to her knee and squeezed it.

They all enjoyed the food and the atmosphere. Emmanuel spoilt his 'favourite' customers, bringing them food and drink none of which they asked for and none of which (apart from the food they had ordered) appeared on the bill. His parents had tried to argue but Emmanuel had insisted "you brought Gilbert, you brought Anne, they are happy no? Consider it an engagement present."

They went on to the accommodation, it was a bed and breakfast which was comfortable in nature. Two single separate bedrooms on either side of Gilbert's parents room. Anne was restless, she opened the window and looked out on Kingsport. Patty's place wasn't far from here, but it had been there she had rejected Gilbert. She looked towards the little pavilion on the harbour shore where she had first met Roy and where he had proposed! She looked around the town and saw what a fool she had been, everywhere here seemed to remind her of it, only Emmanuel's and this hotel were safe havens. She closed her eyes and remembered why she was here.

Gilbert.

Her sweet unfailing loyal kind... handsome in every way possible Gilbert. Oh what had she done? Stupid stubborn little girl who almost lost her love.

Would she have been married to Roy by now if she had said yes? Would she have gone back to PEI? Would she have ever have seen Gilbert again?

She shivered at the thought and decided it was best to close the window.

She lay on her bed and tried to imagine what Gilbert would say if he knew what she was thinking.

" _Anne_ " she almost heard him say " _stop using your imagination to think the worse. It doesn't matter any more we're together now. There's no point in imagining what could have been because its not what happened, instead imagine what may still be, and how sweet it will be._ "

Gilbert. Her best friend, her beau, her fiancé now which order did they come in again? Was he all three at once? Yes. He really was all three. He'd always been the first two, romance had blossomed out their friendship and it had survived such an ordeal! She remembered Christmas morning how he had snuck into her room, his body had been fully on top of hers. She remembered the pressure of his body against hers on the bed, she imagined it now and how it would feel as it curled round her hugging her in. How his breathing would steady her. His heartbeat in her ear, it was enough to gradually calm her troubled mind and she slowly fell asleep.


	28. Anne's Genesis

**I am so glad people liked the Emmanuel story line there! Phew!**

The next morning they met downstairs and had breakfast. Neither Anne or Gilbert had any idea how to greet each other not only in front of Gilbert's parents but in front of a room full of strangers. They awkwardly (for the first time in their relationship) peaked each other on the cheek and murmured good morning. Gilbert pulled out the chair for Anne who took the chair then he took the seat next to her.

"Good Morning Anne, did you sleep well?" Mrs Blythe asked.

"Once I got off to sleep yes thank you I did." Anne replied politely.

"And you Gilbert?" His father asked.

"Quite well, though the sound of the town is very different from Saddler's Street, I sort of missed my own bed." he shook his head. "I know it makes no sense."

"Well I don't know." Anne said. "I always think it sounds different on Orchard's Slope whenever I've stayed there, it throws me off when I'm listening for the soft sounds of Green Gables and all I can hear is the whistle between the two oak trees." Gilbert smiled. Trust Anne to understand.

"Your father and I wanted a walk round the town, get to know some of the haunts you have here. It would leave you two some alone time." Mrs Blythe smiled.

"Ma you don't have to..." Gilbert started.

"Nonsense." She sharply objected. "You get precious little time together as it is. I know I belong to the same generation as Mrs Lynde but we don't all share her opinions of lack of self control. I think sometimes people forget what it is like to be young and in love.." She paused. "Mind you, I was hardly young!"

"Oh no that's not true" Anne said. "You have a young spirit and that is infinitely better then a young body. A young spirit never grows old, not really."

"Thank you Ma." Gilbert said to her. "It'll be nice won't it?" He turned to Anne. "Just you and I?"

Anne smiled in return.

Anne wasn't sure where they were going. She'd never really been to this part of town before. They had dropped by Gilbert's boarding house where he had ran up to his room and retrieved a few books. She looked at the selection and realised they were mostly novels and story books, ones she knew she had. They often used to challenge each other to read, finish first and find something new in it. What was he doing with the books?

"Gilbert where are we going?" She asked him.

He looked at her for a moment. She had every right to know what he was doing. He was worried if he had suggested it to her outright she might just run away, but if they were already there...

"Well I know we have some duplicate books, when we marry we don't want duplicate copies of the same books it would make no sense." He took a deep breath knowing they were nearing their designation. "So I thought I would drop these copies off so they might have some use."

Anne thought they had stopped suddenly. She looked to the large building beside her. Kingsport Orphanage asylum. Her eyes involuntarily widen.

He held her in his arms "You don't have to come in with me if you don't want to. I know it'll be haunted for you. I shouldn't be long you can wait here." he offered.

She'd never really considered stepping inside an Orphanage in such a long time. She hadn't needed to. Although the time had long gone where she would be sent back to the Asylum, a little eleven year old Anne was quivering at the thought. She then looked up to Gilbert, who must have seen the thought running through her head.

"You are loved." He whispered to her. "You have nothing to fear. I am here."

She melted. She had always been curious to the orphanage Gilbert had wrote about. He seemed to have taken it all to heart. She nodded at him and allowed his hand to slip into hers. She walked up the steps which lead to some large wooden doors, Gilbert knocked at the door and waited. Something inside of her knotted. She looked up at the sign again just visible across their heads. Words pounded in her head from her childhood.

 _'You wicked, wicked little girl'_

 _'you should be grateful I took you in'_

' _I'm not your mama and never will be. You're a naughty orphan child that I was kind enough to take in when nobody else wanted to.'_

She swallowed and held back the tears. ' _that isn't me anymore, this is me, I'm loved_.' she thought involuntarily squeezing Gilbert's hand a little harder to subconsciously make sure he was real and it wasn't some dream.

"Mr Blythe! Well it's the middle of the holidays we weren't expecting you." The house mistress greeted him opening the door to them, they slid into the orphanage.

"Oh I don't mean to stay or inconvenience you. I brought some more books for your school room I just wanted to drop them off." he said politely.

"Oh no you're always more of a help then a hindrance you must know that by now. The children keep asking for you. You shouldn't let them get so attached. I see you have brought a friend?" The women said.

"Oh yes." Gilbert said proudly. "This is my fiancée Miss Anne Shirley. Anne this is Miss Pullman she's the mistress here at the orphanage."

Anne nodded her head.

"You'll find order here Miss Shirley. Our children are disciplined and hard working." Miss Pullman said, obviously thinking this is what was needed in children's lives. "Do you work Miss Shirley?" She asked Anne.

Anne didn't make an immediate response, Gilbert looked to her and noticed something in her eyes. Something he hadn't seen since he met her, a wide eyed expression which wreaked of sadness and heartbreak. This might not have been a good idea."Anne?" he whispered quietly.

She snapped back to herself. "Oh Yes..." she started remembering herself. she was not a child returning here unloved she had the hand of the man she was going to marry. "I'm Principle of Summerside School on PEI."

"Oh you are from the island too?"

"Yes, well, no..." she found herself quite flustered at the question. 'Oh just say it!' she thought.

Gilbert sensing her discomfort jumped in "Anne moved to the Island when she was eleven, we grew up together... she's just as much an Island Girl as I am an Island Boy." He said with a light smile.

"I see, a Principle? Already? You are quite young for such a post."

Anne couldn't find it in her to make sentences which made any sense! Where had this feeling come from? Hidden in her very core, she felt like a trembling 10 year old. She hadn't even been like this at 10, she was much more confident of herself back then. Often being told off for being too loud. What had changed?

Gilbert spoke again "Anne has highest honours in her BA, and she taught for two years at Avonlea School."

"What a privileged life you both lead." she said shaking her head. "You'll understand Miss Shirley then that discipline is needed in these children's lives."

"Can I put these in the school room?" Gilbert asked again trying to avoid what Anne thought of over disciplining children. Miss Pullman nodded and let them past. They entered a room to one side of the ground floor. Gilbert went to the bookcase on the other side of the room, to find a small boy curled in the corner. "William!" Gilbert said in shock picking the child up, "What are you doing hiding in here?"

Anne looked to Gilbert in surprise. No one had dared touched her while she was at the orphanage. Yet Gilbert seemed quite comfortable handing the children with care.

"Oh Mr Blythe! I'm so glad its you! You'll believe me it wasn't me, I know it seems like me but it wasn't!" The little boy flung his arms around Gilbert in fear.

"There there William it'll be okay." Gilbert reassured him gently. "But tell me, what wasn't you?" he said sitting the child on a desk so he could be eye to eye with the child.

"James put too much soap in the floor cleaner, honest it was a mistake even by him. But when we scrubbed the floors the soap floated to the top and Gertie slip and fell. But James said it was all my fault and he was going to tell Miss Pullman so, and I'm already reprimanded for pushing Annabelle last week, only that was my fault, but she shouldn't of said I was stupid. I told her Mr Blythe, I said you said there was no such thing as a stupid child and I was smart but she pushed me for saying so, so I pushed back and she fell in the mud and ruined her dress. I didn't mean to push so hard but she shouldn't of called me stupid, and now I'm going to go to bed for a week without any supper!" The little boy cried and spread his arms out. Gilbert couldn't help it, he took the little boy in arms and hushed him.

"Its okay William. shh now. There's no need to fret. Today was an accident. We can explain, you won't get into trouble."

Anne looked on in amazement at the situation. She knew Gilbert was capable of teaching, that she never had any doubt, she'd always assumed being a man it would be a discipline more hard line then her own style. But this wasn't even a teacher... this was his fatherly side coming out! This was Gilbert the Father, this was how Gilbert would be with their children! Wow! What a father he would be!

"Here. Calm down." he said putting the child down again. "Have a peppermint." He said pulling the sweets from his pocket. The child took one and started to suck on the sweet calming him down. The child then spotted Anne at the door and tugged on Gilbert.

"Mr Blythe who is that!?" William asked him in awe of a female presence he wasn't afraid of.

"That..." Gilbert started smiling "Is Miss Shirley."

"She's bbbeeeaaauuttiiful." The little boy emphasised. Anne blushed at the little boys comment. She didn't know why, she would normally just smile. Maybe it was this place, taking her back to her insecurities. "I like her hair, its as red as..." The little boy started but Gilbert covered his mouth before he finished.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you. She broke a slate over my head for calling it that!" He said teasingly. letting go of the boys mouth.

Anne laughed at this and the little boy giggled. "Are you going to marry her?" Gilbert nodded enthusiastically like he was a child. "Oh you just wait until I tell the others you are here Mr Blythe. Won't you read to us?"

Gilbert looked to Anne and pulled a face to ask. Anne smiled. Oh she couldn't help it. Her future husband was simply, amazing! Oh she wished she had a Mr Blythe when she was in the orphanage. Life would have been so much kinder. Anne nodded her head. Gilbert's face lit up. "One chapter!" he said to William as he placed the child on the floor the boy grabbed Gilbert's hand then dragged them to Anne, pulling them both out the door.

TWO Chapters later Anne had been pulled up to the girls dormitory by one of the girls, they were wanting to share some girl things they kept in their boxes. But they had been a while and Gilbert was starting to worry about them. He asked the permission of Miss Pullman to go and find her. He found her alone in the dormitory the girls having dispersed at some earlier point, Anne had frozen in her surrounding. He looked around the room. There was no personality to it, no colour no flowers or another pretty things he knew girls liked, for all Anne was intelligent and often people mistook this as meaning Anne was more practical then not, he knew better. she loved all things pretty, they would often pick flowers together, he would often weave flowers into her hair then endlessly kiss her surrounded in a beauty which was only illuminated by the fair maiden he had held in his arms. He knew, he knew they set fire to her imagination and lit her to become the angel he often beheld. She didn't notice him enter the room, so it came to a shock when he slid his arms around her from the back so much so she jumped.

"Its okay." He said gently. "Its only me." She didn't say anything but continued to stare ahead of her. "This must be difficult for you." he said quietly. "should I have brought you here?" he asked.

"there's no reason why not." she said swallowing the lump in her throat. "I'd almost forgotten." she admitted. "This is where I came from. Not this one obviously but one much like it. How it was not to be loved, and I felt it deeply, every second I was here, I built up such a romantic ideal not just romance but what I felt like to be loved. I fooled myself for so long..."

"When I first started volunteering here, I thought of you. Not for long, it was still quite painful to think of you but I did think. And I remember thinking 'How did Anne survive?' I wouldn't let myself think on it any further, but then when we found each other again, I came back and I realised how precious you were. How absolutely amazing you were at eleven to come to Avonlea from this and still be the extraordinary girl I fell in love with... I just stood in awe for a few moments and I fell in love with you a little more. I know what I'm doing makes no difference to what happened to you, what you went through, but tell me it helps? Tell me it stops them from feeling the pain you had to feel?"

"When you were downstairs calming William do you know what I thought?" she asked him turning on the spot. "I thought how lovely it would have been to have my own Mr Blythe. Yes, you help them, you help every single one, because you love. You have no idea what it is like to have a hole the size of a parent or two, to not feel that love. But if they were to look for a father figure.." She said "I'm glad it is you. You are going to be an amazing father one day." She smiled. "No wonder Jane wanted you to adopt her. I think I would want you to adopt me!"

"Will you marry me instead, I think I would prefer you as my wife." he said with a smile. They hugged gently. He whispered to her "Come on Anne, let's go, we don't need to be here any longer."


	29. Exorcism of old haunts

**Thank you for all loving Emmanuel so much is always difficult to introduce a new character you made up yourself to a well known sorry and have then interact with the characters you already know and love (Something I'm finding I have to do more and more with this story!)**

 **Kim Blythe: Anne was always going back to the orphanage with Gilbert. I knew it from the first letter he mentioned it . So I've had a good while to play it out! And I knew it would be difficult for her and bring back a lot of stings and I wanted to be sensitive to that, but I wanted her almost go back to being a child herself so she could see her 'Mr Blythe' and as you said move on from her childhood and really start to move past it. And he was always going to find her in the dormitory.. again I didn't know how originally but that was always going to happen**

 **TinkStar87 & Kim Blythe: William was a little conductor very vulnerable very accident prone with a bit of a temper and the ability to find mischief and not really mean to (sound familiar) but he s never going to be a girl it was always going to be a little boy. But small enough not to have any barriers to love yet. **

They took a walk around Kingsport they were heading towards the park near Patty's Place which brought back too many memories, Anne had tried to pull Gilbert away gently not making it too obvious what she was doing.

"Anne come on lets go for a walk down by the shore." He said gently.

"No Gil, please don't make me go down there." She asked him.

"Why ever not?" He asked.

"Its where... well, I met Roy." she replied,

"Really Anne? You're avoiding it for that? Anne if we avoided everywhere you went with Gardner we'd be a bit stuck. Come on..." he tried again but she froze to the spot shaking her head.

"He proposed down there too. He proposed where we met." she said quietly her eyes glazed. He stopped his tug let go of her completely and turned to her.

"Gardner, proposed to you down there?" he asked again. She nodded her head in acknowledgement. "I see." he said practically then much to Anne's Surprise "Show me." He said quietly.

"you... what?" Anne asked.

"show me where he proposed." he told her again putting out his hand for her to take.

"Why would you of all people want to go there?" She asked astonished.

"Trust me, and show me." He whispered, his hand unmoved. She was confused, completely perplexed at him. Why would he want to see where Roy proposed? She gently took him by the hand and led him through the park to the pavilion on the shore where she had heard those fateful words from Roy's mouth.

"Right here." She said as they entered the Pavilion. Letting go of his hand, she literally shivered in the summer's heat. What a juxtapose. Just over a year ago she was here with a different man, a different man she felt nothing for yet was contemplating marriage! She felt everything... everything for Gil, as she came to the realisation again, everything Roy did she had compared to Gilbert and Roy had failed on everything . The significance seemed lost on Gilbert he shrugged lightly.

"Oh very romantic." He said looking out to the sea. It was quiet corner in the park he knew not many people would walk this way, if any this time of year with all the students having left for the summer.

"yes it should have been." Anne said somewhat strained. She sat on the bench they had sat on, Gilbert sat beside her. "I don't understand why on earth you of all people..." She started but was quickly cut off by Gilbert's lips on hers. Without letting go of her lips he knelt in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer.

He pulled away slightly, she still had her eyes closed her body shuddered with delight "I am going to keep on going until the only man you associate with this place..." He paused and watched her open her eyes. "… is me." He kissed her again quicker this time "until the only thought in your mind is me..." He kissed her again "...and you have forgotten why you tried not to bring me here."

Half an hour later Gilbert was now sat next to Anne on the bench her legs over his, their bodies close together, his arms were around her waist her hands were roaming through his hair as they continued to kiss deeply. He pulled back and looked in her eyes which were shining green. Oh he loved it when her eyes were green!

"Why was it again you didn't want to come here?" He asked her as she played with the curls in his hair. Her eyes looked confused her brow furrowed. She couldn't remember anything but these kisses! She could barely recollect her own name she was so kissed! But she knew Gilbert. Nothing could make her forget Gilbert. "Good, that's was the answer I was looking for." he said smiling. She let herself be hugged into his chest.

She felt weak and her lips were sore from kissing but what kisses they were! And she wanted more! What had been the problem with coming down here? Somebody so insignificant in her life had proposed here, that if she was to write her life story would maybe feature as a foolish chapter, indeed his whole character would be summarised as a diversion to Gilbert and soon forgotten about. Gilbert however, Gilbert would be felt for and loved! He would send many a girls heart galloping as they fell for this character. From her breaking the slate over his head to not speaking to him to the lilymaid, him giving up the school for her, teasing out their relationship, oh how the reader must have screamed at her to say yes to Gilbert the first time! He would feature in every moment, pages upon pages could be written about them and still plenty be left for scope of the imagination because they were in love and the life they would have, oh what a story it would be! She realised what Gilbert had been saying all year.

"It doesn't matter does it?" She asked Gilbert. "Where or how anyone else proposed."

Gilbert looked down at her "Anne Shirley are you hinting to start all over again?..."he said with a grin kissing into her hair. "because I'm more than willing to oblige..." he whispered flirting

"I would love to start all over again but no its not what I mean by what I say. what I mean is, it matters that you proposed and I accepted and it was the right time and place and we are in love. Nothing else matters."

"Nothing else matters." he confirmed looking down into her eyes. "Because I love you."

"And I love you Gil." she sighed and again snuggled into his chest looking out to the sea, this was romantic and this was making her thrill from head to foot, this didn't disappoint her because it wasn't the diamond she imagined love to be, it thrilled her for the pearl it was, and lastly it filled her with a deep heat which ran through her veins to the very core of her. Oh they were in love and that was all that mattered.

"So what have you two love birds being doing all day then?" Mrs Blythe asked as they sat down to an evening meal.

"We went to the orphanage to drop off some books then we went for a walk in the park down by the harbour."

"You took Anne to and orphanage... Gilbert..." His mother started.

"Oh no, it was quite alright Mrs Blythe. The children down there love him. He's a natural father." Anne said to her

"Does that mean we can expect grandbabies?" John asked winking at his son. Gilbert chuckled under his breath

"John!" Mrs Blythe exclaimed. "You can't ask that! They probably haven't even discussed a family."

"Shouldn't we?" Anne asked. "Gilbert told me a long time ago, I think while we were teaching weren't we? he said wanted a big family.."

"You said what?" His mother looked at Gilbert in shock.

"What? What did I do? I didn't tell her I wanted her as my wife... well not right then.. though I certainly implied it over the years!" he winked at Anne who blushed " it was a general question!"

"Honestly Mrs Blythe he didn't break any proprieties in telling me, in fact if memory serves me correctly I was the one who asked him if he wanted a big family, right after I had harped on about my romantic idea and our lovely life and perfectly behaved children."

"Oh Yes with Mr Melancholy himself." Gilbert mocked. Anne laughed.

"Do you remember the way he would stare at me?" Anne giggled. "So disturbing now I come to think of it... doesn't he have anything better to do?"

"The man would be so busy chasing after you the poor children didn't get a look in edgeways! Who would look after them?" He said laughing, "but then he was going to be rich, I suppose you could afford a nanny!" she laughed back.

Mrs Blythe, looked at the two. She was completely perplexed to them. How were they laughing at this? She shook her head. They obviously understood each other more then she could think.

"That is so strange, even with all the riches in the world I never dreamt up a nanny, I would always take care of my children."

"I think I can arrange that." Gilbert said with a wink to Anne. She turned pink and giggled a little more

"Gilbert Blythe! Honestly, when are you going to stop being such a tease?" His mother said

"Never I hope." he said with a hint of seriousness in his voice. "Please Anne, pull me back from the edge if I do!"

"Oh there will always be laughter in our home won't there?" Anne asked.

"Oh yes absolutely not a hint of melancholy... I shall do my best to always provide that for you my dear...And music and book reading and socialising and life and..." he said in a whisper his mother could definitely hear "...lots and lots of children."


	30. Spirits Dance

**Thank you for the reviews after the last couple of chapters, I don't always get the chance to say it, I'm glad there are people enjoying it, I make such long stories sometimes, i just hate gaps in stories!**

 **fiveby10eighty3: Thank you for your review, i don't know if you have been one of the "guest" commenter's before but its greatly appreciated that you are enjoying it!**

 **TinkStar87: Yes, it is very sad that Gilbert and Anne had to face deaths of two of their children before their own. I don't think I could ever express that kind of pain. Though the chapter in Married life I'm posting at the same time as this does attempt it. I drew a lot on the books and how others have expressed their grief. However I do think as a whole they have each other. My dear, you have had that cold for a while now are you sure you are okay? Do you get hayfever like I do? I think unfortunately anyone who has loved Anne has loved Gilbert (a bit too much!)**

 **Kim Blythe: I knew you would appreciate those lines! be still my beating heart Mr Blythe! Just take me now!**

The Saturday morning came which they spent with his parents showing them around campus. First stop was the library which had the best classics section in Canada. They quickly started to reminisce

"Do you remember that student notice board outside? Oh I suppose its still there?" Anne said to Gilbert.

"Yes it is, but I'm quite alarmed to tell you that notice about the missing unicorn has now disappeared." He told her in a low laugh as they left the library.

"The leprechaun found him at long last... it only took..."

"Five years at least!" Gilbert laughed, his parents looked at them quizzically. "So our first year we come to the library to find this notice board intended for students to post for roommates or old books and such like..." he started, they walked down the campus.

"Every once in a while you would find it being used for the intended purpose, but for the most part it was there as a joke to the student body." Anne continued.

"A single professor couldn't have looked on that board, some of it was obscene!" Gilbert laughed.

"But there was one posted by a leprechaun trying to find his lost unicorn." Anne added

"And right at the end of each term someone would dress up as a leprechaun just outside and entertain the students by finding new ways of asking for his unicorn." They both freely smiled about the memory of it. "Do you remember that 'Night of the Dead' we went to which was advertised?" Gilbert asked Anne.

"Night of the Dead?" His mother exclaimed. "Gilbert I'm not sure that's wholly holy. What are you doing taking a young lady along to something like that?"

"Oh it was my idea, when I saw it it sounded deliciously scary... although perhaps I shouldn't be admitting that in front of my future in laws..." She looked at Gilbert who was too busy laughing at her discomfort. "I hadn't had a good scare in such a long time, Charlie and Gilbert and I went... But honestly Mrs Blythe nothing that happened did either one of us take seriously, I was disappointed if I wanted a good scare but it was so entertaining!"

"Perhaps if we hadn't been pushing the counter on the spirit board we may have taken it more seriously!" Gilbert laughed.

"Spirit board?" Hi mother asked.

"Its meant to be able to contact the dead." Gilbert laughed. "No doubt its just whatever is subconsciously on people's mind around it that does the trick. Well, you see Anne and I agreed to play a trick on Charlie."

"Well Gil and I pushed it so that it spelt out Sloane and completely freaked out Charlie." Anne laughed.

"I don't suppose it helped we moved on to the tarot cards and quite by accident Charlie's first card was the death card." He remembered.

"Can you remember he ran so fast out that room they didn't even get the chance to tell him it meant a change was going to happen and it wasn't a literal death?" Anne said a little more soberly.

"Come to think of it didn't Charlie propose to you very soon after that?" Gilbert asked.

"Charlie Sloane proposed to you Anne?" His mother asked.

"Oh sure, everyone hears that I reject Gilbert but somehow the fact that I also rejected Charlie doesn't leave the lips of the Sloane's and treated like a state secret!" She rolled her eyes. "yes perhaps that was the change it was predicting..."

"Well at least something was spooky that night!" Gilbert joked.

"I will never understand you two." his mother said shaking her head.

'The admiral's dinner' was due to start that evening at 5:30pm. So they cut their afternoon short so everyone could get ready. Anne had decided to wear the same dress she had purchased for a charity ball back at Summerside which Gilbert hadn't seen. The cream dress which was arrayed with different coloured pastel flowers around her scooped neckline uninterrupted by any collar. The sleeves were off shoulder and puffed with a pink pastel tinge to them showing a bit of upper arm flesh her lower arms covered by the gloves which ended just below the elbow. She again wore the pink pendant love heart Gilbert had bought her which went quite well with the odd small pink flowers which were with the other pastel coloured flowers. The rest of the bodice skimmed her small figure gathering at the waist and seemed to flow down her body, there was a small trail at the back which was only emphasized by the frills and curves of the pattern. Her hair in a low side bun a matching hair slide to the dress poking out the longer side of the side bun.

'There that will do.' Anne thought to herself as she heard the door knocking behind her. She opened it to find Gilbert standing at the door. His eyes lit as he saw her. If his parents weren't standing directly behind him, he thought he would surely drag her back into the bedroom and take off that dress and make her KNOW how beautiful she looked.

"Good evening Anne." His mother greeted. "You look particularly pretty tonight."

" Thank you Mrs Blythe." She said quietly. She looked to Gilbert who seemed to Anne to be struggling to find the words to speak.

" Gilbert?" his mother said to him snapping him out of his fantasy.

"I stand in awe. You are a wonder to behold Anne." He said offering his arm to her.

"One second." She said grabbing her bag and key. She locked the door behind them and put the key in her bag then took Gilbert's arm smiling at her future husband.

"So you are the 'Anne' he won't shut up about, he describes you as such a goddess we all started to wonder if you were real."

Anne stood in the midst of Gilbert's rivals fire top of the class, although there was no comparison in Anne's eyes. He was ahead by far of even the next best Richard Williams who she had just been introduced to whose full first sentence was described as above.

"Although you certainly have an eye for the pretty Gil." He said with a dry grin at his classmate. Anne didn't know where to place herself. She looked to Gilbert who simply wore a grin. "Can I offer my hand for a dance?" he asked her.

"Yes of course." Anne said handing her dance card to him.

"That's if there are any spare... Gilbert really three dances?" he said reprimanding his class mate

"I can't have anyone stealing her from me now can I?" he smirked

"Number eight then Miss Shirley I look forward to it."

The rest of his classmates quickly stepped forward for a dance although females seemed scarce in the room Gilbert knew this wasn't the reason. He had idol worshipped her for so long and described her in such heavenly ways he knew his classmates were eager to see how true his word was.

"Gilbert!" the principle exclaimed when he saw him. "Glad you could make it."

"Oh I'm glad to be here sir, I'm just glad I made the cut." Gilbert said humbly.

"I don't think any of us doubted you. You should have more confidence in your own ability. These are your parents if I remember correctly?"

"Oh yes sir ma, pa you remember Principle Curry." He looked at Anne "You remember Miss Anne Shirley."

"Yhy yes you took the highest honors in English last year if I'm not mistaken."

"That's right." Anne confirmed.

"Anne and I have been engaged almost a year." Gilbert said proudly

"So you're the reason a Mr Blythe had such a speedy recovery after typhoid, well it's no wonder with such a promise."

Anne blushed. She really wasn't used to be talked about like this!

The first dance was allocated to each other which both Anne and Gilbert happily spun around to, the second dance they had allocated to Gilbert's parents Anne dancing with John and Gilbert with his mother, it was part way through this dance when Mrs Blythe approached her son.

"Gilbert I want you to know something." His mother started

"Oh?" he asked.

"Outside the post office on our way here.. " she started.

"Its alright ma, I know." His whispered to her.

"You do?" she said surprised.

"Anne is a terrible liar, I knew straight away. I asked her about it and she told me the truth."

"But you never said to me..." she asked confused.

"Anne asked me not to." His mother sighed in relief. Oh, Anne what as sweet girl she was. "She said what was needed to be said was " he gently probed his mother looking at her in anticipation

"I only ever wanted to know your love wasn't misplaced, you've worshipped Anne as long as you've known her.. the rumours I heard..."

"Do you think me utterly ridiculous?" Gilbert asked her. "I wouldn't have proposed again if I wasn't sure I was reading the signs right the second time."

"That's the first time you've ever admitted to me you proposed more then once you know... oh I knew how could I not. But you know what I think?" his mother asked him. He shook his head, she smiled " I think you have the very sweetest of fiancée's, who actually deserves you. There I said it. I think I even love her you know." She paused before continuing "She had a very mixed up life before she came to Avonlea didn't she?" Gilbert nodded. "She was scared of falling in love you know Gilbert? And you my dear boy terrified her, her feelings for you are so very strong. Did you know that?"

He sighed and held back a blush "I'm glad the feeling is mutual." Then smiled at his mother.

"You are safe and loved Gilbert that's all that matters to me." His mother said.

" Then we never need speak of this again." He said confidently. He looked at his mother "I love you ma." He said.

"I love you too Gilbert."


	31. Anne finds out

**Hi folks sorry these chapters have taken a little longer although I'm uploading 2 chapters not just one so I wrote more than I thought but they needed to go up together.**

 **To everyone who did thanks for reading fear is alone in the meantime, it was a bit of a risk for me, I love poetry but don't attempt it that often... apparently Gilbert just wanted to share it!**

 **Maria: thanks for enjoying my stuff I know I like the long winded stuff but the short stuff I'd really coming along!**

 **Tinkstar87: this chapter is for you dear it wasn't in the original script!Your last reviewu for me thinking I hope I didn't disappoint**...

"Finally the pulchritudinous Anne." Joseph said firstly looking at Anne then looking to his classmate. he saw it behind the smile, that hint of jealousy that someone was going to be dancing with Anne but him . Anne was pretty alright. he admitted, but now he was about to find out for himself how far Gilbert had exaggerate his claims if he had. Anne took his hand and was lead again away from Gilbert.

He couldn't think of what to say so he started on the first topic he knew they had in common. "he worships you, you know?" he said to her.

She blushed. How odd? He thought. The Anne Gilbert had described was so self assured, so sure of herself he never imagined the 'imaginary girlfriend' would blush. "Gil is too kind to me." Anne said back quietly. "he deserves a great deal better."

He couldn't help but laugh. "Better?" He said. "Well lets assess..." he trailed and looked at her. "Principle of a high school at 22?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Check. highest honors in English?" he asked.

"Well yes."

"Check." He smiled as Anne looked shyly away.

"Beat Blythe for the Avery? And equalled him in the entrance exams?" She nodded, "check check." he said smiling. "Lets see, big grey starry eyes which from what I've been told turn green on occasion but I've yet to see, pretty, though I think the word Gilbert uses is 'enchanting', rose leaf complexion auburn hair..."

"Gilbert describes me like that?" Anne asked in awe.

"yes," he said with a grin "Didn't really believe you could be real," he paused "although did you really break a slate over his head?"

Anne looked horrified "he tells people that?" she asked.

"no, he never said. Jonathan told me. I thought he had made it up to make you seem real"

"Why would Jonathan aid Gil if I wasn't real?" Anne asked with a raised eyebrow.

"he may have felt sorry for him..." he laughed. "So you did, break a slate over Gilbert's head?"

"He called me carrots!" she laughed in self defence.

"Probably why he describes your hair as auburn." he laughed. "Although he said the only thing he ever had to work at was getting you to like him. He made it sound like you were too good for him." she blushed more and then continued to tell Joseph about some of the hellish things she had done to Gilbert Blythe.

They ended the dance. "Well Anne Shirley." he said as they were walking to the edges of the dance floor. "Its no wonder Gil is bewitched by you, I think any man in the same room as you is at risk of falling in love." he smiled "Thank you for the dance." he said as he walked away.

Gilbert held her close around the waist and looked lovingly at her. She looked at him and smiled, so perfectly happy.

"You have to stop spreading lies about me Gilbert Blythe." she told him.

"I've never breathed a word of falsehood about you." he looked at her concerned

"Really Gilbert? Heavenly?" She smiled. "I think that's what Joshua said."

"Well..." he trailed. "Maybe now you can see yourself as I see you." he smiled. "I'm dead gone on you." he mocked lowering his eyes to his feet.

"And from what I've been told, you're breaking a few hearts, saying no to some pretty girls when they have been offering themselves to you, what was the phrase 'no strings attached'."

Gilbert looked up sharply. "who told you that?" He asked in horror.

"That doesn't matter." she smiled. "Is it true Gilbert Blythe? Are women trying to lure you away from me?"

"I've never..." He started.

He was silence by her hand slipping down his side to his hip then back up again, he closed his eyes in pleasure then opened them in shock as he remembered where they were.

"I know you haven't. I know you you aren't a cheater...are you? Do you have something to tell me?" She teased

"No Anne, never, I worked so hard to get you... you think I would risk us... for anything?"

She smiled. " no of course you wouldn't I'm only teasing." She paused and looked around, "there's one of them in this room tonight." Anne said knowingly.

"How can you possibly...?" He trailed

"Brunette, who looks a bit like a saloon girl, at 5 o'clock." Anne smiled as Gilbert looked. "I believe she's been turning down everyone in the hope she would get a dance or two from you. She's been following us since we came in. Am I right?"

"oh my stars!" He said quietly as he looked at Anne. "Yes, you're right."

"I see. She must be clever to be here?"

"Not in particular but her brother is Alan Collins, he's top of the physics class, and has no social ability with the girls so always brings..."

"His sister." Anne laughed. Anne looked cautiously around the room and upon seeing she was the only one looking, "trust me" she whispered to him slipped her hand down to Gilbert's rear and slowly moved her hand round feeling him. She practically heard his heart rate increase as she did it, he gasped as she went, she just as slowly moved it back up back into place then kissed him lightly on the mouth as they were dancing. she then subtly looked back towards they girl who now had a particularly sour look on her face and she stomped out of the room. "I think that had the desired effect." Anne said smugly.

"You don't say!" Gilbert exclaimed quietly. she looked at him, his eyes had darken in desire. "There's an interval after this dance, won't you come and get some fresh air with me?" He flirted.

Trust me when I say the last thing on their minds was the fresh air.


	32. Dreams only of you

Danced and dined, they started back to the bed and breakfast Anne having danced every dance, as a result her feet were very very tired, they got about half way back Anne stopped " oh Gil my feet are so very very tired and sore I don't think I can take another step!"

He nodded his head. " alright then..." He trailed. " come on hop on." He said standing in front of her back turned.

" Gilbert you can't be serious?" his mother laughed.

"I most certainly am, my fiancée had tired feet and I'm going to assist her." He said with a cheeky smile and a wink to his mother.

Anne giggled then jumped onto his back her skirt rided up as far as her knees as Gilbert adjusted her weight on him "Light as a feather... gosh Anne! Seriously put on some weight girl!" She hugged into his back, her long arms holding round his shoulders to his collarbone.

"You'll be glad I'm so light by the time we get back!" She laughed.

"We shall see..." He said galloping his feet down the street, Anne's laughter filling the air.

"Like a couple of kids." John admired and smiled at his wife.

"They are that!" she replied

"Oh don't be too serious on them dear, Mrs Lynde isn't here to see after all!" John replied he looked at his wife and gave her a wink. Despite herself she laughed.

Ah the Blythe Charm strikes again!

Anne still on his back they went laughing quietly into the bed and breakfast. He stood in front of her door and gently let her slide down his back she softly landed on the floor behind them. Her arms wrapped around his middle and her hands rested on his chest as she hugged into his back. His body swayed a little and his eyes closed as he enjoyed the quickening of his heart. He turned on the spot and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. Their lips met and quickly opened for another quick session of deep kissing.

"I want to stay with you Anne, you have no idea how I want to..." He trailed as he held her close. Despite the flirt he was with her, he often found himself afraid of saying what his heart desired. he kissed down her neck and round to her collarbone "I love you." he whispered.

"I know what you desire my love." She whispered, "Its my most intimate wishes too. I want to know you, ALL of you and I want you to know me, ALL of me." They looked into each others eyes, his hazel eyes seemed to be aglow and her grey eyes smouldered from the same fire which burned within them. The warmth filled them as they kissed deeply again.

"I'm starting to realise why we needed chaperones on this trip." He said smiling coming up for breath. He whispered in her ear "I don't think I would be leaving you tonight if their ever watchful eye wasn't on us." he said shaking.

His sentence finished just in time for his parents to enter the hallway. He stood to a sensible distance. "This is where I leave you milady." he said taking her hand and kissing it. "Although I expect you to take a bath to sooth those feet a little and make sure the elevate them while you sleep."

she laughed a little "Yes Doctor Blythe." He dropped her hand as he smiled back.

"Good night Anne." He walked past his mother and father bid them good night as they opened their door. Anne turned to her own door and started to unlock it. Gilbert took out his own key and unlocked the door he looked back towards Anne who was already looking longingly at him. He let out a deep quick breath. He mouthed the words 'I love you' to which he got a smile and mouthed 'I love you too' back they opened their doors and went into their separate bedrooms they shut their doors behind them they heard his parents door shut behind them.

Anne drew the bath as suggested. Her small bath was by her fireplace in the bedroom. Thankfully she was small, she couldn't imagine this would be too comfortable for anyone larger than she was, her feet relaxed in the warm water and she could feel the water relaxing them. Oh there would be some pretty blisters on her feet tomorrow! It didn't matter, she thought as she washed her hair, she had made Gilbert proud of her, thats all that mattered. She looked at her thin frame in front of her in the bath and wondered if Gilbert would like it. Did he know how thin she really was? It wasn't her fault, she could eat for Canada and still come out skinny the next day. Oh but what she would let him do to her if he were here. What would he desire first? She wondered, She blushed at the thought. Why is it whenever she thought of Gilbert they were such unchaste thoughts? She burned brighter as she realised his parents were in the next room, if they could hear her thoughts she would be back on the train to Prince Edward Island within the hour!

She reflected on the night. Everyone had said how lovely Gilbert had described her. Is that how he'd seen her all these years? And the physical description, 'rose leaf complexion, starry eyes, auburn hair, heavenly' was she really so beautiful? He had made her feel beautiful that night. She was loved, so desperately and utterly loved. And by Gilbert!

His eyes had always told her stories. If anyone else ever looked at them and really looked at them, he spoke volumes! Even in the moments he had repressed his feelings for her and said nothing, she had known them, for they were in his eyes, they were never rid of.

She realised looking back she had swooned at them, every time the feeling had overwhelmed her and scared her completely to the core to be felt so loved. Now it thrilled her so nicely every bone in her body shook at the deepness she felt in Gilbert's presence. Gilbert was beautiful, deep, profound, sweet, kind, gentle, funny, so so funny always, always able to make her laugh and understood her, somehow he understood the mess in her mind and was constantly sorting through it and loving her, always always loving her and NOW, NOW he was her GILBERT!

She pulled herself out of the bath and wrapped herself in a towel. She made herself ready for bed, she towel dried her hair by the fire then combed it through and put it in a long plait.

'She is lovely' He thought to himself as he readied for bed. He remembered back on the night where female partners had been spare, he didn't mind he danced three with Anne one with his Mother one with the principles wife and one with Song's fiancée , he left the rest of the females to the other males in the room and somehow, somehow Anne had completely scared away Abigail Collins, something he had been politely trying to do since September! 'I love you Anne Shirley' he thought as a conversation came clearer in his head.

Joseph had approached Gilbert after his dance with Anne.

"I really thought you must be making her up." He had told him.

"I don't think I could imagine something so lovely." Gilbert had smiled.

"She's very intelligence, she has a very lively conversation. She's not afraid to talk."

Gilbert laughed. "no she isn't. Though she did graduate with..."

"Yes high honours in English you told us that already." Joseph smiled. "Though I think I would be as proud of her if I were you."

"Now will you help me convince the others she is real?"

"Fair deal." Joseph said. "considering..." he trailed.

"Oh?" Gilbert asked.

"I bet Kean $5 that she wasn't, you've taken me out of pocket."

"there were bets?!" Gilbert said laughing.

"Oh numerous." He admitted. "You defy all odds Blythe! Lucky man!"

"You don't know the half of it." Gilbert laughed.

No they really didn't. She was everything...everything to him.

Thats why he had to make everything better for her. Her life had been so heartbreaking. He wanted to make it all better.

"Lots and lots of children." He thought to himself and smiled. He'd seen Anne mothering Davy and Dora and he knew about a small Anne raising a little Noah herself and then having to let go of him not to mention the Thomas' children. He lay on his bed and closed his eyes again to greet the tiny little girl with red hair and grey eyes like her mother. Their little girl, he had from the moment he decided he wanted to be a father pictured this little girl, a little duplicate of Anne calling him "Daddy". He remembered the first time he had thought of his little girl with Anne.

 _That storm "Uncle Abe" had predicted._

 _Darkness had came upon his classroom so quickly he wasn't surprised by the stir it had caused in his class room._

 _"Everyone remain in your seats." He told them at first looking out the window for himself. The storm cloud so large he knew he should get his pupils home and fast. He opened his mouth to say when he saw the first hail stone hit the school window. He looked at disbelief it must be a size of a bottle top and suddenly there were 15 more surrounding it. A few girls at the other side of the room started to whimper at the loud tapping it made as it came down and hit the window. Then suddenly a loud crack of thunder hit the air following by a huge bolt of lighting which lit the sky. The whimpering now turned into screams of small and tall girls._

 _"Its alright." He told them, "it'll be fine." He had to think quick. "I'm sorry but I can't send you home in this we should be okay here while the storm passes. Anthony, Mark help me move all the desks away from the side of the building in case the windows break." Some of the girls looked in horror. "its just a precaution. Everyone else move close to the centre of the room."_

 _It wasn't long until he had his first fainter. Luckily the child was small._

 _"James are you brave enough to get Josephine's coat from her peg?" He asked her smaller brother. The little boy nodded took a deep breath and ran to the cloakroom. He lifted the girl onto the small flat desks at the front of the classroom, when the little boy returned he propped he head up a little putting her coat underneath it._

 _Another clap of thunder and several of the girls ran to his side of various ages._

 _"Its alright," he calmed them, "come on." he led them back to the middle of the classroom and assigned them all a storm buddy, making sure all the smaller children stayed with an older child. Where it worked on the whole another two children fainted and there were a few teenage girl streaks which scared him more than the storm as it moved faster across them. It was then their storm buddies being smaller ran to him a little boy and two girls gathered round him the boy on his knee the two girls wrapped in either arm as he sat on the floor next to his desk. The rest of the children gathered around them the normal calm had somewhat returned to his classroom. He went round the class asking them to recite their favourite verse of poetry this general calmed them through the storm. He smiled at the children surrounding him._

 _Now, he knew he wanted to be a doctor but surrounded by children he took a sigh in and closed his eyes, he saw a little girl with loose curls in her hair, the most beautiful red hair and grey eyes, just like her mothers. The little girl shamelessly kissed him called him daddy, he picked her up and carried her to her mother. As he kissed the women whose loins had borne her, whose stomach he couldn't help but notice had a another swelling within in. Anne looked so beautiful pregnant._

 _'I want to be a father' He realised. His eyes snapped open in the classroom as another roll of thunder filled the air. He was only nineteen. Alright a few friends had settled and started families but his was most shamefully! He was lusting after a women and he wanted children with her, she wasn't his, but he wanted her so much...Anne. He swallowed and took a couple of deep breaths himself. He must suppress this feeling, Anne would never want him, would certainly not have one never mind two, or three or six, seven, eight children... beautiful children their children!_

He now remembered that dream with so much anticipation. Anne, was going to be his wife, that dream really, really could come true.


	33. Sunday musings and late arrivals

**So a couple of things in this chapter really... but the latter half really is a build up to the next chapter... let's see what you all think...(hint hint) also any bits of inspiration fit the rest of the summer would be most helpful!**

"Anne are you okay?" He asked as they walked to church the next morning, he noticed the tender limps in her feet, one seemed as bad as the other

"I'll be fine, these shoes are a lot more comfortable than last night, just promise me no long walks today."

"Deal done." He said smiling. He whispered so his parents couldn't hear "You don't think God is punishing you for last night do you?"

"I don't think there are enough 'hail Mary's' I could do in order to repent as I need to" she smiled

"Thank heavens for that!" Gilbert smiled. "Can you imagine a Good little Catholic Girl behaving as you did last night!" He could still feel her hand on his rear feeling it "You would be sent to a nunnery!"

"Wouldn't it be romantic to be a bride of heaven?" She said dreamily.

"I don't think you qualify dear." he said innocently.

"Gilbert we haven't gone that far yet!" she whispered in shocked tones

he laughed "no, silly! Aren't you suppose to be so chase you only think of the Lord our Redeemer and love only him? Last time I checked you were in love with me..."

" oh that... yes..."

"... plus you aren't Catholic.. unless you're planning to convert?" he mocked.

" I'm far too Presbyterian for that!" she exclaimed.

"I'm glad, makes it easier on the household when the parents agree on religion.. and politics for that matter!" He grinned as he remembered the day Anne had told him he was a Grit. It was very early on in their relationship and everything was still brand new to them

" _I most certainly am not!" He'd exclaimed. " what on earth put such a notion in your head?"_

 _" but Charlie, you never disagreed with him when he was talking politics."_

 _" that's because you had argued my point so well I didn't feel the need to add to the debate. If you have nothing constructive to say..."_

 _" but... in debate class when you said.."_

 _" well I couldn't well agree with you could I? It's called a debate for a reason and I wasn't going to give in my grade so easily." He defended himself._

 _" it's one of the reasons I had hated you so... how could I love you? you were a Grit!" He had simply laughed and kissed her._

He had done as promised and there was no walking after church, they had all gathered into Gilbert's parents room Anne, at Gilbert's insistence was sitting on the chair while he rubbed her feet gently 'to help the healing process' he's insisted to his mother and gave several well formed argument as to the medical advantages before his mother caved in "Alright!" she had exclaimed "As long as you stop talking about things I don't understand!" Anne was reading out from the 'good' book, from John.

"To the Jews who had believed him, Jesus said, If you hold to my teaching, you are really my disciples. Then you will know the truth, and the truth will set you free." Anne looked to Gilbert who had smiled. "What is it?" She asked him.

"Isn't that a beautiful verse? 'the truth will set you free'.." he thought out loud. "That's truth isn't it?"

She smiled back. "in so many ways, isn't that why the law states innocent until proven guilty?" she asked the group.

"Well yes, exactly!" Gilbert agreed. "But its more than that even. Personally I mean, I never felt free until we had spoken over all our past misunderstanding but it brought such freedom that day."

"so its not just the truth of the 'Good Shepard' which sets us free, its all truth?" Anne challenged back.

"Yes." Gilbert said with excitement. "Don't you think that's why we like to learn, the more education we receive the more truth we can perceive, our minds open and its sets us free to think, to reason for ourselves."

"God did give us freedom of choice" Mrs Blythe said. "Do you make better choices because you are educated?"

"no not at all. What I mean, academia is wonderful and exciting and teaches a lot of truth in itself, but opinions have always and will always change as to what is right. But true truth is freedom and can be learnt by any man, women or child."

"And you know we don't simply receive an education through schooling Mrs Blythe, the world is one huge university. Why in this past year I think I have learnt things that no diploma could have taught me. Truth I hold so close and dear, yet this time last year I was still ignorant to them." Anne interjected.

"Well yes exactly!" Gilbert said in glee. "Life is one noble quest for truth!"

Mrs Blythe smiled at the two as she was drawn into their conversation.

"Maybe you two would like to slow down so us oldies can keep up." Mr Blythe said to them. "although you were always better than me dear, can you keep up with them?" he asked his wife.

"Oh I don't know about better." She said to him. "I was in Mayfield dear, I doubt I could have kept up in Avonlea. If papa hadn't been so old fashioned I think I might have liked to go to queens, I would have had to have worked hard, like Gilbert did."

"Rubbish, I never did like the weak in mind." John told her. "A strong minded women is hard to find around these parts, they are so rare. Am I right Gilbert?" he said smiling at his son. "When you have one, you got to keep hold, you might never find another one."

"There certainly wasn't any bred in Avonlea in my generation that's for sure." Gilbert smiled. "There's something to be said for new blood." He said winking at Anne.

"I'm an Islander through and through and don't you forget it!" Anne exclaimed. "Phil once accused me of being a 'bluenose' I almost never forgave her that!" Gilbert laughed.

"I guess Green Gables was your first proper home." Mrs Blythe said thoughtfully.

"Oh Yes, it was and I was so glad, I remember when I went to school in Clareburg Mr McDougall was teaching geography to the older children and I couldn't help but listen in, he talked about a island which was surrounded by the sea, he smiled in such a special way when he talked about his home, 'Prince Edward Island', oh he made me want to visit it so much! He said the roads were red the soil was red and it had little white farmhouses. Well he even brought pictures and it looked so beautiful!" Anne sighed. "I stole one of his pictures of the Island." She admitted. "A storm was coming and he knew it was bad and the likelihood was I wouldn't be back again until the spring... well that's when Mr Hammond died and Mrs Hammond was sending me back to the orphanage. I felt so wicked for having stolen the picture and I would never be able to return it. Then he must have heard we were leaving and came by the house, I took the stolen picture and snuck it back in his pocket when I hung it up and that's when he gave me a present it was a framed picture of a beach on Prince Edward Island."

"Did they..." Gilbert trailed knowing what the answer must be. "At the orphanage, did they take it off you because it didn't fit in your box?"

Anne nodded. Gilbert dropped the foot he had been rubbing knelt beside her and immediately wrapped his arms around her. "Its alright." She whispered to him. "Hey its okay, remember, I have a home now a good education, and all the love in the world!" she let Gilbert go as he knelt beside her in awe "I was so lucky to have good teachers, Mr McDougall, Miss Stacy. I guess that's why I think myself an Islander, it was the first place anyone ever referred to as a home and I so wanted it to be mine."

"Well you are an Islander if you ask me." Mrs Blythe said kindly. "if you love the Island then you are one." she paused before asking "Are you planning on staying on the Island once you are married? Won't Gilbert be dragging you around for his career?"

"Well we'll just have to wait and see where life takes us I suppose. I never pictured myself away from the Island for long, and medical school plus the four years for my BA has been quite long." Gilbert admitted.

"We have another two years to think on it." Anne admitted.

He nodded gently. "Perhaps I should write to Great Uncle Dave about it, he might have some pointers as to what to expect."

The next day

Mrs Lynde knew The Blythes and Anne were due back at 8 PM. In the winter this would be well past sunset and it wasn't proper for a young lady to be out after sunset with a young man even if they were engaged and with his parents.

"I told you what would come of this Marilla." Mrs Lynde reminded her companion.

"Leave it be Rachel, John would see no harm done to Anne and neither would Mrs Blythe. They will come when they come, its not even five past yet, anything could have held them up for five minutes."

"Its not right all this swanning about with a finance's family, like she's one of them already, has she forgotten who raised her? but she doesn't have time for us at Green Gables anymore, what with her teaching and BA and now a fiancé, well I ask you what is to be done?"

Marilla gave a heavy sigh. "Nothing is to be done. She needs to build a strong relationship with her in laws because she very soon will be a Blythe, did you consider that? she has never given up her allegiance to Green Gables and last time I checked it was Matthew and I who raised her not you Rachel."

"Erm, you know what I mean, you know I see her as one of my own.I must say you did a fine job for all an old maid could know." Rachel said as Marilla rolled her eyes.

"We have the rest of the summer with her Rachel."

"And Gilbert." Rachel said with a hint of bitterness.

"And what is wrong with Gilbert?" Marilla asked. "He's a nice boy who takes care of Anne. who has practically vowed himself to her if his actions over the last 11 years is anything to go by." she smiled "And not only that he has ambitions, you do remember he is at medical school, the very reason why their engagement is going to be so very long." She looked a far and saw a buggie coming towards them. "See? Isn't that them now?"

The buggie pulled up in front of Green Gables, Anne didn't wait for even Gilbert to help her out she went immediately out of the buggie and hugged into Marilla.

"Oh I'm home! I'm home!" Anne exclaimed.

"Did you have a nice time?" Marilla asked.

"Well it was better then I expected it to be, but Gilbert was such a sweetheart Marilla, he made the trip lovely."

"You have too much colour Anne, all that Kingsport air can't be good for you."

"Oh I've missed you too Rachel" she said giving her a hug.

"Sorry we're a little late Miss Cuthbert." Gilbert said coming behind her. "The train was delayed coming back."

"By ten minutes, I think we can forgive it." Marilla said with a smile.

John and Mrs Blythe came up behind them carrying Anne's luggage. "Well here you go." John said putting her case down. "Safe and sound."

"Thank you Mr Blythe." Anne said giving him a quick hug.

Anne turned to Mrs Blythe and hugged her "Thank you Mrs Blythe, it really has been lovely."

"now you feel free to come by any time you please Anne." She told her. "You can come morning noon or night for all I care." Mrs Blythe looked to Marilla "You really have raised a lovely girl Marilla." she said softly.

"Thank you, I like to think she has some admiral qualities to her." She said with a grin to her.

"Can't we all get together?" Gilbert asked. "Can we have dinner at home ma? invite Miss Cuthbert over?"

"You've not met yet as in laws?" Rachel started. Mrs Blythe looked to Marilla whose eyes were rolling, she covered her mouth not to laugh. "Well I'd say its rather late for such pleasantries? Things must be discussed, wedding plans merger of family units, how you raised your children is essential to..."

"You make it sound like a business transaction Rachel and the wedding is still over 2 years away." Marilla said

"Well in a lot of ways it is, Marilla." Rachel said critically. Marilla gave a heavy sigh which seemed visible to everyone but Rachel.

"You're more then welcome to come Miss Cuthbert." Mrs Blythe said deciding to help her out of the claws of Mrs Lynde. "Heaven forbid we should brake propriety." She said with a twinkle in her eye as she tried not to laugh. Marilla looked to Mrs Blythe and found herself smiling.

"Are you sure that's alright? I wouldn't want to inconvenience you? Maybe sometime after you could come to Green Gables?"

"Oh that would be lovely." Mrs Blythe admitted. "John has always admired the buildings up here."

"Well who wouldn't." Rachel interjected not really knowing what a sensitive moment it was. "it always has been the prettiest part of the Island."

"Perhaps this Friday?" Mrs Blythe suggested.

"Thank you." Marilla said.


	34. Gilbert finds out

**You never find out if Gilbert knew anything about Marilla and his Pa... so...**

"I'm so sorry about this Marilla." Anne said on their way over to Blythe's farm in the buggy. "I never thought getting engaged to Gilbert might lead to..."

"Its was bound to happen eventually, Gilbert's rather big on tradition isn't he?" Marilla asked.

Anne nodded her head. "I guess our relationship has been so unconventional he's looking for something to be traditional! Oh why did I have to fall in love with a 'Blythe'?" she asked.

"Because Gilbert Blythe is the sweetest, kindest and most loving man you could hope to meet and he was set on you from word go." Marilla smiled. "What do you make of Mrs Blythe?"

"Oh she is young in spirit and kind. She called me a true Islander!" Anne said sitting up straighter.

"Well that you are." Marilla said with a smile. "Does she know?" Marilla asked.

"Honestly Marilla, I don't know, I mean I can only suppose she must know, I can't imagine Mr Blythe keeping it from her, but I think Gilbert has got the whole 'not being able to keep a grudge' from her, she has been quite lenient on my past mistakes, she's seen past them when I think a lot of mothers couldn't."

"well maybe she'll see past my past mistakes then." They arrived at Blythe farm when John was standing waiting.

"Let me take the buggy round." He told Marilla helping her and Anne out the buggy.

"Thank you Mr Blythe." Anne said to him.

"Yes thank you." Marilla said looking at him.

Gilbert then came out the back door. "Anne!" he called as he walked towards them. He gave Anne a light kiss then offered his arm to Miss Cuthbert and the other to Anne and took them to the door. He opened the door and escorted the two women into the house.

"Miss Cuthbert." Mrs Blythe said. "It's lovely you are finally here." She smiled kindly.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for Mrs Lynde's interference in the matter..." Marilla trailed.

John who had just came in from putting the buggy with theirs chirped in "Rachel never could leave well alone."

They settled in with some pleasantries. It was around the dinner table Gilbert really started to wonder what was wrong. There was an underlying tension and he was sure of it. no one was being rude or being mean, but in fact all humour seemed to be taken from the table, he always thought it would be so natural his parents and Miss Cuthbert were so much alike but this was the pleasant sort of awkward where everything was fine on the surface but something lay beneath it.

"Say ma, what's for dessert?" Gilbert asked part way through the dinner.

"Apple and cinnamon pie." she told him.

"aww ma cinnamon that's my..." he trailed and remembered back to Christmas,

'i _ts my favourite" he had told Marilla._

 _'like your father." she had said back._

He had never found out how she knew that. "You knew." He said looking at Marilla. Marilla looked quickly worried. "You knew cinnamon was papa's favourite how did you know that?"

"Gilbert..." His mother started

"When you cut your finger earlier in the summer it was right after I first suggested you coming round here."

The whole table fell silent.

"Alright what's going on? The four people I love the most are sitting around this table and you all know something I don't so just spit it out." he told them.

"Gilbert what happened was a long time ago before I met your mother." John started. "You know Marilla and I went to Avonlea school together?"

"Yes you were 2 years ahead of her." Gilbert said.

"And you know how I said, we were friends when we were younger?" John asked him. Gilbert looked at his father still a bit confused as to where this was going.

"Yes..." Gilbert confirmed.

"And how I always sympathised with you when it came to Anne breaking your heart." John said looking down at his feet as Gilbert often did when he was nervous. "It was more then just sympathy, Gilbert." he paused again. "You remember how I told you I had been engaged once to a girl before I met your mother." he took a deep breath "Well lets just say Green Gables seem to produce girls capable of breaking Blythe boys hearts."

Gilbert's eyes lit with recognition and his jaw dropped. "You?" He said looking at his father. "… a...an...and you?" he said looking to Marilla

"We were engaged Gilbert." Marilla told him. "I broke it off when I was 18." Marilla said.

"it was almost 19 years later when I met your mother, as I said, you don't meet a strong minded women very often."

he looked to his mother "You knew?" he asked her gently.

"You're father told me everything in interest of disclosure, if someone had remembered in Avonlea about Miss Cuthbert and your father, he didn't want me to hear it second hand."

His mind was reeling. He could barely believe it. "I need some fresh air." He said standing up and walking out. After a few seconds Mrs Blythe started to get up to go after him.

"no let me Mrs Blythe." Anne said to her. "he'll need help sorting through it, he's helped me so much, please let me help him through this."

Mrs Blythe nodded. Anne looked to Marilla, "will everything be okay in here?" She asked.

"I think so." Marilla said quietly as Anne went after Gilbert.

She did a quick look around the surrounding garden to find Gilbert walking back and forth from one side of the fence to the other his hands in his hair and his head to the ground. She went to him and stood in his path. "Gil?" she asked him quietly.

"No, no this is just too surreal." he said shaking his head. He finally looked at her after a few seconds.

"You knew didn't you?" he asked her.

Anne paused. "Knowledge is a funny thing." Anne started. "and really quite objective..."

"Anne!" he demanded.

"I knew they had been together, and I knew Marilla had once been engaged, but I knew them as two separate facts which I put together for myself, when Marilla didn't deny it... I sort of figured it out."

"Did it occur to you to tell me?!" he petitioned.

"While we were friends I didn't suppose it mattered, then we didn't speak for two years then we were engaged overnight... when was I suppose to say 'oh by the way did you know Marilla and your father could have married'?" she objected back. He sat down on a near by bench.

"Why did they call it off?" Gilbert asked her as she sat beside him.

"I think they quarrelled, and Marilla was being stubborn and waited for your dad to come back, he never did."

he gave a short laugh.

"I know. Talk about history repeating itself." Anne said taking his hand.

"I always thought it had just been a stranger you know, like I wouldn't know them because its my dad, I can't see him loving anyone but ma."

"and he doesn't Gil." Anne said reassuring him.

He laughed. "That place must have a spell on Blythe Boys." he said talking of green gables

"Or the women do!" Anne smiled.

" how did you react?" he asked.

" well at first I didn't really know it was your papa, I thought it was a tragic romance!" she laughed. " then I found out and I figured I had a kindred spirit in Marilla, having complications with a Blythe!"

His hand was brought up to her hair to play with a small piece which had came loose. They kissed gently. Upon parting he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"If they had married we would be raised as brother and sister!" He laughed.

"the likelihood would be I never would have came to PEI. If Marilla had a son... had you... they would have never sent word to the orphanage.. and you'd be twenty years older" she said pulling a face

"If I ever existed at all!...Well it's a good job then isn't it?" he asked. "THIS would be difficult to explain." He said his figure pointing alternatively between them.

She laughed at him " well those four years would be a living hell!" she paused, " and I'm glad things are just as they are. I'm glad for all the past mistakes that brought me to you."

"I just ran out on everybody, I just pushed them all together!" He put his face in his hands. " what have I done?"

" no Gilbert is alright, " she soothed him playing with the hair on the back of his neck. "don't worry my love they would have to have met like this eventually. At least this way it was done out of the public eye..." She smiled " and away from Mrs Lynde." He looked up and into her eyes.

He smiled " you Anne Shirley are something else you know." He said, " this is just going to take a while to process that's all." He said smiling bring her in for a hug " thank you my love."

" we should go back in, or our food will be getting cold." She said standing up and offering her hand. "we can do this together." Anne assured him.

He smiled taking her hand " together."

*** page break***

After a couple of moments of silence when they re-entered Gilbert couldn't take the silence.

"So apple and cinnamon pie you said ma?" he half asked. His mother nodded. "My favourite, did you make it on purpose?" he said.

"How could I not? We had them in preserve from last autumn."

"Oh they are your apples?" Anne asked.

"Yes they are." Mrs Blythe said

"Oh they are the best on the Island." Anne admitted. "Gilbert tried to give me them to try and get me to talk to him when we were younger, I wanted to eat them so much because I knew they were the nicest apples, I hate to think how many went uneaten because of it."

"Do you remember at that picnic you found the apple tarts were made with our apples. You had been happily eating it then all of a sudden you stuck your tongue out and literally wiped it clean with your hands when you found out." Gilbert laughed.

"Anne Shirley!" Marilla reprimanded.

"To make matters worse the Apple juice I was drinking was made with it too!"

Anne and Gilbert still laughing over it. "Oh Marilla its okay, really." Gilbert laughed. "I think she's more then made up for it since." he smiled "in apples and affection." he said with a wink to her.

"I ate them by the ton full once we were friends, you always brought something with apples in as a snack." she said smiling.

"I like apples, just as well really." he said shaking his head. "I like all things red, apples, raspberries, strawberries..." he smiled and paused "hair." he said looking at Anne.

"He could never make up his mind of his favourite colour, when he was very little it was red but then it changed to green, blue, brown back to red." His mother said.

"Every colour has its own beauty I suppose." he said thoughtfully. "I guess that's why I couldn't make up my mind."

"Well luckily you weren't so fickle with everything." Mrs Blythe said.

"Yes, I can't imagine you ever being fickle Gilbert." Marilla agreed. "You always had your mind set as long as I've known you."

"Well, after I came back with papa, I realised I was a good two years older then some of my school mates and they had ideals and dreams, I hadn't made my mind up about anything. Then that first day back of school I found one thing I wanted." she said looking to Anne. He took a breath "then everything else fell into place, I wanted an education, I wanted knowledge and I wanted the best life I could have, and ideals and dreams just fell into place. " looked back to Marilla " I guess I have no extraordinary talents in myself I just wanted them enough to really focus on them that's all." he said humbly.

"Diana said you were ahead before your dad got sick." Anne said looking at him "You must have already have been talented when you younger to be ahead."

"Oh he wasn't always ahead." His mother said.

"Really?" Anne asked.

"He used to daydream through school his first teacher Miss Robinson..." his mother started.

"Evil Wench." Gilbert muttered.

"Yes but she got your head out the clouds didn't she? Taught you some focus."

"She taught me nothing, she used to walk round the classroom with a whip in her hand and ruled in fear. I put my head in my books because you wanted me to mother, not because of anything she ever did, she called me stupid."

"What? How old were you?" Anne asked him.

"Six." Gilbert replied "I can't even remember why, was it really because I daydreamed? I can't remember doing that at all."

"You weren't mixing with the other children either, she practically said it was because you were an only child."

"Well I guess I had the last laugh then." Gilbert said a little smugly, "though I suppose its ill to speak of the dead like that." he humbled himself.

"She sounds worse than Mr Phillips." Anne asked Gilbert.

"In some ways, at least she was consistent, though I'm glad she was gone by the time you came Anne. Mr Phillips didn't even care enough to check on us long as we weren't making noise."

"So your first good teacher was Miss Stacy?" Anne asked him.

He nodded. "yes, now you want an example of a good teacher who encouraged focus THAT is Miss Stacy. I imagine you to be a lot like her Anne, as a teacher."

"I do try, though I never saw Miss Stacy use the cane." she said still disappointed in herself.

"Don't be too hard on yourself Anne, it was a Pye you used it on." Marilla said with a mirth in her eye.

"And I seem to remember said boy still thinks you were the best teacher he ever had." Mrs Blythe added "A compliment indeed from a Pye."

"I sometimes forget I am a teacher when it's the holidays, it seems like a different life." she reflected.

"Yes that's how I feel sometimes, I have my life here in Avonlea then my life in Kingsport. although I'll admit I still look for you in the crowds at school, I keep on excepting to see just a bit of that auburn hair stand out against the crowd."

"Are you much different at school?" Marilla asked both Gilbert and Anne at the same time.

"I've been told I'm too serious at school before." Gilbert admitted. "like I should find the time to socialise more as well as remain top of the class."

"I try to be myself as a teacher but I have to try and be the adult... although I must admit I don't always succeed. I think it sometimes worries my fellow teachers."

"Well that I can believe for your genius to find mischief." Marilla smiled.

"Oh really?" John asked. "Do tell..."

The rest of the afternoon into early evening was spent talking about the past ten years or so and watching their children grow and fall in love. Although Marilla had known Gilbert had always wanted to get to know Anne, was surprised just how quickly Gilbert had figured out how he had felt towards Anne. Mr and Mrs Blythe were happy to hear about the early Anne and how much she had grown since she came to Green Gables.

When it came to Anne and Marilla leaving, Gilbert took Marilla in arm allowing his father to take Anne.

"Miss Cuthbert I'm really sorry for forcing this, if I had known..." Gilbert started.

"No, Gilbert, don't apologise its quite alright." she smiled at him. "I couldn't have been more proud of you if you were my own son, your mother has done and good job, she's lovely. I'm glad to have got to know her, finally."

"You mean it?" He said smiling. She nodded at him.

"Just you mind it Gilbert Blythe. Besides this way I got it both ways didn't I? I have Anne and now you as a son in law."

"I hope this breaks any barriers there were between us Miss Cuthbert." He says to Marilla. "I want you to know how grateful I am for bringing up Anne. "

"why don't you start by stop calling me Miss Cuthbert and call me Marilla, I think you know me well enough now." she said with her dry humor.

"Fair enough." He said helping her and Anne into the buggy. "Anne," he said kissing Anne's hand. "Marilla."


	35. Now I know

Monday was soon upon them and Marilla soon realised Gilbert hasn't came to call on Anne all weekend.

" is everything alright with Gilbert?" Marilla asked. " he hasn't been here in a couple of days." Marilla asked Anne who was reading a book on the porch that warm summers day.

" hasn't he?" Anne asked trying to act as nonchalant as possible. Still reading her book. Of course she of all people had felt it, he hadn't attending church claiming to his mother he felt a headache coming on. Anne had a suspicion Friday night had freaked him out a little and was avoiding the confrontation of his own musings on the subject.

" Anne don't act like you haven't noticed." Marilla said warningly.

Anne looked up to Marilla " alright then, I was going to head over there in the morning to check he's alright will that do you?" she smiled to Marilla.

" yes that will do." She laughed. "oh what must he think!" Marilla sighed.

" he won't think ill of you I guarantee it." She told Marilla. " he doesn't think like that." She sighed. " he's probably mulling over what he thinks he's done wrong and making himself ill over it, knowing him." She said. " I'll go and see him in the morning."

Anne knocked on the Blythe's door bright and early at 9am.

" Anne dear!" Mrs Blythe exclaimed. " how are you dear?" she asked.

" I'm fine Mrs Blythe, but I was more worried about Gilbert." She said.

" yes he didn't breath a word at breakfast then shut himself away in his room immediately after the same the last few days."

" is he dressed? May I go and talk to him?" she asked.

" of course you can." She said. " you might be able to talk some sense into him." She said letting Anne past.

She knocked on his door. " I'm fine ma." He called out, "just leave me alone." She opened the door and saw him lying on his bed he looked and saw it was Anne. " Anne!" He said, " sorry I thought you were ma." He jumped up walked over to the door where upon he grasped Anne's lips with his and pulled her into him. He moved them over to the bed stand with her in his arms their still intertwined.

" Gil," she said as they drew for breath.

"i love you Anne" He said kissing into her again.

She smiled against him "I love you" she swayed in his arms " I've missed you." She said. "Tell me what's wrong" she whispered before he could kiss her again

"What must they all think Anne?" he said snuggling into her. She played with the curls in his hair as he hugged in.

" who?" Anne asked.

" my parents, Marilla, they must hate me."

Poor Gilbert she thought. Always quietly worried about what others are thinking. It would drive her mad to be as sensitive as he was in this way. " Gilbert Blythe." She said bring his face out of her shoulder looking in his eyes. " they all love you, they are worried you have shut yourself away to worry and so am I. Gilbert this isn't the way to deal with it, your parents love you. Marilla loves you, she wanted to know why you weren't at green gables."

"I can't face them. I won't face them, how horrible must it have been for them?" he asked sitting on his bed and running his hands through his hair.

" not as horrible as watching you blame yourself for a circumstance which was out if your control." She said sitting with him and she placed her hand on his knee. " come downstairs Gil, it's just your mama, isn't she innocent in all this too?" she asked him. She stood up. " together?" she confirmed bring out her hand. He looked sheepishly at her. "I'll protect you." She smiled. He smiled and took her hand letting her pull him up.

She led him down the stairs through the parlour into the kitchen. " Anne I don't know how you did it." His mother said rushing to get son and stroking his cheek. " are you feeling better?" she asked him. He closed his eyes for a second.

" ma." He started. " I'm sorry." He said hugging her.

His mother was confused, " what on earth for?" she asked.

" Friday," he said pulling away, "I made everyone so uncomfortable, first by suggesting it then by walking out on everyone." He worried.

"Oh Gilbert! Is that what all this has been about?" she asked him. " what a thing to worry over!" she exclaimed. " Gilbert you have nothing to be sorry for!" she reassured him. " are you saying you'd rather it happen in front of Mrs Lynde or someone else?" she asked. " and you know, Marilla is simply a lovely women under her cool exterior, well who better to raise your future wife, short of her own parents, would you rather she went somewhere else?" He shook his head " well then... see nothing to worry over. And Marilla had a lot of stories about Anne, reminded me of you when you were little, she just had a compacted childhood, here in Avonlea, it's no wonder you were fascinated with Anne since she came!" she laughed " Oh Gil!" He exclaimed." My lovely baby boy! Sit down I'll make you both some tea."

"pa?" Gilbert asked on entering the barn a little later in the day.

" Gilbert?" John asked "where's Anne?"

" in the house with ma making banana bread." Gilbert answered

"not forgotten how to bale hay have you?" John asked him.

" no of course not." He said.

" good come and help your old man." John smiled.

Gilbert started with the hay fork. " hey pa." Gilbert asked.

He chuckled " hey" he laughed. " yes son."

Gilbert gave a hollow laugh on the pun. " why didn't you tell me?" he said straight.

" would it have changed anything?" John asked him.

Gilbert thought for a minute, " no" he eventually said. "I would of remained head over heels for Anne, I love her, but a warning would have been nice." He said.

" well maybe I did handle it wrong." John admitted.

Gilbert stopped hauling the hay for a moment. " what was she like?" Gilbert wondered out loud.

" Marilla?" John asked, Gilbert nodded. " smart, hard working, she should have gone to queens but her papa wouldn't let her, determined, strong minded, and has a wicked sense of humour on her... you can tell when she is joking by the glint she gets in her eye, it's almost as if..." he trailed

Gilbert thought for a moment, you could read Anne's eyes, it wasn't exactly what his father was describing but it was almost... " we really do have a type don't we?" he laughed.

" there's more to Anne than that though isn't there? She lets you take care of her." John said.

" it wasn't always like that, even when we were friends it was on her terms, but once she realised she loved me she let me in." Gilbert said

" Marilla didn't." John admitted. " it made it emotionally draining, then we argued, I can't even remember what over, something petty and it just broke everything we had. I couldn't handle being rejected anymore."

" that's how I felt when Anne rejected me, when I proposed back in college." He sighed " then I'd see her again and again and I'd fall more in love, every time I couldn't help it, I tried, stupid Blythe stubbornness wouldn't let me stop loving her." He sighed "I didn't know she was falling in love with me too."

" Anne isn't like Marilla in one way, she let you love her, eventually," he said with a grin. " plus she seems to have a sweeter and more sensitive nature."

" yes, though sometime I think Marilla might have developed those traits, or at least has learnt to tolerate them... living with Anne."

"Marilla was always practical. Is that going to be a problem with Anne?"

" no, Anne is surprisingly practical, you never would know it being friends but I think Marilla has given her a practical side without taking away the hopeless romantic Anne who loves all things pretty and lovely. " he paused. " and ma?"

"I know you must think you could never love again if you had lost Anne, maybe you wouldn't recover, I certainly didn't think I would until by chance I met your ma. I found myself..." he sighed. " you know what it is to be a Blythe we are stubborn as hell once we make up our minds about something..." he said with a knowing smile. " but your ma was something special I found myself... you have to know how much I love her." Gilbert looked to his father. He'd never doubted it not for a single second, of course his papa loved his mama . He all of a sudden felt really guilty over even asking his pa anything.

" of course I know it." He said putting down his fork. "papa, I'm sorry." Gilbert said.

" for what?"

" Friday, and questioning you today." He said.

" you worry too much Gilbert, Friday was nice. it was nice talking to Marilla after so long, we were good friends once upon a time you know and I always wondered if your ma and Marilla would get along, when you and Anne were outside they were firing jokes across the table at each other like they'd been friends all their lives... well one good thing came out of all this." John said.

" Oh?" Gilbert asked.

" no in laws from hell." He said with a cheeky grin to his son. Gilbert laughed with his father.

" you find under the ice with Marilla, you'll find a very sensitive soul, she just never learnt to trust." Gilbert listened carefully and felt a jolt of sympathy for Marilla.

"I love Anne." Gilbert said to him.

"I know you do, you have since you came home with that bump on your head." He smiled " you had your heart set on Anne from the start didn't you?" Gilbert nodded. " it's good you got what you wanted. I really like Anne, she's a pretty little thing too."

Gilbert smiled, " she is isn't she?" he said proudly.

Hand in hand Anne and Gilbert headed over to green gables. Gilbert froze at the door Anne saw the dread on his eyes. " Gil, you're okay, were your mamma and papa mad with you?" Anne asked. He shook his head. " then neither will Marilla you'll see, she's not ice and prickles she's concerned for you. Remember on Friday she said she wasn't mad." She gently led him through to the parlour where she found Marilla.

" Gilbert, there you are, are you feeling better?" she asked him.

" yes miss..." he started. He remembered what they said on Friday " Marilla."

Marilla smiled and for the first time Gilbert saw a light play behind her eyes twinkling as she said " good boy, you remembered." She picked up something flat in front of her. "I forgot I had this but I thought you two would be interested." She showed them the item showing them the picture Anne handled it. It was a picture of Avonlea school in the background with a class and a teacher standing in front if the school.

"papa!" Gilbert exclaimed finding his own imagine in the crowd. He pointed to him for Anne.

" Gil! He looks just like you, exactly! Except the curl in your hair."

Gilbert smiled. " yes I get my curl from ma." He looked at Anne " and I look like pa, he came first remember?" he said to Anne.

" you're a lot like him. Makes me remember the boy he once was, but you've grown into quite a different sort of man. Intellectual, bounds of patience... but anyway do you recognise anyone else on there?" she asked them.

" Marilla is that you?" Anne asked a few seconds later. " Marilla you were beautiful!" Anne exclaimed.

" no need to sound so surprised." Marilla said dryly.

Gilbert bit his lip not to laugh, at what Marilla had said, that was quite funny he thought to himself, then thought on what his father had said about her sensitivity. "I don't know." He started. "I think grace has been kind to you, wouldn't you say Anne?"

Anne smiled " yes I quite agree. Nothing a new hairstyle wouldn't fix, oh Marilla can I...?" Anne started.

" stuff and nonsense!" Marilla exclaimed. " my hairstyle has done me just fine since I was 18 years old, no point in changing it now."

Gilbert could see it, in her eyes, the playfulness behind the words. How had he not seen it there before? Was he starting to understand?

He looked to the faces on the picture " is that a Pye?" he asked pointing at a with the same pointed nose and defiant look on his face as Josie.

" and a Sloane!" Anne exclaimed seeing a familiar set of goggle eyes staring.

"Marilla this is extraordinary!" Gilbert proclaimed. "I would imagine if AVIS had got hold of this it would be displayed somewhere."

" such a shame, it's not what it used to be." Anne admitted.

" well the imagination was sucked out of it as soon as you left Anne." Gilbert said admiring his fiancée again,

" we... we left." Anne smiled. " you are just as imaginative as me, though you don't credit yourself enough." Anne said back. " do you fancy some tea?" Anne asked Gilbert.

" yes please." He replied.

"Marilla?" she asked, Marilla shook her head, Anne gave the photograph to Gilbert and went to the kitchen.

" this is amazing." Gilbert said to Marilla. " thank you for sharing it."

" that's quite alright, I'd forgotten I had it to be honest, I found it quite by chance." She looked to Gilbert who again sported a quiet look as he did on Friday. " you worry too much Gilbert." She told him. " Anne seemed to think you would be worrying over Friday still, is that why you shut yourself away for the three days?"

Gilbert smiled. " she knows me better than anyone. I'm so lucky to have her. I know you said it was okay on Friday..."

" and it's still okay today. You look like your pa Gil, you share a lot of traits with him. I was so scared when I realised Anne was falling in love with you, that she would make the same mistake I did with another Blythe. And I shouldn't have but I hated that Gardner boy for coming between you, for keeping her away from home. I thought history would repeat itself."

" I'm not my pa Marilla, I think if Anne had married Gardner I wouldn't... She didn't though and she does love me."

"I know. I think that ability you have not to hold a grudge..," Marilla started.

" comes from ma. Yes I know."

" lets just start from there shall we, no grudges, no judgement?"

" thank you Marilla." He said plainly add Anne walked back through the door.


	36. Summer relaxing

**I don't know why it feels like ages since I last updated this one?**

Gilbert had started to get comfortable with the revelations if the previous week and had started to forgive himself for pushing the matter. He and Anne were laying on a picnic blanket Gilbert reading his medical journal and Anne reading Chaucer the day was warm Anne loved being in Gilbert's arms in their little haven ' Pixie's Orchard' no one else knew it was there, it was funny you would think this would allow the pair to become more liberal with their affections. They could, and they knew it. They were in a way, if they had been found in each other's arms as they were lying in each other they would be reprimanded, but they both believed it harmless to be lying as such, particularly because they were reading, what mischief could they possibly encounter when they were reading?

Anne dropped her book and hugged into her fiancé.

His free arm wrapped around her and he kissed into her hair.

" are you alright?" he asked her.

"3 weeks left Gil. I don't want to leave you now. This summer spent as your fiancée has been so blissful."

He smiled into her, "I know dearest Anne, I can barely think about being away from you again. It's almost painful to think of. Do you remember this time last year?" he asked her.

Anne bit back a smile. " you were just getting better and were coming to green gables, listening to my endless babble. I was sure you didn't love me anymore, that you were engaged..." she trailed.

Gilbert laughed " why would I be running to green gables every day if I were engaged to someone else? How could you have doubted my love for you?"

" we hadn't really been together in two years. I had sabotaged any inkling of romance between us and finally I broke your beautiful heart, how could I have told you I could never love you, YOU! "

He smiled at her. " yes that did turn the knife in the heart." He chucked. " when I saw you with Gardner, it was as if you took your shoe and was grinding it in ' look at what I deserve...'..." He hugged her closer. " can I ask you something about Roy?" Gilbert asked her pulling her back to look at her

" of course anything." Anne confirmed.

" well, I had thought I had known you, but you seemed bored with him?" Gilbert asked.

" that seems accurate." Anne mused.

Gilbert scoffed " then why did you stay with him?"

"I have no idea!" she said laughing.

Gilbert despite himself laughed "Anne! Poor Roy!"

"poor Roy? If I said yes I wouldn't be with..." she trailed turning serious she hugged into him. " my love." She whispered.

" alright enough of that, just as long as I was right and you were bored." He hugged her back.

She started to laugh again. " did do ever tell you he wrote a sonnet to my eyebrows?"

Gilbert looked back his own eyebrows knitted. " sorry did you say eyebrows?" he asked.

She giggled and nodded. " Oh every word was sincere I shouldn't laugh." She said. Unable to help the laugh rising

" well they are equal, and they match your hair..." He trailed as they laughed. " very admiral qualities."

" Oh! Oh Gil!" she said the pair now in much laughter they couldn't stop " Oh! This is something I couldn't exchange for all the melancholy in the world he never made me laugh, he never got my jokes. You always understood."

" never once made you laugh? Never?" Gilbert came down quite seriously.

Anne shook her head. " he hadn't your humour. I fell in love with your humour almost as soon as we had made friends."

Gilbert smiled. " so you acknowledge you like me better?" he teased.

Anne laughed sweetly. " every time. Over everything which was important."

Gilbert smiled and kissed her "I love hearing it! It'll never grow old!" He said, now his beaming face looking back at her the playful sparkle in his eyes.

" this is something else, he always had to be talking we could never silently and comfortably sit together and just read. Although his vocabulary was quite extensive he could describe in such detail his emotions, there was nothing left to imagine."

"oh?" Gilbert said with a flirting glint in his eyes.

" no! Not like THAT Gil!" she laughed. " what I mean is I was never comfortable. I think we have always been comfortable."

" not always." Gilbert reminded her. " don't you remember carrots?"

She laughed "I meant since we were friends."

" Oh since we were friends!" He mocked. " could you not tell from the beginning? I was besotted?"

Anne blushed. "I often felt it in your gaze. But then the next day everything would be back to chummy chum."

"I tried my best. To keep my feelings at bay." He laughed. " Oh! What a beautiful year it had been!"

"a few days off a year." Anne reminded him.

"luckiest man alive!" He continued.

" luckiest women alive." She said shyly.

"I love you." Gilbert whispered.

"I love you more." Anne said back.

" not possible." He told her quietly. " but if you love me equally, I shall be a very happy man."

" then I love you all, every bit of you, all the versions of Gilbert you have ever been, I love them, even the 13 year old who pulled on my hair calling me carrots, I love him too."

This did it, he grasped her lips in his. They put their books aside as Gilbert lay on her bringing his hands through her hair. They squeezed into each other as close as they could Anne rolled them onto their side.

"2 years 3 weeks." Anne breathed when they pulled back.

" too long!" Gilbert exclaimed. " what were we thinking?" he said laughing at himself.

"I don't know, medical school?" Anne pointed out. She looked to their entangled bodies. " we can't do this here Gil." She said looking around.

He laughed " quite right." He confirmed. " the pixie queen would be disappointed with such behaviour." They resumed their original position and hugged in. " do you want to come to Charlottetown with me a week tomorrow? I'm going to get my books for school?"

" alright." Anne agreed. " I'm going to see Diana and Fred tomorrow do you want to come?" she asked.

" sounds fun." Gilbert agreed.

Diana looked out at amazement at Gilbert sitting reading to Freddie jr in a way which had totally enraptured to Gilbert reading to him. The young boy sat on his knee happily listening to the older man.

" who knew Gilbert was a natural with children?" Diana marveled.

Anne smiled " why shouldn't he be?"

" well he has no brothers or sisters, his family isn't large..." Diana trailed.

" he's been volunteering at a orphanage back in Kingsport. He spent time there reading to the kids and teaching them, he seems to have learnt a lot." Anne smiled. " plus, he's Gil, isn't just him?" Anne wondered on Diana, she had known Gilbert her whole life, how could she think this was anything other than natural? It was very Gilbert. " how do you not know that?" she questioned Diana.

Diana smiled. " have you forgotten I'm not the one engaged to him you know him better than any of us now."

"I could hardly forget that." Anne smiled. " he's wonderful." She sighed.

Diana laughed. "I shall never forgive Gilbert Blythe." She mocked.

" Oh Diana! Don't! Oh what an awful thing to say about my sweet man! How could I? That isn't my Gilbert! I mean I misunderstood!" she sighed.

"I think you've made up for it if it's any consolation." Diana laughed. " I've never seen him or you for that matter so happy. Just as you should be. He's going to be a wonderful father." Diana said studying her best friend for a response. " you don't seem surprised or phased idea of children Anne." Diana asked.

" why should I be?" Anne asked.

" have you two discussed... children?" Diana asked.

" did you and Fred not?" Anne asked.

" it wasn't, isn't... it sounds like I'm insulting Gil and you if I say it."

" say what?" Anne asked.

" it's not proper." Diana said. " or at least we thought it wasn't. It sounds horrible." Diana shook her head. " but Gil and you had so much more history, and you were real friends for so long..." Diana tried to justify.

" we don't have a traditional relationship do we?" Anne asked Diana.

" everyone told us it was a bad idea to know each other too well before the wedding, to keep topics at a safe distance." Diana sighed. "I envy your closeness with Gil, not because it's Gil although it is GILBERT, but because, sometimes I wish I knew Fred as you know Gil. You two have an openness with each other, you're not afraid to share all of each other with the other." They stood in silence a moment. "I need to get dinner on Fred will be home soon." Diana went into the kitchen as Gilbert came over to Anne with Freddie.

" is everything okay?" Anne asked him.

"I think he needs his diaper changing." Gilbert told her.

Anne took the child." Ah yes quite right." Anne said.

" can..." He started. Anne looked to him. " will you show me how to?" he asked her.

" you want to know how to change a diaper?" Anne asked him amazed.

" of course I do, good practice." He whispered with a wide grin his eyes sparkling.

" come on then, I'll show you." Without another thought.

Diana wanted d to know if they preferred mashed or roast potatoes, she stopped at the door as she found them and watched the pair from afar, she saw Anne teach Gilbert how to change a diaper, she wondered why, Fred had never... she shook her head again. The more she watched Anne and Gilbert the more she was convinced they were of a different species entirely to Fred and her. They were so much freer she wouldn't change her Fred she loved him of course but they had a closeness to be admired, the line was so blurred to them maybe the line could be a bit more smudged in their life?, they laughed and smiled, Gilbert seemed to be picking it up fast enough.

" natural " she heard Anne say to him.

He smiled widely. " thank you." He whispered looking at Anne. As she looked at Gilbert, Diana felt the jolt of affection the couple had for each other, it wasn't just love. It was friendship too. She didn't want to disturb them. It didn't matter if the potatoes were mashed or roasted really.

She walked away and went to the kitchen where she greeted Fred.

" darling, you're home early." She said to him kissing his cheek.

" it was quiet, but a lot to do so they sent me home early." He said smiling. "I thought Anne and Gil were coming today?" he asked.

" they have just changed Freddie's diaper." Diana smiled " don't you mean to learn how to change his diaper?" Diana asked him.

" why would i need to?" Fred asked.

" Oh it's nothing dearest." She smiled. "Dinner will be ready in an hour."

" I'll go keep Anne and Gil company then." He told his wife heading through to the parlour.


	37. Summers end

I **was in the shop yesterday and I saw GREEN hair dye! I couldn't help but laugh... there you go Anne, it wasn't a disaster you were just ahead of your time!**

The world turned September the date insignificant to the inhabitants of Avonlea, all that is but two.

To the untrained eye the two looked to be akin to the other occupants of the small village and just like others found nooks and secret places even within that small 5 mile radius which was considered Avonlea. But those folks who stayed in Avonlea would tell you that neither of the occupants had lived in Avonlea full time in five years, they were stock of Avonlea but their flighty academic lives had taken them away from the place both of them considered home.

These two occupants however knew forever the significance of the date. For one year ago to the exact date they had rediscovered each other, today was the anniversary of their happiness.

The man, who five years ago had lead the women sitting beside him now, boyishly by the hand to this particular hiding place, as far as he knew they were still the only ones who knew of it, she had shown him pixies orchard feeding for the soul, he had shown her this lone apple between the pines and beaches, this was food for the body. He had that day five years ago treated the said women as a woodland queen, had sat her down on the same tree trunk they now shared, he had climbed the tree and they had feasted on the sweet fruit it held, a fruit only they had tasted. She was a girl and he was a boy, they rambled the woods as children laughing and discovering new nooks and hiding places. He should have known better at 20 years old. His own emotions were stirring in him for his female accomplice.

"Let's go back around the marsh and home by way of Lover's Lane. Do you feel as disgruntled now as when you started out, Anne?" He had asked

"Not I. Those apples have been as manna to a hungry soul. I feel that I shall love Redmond and have a splendid four years there."

"And after those four years—what?"

He had sincerely wished he could be part of those plans. He worked and toiled trying to repress those emotions then he proposed. She was the right person just not at the right time. She wasn't quite ready.

It had been five years since that day, the same couple came to the same spot as if nothing had changed but this time there was a notable difference. Their hands held not in comradeship but clasped in a lovers hold. They held each other in a close grasp. The females throne was now her fiancés lap, their position reflecting the intimacy the two now shared as they shared intimate kisses.

"I can't believe it's been a year!" He smiled into her as he said it " it feels like yesterday."

He hugged her into him. Not waiting for an answer.

" and forever too we still have two more years before we wed." She told him.

"I know. But you know it's not that long to wait... two years into college I proposed, didn't it feel as though we had just started?" he countered.

" do you ever get impatient Gilbert Blythe?" she laughed.

" are you bring serious? I can be very impatient. That's why I pulled your hair and called you carrots! I was just being impatient."

" you were thirteen!" she defended the younger Gilbert.

"I wanted your attention. No one had ever ignored me before." He said his pet lip coming out.

"awww poor Gil." She said then massaged his protruded lip with her own lips. " have I made up for it yet?" she questioned.

"oh for that day absolutely." He smiled.

" that day?" she questioned.

" well you didn't talk to me for four years, then let's not forget those two years at Redmond we never really talked again did we?" he teased.

Anne smiled knowing he was teasing. " well I'll just have to make up for it now won't I?" she flirted.

" Oh yes please!" He said with a smile. The drew in again for another kiss.

Part way through the kiss Anne felt a giggle start to rise, she couldn't help it she pulled back and a full on giggling attack came on. First off Gilbert was bewildered. " why are you laughing?" he asked " what in my ministrations to you was humorous?"

" Oh what would she say?" Anne giggled.

" who?" Gilbert said completely in the dark as to what was happening.

" me, that me! The one which broke that slate over your head." He managed between her giggles.

Gilbert broke into a wide smile then joined in the laughing. " Gilbert Blythe? Him?" He mocked.

" Oh she would be at a loss as to how." Anne paused " silly little thing! Oh what I would tell her!" she reprimanded herself smiling at the thought. " what about the Gilbert?" she said looking at him.

" well in the seconds before you broke the slate over his head he would swagger confidently saying he could get any girl he wished to get." He paused " then after he knew the little red head was unobtainable to him..," he shivered and his eyes darken with desire " made him want her more."

She bit her lip " that wasn't the intent," she told him. " what did not talking to you do?" she asked pretty sure she knew the answer. His face blushed "oh?" she questioned.

"I couldn't help it! You did strange things to me Anne Shirley." Kissing into her neck thanking the stars that Anne was following the current fashionable trend of collarless tops and dresses.

Her eyes rolled back her head slowly moved to give him the access needed to continue his kissing, his arms rubbing round her middle. "I love you." She managed to say.

"I love you too." He said snuggling in further. " year two!" He exclaimed. "a second year medical student! Hardly seems real! All my dreams are coming true!"

" and what dreams they are!" she exclaimed. "I want them too you know that don't you?" she asked him.

" I'm just glad you came to realise it." He smiled. He looked around " it'll be twilight soon, we better get you back." He said.

" Oh can we wait and watch twilight come upon us!" she exclaimed. " and watch the moonlight rise, isn't it romantic Gilbert? Moonlight? For it is moonlight and not just moonshine when I have you, oh please?" she cuddled in knowing he wouldn't resist.

" okay." He said quietly. "I suppose it won't hurt just once to have you back late." He smiled.

This year he knew it was useless and he was glad, this year Anne sat beside him in the train station waiting for the train with him early morning four days before term started. Hand in hand they waited and watched the world go by. The train on the other platform was dropping off the passages they saw Josie Pye come off the train. Upon seeing her two classmates she seized the opportunity she grabbed her companions hand and made her way across to them.

" Josie," Anne acknowledged. " why it's been so long! How are you?" she asked sincerely. Despite Josie's sour history with Anne and Gilbert they were genuine in their interest, it was always nice to see an old face.

" well I'm just fine, what are you two doing here?" she asked both politely and with the hint of disdain.

" we came home for the summer Josie." Gilbert said. " Anne is just seeing me off to school again. Before she goes and prepares for a new school year."

" Oh that's right you academic minds always wandering the earth, makes for a long engagement, you best not leave it too long Gilbert she'll be all dried up before you get to her."

Anne (and Josie's companion both) blushed at the comment Gilbert seemed undeterred " is only another two years Josie, that hardly makes us old."

" two years? Well something has to be said for long engagements I suppose, but those that really love each other want to marry as soon as possible." She said dismissively.

" Josie?" her companion started surprised at her tone and words

" what is it you want to be again Gilbert? A lawyer? An accountant?"

"a doctor Josie, a doctor I'm at medical school." Gilbert said, w _as she trying to be as ignorant as possible?_ He wondered.

" really?" Her companion queued.

"oh that's right, you've never met, John Milton, these are some school friends of mine, Gilbert Blythe and Anne Shirley. Gilbert and I grew up together Anne joined us from an ORPHANAGE when we were 14?" she asked falsely.

" eleven Josie, eleven." Anne corrected.

Josie appeared to ignore the statement " I've been in St John over the summer visiting my uncle who lives there, where fate would have it I met John there. We're engaged, the wedding is planned for December."

Anne and Gilbert were both in shock a little but hid it well from Josie. She was expecting a shock reaction, she had only written to her parents to let them know, they hadn't even met him yet.

" congratulations!" Gilbert managed shaking his hand. Half glad that maybe now Josie wouldn't be so sour toward Anne and he.

 _Wait what did he say? He should be jealous!_ Josie thought

" thank you." John said quietly. " it's been quite a whirlwind." He admitted. " so you're training to be a doctor?!" He asked interested.

" yes." Gilbert replied " I'm entering my second year."

" well that's tremendous! What's your speciality?" he asked " have you chosen yet?"

" we do that later this year, whatever we choose we have to do a dissertation on it, build evidence... write portfolios... I'm tending towards surgical, I'd like to think I could specialise in it." He smiled.

" and an engaged man, you must be busy!" He smiled and turned his attention to Anne "and Josie said you are preparing for a school year Anne, you're not at medical school too are you?" he asked.

" no." Anne smiled with a laugh. "I don't have the... patience." She joked at the double meaning. John likewise returned a chuckle. " I'm principal at summerside high school." She confirmed.

" wow! Really? Aren't you quite young for that?" he asked.

She smiled " thank you but I was a teacher for two years before I attended Redmond."

"ah! So you have a BA? Well you're quite accomplished in you're own right..."

He gave a glance to Gilbert before Josie cut in half furious that Anne was somehow getting all the attention! She was the one getting married in under three months, she had accomplished more in the past two months than Anne had in 5 years! " so it will always be with these academic sort."

John looked to her confused as to why when she had introduced them was she now being so rude. "I'm a farm lad myself. Fraid I never liked school much, but I reckon it's enough to support..."

" Oh John is being modest, HIS farm is twice the size of even your farm Gil, but I suppose most of that has been sold off to help with YOUR medical courses, not even that scholarship would support ALL of your course."

Gilbert was mortified! What a thing to bring up! He felt guilty as it was all his parents did for him.

" well no doubt if one of our wee ones decided in being a doctor we would support them too, it's only natural." John couldn't understand what was wrong with Josie, she had never behaved before. "I bet it's hard work." He said asking Gilbert.

" yes it is but I do my best." He said meekly.

" well where do you rank in your class?" John asked him.

Gilbert blushed. " Oh, well first actually." He admitted quietly.

" Gilbert really couldn't stand to be anything but the best at everything, it must have been frustrating to have ANNE beat you so many times," Josie said with a false laugh. " pair of brain boxes!"

" Oh then i take it is a good degree you have as well then Anne?" he asked.

" highest honors in English." Anne admitted.

" well I'd love to be a fly on the wall in your house!" He exclaimed. " you two must have some really lively conversations!"

" yes we do." Gilbert said with a proud look on his face.

" say is your train coming Gilbert? Best leave them to say their goodbyes John, we certainly don't want to be witness to any public displays of affection." Josie strained

John even more confused at her statement now, Josie had dragged him off left right and centre for public displays of affection. He was no prude there was nothing more natural than a lovers goodbye. " it's nice to have met you both." He said politely before being dragged away by Josie.

" nice to see you again Josie." Anne said in a sweet voice.

As soon as the pair was out of sight Anne and Gilbert rolled their eyes. Gilbert now put an arm around Anne's back. " thank you for rescuing me from THAT sort of fate!"

" well I'm sure Josie will make such a sweet little wife." She laughed now holding Gilbert back.

"urgh!" Gilbert exclaimed. " can you imagine?" he asked.

" do you think we should have warned him? What he was truly marrying?" she asked.

" he wouldn't listen if he loved her, I didn't listen to anyone remember?" he said gazing at her.

"oh? What do they say about me?!" she exclaimed.

" she's the academic sort" he said on a high voice " She won't be loyal" in a deeper voice " SHE won't make a good wife" each voice he put on he made sure sounded more and more ridiculous then the last. She wasn't surprised, not at all, she couldn't blame anyone for thinking it. "I don't think it. I never could. You are exactly what I've always wanted." He reassured her. They kissed gently.

"I know," she said, " we'll show them." She gazed into his eyes " I'm going to miss you." She said as the train came to a holt.

He wrapped himself around her bringing her in for a hug. " I'll miss you too my love." He whispered " my Anne." He took his suitcases and placed them in the train, Anne helping him with it. When they were finished he sighed heavily "I hate this part." Hugging her again.

Anne looked down towards the floor. When he raised her face he saw tears coming from her eyes.

"I feel as though I'm losing you all over again." She told him quietly.

" Oh my sweet Anne!" He said holding her in, "I am all yours, you know that." He said to her. " how about I make a promise to read your letters on OUR pavilion by the shore. Won't that be romantic?" he asked her.

She smiled at the memory. Oh those kisses! Their pavilion... yes it was! it was theirs! It Made her heart race. " it'll make it even more sacred to us." She smiled.

" perfectly," he leaned into her and kissed her gently. "I love you." He told her. Wiping her tears away.

"I love you too," she smiled.

This time he leaned in he gave her the kind of kiss when seen in public got people talking!

"I...I... I have to go!" He says breathlessly pulling his mouth away from her. "I promise my first letter will be..."

" all aboard!" The conductor called.

He kissed her again for THAT kind of kiss then quickly untangled himself and jumped on the train.

"I love you!" Anne called to him.

"I love you too Anne!" He called to her as the final whistle blew. Anne did her best smile as he ran through the train to find and seat and sat by the window he put his hand to the window, Anne reached up and held her hand to the same spot. She kept it there as long as she could before the train started to move. They then waved until they couldn't see each other anymore.

Little did either Anne or Gilbert know they were being watched as Josie and John sat on the buggy. John had asked her outright what her problem was, which had delayed their departure as she had refused to answer. So she had seen the entire romantic exchange between Anne and Gilbert. They appeared happy and in love as ever! How could they be?! How dare they be! How did her revelation not put a wedge between them, she turned in her seat and hugged into John a little closer. She would show THEM what it meant to be happy.


	38. Year 2 19th Sept

19th Sept

My sweet Anne,

Oh if I could write an ode to our summer days! For the days were made of the same substance as poetry! But dearest I'm afraid I could no more verbalize my emotions attached to those days as I could write a sonnet to your eyebrows! I don't suppose you would know but I dreaded those assignments Miss Stacy gave us to write poetry. I love poetry, I love the different forms of poetry, the way the words flow from each other like a river they flow, they babble like a brook and are so natural together. I admire poets for being able to create such a thing! But make me write one Anne...! I would put it off and off until I couldn't wait anymore then feel as though I was stumbling over every couplet! Or couldn't keep to a simple iambic pentameter. I would eventually scribble some nonsense down and then would get to class and Miss Stacy would call on you, and you would have the kind of poem I envied! Your words flowed so beautifully and your best ones even sounded like you! I loved to hear them for they were as elegant and refined as the authoress! If the worse would happen Miss Stacy would call on me... I would go to the front of the class and feel so disparaged. I could hear my knees knock together, my heart would be in my mouth and I was sure Miss Stacy was being overly kind with her feedback. I would feel terrible until I sat down, as I was so clearly inferior in the art compared to those around me. So you'll forgive me, won't you, for not being able to write a poem about our summers heat together, but know dearest Anne, I know the love we share could create a sonnet even the great bard himself would be covetous over! I just could never be the one to pen it!

Here I am lovely Anne wasting ink and writing in great detail about what I can not write instead of composing what I can. Do you remember in the train station before being interrupted by the "all aboard" call, I said "i promise my first letter will be..."? shall I tell you now what I would say if I had the time? My Anne, i am penning my first letter this year and I promise it to be THAT kind of letter. The ones which ought never to be written because if found would send a fresh scandal through Summerside of the promiscuous nature of the schools Principal's fiancé and if he writes like that and the principal reads such outrageous writing what is she teaching the children! The children Anne! Think of the children! I fear the old biddies of Summerside will demand your resignation and a whole new type of persecution will start against you and it shall be my fault! The type of letter Mrs Gibson would cry out in outrage over... Will that stop me Anne from writing of the bliss I feel when you are merely in my presence? Will it stop me Anne from writing how it felt to have you in my arms, to feel your bare skin against my hands? I fear it won't. So I must beg of you Anne to keep such writings away from preying eyes, to hold it close and not let go of it and allow only your eyes to see it.

Shall I begin at the start of summer? When we met at the train station? When I unbuttoned your dress? I WANTED to take it off. I WANTED to kiss you every where indecent and improper! I am glad Anne and shamefully glad the rest of this summer was so warm and you want to know why? It meant you would wear those collarless dresses and tops and I had such easy access to the improper places! I am also glad as a result that you follow the current trends of the day.

I remember the first puff sleeved item of clothing I ever saw you in and it was a brown dress, everyone else wore colours as pink or yellow (I seem to remember those colours being in particular fashion that year) then you walk in the room, your head held high and your nose pointed just that little bit up when you are feigning confidence (even I used to be fooled by it, I have since became better acquainted with you and came to realise all those times you weren't really as confident as you seemed) but you were wearing brown and your hair looked like leaves do just before they fall from a tree, that burning red colour!. You looked like you were formed by dryads! Only they could give nature such beauty.

And this summer that cream collarless almost sleeveless dress! With those pretty little buds holding it over your shoulders the off shoulder sleeves giving a peak of those upper arms! I could barely contain the urge to drag you back into your room take the dress off you and make you realise how beautiful you looked! Another imagine burned into my subconscious of mother nature bestowing you as a blessing, for she surely heard and gave heed to my desires, for they were stirred again that evening!

So if I ever in my old age complain because you still have your youthful complexion and so can pull off the trends of day, if I ever complain that your material budget is too high, remind me of this day when I blessed the current trends and gave my eternal consent for you to wear whatever current fashion states, for in my youth I was shamelessly allied with it, in the hope it would give me such scandalous advantages as the collarless dress once did!

The best thing about wanting to do these things to you is that you let me! By the grace of Venus you let me! Alright unbuttoning your dress in the train station came as a shock but I was only teasing in that instance... but you let me hold you round the small of your waist, you let me kiss you ...mouth, ear, neck, collar... any where which is pleasing to me! You let my hands run over you and let my arms encircle you. You let me play with your hair and let me hold your face, you let me hold your hand and put my arm around you as we walk. You let me lay beside you on the grass as we look to the heavens and you let me hold you as we lie.

You may have noticed my dear I have found my romantic pen awfully fast this year. It took me a little while last year to find it. I think because this was still so new. I felt such limited experience of expressing my love for you it seemed awkward to write it. But now we are a bit more experienced in our affections it doesn't feel as presumptuous to write such things!

Shall I bring us back to reality and speak of school Anne? Ever heard the term " breaking them in easy"? I don't believe it applies to second year medical students! If the first year was a baptism of water the second year is baptism by fire! 25 hours of lectures a week 10 hours of hospital residency (for myself) yet more essays, readings, practical participation I think I shall need to complete my work in my sleep to complete it all. Day 4 and dearest I haven't shaven since classes formally started on Monday!

I should be studying as we speak but when I received your letter today and read it on our pavilion as promised I couldn't resist writing a reply! Especially since you had found your romantic pen too! My Anne! you know how to distract a to young man from all sensible thought!

So you may find a rather less groomed Gilbert come Christmas. Would you mind dearest? Don't you think I'll look more distinguished?

I miss my children at the orphanage, i shall once I'm in the swing of things again go back. I'll put aside an hour or two for them a week.

I hoped to be able to keep the top spot in the class, I'm afraid my dear it is looking less and less likely I'll be able to. Although to give you a sensible thought..

As you know we have to choose our speciality just before Christmas and you know I tend towards the surgeons. If I were to choose it I've been told it's the toughest one to complete and requires more man hours, however medical is a lot more reading but if we can remember facts we would do well in it and I could breeze it. You know i can memorize facts very well and so is seems natural that I do what comes easily... but I can't help but be drawn to surgery. What would you advise Anne? It could shape our future Anne so I need to ask your opinion to help make the right decision for us! I want you here all the time Anne, but it's these moments in particular which I really need you here! Although I take great comfort in the fact that I can go somewhere and there be a fresh memory of you in it.

Anyway I diverse again from telling you of school! I think this year is pinnacle dear if I make it through I'll be set for a good his third year, plus the extra hospital attendance I am putting in is going towards credit for my grades so that will count as something.

This year, advanced surgery is all about the incisions we make when performing surgery, the module itself lasts for the two semesters but the first semester is on the theory of it the second semester I've been told is more practical. I don't even know how we will practice! They can't just have a patient to order can they?

This semester we start to explore the reproductive system! Male and female though we are focusing on the male system this semester next semester we look more in the female. I must admit the text book drawing are not exactly flattering! I think they do it to keep us unmarried men from thinking too much about reproduction... if you get my meaning... and Anne they fail miserably! As if being away from you isn't enough... put it this way boys will be boys and boys talk! I don't know how much of it is just talk or if they are as unchased as they claim to be.. but some seem to KNOW the function!

Next comes the dreaded human mind! I seem to comprehend it, but there seems to be another level i can't seem to get a grasp on. Maybe it's because if I get too close I'll try to analysis everything and everyone in that way and I don't think I like that idea. It would take away the magic of people. Does that make sense?

Now to in part reply to your letter to me. Why do you immediately assume I am looking at you with such disdain? Your imagining to the point of almost realty is always something I have admired in you, and which one of us stood in front of a random tree addressing a dryad queen? You act like I have no imagination, that I'm no more a kindred spirit than Charlie or Moody! I am wounded! Hurt beyond measure! YOU of all people should know me better than THAT!

You always seem so ready to take compliments from others but forget so readily the ones I impart on you in every contact we have?

You know what I would add to your map in tomorrow land? A place called LOVE. For that is the place where I can be with you.

We are lucky aren't we Anne? We fought for our education, but we were also privileged enough to have the support of our friends and family. I hope the fella goes to queens. It opens so many doors, do you remember Anne it's where we started planning our futures? Aren't we equally as blessed that somewhere on the road our dreams have merged into one? I always hoped it might then my sweet Anne when you told me you just wanted me I felt my heart would explode! I could give you me! All of me! And I have endeavoured to give you all myself since!

And now my dear I must bid you adieu for I must get back to studying. I still gaze at your picture every night on retiring I live on the promise that one day it'll be the real face beside me as I fall into slumber.

I miss you my love and hope your first few weeks back are going well

Ardently yours

Gil.


	39. Year 2 1st October

1st October

Oh my darling Anne,

We find ourselves in October. If I remember correctly it is one of your favourite months. I must admit I'm afraid to tell you I've caught a cold! The change in weather has only made it worse, I don't know if I'm hot or cold from hour to hour, I can leave for lectures in the morning it be a glorious day of sunshine so I think I don't need my coat then by the time I'm finished my lectures it's pouring with rain outside and it feels like a winter's evening!

So you find a very sniffling Gil writing this evening with a pile of handkerchiefs by my side and some hot tea to keep my company.

But work my dear continues although I've been outcast to the observers circle until I rid my cold to avoid cross infection!

Thank you for your advice in choosing my speciality, you know it means the world to me that I can ask you a question like this and know I will get a honest and frank answer rather than the one which suits you. Some fiancée's would demand the one which took the least time because then " we would have more time together" (in fact there is one of them in my class his fiancée is... demanding!) you on the other hand encourage me to follow my heart and promise to support me whatever I choose.. Anne it makes me grateful that I have you!

Do you remember the first time I told you I wanted to be a doctor? Instantly you were so supportive, even though we were " just friends" you jumped at it saying you would help me however you could and you have never faulted not once, even when we weren't that close during our interlude I still sometimes saw it, I think, in your eyes (although you never said it) you were proud of me? It meant the world at the time Anne that you still thought of me positively in any small approximation.

Then my love when we were reunited you have done nothing but support me and uphold me! In ways my love I never believed possible! And I see a future Anne, where the decisions we make will be together, the life we will choose will not be mine or yours but ours! And I love it! It's unknown, unseen but ours to have!

To get there we must past through this period of being together but also being so very far apart! If you knew what the mere memory of you does to me you would never question me again on what I thought of you.

I'm glad you have started to organise the dramatics society again! I always thought you would make a swell actress, especially as the lily maid (aren't you glad YOUR Sir Lancelot came along and saved you in time to avoid the same fate!... who was that again... Oh that's right! ME!) I know YOU fancy the lily maid didn't have red hair, to be honest I never imagined her with any other hair colour. Anyway maybe your school could have a special production?

I seems a shame about your little man Teddy, don't judge the father too harshly. If I lost you now.. it doesn't bare to think on but a heartbroken man does crazy things like shuts out the world, maybe doesn't eat or sleep properly, doesn't take care of themselves.. throws himself into books... and grades and getting scholarships? ... sounds like a tragical romance you used to write for your book club! (I may not have been invited to it but I've heard enough about them... I know of what things you would write! Although I would love to read then myself one day dearest, I'd love to know what a young Anne thought romance was!)

Term is well and truly underway for me the second year survival of the fittest had began! Did you know 30% of those who start the second year don't finish it at medical school! That is a scarily high percentage! Honestly I understand why, it's a whole new level of understanding and detail, we have 10 essays due before the end of the month! I used to wonder at the fashion of the second year students some at stubble some let themselves go completely and have beards, one of the third year students has a beard that even Merlin himself would be envious of!

I miss you Anne dearest. It doesn't help that when I dream of you they are so vivid at the beginning of term. I have came to the conclusion I was right last term, whenever I leave you my dreams are very vivid for a while then they gradually become less so. This term I have been dreaming of our first year anniversary, kissing under our Apple tree. When I dream it I feel you in my arms, it's quite a shock waking up and finding you're not there. Then I wish for you, I wish you were in my arms, I wish for you mere presence. I wish I would wake and you were actually in my arms. That I could hold you close to me and fall asleep with you where you should be, in my arms!

You asked me Anne that day if I ever got impatient. Truth be told I am so terribly impatient, at thirteen I pulled your hair called you carrots, at 16 when I pulled you from that bridge pillar and asked to you be your friend when you said no I lost my temper in impatience I told you I would never ask again to be your friend and I didn't care...I regretted it as soon as I jumped back into that boat! Of course I cared and I knew it. I cared all too much because I was already falling in love with you. Then the first time I proposed... I was impatient again, I asked too soon, but I wanted you so entirely! The reason why I kiss you and hold you as I do now is because I am impatient! " you shouldn't kiss her like that" they all tell me. I know they are right, it's against everything I have been taught about chastity and I should be clinging onto it, I shouldn't be invoking such feelings inside myself (never mind the effects it has on you) but then I'm with you and we're kissing and I just don't care what others think! I HAVE YOU! You are letting ME! So I kiss you whatever way I feel is right. But, gradually I'm finding its not enough! But I'm determined Anne, I'm absolutely determined to keep the promise I made to you to wait until we are husband and wife before we... but know I am NOT patient! Every time we do something we know others would frown on, every time... know it is because I can not wait!

Well my tea has gone cold, I must go and make myself another one before I go to bed to try and sleep off this cold.

Know I love you and miss you entirely.

Forever yours

Love Gil.


	40. Year 2 October surprise

Gilbert has a cold. Gilbert isn't pronouncing his words right, so I've put in what he said as normal speech but I'll put a translation next to it where needed

For example

"dis dust a bold ." He reassured her. **(Its just a cold)**

what it sounds like with his cold ( **what he means to say bit it didn't sound like that because of his cold)**

hope it makes sense!

Ah-choo preventing infection.

That was today's topic in Gilbert's advanced surgery class.

ah-choo

How ironic Gilbert thought to himself.

Ah-choo!

He was half glad today was about listening and writing, he didn't suppose he could do more, this cold was holding on and he was fed up with it! Tomorrow was Saturday, he could stay in bed all day and just sleep it off, keep warm have a bath and make himself lots of tea! Yes that would do him quite nicely.

Problem was this was the first time he had been sick since the typhoid and it was taking ages to get over a stupid sniffle! He let his mind drift as he imagined his mother hovering over his every sneeze like it would be his last. But then cursed himself for letting his mind wander. He needed to stay focused on the job at hand!

ah-choo

"...wound infection us frequent but we can prevent this from occurring by following basic cleanliness for example the scalpels should not be the same for the skin and deep incisions. A scalpel should be used to cut skin and fascia and not diathermy; the infection rate after diathermy is twice as high. Deep sc. sutures should be avoided, but absorbable synthetic material may be used sub-cutaneously to decrease tension on the skin..."

ah-choo

 _Of course_ Gilbert thought _it would be easier for everyone involved if Dr. Smith didn't have such a monotone voice! H_ e chuckled in his mind _, i have to include that to my next letter to Anne._ He thought to himself.

ah-choo

It wasn't that the subject was boring he liked his surgery classes! He could normally handle Dr Smith's monotone voice, just today his cold was causing a headache... and Dr Smith's voice was not helping!

" class dismissed," Dr Smith called. Gilbert for once was fast in packing up.

Gilbert got up and followed his classmates out the classroom.

ah-choo.

 _Oh sneezing really is the worse!_ He thought to himself retrieving the handkerchief from his pocket blowing into it.

" hi Gilbert." A familiar voice said.

" Deatrice!" He exclaimed. " how are the disters of lamba beta?" **(Beatrice, how are the sisters of lamba beta?)**

I told you GilBERT" she started linking arms with him " its Bea, I hate that name!" Yes he knew and it was the only reason he did it. "Lamba beta is just fine it's the president of Lamba Theta we're all worried about." She said fluttering her eyelids at him.

" I'm bine ...ah-choo!" **(I'm fine)** _drat this cold! Can't even talk properly_! Not to mention that gave Beatrice a reason to keep with him.

" really GilBERT? You couldn't sound more sick if you tried, you're not going to have a relapse are you?" she flirted.

" no!" He protested trying to wriggle his arm free if her but it wasn't working.

" good we're only just getting used to the manly man Gilbert again after you got so sick senior year." She slowed as he came to a holt and turned into him.

" it's dust a bold " He told her. ( **Its just a cold)**

" well maybe you should have someone to take care of you?" she said trailing her finger down his a shirt. Gilbert blocked her hand then looked away from her " some fiancée you have, on deaths door and she wont drag herself away to take care of you!"

Gilbert's face went like stone and he glared at Beatrice for a moment before he heard another familiar voice behind them say " yes such a terrible fiancée Mr Blythe!" He looked to see a quite formally attired hat coat smart clothes and all beautiful red head leaning against a post looking casually at them. " won't you tell us more about her?" she smirked.

He meant to call Anne but with his cold it came out "Am ! ah-choo!"

With the exclamation Beatrice had loosen her grip on Gilbert enough for him to rid himself of her and retrieve to the welcome arms of his fiancée hugging her close. He looked sadly at her. " I'm dad, I bave you right bere fut I ban't biss you !" He laughed as he heard himself. "onestly I'm detter den I bound ah-choo." He laughed **. (I'm sad I have you right here but I can't kiss you... honestly I'm better than I sound)**

Anne laughed with him. " well you have me here now." She smiled. " I'll take care of you, it's my job..." She put her arm over his shoulder showing her engagement finger and ring off to the girl still standing behind them. "as your fiancée!" she said over loud so the girl heard. " to tend to your EVERY need." She flirted kissing his cheek.

" see you later GilBERT." Beatrice said walking past them in a huff.

" nice to meet you!" Anne called sweetly after her. They both looked as she walked away.

"dank you !" Gilbert said hugging into her. ( **Thank you)**

" honestly Gil am I going to have to fight off every girl on campus for you? " Anne laughed.

"I bont wand every girl bon ampus.. ah-choo. " I wand you !" He looked to her smiling face. "doh I'm dad do see you! Dot are you boing dear ?" ( **I don't want every girl on campus,I want you, oh I'm so glad to see you, what are you doing here?)**

" well I asked a few people to cover my lessons for a couple of days. You have me until I need to catch my train in Tuesday morning."

He smiled. "dis dust a bold ." He reassured her. **(Its just a cold)**

"I know it is." She smiled. " but let's see if I can get you pronouncing your letters a little better before I go then. Your diction is terrible!" she said stroking his face.

"Oh Am! I bove you! " He said with a smile. ( **Oh Anne, I love you!)**

" come on let's get you back, tell me where it hurts." Anne replied picking up her bag and starting their walk.

"dy boat... dy head, dy mose. " He said sticking out a pet lip as they walked. **(My throat... my head my nose)**

Mrs Beauit, in Gilbert's opinion was unusually happy about an unexpected guest.

" You need someone to take care of you. That was your problem when you got ill your final year. Don't you worry Anne you can stay here with Gilbert, and I'll move up the comfortable chair so you have somewhere comfortable to sit in Gilbert's room and feel free to use the kitchen as you need to, I don't want him getting ill on my watch again."

" thank you Mrs Beauit you're very kind." Anne smiled

"ow bib dou harm nisses doit de busnun ike ne un?" he asked ( **how did you charm Mrs beauit she doesn't like anyone**?)

"I guess I just have my ways!" she smiled. She led him into his room. " now I'm going downstairs to make you some tea do you have a hot water bottle?" Anne asked him. He shook his head feeling guilty his mother had told him to pack one. " it's okay." She pulled one out her bag. " Marilla made sure I have a spare one, get out your clothes and get in your pajamas."

" dot!? Doh Am, I dav ectures dis daftadoon!" **(what? No Anne, I have lectures this afternoon)**

"I don't care you are too ill, you can borrow someone's notes and make up the work when you are better, you're allowed sick days Gilbert, you NEED to get better."

"dut Am?" he pouted ( **but Anne** )

"pronounce my name right then you can go this afternoon." Anne challenged him.

Gilbert paused and looked at her. Her eyebrows raised waiting for him to challenge her. "Amm... Omm... Aaaa... mnnmmmnn...ah-choo!" He tried.

Anne brought out a handkerchief. " bless you." Anne said.

He looked to her was defeated. "dial bet di dudarmas don." ( **I'll get my my pajamas on)**

Anne rolled her eyes and headed downstairs.

She put the hot water bottle in the bed for him and sat in the comfy chair next to the bed as he sipped on his tea. His face immediately relaxed.

"dot di dis?" Gilbert asked. **(What is this?)**

" honey, lemon and cinnamon," she smiled.

"bid do doh, de unie doughts de dont and dudessess de off dan de emin dates we ucus, de dinamon daz danti actdearl oppertites ?" He said. **(Did you know the honey coats the throat and suppresses the cough and the lemon breaks the mucus and the cinnamon has anti bacterial properties**?)

" yet you never thought to make some for yourself." Anne smiled at him.

"Am?" he started.

" yes Gil?" she replied.

"boat bate be epp di hurt on do epp." He said.

" don't make me keep my... what on, dearest?" she said trying to translate.

" hurt, dy hurt." He said grabbing shirt.

She laughed. "oh your shirt!" she exclaimed. " but Gil it'll help keep you warmer."

He shook his head."darnt epp dis dit don."

" you can't sleep with a shirt on?!" she asked. He nodded his head. She bit back a giggle and raised her eyebrows.

He looked at her "Am Ureley!" He exclaimed trying not to laugh too.

" aren't I lucky girl!" she laughed. She went serious. " have you always slept without a shirt on?" she asked him.

He shook his head. "davent deen dable do dince de didoyed. Dakes de deel dike di dant debe."

" since the typhoid? Makes you feel like you can't breathe?" she checked.

He nodded drinking again.

" okay." She agreed, " no shirt when you sleep but make sure the covers are covering you then."

"dank you." Ah-choo!

" Oh Gil, I'm making you talk, just..," she went into his bag and pulled out the book inside it. " let me read for you. What page?" she said handing him the book. He turned to the right page and gave her the book. Pointing to the paragraph. " alright... In wounds about the head, a little of the hair on each edge of the wound should be cut away..."

Anne continued to read until the end of the chapter where she looked up to find a sleeping Gilbert. She smiled lightly and put the book to one side. She sat on the bed and unbuttoned his shirt to let him sleep easier, she smiled as she found a vest underneath, a tight vest. She put her hand gently on his chest for a moment feeling his chest rise and fall under her hand. She looked at his face, so beautiful! He really was! She looked at his shave, he was right, he looked like he hadn't shaven his face for a week! Bless him, working so hard! She leaned over and kissed his forehead gently and pulled the covers up to his chin. She then moved off the bed and sat on her chair. She wasn't expecting his company when she came, she wanted him well. She pulled out her own book and started to read.


	41. Year 2 October surprise 2

**I have a sympathy cold with Gilbert! I sound just like him when I talk! I know I'm sick and I shouldn't find it funny but I do!**

"Am?" he woke sleepily as she entered the room putting the tray down she had.

" evening handsome." She said quietly.

"Dow ong bave I ept?" he asked sitting up.

" about five hours it's almost six thirty." She told him as he sat up

"Am... I..." He cracked coughing vigorously.

She rushed to his side rubbing his back holding a handkerchief for him. Rubbing him gently on his back gave him a bowl to use. When he was finished she moved the bowl side and sat him up comfortably in the bed. He watched her in a daze. She moved around his room so quickly and efficiently taking care of him, she swapped the hot water bottle under the covers for a new one which was hot she tucked in his covers as he buttoned up his loose shirt. She placed the tray in front of him.

" some more honey lemon and cinnamon, I made these sweets they are made of the same thing you just suck on them. And your mother's chicken soup." She said with a grin.

" but only ma knows the ekrent ingredient?" Gilbert questioned. (Secret ingredient)

" your mother and me." Anne said her face widening to a looked doubtfully at her then tried some to his delight it was his mother's soup! Only Anne made it! "I'll go and empty this." She said taking the bowl he had earlier. She came back in a couple of minutes later he started to watch her again this time she noticed. " what is it?"

"ou." He said smiling.

" what about me?" she asked.

"ow bid ou owe howe do do dis?" He asked her. ( **How did you know how to do this?)**

She laughed " three sets of twins that's how. I didn't just raise them you know? I took care of them when they were sick too." She said with a smile.

Gilbert looked at her. His Anne. His beautiful lovely Anne! Even at eleven she barely looked able to take care of anyone. "ew uck air ob ou?" he asked her **. (Who looked after you?)**

Her eyes spaced as they had when she went to the orphanage. "I had a roof over my head and food to eat, I didn't need anything else." She said quietly.

"ou ever hop ick?" he asked her. ( **You never got sick?** )

" yes I got sick, but see no harm came to me." She said with a sombre smile.

Gilbert looked sadly into his soup as he ate it. His mother had slept beside him in a chair whenever he had been sick. He had told her at age 8 (not too long before his father started to get sick) he was a big boy and didn't need his mother tending to him 24/7 when he was sick anymore! He felt guilty, he took his wonderful mother for granted, when there was a lovely Anne somewhere out there without a mother at all! Anne should have been so loved! How could he have treated his own mother that way? He needed to write to her.

He finished eating and she moved the tray away from him

"Am?" he called her.

" yes sweetheart?" she asked him.

He moved along on his bed and patted the space next to him "ug?" he asked her. She sat next to him and let him hug round her waist.

She played with his hair gently. " my beautiful man." She whispered to him.

"ove you Am." He said squeezing her gently.

"I love you Gilbert." She kissed into him gradually reaching for his mouth their lips hovered over each other's for a few seconds both of them willing for their mouths to grasp the other ones .

"ant..." He whispered ( **can't** )

" why not?" Anne asked him.

"I bon't ant ou ick! He told her **. (I don't want you sick!)**

"I don't care!" she exclaimed before clasping her mouth round his.

Gilbert felt as though he might melt there and then! She on his bed! kissing him! Very passionately! He didn't understand how but very soon she was lying beneath him with only the bedsheets between them he tried to roll on top of her but felt the chill of the room and shivered.

" Gil!" Anne exclaimed. " no no no! Oh how selfish of me!" she exclaimed lying him back down covering him again in bedsheets. She jumped off the bed and kissed his forehead again, "I love you." She smiled and laughed "irresistible!" she whispered. She moved the chair closer to the bed so she could sit on the chair and still slip her hand in his as she sat and read him his medical books.

Anne couldn't believe he fell asleep at half nine again. He was sicker than he thought. She went down again and used the kitchen making both her and him a hot water bottle she went into his room slid the new hot water bottle under his covers tucked in the covers, she kissed Gilbert's forehead again and disrobed and got in her nightie letting her hair loose half up and half down, very comfortable and practical. She settled in the chair beside him bringing her hot water bottle to her chest and hugged it in reading her book again.

It was pitch black before Anne was woken coughing in the middle of the night. She leapt beside him stroking his back ready with the bowl.

" it's alright, it's okay." She soothed him.

"Amn how bib do ed ere o bast?" ( **Anne how did you get here so fast?)**

" I'm sleeping in the chair next to the bed." She told him quietly.

"no, Amn ou meed do est doo!" He exclaimed best he could.( **no Anne, you need your rest too)**

" hush now." She told him swapping the bowl for a glass of water. " drink some water, I'll empty this." She disappeared returning a couple of moments later.

"Amn?" he said.

" yes sweetheart?" she replied.

"om do ed." He said taking the covers off making room for her in the bed. "o un will dare we ept im d ame ed ow we're engaged."( **come to bed no one will care we slept in the same bed now we're engaged)**

She paused before approaching the bed gently kneeling at the bedside she held his hand. "I love you Gilbert and I would love to sleep in the same bed as you, but my love, I fear if I climb into the same bed as you now we'll want to be close, then closer then closer and we won't be able to stop." She kissed his hand " you need to rest, don't fear for me that chair is very comfortable. I'm here, right here Gilbert. I love you." She heard him sigh. " Gil?"

"I ont do any dink I wear, ease Amn?" he croaked **(I won't do anything I swear please Anne)**

" who said it would be you leading the mischief?" she smiled. "I don't think I could resist you lying next to me." She stroked his curls. " go to sleep dearest. I love you. Did you notice sweetheart?"

"hmm?" he questioned.

" you're starting to get some of your diction back did you notice? You can almost say my name right."

"Amn." He tried for himself then chuckled. "ell, I habe a dud urse." **(well I had a good nurse)**

She settled back in her chair and readjusted the cushion and covered herself in the blanket. She heard him move back across the bed she reached and found his hand ready on top of the covers for her, she could see in the darkness his silhouette had turned on it's side rather than on his back, but she knew it was too closer to her. " goodnight Gil." She whispered.


	42. Year 2 October surprise 3

"Anne ease ets go or a walk. I'm eeling uch better now. I'm all oust well, und I'm ored." (Anne please lets go for a walk. I'm feeling much better now. I'm almost well, and I'm bored.) He said. It was now Saturday late afternoon, Anne had condemned him to bed all day bringing him hot lemon honey and cinnamon tea all day he had been sucking on the sweets Anne made which were helping him feel better.

"I don't want to undo all the good progress you've made today." Anne looked at him worried.

"I wear I'll um back do bed I omus." He said with puppy eyes. (I swear I'll come back to bed I promise.)

Anne smiled. She couldn't resist such a look. " alright but I'm drawing you a bath when we get back."

His face lit with acknowledgment! "dhank you! Dhank you!" He exclaimed jumping up and hugging her then scrambled to his wardrobe as Anne left the room.

"I eel much better outside Amn." (I feel much better outside Anne) He said sniffing slightly, wrapping his arm around her as they walked.

Anne smiled. " you're starting to sound much better my love."

"I an't elieve you ame all de way do Kingsport." He said with a smile. (I can't believe you came all the way to Kingsport.)

" I'd go to the ends of the world for you, Kingsport is just a hop across a pond in comparison." She replied.

"um lucky an." (I'm a lucky man) He whispered. He turned serious. " ows ool?" (how's school?)

They walked far Gilbert mostly listened to Anne which he didn't mind, it reminded him of her letters. It was funny, they had become part of his life at Redmond. When he was in Avonlea letters wouldn't satisfy him at all but her letters here had become part of his life. People normally knew when he had received one, the extra spring in his step, the smile which couldn't fade from his lips all day. Now she was here with him! In Kingsport! In the middle of term! SHE was taking care of him because he was sick! Oh how often he had wished for her mere presence! How he longed for her?! Now she was here, beside him! Oh he felt complete!

He had meant what he said last night he would be a gentlemen even if she did sleep beside him in the bed. Well... he reflected on his words... TRY to be a gentlemen! His body drove him wild whenever Anne Shirley was anywhere near him! She was wise last night staying in that chair but what had felt truly wonderful was holding her hand as they went to sleep, that ANY part of Anne could be close enough to sleep with was the most wonderful feeling he had ever encountered!

She was running round him like a proper little wife! He rarely got sick, but is this the love and tenderness he was to expect? Yes it would probably be different, they would have little children after all... THEY WOULD HAVE CHILDREN! His mind buzzed! He thought he would never get used to the reality of an actual future with ANNE! His literal dream girl! He would often dream of Anne with him, even very early on... how old had he been when she came 13? Just about to turn 14... yes medically now it made sense... at the time he thought he was going mad!

He had seen her flutter by him barely noticing his existence. He thought it was strange at first, but the strangeness has peaked his interest. Then when he tried and utterly failed to get her attention it had annoyed him, he wanted to stamp his feet and demand attention off her... although it may have got a better reaction then what actually happened... She may have still talked to him! But instead the infamous ' carrots' instance took place and she challenged him! She actually challenged him! That slate broke over his head and the whole thing had excited him a little... then at every turn every opportunity she challenged him, she tied first place at school with him! No one had even bothered trying but SHE was amazing! And beat him a few times and he wasn't afraid to admit it, and THAT just excited him further! He had realised all too late what the dreams about her actually meant... he had fallen and he had fallen. HARD!

And now that same girl was wrapped in his arm walking beside him, loving him, knowing the feeling was mutual intensified everything! A very small part if him was relieved at being such a distance away from Anne but only because he knew if they were close they would do something they might later be forced to marry for! And he didn't want to force Anne down any isle! He wanted it to be her choice, just as being friends was her choice, admitting she loved him was her choice, he wanted their marriage to be her choice every time he entrusted her with his heart, every step on the way he wanted her to want him too, not be forced on him.

He was listening to her honestly he was, but he loved reflecting back on where they had been and looking forward to where they were going. They must have been out less then an hour but he did just as he promised he changed into his pyjamas and was readying himself for bed when Anne came back up to his bedroom

"your bath is ready downstairs lovely and steaming."

"I daught dou were didding!" (I thought you were kidding!)

"why would I kid about it?" she asked him. Anne looked up to see Gilbert looking very shyly to the floor. She laughed a little, "don't worry I'm not going to sit and watch you Mrs Beaut has said I can keep her company for the next hour and a half in her parlour. It'll give you plenty of time to enjoy that hot bath and get dressed for bed again."

Gilbert looked up blushing slightly " do you have to?" he said with a flirty wink.

She laughed " now I know you're feeling better!" She cuddled her arms around him and gave him a kiss. " I'll see you soon. Don't forget to shave!"

Anne again despite Gilbert's protests slept in the chair, she woke with him to clear his chest. Constantly there by his side through Sunday when evening fell Gilbert was feeling so much himself he talked to her about medical school and what it was they were learning and the people and places. Come nightfall Gilbert feeling much more himself watched carefully as Anne drifted off to sleep. He got out of bed gently lifted her out of the chair and lay her on the bed, he covered her with his covers and sat with his feet on the bed in the chair he grabbed the covers Anne had been using and took a deep breath in.

Yes! He thought I can take a deep breath! And you know what I can smell?! I smell Anne!

Nothing was more satisfying in that moment then to smell in the wonderful smells of Anne! He found it a little easier to breathe sitting up a little too, Anne was very right this chair was very comfortable! Was his last thought before he drifted off into a deep slumber.

He was the first one up the next morning, he quickly got himself dressed, he was just finishing buttoning his shirt when she woke up.

" morning beautiful." He whispered to her stoking her hair and kissing her on the forehead sitting in the bed next to her.

" Gil?" she said confused. She sat upright fast " how am I in bed? I went to sleep on the chair last night."

" yes you did, I waited until you had nodded off and tucked you in bed, I took the chair." He told her.

" you shouldn't have." She put her arm around him concerned.

"I most certainly should!" he exclaimed. "I told you last night I was feeling better and just listen to me ANNE." He emphasised her name " see all ready to go to lectures this way I only have one class to make up which is easily done."

" you still have a little croak in your throat." She said sadly. " mind if I kiss it better." She whispered kissing into his neck, he smiled as his neck titled to give her better access. When she ended her ministrations he looked her in the eyes.

" so much better." He said with a smile.

She looked at him his suspenders still showing and no tie on she smile and said " you look just as you did at school, it's like no time has past since we were school children ourselves." She sighed " and yet look at us!"

"I much prefer now if you don't mind." He said with a smile standing up and crossing the room looking for a tie to wear. " Anne back then would be horrified at us talking... never mind this! I need you as you are." He days with a grin pulling out a tie. Anne got out of bed crossed the room he stopped and let her tie his tie for him, he watched as her eyes concentrated at the task at hand she bit her bottom lip as she went.

" there," she said satisfied with his work. She looked up to see him looking at her adoringly. His gaze so absolutely fixed on her. "I love you too." She whispered, she went over to his wardrobe and pulled out a suit vest which he promptly put on. She buttoned him up and looked at him with a lovers eye. He felt himself shudder at her gaze, he kissed her passionately wishing the clothes he had just put on would be gone so they could be together! " Gil... Gil my love." She whispered.

" Anne, Anne you're so perfect!" He whispered holding her closer to him. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said holding his face and stroking him gently. "I better get dressed too." She told him. She wandered over to her bag. "do you think I can go to the library to wait for you today, maybe we can meet up for your dinner hour?" she asked him.

"of course alumni of Redmond is always welcome in the libraries here, yes meeting up on my dinner hour sounds wonderful, would you like to go to Emmanuelle's?" he asked her.

"Oh you know how to sweet talk a girl!" Anne laughed pulling out her clothes "but let me pay." Anne offered.

"I most certainly will not!" he exclaimed.

"but Gil I'm earning money." She protested. "you need to be saving every penny."

"let me worry about that." He told her "and anyway a meal for us at Emmanuel's won't make any difference to the end result. I suggested it I'm paying for it, I don't get to take you out on many dates , so let me."

She rolled her eyes "very well, I'm not going to convince you otherwise am I?"

" nope." He said proudly. "I'll wait for you downstairs." He said with a final kiss before leaving the room for her to get changed.

They walked into the university together Gilbert grinning widely as they went. "see this is what I imagined for those two years." His arm securely round Anne. "another fantasy fulfilled." He smiled.

"hey Gil!" they heard a voice behind them.

They turned and Gilbert called behind "Rich." He said in acknowledgement.

"you're sounding better." Richard observed. "hello Anne, what an unexpected surprise. I take it you're the reason he got better quickly."

"Oh I don't claim to have any magic power over him." Anne laughed.

"but conveniently forgets her natural talents which have helped improved my condition over the last few days." Gilbert remarked.

"I'm sure." Richard said with a wink.

Gilbert bowed his head and laughed quickly Anne didn't know if she should correct the mistake. However Gilbert quickly changed the topic. "any chance of your notes from Friday afternoon?" Gilbert asked him.

"sure thing I'll bring it them tomorrow for you." He replied. " don't you have a school you should be at?" Richard asked Anne.

" yes, but one of the advantages of being principle is delegation!" She laughed. " beside Gilbert is very rarely sick it's not likely to happen again until after we are married. I had to take advantage. She found herself outside Gilbert's lab

"I'll leave you two to say bye." Richard said wandering into class.

Gilbert hugged into her. " time for class." He said cheerfully. " I'll see you later." He gave her a kiss.

" see you at lunch." Anne said as their fingers untwined.

Anne was waiting outside the classroom when he finished for lunch, the change I'm Gilbert's demeanour was obvious to his classmates. Gilbert Blythe seemed blithe around Anne Shirley. His serious face relaxed upon seeing her standing waiting and a relaxed smile came across his face.

" how was your lecture?" she asked him as he put his arm around her as they walked.

" very interesting, I'm looking forward to my time in the hospital to execute it. Did you know they are developing a vaccine for tetanus and diphtheria? Do you think one day they'll be a vaccine typhoid?" Gilbert said all at once and very excitingly.

"I wouldn't be surprised, though if they developed it faster they might have spared you the pain you went through." Anne said thoughtfully.

"I was thinking next year we have to do a paper on an infectious disease, I was thinking I have an interesting perspective on typhoid do you think I could write my paper on it?" he asked her.

She pondered a moment " of course you could, you certainly have an interesting insight into it, do you think you could progress the work?" she asked him.

" Oh wouldn't that be something Anne! But in all seriousness no, but as you said i do have a interesting perspective on it." He told her. He smiled at her.

" what is it?" she asked him.

" I'm just thinking how lucky I am, some of the others their fiancées show no interest in medicine but you are a constant supply of support."

She thought again for a moment. " if I tried to quash your love for medicine, I wouldn't really love you, it's part of who you are." She said simply.

Gilbert smiled. "I think I'm marrying the very best kind of women."

That night he insisted on taking the chair again he snuggled into it thrilled that even his hand could touch hers as they slept. His feet gently lay on the bed, he woke early and watched Anne sleep for a while. She was beautiful! And so lovely! And she had consented to marry him! He resented waking in a way, it would be the end of their beautiful weekend! He didn't want to see her on that train, he wanted her here with him. He sighed and quickly dressed then sat in the end of the bed gently waking her.

" my love you need to wake, we need to get you on that train."

She stirred to consciousness "I want to stay here, in your bed, it smells of delightful you." She whispered.

" very soon dearest Anne we shall share a bed and it will smell of us, you may stay in it as much as you like, with as little on as you like." He said with a wink. " but right now, there is a high school on PEI which needs its Principle, needs their wonderful teacher. So we must get you up and on that train."

He eventually coaxed her out of bed.

" are you sure you are well enough for me to leave?" Anne asked him as the train pulled up

" I'll be fine." He said with a smile. "I only have a little croak left I'll be surprised if that hasn't dispersed in a couple of days."

" okay I've left my spare hot water bottle so use it until you are well and make sure you keep it for the winter months are coming you'll need it then, I've left enough of those cough sweets I made, they are on your bed side table..."

" Anne my love please stop worrying, you have taken good care of me, I'm well, and I love you even more for it."

They kissed passionately as a farewell then the conductor called " all aboard!"

Anne pulled away her lips from his "I left a surprise for you under your pillow." She whispered in his ear kissed him passionately before he could answer. She quickly moved away onto the train leaving Gilbert in a daze behind her. He snapped out of the daze in time to see her sitting on the train looking towards him, as the train started moving they mouthed "I love you" to each other one last time before December.


	43. Year 2 October to December

9th October

Dearest Anne,

What a wonderful gift! My my Anne! Your night dress smelt so wonderfully of you! And my bed sheets! With you sleeping in there the last couple of nights smelt so much of you, I snuggled down in my bed last night and I felt as though you were sleeping beside me! My love such wild dreams! And I loved them! Know I will sleep with it EVERY night until I see you again.

I just wanted to send my thanks my literal dream girl!

Love Gil.

9th October

Dear Mother,

Hope all is well at home and you and pa are doing well.

How are the last crop of apples doing? I must admit ma, they don't make apples like that out here. But, I'm hoping I can be reassured they'll be some preserve for me put aside?

I don't want you to panic, which is why I've waited until now to write to you about it. Rest assured know that your son is fit and healthy, or at least I am now.

The end of last month I came down with a cold. Honestly mother, it was just a cold and I want you to know I'm well on the road to recovery.

I did however confine in Anne about being ill, and she came down for the weekend and took care of me. I didn't ask her to, she turned up outside my lecture Friday lunchtime and didn't leave until Tuesday morning.

Don't worry, I was a gentlemen you've raised me better then... some people might imply. But there was a couple of things which happened which prompted me to write to you.

Firstly, you gave Anne the family chicken soup recipe! Imagine my joy when my childhood comfort food was placed in front of me by my fiancée! Mamma, thank you! It had two fold joy for me

1) I seem to remember you told me only Blythe women could know the secret ingredient, ma it means they world to me you think of Anne as a Blythe women.

2) That Anne could feel part of our family. She once told me she wanted to " belong" she felt it with Marilla and Matthew and I want her to feel part of our family, because to me, she already IS part of our family we just need the formality of making us husband and wife but I know this made her FEEL like a Blythe, you should have seen her proud face when she presented me with the FAMILY recipe for chicken soup.

Secondly ma, I wanted to apologise. You're probably wondering what on earth for but hear me out.

A certain eight year old Gilbert Blythe expelled his mother from his bedroom one night when he was ill telling you he was a " big boy" and he " didn't need his mother anymore."

Imagine now 18 years later the same boys fiancée tells him there was never anyone there to take care of her when she was ill as a child, she doesn't say it with any malice or judgement, just as a fact. How I realised she so deserved the loving mother I had and rejected. Ma I felt so utterly disgraced. I'm so sorry, truth be told I wanted you to stay but the other boys talked and "real men don't need their mothers" came up and I fell for it! I know it was no excuse I was eight, but I also know that same mother who i rejected those years ago is the same one who nursed me through typhoid, who brought out that old chair and slept in that chair for the whole month I was ill, I know had Anne been in the position to come she would have been there to ease your burden, but I know you were there, I am so grateful I have you my dear mother, the women who never abandoned her silly ungrateful eight year old boy.

Anne took such good care of me. I'm telling you ma there is something so natural in her about a maternal instinct. Mrs Beauit brought up a chair which she stayed in day and night. I was actually well enough to let her take the bed for a couple of nights and I took the chair. She nursed me to health ma! No doubt three sets of twins and a little boy had the best care in Nova Scotia! No wonder she knew what to do with Minnie May all those years ago! Ma, Anne is going to be a wonderful mother! Don't you think? When did I get so lucky?

Now I know it's unlikely you would, although nothing happened over the weekend, rest assured nothing happened, we agreed to tell you and father and also Marilla, but have decided to omit it from our correspondence and not ever mention it in front of Mrs Lynde, for we have a feeling it would cause such a sensation with her it's best left unsaid, you understand, don't you mother dearest?

I love you mother I hope your son has done nothing too shocking?

Your son

Gilbert.

19th October

Dearest Anne,

Firstly I am so sorry about your little fellow! Who would have thought someone so lovely and young and full of life could be taken all quickly! Pneumonia isn't kind either, I'm so sorry I know how you attach yourself so! But my dear, you can take comfort that picture had comforted his father and you have reunited a family! How wonderful that Lewis and James are no longer alone in the world and you my dear played a part I'm it!

Now it's been a clear 10 days since you left my side and I miss you so! At first when your scent was so very strong in the bed I lavished in the sensation of Anne being in my bed! Of your body lying where mine was I felt so close to you it was intoxicating! Then dearest your scent was no longer in my bed, and I thought I had been greedy and taken it all at once, but then I laughed and realised that wasn't the case! The case was that they had faded because my own scent had taken back over, but I have your token. My dearest Anne, I love that I possess it! I dream of you both in it and out of it... in my bed(!)

Of course the other boys have since teased we had a sinful weekend together (one could only wish!) they claimed I got better so fast for certain intimacies well known for their immune system boosters... much as Richard assumed...its nothing my dear that hasn't happened in my dreams since, especially when my bed smelt so strongly of you. But I sometimes wish boys wouldn't be boys sometimes, for I don't know what is stopping me from jumping on the train and demanding you marry me NOW!

Today was one of those days Anne, I wish you were back here! The male reproductive system... Anne... for your own sanity don't ponder it too much! We just had a two hour lecture on the Scrotum alone... yes two hours! Precursor, Artery, vein, nerve, temperature, development... I know this isn't very romantic dearest but this class is something else! I suppose it complex for a reason, they keep telling us the female is much more complex... so I've been pre-empting a bit and reading ahead in the hope that maybe I don't seem like a complete dunce come the lecture,

But thanks to your love and tender care I am back to observing ON the surgical floor! Did I tell you how much more I learn there! Anne it convinces me, I know its going to be more work, I know it but I want my specialty to be in surgery. I think I may go to Dr. Smith and ask if there is anything now I can do to prepare and go up to the hospital to see I can put in any more hours there because my dear I can't help but notice Christmas is only two months away which marks the end of this semester, then we're starting next semester on the practical, well hopefully, the top five. So I'll probably be up there but I worry I won't be, what if my cold stopped me from absorbing all I could? You dearest Anne, will understand.

I'm so blessed tired I wish I could write more but I am falling asleep as I am writing. So wish me luck, I hope my dear I haven't bore you too much with my writing.

I love you Anne I can't wait to see you again my love

Always

Gil.

6th December

My most amazing fiancée!

You find me my dear in complete awe of you! Anne your heart is so forgiving! I am amazed at your soul and spirit! Oh I wish I were more like you sometimes! If someone had behaved the way Katherine behaved with you to me, I don't think I could find it in myself to impart such kindness!

I LOVE YOU! My beloved! No I don't believe you gone mad, but I would suppose perhaps Katherine had for accepting since I KNOW how bitter she has been!

Of course I will help in whatever way I can and I shall do my best not to be judgmental and as you put it ' turn on my charms' it's been a while since I've sported them to anyone but you! But I shall try and dust them off...

As for spending less time with ME as a consequence, I do so very much mind Miss Shirley! Imagine a mans disappointment... his heart drop for need and want of exclusively YOU. I have on my very best pet lip! but never mind me I shall heal my broken heart and spend some much needed time pining after you... oh wait? I already do that!

You can tell my dear that I am teasing I hope. I shall just have to make sure I devour every moment of you that I can!

I'm afraid I won't be joining you until Tuesday! They had the cheek of putting my surgical exam on Monday afternoon! Can you imagine I'll be cramming 8 exams in 4 days have 3 tantalising days off where I could have been with you if it weren't for this one last exam! I think instead of pining I'll spend it studying and put in a few hours at the hospital! All towards extra credit! I know you believe I don't need to but my dear it'll help my own insecurities.

So it won't be until the evening on Tuesday I can join you! But I shall count the moments until I can touch you again my love! It has drove me insane not being with you!

Well my exams are looming in the shadows so I must instead of writing to you (as I wish) get back to the grind.

As ever in awe of you my sweet

Gilbert.


	44. Coming home for Christmas

Finally! Back on PEI! His journey was far too long! The snow was deep he was worried the train would have stopped back to bright river but to his relief it was still running.

He closed his eyes on the train, Anne was already back in Avonlea, had been for a little while. Had she missed him? He had missed her, the vision of loveliness the spirit of light the scent of a goddess! Avonlea wasn't complete without her in it, did she feel that way for him? Was the reason she had asked Katherine to come and stay was to keep him away?

Oh his insecurities were getting to him again! He needed to see Anne and get some sleep, well he couldn't do one right now he might as well do the other. He closed his eyes to finally rest them.

Finally finally! He could see the warm buzz of green gables he was nearly home! Nearly so nearly with Anne! His Anne! All these ridiculous thoughts of her going off him could finally be rid of! For the moment they were in each other's arms he would KNOW she wanted him! He tied up the horse and buggy and knocked gently.

" Gilbert!" Marilla said with a smile. " my my, look at you! What has happened? You look just like a man and not a boy!"

" evening Marilla," she said with a Blythe smile. "I hope so, I'll need to change into one some day." He said with a laugh. " though my ma said the same thing I'm starting to detect a conspiracy of sorts, are my mothers in alliance?"

" if we are its out of concern for you. We clearly have your best interests at heart." Marilla smiled. " your mother pops up once a week, she misses you greatly."

" then I'm glad she has such good company." He said just as Anne came through the door. She stood dead still upon seeing him staring at him like she'd never seen him before.

" hello." He said gently.

" hello?" she questioned him her face crunching to inspect him. She was looking at him like she didn't recognise him.

" Anne?" the women behind her whispered.

" Oh yes, Katherine Brooke this is Gilbert Blythe, Gilbert, Katherine." She introduced them.

Gilbert tried his best not to make his smile a tentative one and turned on the Blythe charm " pleasure to meet you, I've heard a lot about you." He said sweetly.

Gilbert watched a smile twitch round Katherine's face. Which turned into a genuine smile. " hello. As I have you."

After a few pleasantries Dora and Davie dragged Katherine into the parlour, thankfully sensitive enough to know Anne and Gilbert needed some alone time.

Gilbert looked to Anne again who still sported the sceptical look on her face. " do you fancy a walk? I know there's snow out there but we won't go far." He asked her. She nodded her head and allowed his arm to slip round hers.

They walked to Pixie's Orchard without a word spoken between them. Gilbert sat them on the tree trunk which under all these trees has been protected from all the snow he snuggled into Anne's neck and started to kiss her right in the crook if her neck, He felt her jump under his touch. " Anne?" He whispered. " what's the matter?" he asked half worried, was his concerns founded? Had she gone off him?

Anne wiggled out of his touch, Gilbert now increasingly confused. " is it?" she started looking uncertain at him. " you?" she finished.

" what do you mean? Is it you? Of course it is, who else would it be?" he asked her trying to cuddle in again before she jumped off the tree trunk. " Anne come on!" He said feeling rejected. " don't you wish to show me any affection? What of your promises in your letters to always love me. Come and show me you love me even a little."

"I do love Gilbert Blythe ever so much."

"I am Gilbert Blythe." He said confused.

" noooo I'd know Gilbert Blythe anywhere, he's a kindred." She said upset.

" Anne, you're not making sense, even for you, my love what has worried you so?"

" you sound like Gilbert, you talk just like him. You charm like a Blythe, I've never seen Katherine smile as sweetly..." She trailed.

" well if it walks like a duck and talks like a duck the likelihood is..."

" you don't LOOK like Gilbert!" She shivered in terror.

"I what?" he asked her.

" Oh I know it sounds terrible, I know I love you more for your soul over your looks, you know appearances mean little in my evaluation of love, but you don't LOOK like Gilbert!" She took a breath as she looked at him. " Gilbert doesn't wear Trilby's hats, he wears a flat cap, and he doesn't have oil holding down his curls, his curls are soft and spring in my hand, your hair looks almost black, but Gilbert's hair is chocolate brown. And my Gilbert is clean shaven... you've changed, you've changed and I feel like I'm looking at... at..." She trailed and burst into tears " your FATHER!" Gilbert sat half stunned at the women in front of him. He covered his mouth to hide the smile. "and as much as I LIKE your father I don't want to kiss him and let him do Gilberty things to me!" she wallowed.

At this Gilbert couldn't help but laugh for a moment, then he bit his lip and looked up at her his face wide with a smile. "Oh Anne Shirley you are just the most adorable creature I have ever met" he sighed a moment. "I promise not to do anything Gilberty but come, sit next to me." She tentatively sat down and looked at him. "I've spooked you out haven't I?" he said. "okay what colour eyes does my dad have?" he asked her.

"Brown he has brown eyes." Anne told him.

"and mine?" he asked her.

Anne inspected his eyes. Wide and honest, bold and dreamy "hazel, your eyes are hazel." She dropped her gaze " you have Gilbert's eyes." She whispered.

" because I AM Gilbert." He said with a laugh. " alright that does it." He concluded. " tonight I will go home take a bath wash the oil out my hair good and proper and shave this moustache off."

" Oh no Gil.."

"I was just sporting it one of the boys at school suggested it, I didn't much like it myself, I thought it would grow on me." The last three words said with a laugh. " everyone still thinks me a boy because I keep my curl, so I thought..." he sighed. " but I would rather be as Gilberty as possible for you then please the whole of Canada."

Anne looked into his eyes. "it's really you in there isn't it?" she said gazing into his eyes.

"of course it is." He laughed with the boyish twinkle in his eye. "but its really spooked you, do I really look THAT much like dad?" he asked Anne. She nodded slowly. "I never want anything to be in the way of the possibility of you kissing me, and for me to be... as Gilberty as possible."

" Oh Gil!" She said looking sadly at him. "I know it must be you in there I just can't..." She trailed.

" can I tell you how much I love you?" he asked her. " you're so freaking adorable!" He ended. " come on let's get back to green gables spend some time in a group rather than alone, just set some time aside for me tomorrow, I promise I'll be back to being Gilberty."

Anne nodded her head and they left pixies orchard.

Gilbert lay in the hot bath that night he had took the soap and had scrubbed his hair clean of the oil and chuckled to himself. Anne Shirley was a beautiful soul, how lovely how sweet! And she would be his wife! He then towel round him shaved his face clean. He looked in the mirror when he had finished the curl already starting to spring in his hair he inspected his face " like my father." He chuckled.

Gilbert was back early the next day, flat cap curly hair and clean shaven. He looked to Anne immediately, She took a few seconds to make sure Katherine was entertained with the twins in the parlour before she took Gilbert's hand only briefly letting go of his hand to put on her coat before quickly leading him out to the barn where she knew they could have some privacy. She sat him on some hay and jumped on top of him kissing him greedily.

Gilbert's body reacted immediately! As he held her bringing her closer.

" Oh Gil Gil! There you are, my love my love!" She kissed into his neck.

Oh thank the heavens above yes! He was ever so relieved! Last night his body was in agony being with Anne but not. But now her hands were running through his hair the flat cap disregard beside them. " this is a bit more like it !" Gilbert grinned in the kisses.

"eeeeeemmmmmmmmm!" Anne agreed. " my Gil!" She exclaimed. "I love you my Gil!" kissing him full on the lips add they relaxed back into the hay they let lazily in the hay for a few minutes kissing deeply before they came up for air.

" Gilberty enough for you?" he asked.

" yes my dear, how could I have doubted it was you." She snuggled into his chest his arms secured around her.

" Oh I erm I have something that belongs to you." He whispered bringing her nightie out. " it doesn't smell of you anymore." He said sadly.

"aww poor Gil." She whispered taking it in her hand blushing. " but here I am you can smell me instead."

He snuggled into her taking in her scent as he went. Such a sweet smell, They paused for a moment. " so..." He said changing the subject " has Katherine been well behaved?" Gilbert asked with a grin.

" Oh Gilbert!" She sighed. "I think buried under it all there's a very sad very mistreated girl." She looked sad.

Gilbert looked to Anne wide eyed. Again with her ability to show compassion. "Oh?"

" have you ever wondered what I might have been like without my imagination and search for beauty!?" she asked him. " because I think... I think it's Katherine." She said sadly. " please don't judge her based on what I've told you."

His body gave away he grasped his lips on hers. " Anne!" how could she be so lovely, such a sweet and kind spirit, he had never NEVER known anyone like her! "You're so beautiful!" kissing down her neck " inside and out!" He snuggled into her " so so beautiful."

She smiled they sat quietly for a few minutes then she went dreamily on to say " don't you think she would look handsome in a lovely red dress with her hair done pretty?"

Gilbert imagined it for a moment. "I think you see beauty everywhere and in everything and if after everything she has put you through you are asking me not to judge I promise I won't."

" it's what I love about you too, so willing to forgive and forget." She looked at him " I'm glad I found you."

" we better get back in." He whispered gently wishing he didn't have to but knew their presence would be missed. She smiled and nodded. They picked themselves off the hay stack swept each other off from hay and headed back inside.


	45. Year 2 Christmas break 2

**Hello folks!**

 **This one is a bit longer then my normal chapters but I think it would be wrong to end it at any other point in this chapter. Plus its one of the stories I've had focus on this week hence how much longer it is. I really like this chapter.**

 **Just so you all know, I will endeavor to get as much out to you all as possible but I'm not sure how possible it will be. I love doing this but certain developments in home life may make it a bit more tricky then it has been to get them out to you all. Nothing terrible... I hope... just developments... But those who want to know I will certainly keep updated. Everyone else please bare with me and have patience. Honestly its to a good cause!**

 **love Carrots**

One night Gilbert took them to see Diana and her new baby daughter.

" Oh Anne! Anne! I've been dying for you to meet Anne, oh that sounds so silly until you know the context, oh Fred, Fred bring her I don't want to miss this moment I don't care if she's sleeping this is worth it!" Diana proclaimed having greeted them all and bringing them into the parlour.

" Diana calm down!" Anne said with a concerned but cheerful laugh. " you'll harm yourself dearest."

" Oh Anne she's so sweet, she is a child of light just like you, I feel it every time she smiles and the world is put at right." Diana exclaimed. "Oh and Fred! He's walking now!"

"unce Gil unce Gil!" He said toddling in reaching for Gilbert.

" hey you remember me!" Gilbert exclaimed.

" Oh Fred keeps showing your pictures to him so he didn't forget." Diana said smiling.

"awww" Gil said sweeping the child in his arms " all the same, come now little man show me what you've got!" He said with a tickle to him as the boy laughed.

" here she is." Fred announced coming in babe in arms. " would you like a hold Anne?" he asked her.

" do you even need to ask?" Anne said arms outstretched. Fred placed her in Anne's arms. " Oh Diana she's beautiful! Oh just how I always wanted to look!"

" don't do that." Gilbert whispered to her gazing lovely at her and placing an arm round her for a moment.

" Oh but she's lovely!" Anne cooed.

Gilbert looked to the baby girl. She WAS beautiful, the same way Diana was. He wished Anne wouldn't put herself down so much. She was equally as beautiful as the dark haired dark eyed ideal which was currently in fashion, he prayed for the day red hair snow skin and bright eyes came into fashion, so she could SEE just how beautiful she was. And their daughters! Oh they would be beautiful! Oh and the little girl he had long dreamed for, Anne's double! Please don't just let it be a dream but a father's premonition! He thought to himself.

" do you want a hold?" Anne said suddenly to Katherine.

" no!" She said so sharply even Gilbert and Diana looked. "I... I... I've never held a baby!" She clarified.

" never held a baby?" Anne questioned, " well it's easy as pie!" She continued. Anne bright the baby round to Katherine telling her as she went how to hold baby Anne.

Gilbert watched as Diana sat on edge. Gilbert wanted to laugh but knew it wouldn't be the best idea. Katherine was highly unlikely to drop the baby, he knew from experience that nervous energy stopped you from dropping anything!

" Anne Cordelia." Anne said proudly as if it was her own.

" Cordelia?" Katherine questioned.

" very elegant." Gilbert said with a knowing smile. Anne of course had told him about her childlike line for elegant names. Gilbert had laughed and hugged her 'I love Anne' he had told her 'a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.' And looked back and chuckled lightly.

 **"I never held a baby in my life before," said Katherine as they drove home. "For one thing, I didn't want to, and for another I'd have been afraid of it going to pieces in my grasp. You can't imagine how I felt . . . so big and clumsy with that tiny, exquisite thing in my arms. I know Mrs. Wright thought I was going to drop it every minute. I could see her striving heroically to conceal her terror. But it did something to me . . . the baby I mean . . . I haven't decided just what."**

 **"Babies are such fascinating creatures," said Anne dreamily. "They are what I heard somebody at Redmond call 'terrific bundles of potentialities.' Think of it, Katherine . . . Homer must have been a baby once . . . a baby with dimples and great eyes full of light . . . he couldn't have been blind then, of course."**

 **"What a pity his mother didn't know he was to be Homer," said Katherine.**

 **"But I think I'm glad Judas' mother didn't know he was to be Judas," said Anne softly. "I hope she never did know."**

Gilbert heard the conversion of course. Anne was already a mother, a mother without a baby. He thought sadly.

They pulled up to green gables, Katherine and Anne ran inside while Gilbert tied the horse and buggy. He followed them in he went into the parlour.

" Oh where did Katherine go?" Gilbert asked upon entering seeing Anne was alone.

" she says she's tired has gone for a lie down." Anne said tapping the chair next to her.

He took off his coat and scarf and sat down next to her. Wrapping her in him kissing into her hair. "I miss you love." He whispered.

"I know, but this time is going to a good cause." She said quietly.

" It's hard to believe she's the same person you described on your letters, I see glimpses of it and I think I may not like it but then she snaps back and I think... I think I see some spirit in there."

" really? Oh Gil I'm glad you like her." She smiled knowing Gilbert's way of saying he liked someone was to say they had ' spirit'

"tell you what else I liked." He said flirty.

"hmm?" she asked.

" you, with a baby in your arms." He told her kissing into her neck. "I want one." He said huskily. "I want to make babies with you." She turned in his arms as they found their romantic hold to one another they kissed deeply

" Gil!" She rasped in such a manner it gave Gilbert Goosebumps. " what about..." She trailed "...ahhh." She exclaimed loving the feeling Gilbert's teeth were having on her earlobe.

" about?" he said in a low tone.

" about?" she asked confused a moment. " Oh yes," she says coming to herself focusing on her own voice rather then the rapture she felt with Gilbert. " medical school. You... you want to be a doctor... remember my love it's important, I shall still be there at the end waiting for you."

He paused in his ministrations. " this isn't because I'm scared I'll loose you if I don't find a way of forcing you down the isle. " he whispered. " I'm ever waiting Anne!" he exclaimed gently to her. " waiting for our friendship, waiting for your love, waiting for the end of medical school, waiting for marriage! I'm tired, I'm tired of being patient over this! Waiting waiting waiting! That's all I do!" He said. He came to himself and sighed. " I'm sorry Anne, I'm just frustrated." He said placing her back on the sofa off his legs standing up and walking to the fire place one hand on the wall the other going behind his head playing with the hair on the back of his neck before dropping to his hip.

He jumped a little when he found her arms wrapping round him her body close behind him. " we've chosen a difficult path, I can't blame you for getting frustrated." She sighed. "I get frustrated!" Anne whispered.

He turned on the spot and looked at her in the eyes " you... you do?" he asked.

He saw a look of shock on her face " of course I do!" She told him with candour. " Gilbert Blythe why do you think I wouldn't sleep in that bed with you? I meant what I said that night." She said in a whisper.

" then you..." He started then stopped.

" what Gil you can tell me." She assured him.

" you, miss me too?" he asked her.

" Gilbert?!" She exclaimed. " why of course I do, can't you tell from the content of my letters?" He sighed and looked to his feet." Gilbert?" she questioned.

"I thought maybe... well, I have nightmares sometimes actually about it, they scare me so much I convince myself it's at least in part real... I thought you might have realised you were settling for me that you deserved better, that your letters were only to keep me interested until you found someone else and that maybe... you didn't really want me anymore."

" but the way you kiss me?" Anne asked " it feels like the kisses of a very certain man."

"I love to kiss you and I decided to enjoy them while I still could. I get so insecure Anne we're so far apart and Anne then you do something lovely and kind and bring your friends home but it means us not being together and I feel... so..." He trailed then whispered so quietly it was almost inaudible "... jealous."

Anne closed her eyes her mouth ajar for a moment. She breathed out. " Oh Gilbert!" She whispered. She closed her mouth and took a breath. " please hear me out Gilbert, you'll want to stop me but please listen." He nodded silently head still low. "I brought Katherine back because I couldn't stand the idea of her being alone at Christmas and being left there." She said with certainty. " there was a small part of me however which wanted her to come to..." She took a sigh and lowered her voice "... to keep you away." His head shot up, the look in his eyes terrified. " but not for the reason you think Gil." She took another breath. " my imagination has always had an idea of how it should go. It never occurred to me my soul mate would be as perfect as you. That you would make me want you more then I could handle. See where my imagination had me in complete control of my emotions, when I am with you, I find myself quite out of control." She felt the tears start to form in her eyes" I'm afraid of what I might do, when I slept in your bed I had such vivid dreams and it scares me that I might do it in real life if I'm left alone and long enough with you." Now in tears she whimpered " it hurts to be away from you AND with you for the same reason. There is no one better! I love you so completely! And I just want to be with you! I would never be with you to pass time until someone else came along. You are my perfect man. Perfect, perfect and I'm in love with you, no one ever held even a candle light to you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I do!" she gasped

He grasped her lips in his finally uniting them, for the first time they both felt at ease since coming home. They pulled back for a moment and Anne gasped

" Oh my love! my reaction when you came home last week must have terrified you?"

He found himself again and chuckled " just a little." He trailed again " understatement of the year." He muttered gently.

"I love you Gilbert Blythe." She whispered

"I love you too Anne Shirley." He said catching his own breath. He sat them on the sofa and wrapped get into him again. " I'm sorry Anne, I'm terrified this is all some kind of dream and I'll loose you any second. it only adds to my frustrations." He smiled into her " so you want me to...?" he asked her.

" yes!" She exclaimed quickly. Then remembered herself " yes dearest. Very very and so much! My love I'm afraid and scared too you know? That one of those girls will eventually lead you astray from me, that you finally have had enough of me and you give in"

" never!" he exclaimed quietly. " never ever ever! I've only ever wanted YOU!" He kissed into her ear.

" and I you. Only you my love, please I know it's frustrating. But you'll be glad we waited for the right time to have our babies to come one day."

" so we can start our marriage right." He says playing with her hair. He took a sigh, it was probably best to change the subject. " talking of the future..." He started tentatively. "I wrote to my uncle and he made a reply."

"Oh?" Anne asked sitting up Gilbert's arms still around her.

"emm. Interesting answer." He remarked. He told Anne of his uncle's answer about what to expect if he chose a hospital, if he did graduate highest in his year . " there was something else he told me." He continued. " it's just another possibility at the moment but my uncle is starting to feel the effects of his age and he suggested perhaps I might like to start to take over his practice. In four winds."

Anne looked at him her eyes glistened. " Prince Edward island? Four winds PEI?"

Gilbert smiled and nodded. " nothing for sure yet but it's a possibility. I mean it would be lovely to settle in Avonlea but there are already two practices, it might be difficult to set up my own if I take over an already established one..." He trailed.

" you don't need to justify it." She smiled. " it's nice to know one of the possibilities is to stay on Prince Edward island. It's home isn't it?"

" no matter how far away we go this is home." He confirmed. " what would you advise Anne?"

"I think we have many possibilities ahead and we don't need to make up our mind about it just yet. We don't know what's ahead and a sure decision shouldn't be made yet."

Gilbert looked at her a bit stunned with the obvious answer. He hadn't thought of that. " so just wait?" he asked. She nodded. "I hadn't thought of that." He laughed. " Oh thank the heavens I have you."

" So, are we okay?" Anne asked. " you know I'm in love you and only you?"

" yes Anne and I know why you feel you must bring people with you." He said with a sad smile.

" and I know no other girl will make you stray from me." She looked into his eyes "I can't wait to be your wife, I love you."

"I love you."


	46. Christmas Day

Christmas day came upon them swiftly. Gilbert knew Katherine would be sleeping in Anne's room so didn't repeat last year, in fact he waited until the afternoon when Anne made her appearance at Blythe farm. Gilbert shot to the door sweeping Anne into his arms kissing her passionately.

" Gilbert! Your poor mother!" Anne exclaimed as his mother was in the kitchen.

" Oh don't mind me, in fact tea won't be ready for another hour, go on one of your walks, burn off some energy the boy hasn't been still since he got up this morning!"

They waltzed happily down the lane leading to the lake of shinning water now frozen soild, they walked round it.

" don't you love the way the water freezes? Like a bird or a water nymph has came and put their prints on it leaving patterns behind," Anne said as they sat on a bench on the side of the lake.

Gilbert smiled. Her imagination! Her beautiful, lovely, wonderful imagination! " tell me more about these water nymphs?" he said out loud wishing to enter into her dream world. She spoke like no one else, she made things come alive! She had always been able to do it. Even her stories at school take away the highfaluting mumbo jumbo her ability to describe, to paint a picture for your mind to see, that was the beauty of her writing. You could be there in the room with them, you could hear them speak, see the dance, feel their emotions! Once she had come to that realisation her short stories had consistently been published Anne barely needing her part time work (although she had taken some to see her through) her imagination fuelled her education! He never told her yet he had bought the magazines and newspapers which has in them Anne's short stories and he had read every one of them storing them safely in a large black book. He was proud of her, even when her couldn't speak to her Phil had seemed to carefully mention Anne had been published again giving the name of the magazine or newspaper as she went. They had been beautifully written, one or two sounding so much like her he has cried through missing her so much. He never admitted it to any one of course, crying because he missed her sounded an awful lot like pining and he would have told you 'I do NOT pine!' but now he had unlimited access to her imagination to her descriptions and fantasies, who could blame him for asking her such questions.

"Oh they are fascinating creatures! They are pointed everywhere, their heads are pointed their noses their ears even their toes. They aren't very big perhaps the size of our fingers but just like us they come in all shapes and sizes. Some are chunky some of thin and light which is why you get the different patterns in the water."

" the different weights cause the water to freeze at slightly different pressures creating the pattern?" Gilbert questioned.

" Well if you must be so scientific about it...I suppose that's how mortals would explain it."

" there's another explanation?" he asked her.

" of course!" Anne smiled. " magic!" She said with eyes alight with her thoughts.

Gilbert gave a wide grin. " Oh magic, of course."

"I know you're mocking me." Anne looked away disapprovingly unravelling herself from him

" I'm not mocking!" Gilbert said defending himself. " please Anne don't push me away."

" people always told me to be quiet about my dream worlds. Fairy tales and magic don't have place in the REAL world and YOU are part of the real world!"

"I want to be part of your magical world, please let me in. I'm not mocking, I'm just not accustomed to allowing my imagination to run as wild as yours. Please keep going, please help me see your world. I love it, I love your world..." He trailed lost as to how else he could convince her.

"I suppose you never believed in magic?" Anne questioned him.

He paused. " yes, I did. I know I did. When I was little maybe five? I used to run after water sprites and elves and mushroom people." He paused at the memories. " how could I forget that?" he said seriously out loud to himself.

" well... what happened?" Anne asked.

"I can't remember." He said confused. "I know I wanted to believe in them by the time I was ten but I couldn't so I read instead, nothing was wrong with reading, so I read, a lot. Someone must have told me to stop being like that I suppose."

" who would tell a child to stop using their imaginations?" Anne asked concerned. " who did this to you?" she said stroking his cheek.

"I really can't remember." He said shaking his head. " that five year old boy would have loved you to play with. I bet you would have ran after the elves too." He said thoughtfully.

" as long as you didn't call me 'carrots' first I'm sure I would have loved to... maybe it would be better if you were six then I would be four." She sighed. " it would have been so different being raised and loved, I used to imagine I was a princess in a castle and my days were filled with ribbons and lace... I would have gone mad without my imagination."

"I want our children to keep their fairylands as long as possible. I want them to have your imagination. I don't want it stuck down before it can grow into its full potential." Gilbert said with a certainty.

" the tooth fairy? Boogie men? Santa?" Anne questioned.

" all of them believed in!" Gilbert said with a smile. " so please Anne, won't you help me?" he asked her wrapping her in his arms again. " let me in." He whispered.

" it's a special kind of magic they use you know to make the patterns on the water..."

About half an hour later they headed back to the house. They wandered through the snow Gilbert stopped suddenly. " nature's diamonds!" he exclaimed.

" sorry?" Anne asked him.

Gilbert smiled. " when I was little, that's what I thought snow and ice was. I used to call it mother nature's diamonds."

Anne looked around the fresh snow unbroken the icicles reflecting the light. " yes, I can see what you mean!" She smiled. " you really did have an imagination!" Anne sighed "I never enjoyed diamonds I'm afraid, I always believed them to be purple so when I saw a real diamond I was disappointed they weren't like I imagined them to be." She said shaking her head. " it's not like I don't like them, it's just odd to think of things differently isn't it?"

" no it's not odd." He told her with a smile. " it's magical, and you my dear are helping me open my childlike imagination again." He said with a kiss "and I love you for it." He told her before they went into house.

It was nightfall before Anne and Gilbert got back to green gables.

" Gilbert merry Christmas." Marilla said as they entered the kitchen.

He fondly put his arm around her. "Merry Christmas Marilla." He said with a smile to her. "I hope you haven't been in here all day?" he questioned.

" only when Rachel would allow it." She said dryly and Gilbert chuckled. " mulled wine?" she asked him.

" Oh yes please." Gilbert said enthusiastically. " your own?"

" of course still warm should get you warmed up from your ride over. Anne would you like some?" Marilla asked.

" how could I say no?!" Anne exclaimed. " had the others had some?"

" just served five minutes ago." Marilla smiled. "we were about to play with Dora's new game from London called tiddlywinks and I think there's also some scramble being organised. Would you like to stay and play a bit? I'm sure Davy would like the male companionship."

"I think I will, thank you," he replied.


	47. Concert and Dance

There was a concert in the hall one night, with a party at Abner Sloane's after it, and Anne persuaded Katherine to go to both.

As they came down the stairs Gilbert was at the bottom, Katherine came down first with a air of nervousness about her, but in the colour Anne had chosen out for her, red, her hair done in a way only Anne would have done for her.

Gilbert did a double take. Anne was quite right, Anne had seen it where he couldn't. Well she looked rather pretty. " Katherine," he said with his old charm. " you look very pretty." He said with a smile.

" thank you Gilbert." She said with a blush.

She went into the kitchen then Anne came down the stairs. Her red hair done in a very new style he had seen in one of Anne's magazines her tiny frame was in a plain green dress which had a pretty pattern down one side which was lined in silver. Over the top of the dress she had on a long velvety purple coat. His stomach fluttered as he could feel himself falling in love with her all over again. "Anne!" He whispered as pride filled his eyes. Her hand met his as she came to the last two steps. "You my sweet fiancée are the vision of beauty itself." He put his arms around her "how am I supposed to pay attention to anyone but you when you make yourself so enticing?" he told her with a kiss.

"Gilbert Blythe you're charming me!" She flirted back.

"You better believe I am," he said with a smile leaning in for another kiss which she happily gave. He took her on his arm and whispered "you're a visionary Anne Shirley, I don't think I've seen such an improvement in someone. She looks very pretty."

"I hope you told her." She probed

"Of course I did. With my old Blythe charms." He said with a wink as they entered into the kitchen.

"All ready for the off?" Marilla said.

"I think myself the luckiest man in Avonlea, I not only get to escort one beautiful lady but two." Gilbert said with a cheeky wink to Marilla.

Marilla chuckled. There it was, the Blythe charm. He had inherited a great deal from his mother. His patience, his curly hair, his hazel eyes, sometimes her sense of humour shined, John although wasn't stupid never could hold the room like Mrs Blythe or Gilbert could. But this charm, innate and genuine charm, came from one source only and that was John.

He held out his arm for Katherine. "May I?" he questioned. She smiled almost mockingly but then seemed rather flattered and took his arm.

* * *

Katherine did give a reciting of PROMETHEUS by Lord Byron, Gilbert as ever was pleasantly surprised. How had Anne seen through her prickles? How had the same women and described in her letters be the same person who stood in front of them? Her performance could only be out done by Anne in Gilbert's opinion. Gilbert leaned over to Anne and whispered "she's really very talented isn't she?"

"Oh you see it too then?" she questioned him turning to look at him. She shouldn't be surprised; Gilbert was after all her absolute kindred.

He smiled and nodded, "I think you've worked your magic Anne, I do so love you for it Anne. You amaze me, every moment we are together." He proudly put his arm round Anne holding her to his side.

* * *

The party afterwards was in full swing. Gilbert firstly danced with Anne, they happily held each other close laughing and sharing jokes. Katherine bit her lip watching them. So this was the mysterious fiancée. Despite herself she actually liked him. She liked no one on first meeting, members of his species in particular. She never liked men. Especially since her uncle. Abusive in every way. Only thought of himself. She had thought all men the same, all selfish all self righteous. But there was something very likable about Gilbert, even though she had sworn not to like him really; she despite herself liked him a lot. He seemed to be made of the same stuff as Anne, forgiving kind thoughtful. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he was she didn't think anyone could deny that and he could charm the birds off the trees! Everyone she encountered loved Gilbert (and had also loved Anne too) and he was so gentle, not a bad bone in his body! He was like the gentleman in story there was something more practical to him so when he listened to Anne a smile came to his face a one which was attentive and focused just on her. It was strange every couple she had ever met were always so clicky with each other always there was just them and if you dared interrupt their world...! But they were very different she had walked in on then once or twice, she hasn't meant to of course but they had been holding each other close gazing or kissing as soon as they realised someone was present they would pull apart and actually WELCOME other people, encourage them to sit and chat leaving no awkwardness no wish to get out the room, they acted like best friends rather then lovers. Yet it was in these moments these little snap shots where you could SEE the LOVE which emanated from them. She never wanted a man, but if she did, she wondered if God cut another man from the same mould as Gilbert. She could stand him. Yet everyone in Avonlea even little Davy, none of them were cold and cruel, maybe she had just had an unfortunate childhood? Maybe the mould was found in Avonlea? She shook her head, she was spending too much time with Anne.

The next dance Gilbert came and asked for her hand. She had found herself blushing lightly and accepting. They started to dance and Gilbert started the conversation.

"I liked your reciting today Katherine, you're quite talented."

"Thank you." She replied. "Anne always tried to pay me the same compliment I shot her down." Katherine looked to Gilbert who didn't look surprised. "I suppose Anne has told you how ill I treated her?"

Gilbert but his bottom lip. "Anne's letters are very descriptive she's trusted me with a lot of information, thoughts and feelings I don't think she would share with anyone else. Of course when you receive her letters because they are so descriptive you feel you know these people like characters in a book and you have the right to judge them." He explained.

"So if you hate me why are you being so nice?" she asked him.

Gilbert smiled. "I don't hate you Katherine, any malice I felt towards you was my protective nature towards Anne. When she asked me not to judge you based on what she had written I endeavoured to do so. I'm glad she talked me round, I may have missed getting to know the real you."

Katherine shook her head. "You're different so very different Gilbert Blythe."

"No not really. When I first met Anne I was much like the other boys, it's not the first time Anne has worked her magic and changed somebody."

Katherine looked at him. "I can't believe that!" Katherine said shocked.

Gilbert looked at Katherine back. "Has she told you how we met?" he asked with furrowed brow.

Katherine shrugged and shook her head.

Gilbert laughed. "Well I was 13 she was 11 my first day back at school for I don't know how long, she had her hair in two braids and I watched her and watched her and watched her and she paid me no attention." He laughed. "I NEVER had any problems getting any girls attention, so when she finally DID glance at me, I winked. Well in true Anne style she turned her back and didn't look back again, I flicked paper trying to get her attention I tried everything that normally got girls attention... well I got a bit frustrated and firstly called her ' carrots' and pulled on a pigtail." Katherine eyes widened.

"I can't believe it!" She said to him.

"Oh believe it!" Gilbert laughed.

"Well what did she do? Did you get her attention?"

"Oh I got it alright! She jumped off her seat shouted at me that I was a mean and hateful boy and broke her slate over my head." He laughed.

"She.., she did?" Katherine said shocked.

Gilbert laughed. "Those grey eyes turned green, she really really hated me." He paused "or at least she believed she did. But waiting for her, to like me, to love me really changed me. She made me a better person."

"Then we share something in common Mr Blythe."

"Don't call me that, it sounds like my father. It's Gilbert, or Gil."

"Gilbert then." She said laughing. The dance ended.

"Well Katherine Brooke you are quite the dancer you shouldn't doubt your own ability."

Anne and Gilbert stood back and watched as Katherine received requests for the rest of her dances.

"Anne Shirley your plan is working perfectly." Gilbert said quietly to her.

"Well I knew once everyone saw YOU were dancing with her she MUST be a desirable dance partner."

Gilbert smiled and bit his bottom lip. He really did have an amazing fiancée!


	48. Promises and Sweet Goodbyes

A week later the snow still lay deep, perfect sleighing weather! Gilbert took Anne Katherine Davy and Dora sleighing. At the top of the hill two sleighs lay at the top when a competition started. Fastest to the bottom of the hill. Katherine with the twins on one sleigh and Anne and Gilbert on the other.

"Ready! Set go!"

For the briefest of seconds it looked as though Anne and Gilbert were going to win until they came to an unexpected bump on the hill where it derailed them landing them Gilbert first in the snow, he had hold of Anne they landed side by side. They lay in the snow laughing together as the others made it to the bottom of the hill shouting happily at their victory. Anne turned into Gilbert hugging him. They looked at each other then briefly kissed.

"I think we have the final victory." Gilbert smiled. He pulled himself up then pulled Anne up.

"We won! We Won!" Davy shouted.

"I demand a rematch!" Anne called down the hill laughing.

"You can have it because we'll win again!" Davy gave back.

They continued on the sleighs for another half and hour before heading to the peak of the hill to build the snowman. Gilbert looked down the hill to see his father waiting patiently at the bottom. It was strange for his father to come looking for him, he gave a quick "I'll be right back." To Anne and headed down the hill.

Anne watched from a distance as Gilbert's father handed him an envelope, a few words were exchanged before Mr Blythe slowly left. Anne recognised the envelope and the nervous look on Gilbert's face and followed him down the hill.

"Your results for this semester?" She asked him.

"Yep." He said playing with the envelope in hand.

"Oh Gil, my love don't be so nervous." She brought herself closer to her. "I bet you're top again."

"How can you be so confident?" He questioned her.

"Because I know you and you know dearest you'll be the best, so much so…" she trailed and whispered flirting a promise into his ear.

He felt the flush come to his face. "Well Anne Shirley you saucy temptress!" he said holding her close. "How is a boy meant to do anything BUT come first with a promise like THAT!" he whispered to her.

She giggled in his arms, "Well lets see if I need to make good of my promise." She flirted again as she reached up and kissed him gently.

He shivered at the thought! He barely notice Anne reach for the envelope and open it. He finally brought himself down to earth enough to peak hold her from behind round the waist rested his chin on her shoulder and read over it.

 _Dear Mr Blythe_

 _Please find below your current standing and grade_

 _1._ _G Blythe, A, 97%_

 _2._ _R Williams A, 90%_

 _3._ _J Smith B, 84%_

 _4._ _J Dorian B, 76%_

 _5._ _A Song B, 76%_

 _6._ _S Holden B, 74%_

 _7._ _J Ann C+, 71%_

 _8._ _J Kean, C+, 67%_

 _9._ _J Fox C, 65%_

 _10._ _A King C, 65%_

 _Find attached your individual grades for each module and a copy of next semester electives and reading lists._

 _Term commences January 4_ _th_ _for enrolment with classes formally starting the following week._

 _Yours etc._

"January 4th!" Anne looked in disappointment. "Oh Gil that's less then a week away! She said hugging into him.

"I'm sorry Anne. But you'll have to go back the same time won't you?" He looked sadly holding her close. He had barely been back they were quick off the mark this time, last year it had almost been a month this year it was barely two!

"Yes, but I was hoping to hold you as long as possible." She said looking sadly at him.

"But look on the bright side." He said flirting.

"Oh?" Anne asked.

"You have a promise you have to act on before then." He said with a smile holding her back close to his chest.

Anne blushed with delight at her fiancé's excitement.

The night before they leave

"Its wrong… its sick… and wrong." He whispered to her as they kissed passionately against a tree. "You won't be there to see me off in the morning… Its wrong." He whimpered.

She smiled against his lips, her hands already under his coat holding him round his waist with one hand the other lazily weaving through his hair. One of his hands was likewise under her coat stroking up and down her side the other likewise was through the back of her red hair. "I know Gil… but I hardly think this… sort of goodbye…. Would… be appropriate… in front of Katherine." She managed between kisses

"Let's not… talk about her …right now." He demanded not wanting the moment interrupted by thoughts of others. "This is about …you and me." He said moving in closer pressing himself into her. "She can't… be part… of this…" he finished with a husky voice sweeping round her breasts.

"Ahhhhhhh!" she felt quite defenceless against his ministrations. He could do whatever he wanted with her for all she cared. "Who?... what?" Anne said confused

"Exactly." He said with a satisfied grin. "Do you fancy giving a boy something to keep him going until he sees you again, it will be a while." He flirted.

She started to giggle. "Gilbert Blythe you already got that when I fulfilled my promise for you!" She exclaimed as quietly as she could, although they were in a secluded spot it wasn't impossible for people to walk past.

"Oh…" He said with a pet lip and innocent hazel eyes.. "Please?!" He continued his ministration down her neck nipping and kissing as he went.

"Oh Gil you are an incorrigible flirt!" she managed.

"Not a flirt, I'm willing to carry through on every whisper, promise and action I've made to you." Anne blushed profusely as he whispered "Do you wish to see?"

"Ohhhh Gil! Gil! We… we… we… need to… calm… down!" Anne exclaimed clinging to small bit of virtuous thought she had left.

It felt as though he might not stop for a moment then he slowly created space between them. Until the cold winter air made her shiver as Gilbert's warm body had been her guard as they had been exploring under their coats.

"Sorry" he said with a blush. "I got carried away."

"We got carried away, and what have I told you, never be ashamed of our expressions of love." She said when finished he hugged into him once more.

He took a sigh of relief and kissed into her hair, again thankful he had fallen in love with Anne. He knew from some of his friends their fiancée's were quite ridged if they got carried away… and it didn't sound like they had been anywhere near the level of disrepute Gilbert would be casting on Anne if anyone ever caught them. Their fiancée's giving quick pecks on the cheek only, even in private their passions were contained to a hug and a kiss. Then on the opposite side of the scale other fiancées had let them do as they wish until all virtue was taken and they were forced down the aisle early for the sake of a six month baby. Anne was neither of these extremes, but was ever the gently reminder of his conscious not to go too far. He was a good boy under it all although he wished to be wicked with Anne! Oh he wished it so much! But soon, very soon, it wouldn't be wicked anymore. If he only had the patience to get there!

He enjoyed her embrace for another moment before he felt her hand feel over his clothes again a familiar rush came as she reach her target "You know…" she whispered. "You shouldn't be encouraging your future wife to do such things, it'll lead to a very sensual relationship. And you know what Mrs Lynde would say about that." She whispered. She could feel his legs wobbling beneath him. She whispered in his ear. "They have become callous and have given themselves up to sensuality, greedy to practice every kind of impurity." She quoted.

"Ephesians 4:19." He recited knowing the scripture himself.

Anne nibbled at his ear. "But I suppose if it'll keep you going until we meet again." She felt Gilbert fighting to remain upright even with the support of the tree behind her, she slowly moved away. "Will that keep you going Gilbert Blythe?" she flirted.

She could hear his breathing stagger and he let out a helpless chuckle. "Maybe if you do it again without the bible quote?" he flirted.

Anne laughed sweetly. "Oh Gilbert." She said bringing her hand to his face stroking him gently. "Don't ever change." She wrapped herself in him kissing him gently one last time. "I love you Gil. I'm going to miss you."

"I love you too Anne. I'll miss you too my love."

He looked up to see the sun setting between the trees. "We should head back." He whispered regretfully kissing her gently across her face. He took her by the hand and led her back to green gables. "This has to be the longest three years of my life!" he murmured gently as they stood by the gate.

"1 year seven months 27 days." Anne smiled.

"Of pure torture!" He said with a chuckle.

"Then marry me tonight Gilbert I'll be your wife as soon as you want me to be." She kissed him passionately again. "Goodnight my love, I love you, have a safe trip back to Kingsport."

"Goodnight Anne, safe journey." He whispered. "I love you sweetheart." He opened the gate for her and let her through before closing to behind her they kissed over it one last time. He watched as she ran down the field and refused to move until he saw her go inside.


	49. Year 2 Semester 2 letter 1

January 10th

My Sweetheart,

I had no choice but to laugh at your choice of salutations for me sometimes Anne, most men look to opening their love letters from their betrothed and expect some form of endearment and (I don't mind telling you) would be insulted to find anything but the expected 'to the one who completes me', 'my love', 'my darling'. Instead when I hold a letter in my hand from you I never know if you will be as sentimental as the rest and open your letter with the aforementioned form or whether I am to expect words from another soul which only you could find romantic. Be assured by love, because YOU find the openings of Aunt Chatty's grandmother's old love letters so romantic I find myself anticipating, wondering if I'll find typically romantic Anne or the one which could open the letter "My Esteemed friend". You my dear Anne are so unpredictable and it makes a fella's life so much more interesting. I don't take it as others would you know, I suppose in a way it what makes us so perfect for each other, we know of each other's affection and don't always need the reassurance with every passing letter (although be it known my love, I don't mind reassurances like you gave over the holidays, feel free to give me THOSE kind of reassurances again and again!)

What is a sensible love letter Anne? Surely it's just a letter? What an interesting new year's resolution. I shall endeavour with every passing sentence, paragraph, letter and week to weaken your resolve for you to break your resolution by midterm. Can I make myself so irresistible to you?

Katherine was a nice girl once she let herself go a little. I suppose it was quite fulfilling in a way to see what is left of our age groups bachelors clamber to entertain her. It was nice to know I was part of making that happiness happen. I'm afraid I couldn't match make as you do. With the exception of myself and you and Fred and Di, I could never tell you which two people "belonged together." (but my dear you are careful are you not of matters of the heart? For you and I know just how easily it might be broken) But I think I only knew in the case of Fred and Di because they are our closest friends. With you, I just fell. I fell so deeply in by the time I noticed I was in love I was already drowning myself in it. You were beautiful, and smart, funny and studious, full of life yet sobering, you are an eternal enigma Anne Shirley and I knew I had to know you more and more. I look forward to the day I can say "I know you all" for nothing to be between us anymore. You were right at Christmas, the day is so near yet just out of grasp but know my love, and I do look forward to it. It what keeps me going on cold and lonely nights such as tonight (although my love your leaving present heats my bed quicker than any hot water bottle could!)

Rebecca Dew says such nice things because everyone loves you Anne. They love you being there, I bet you would always have a home there. You want to know what I think? I think Rebecca Dew really loves that cat? Although please don't tell her I said that, I can't have her hating me before she has even met me.

Back to work with and it's as if we were never away. I am glad Anne we found a little time aside to study. Or rather I studied you patiently acted as a sounding board. You know even now you amaze me with what you understand. That sounds awful though I don't mean for it to. What I mean is I've been studying medicine for the past year and a half yet when I sit down with you, you make me feel as though I'm as thick as two short planks because you haven't been studying the material yet seem to be able to grasp it so much more than I did upon first reading maybe you should be the doctor? Would you go out and earn a living instead of me? I think I should make a good house husband? Although perhaps our little ones would be better off with a loving mother's touch and your sweet whisperings, I think I would break like straw when confronted with screaming children, which they inevitably would be if I as left in charge, but you my love, would install such love and harmony in them, I can imagine the occasional spat but our children shall be lovely. So I'd be better studying hard to be able to provide the best future for us.

We're on to the female reproduction system this term. Please watch as I slowly start to blush more and more for all I can imagine is you. I think my head will be buried in a book in the hope that no one will notice and no one ask me any questions. That's right, the usually over committed Gilbert Blythe who won the Cooper Prize, who knows the answers to ALL the questions shall be unusually quiet at the back of the class all because of you! I have a feeling this is going to be a LONG semester!

Well my love I must get back to studying, I can't go pining after you forever more but know even when I pen my name my thoughts are still of you.

Forever yours

Gil.


	50. Jan-April

21st January

My sweetest Anne,

Night falls Anne an all I can think about is it's been over 16 days since you've proclaimed your undying and sensual love for me and its killing me I've not received a love letter to the ridiculous yet despite my best attempts over the past 11 days, sending all those romantic notes your way. Am I so resistible to you? My love, you may make a man insecure yet! Especially after all your reassurances at Christmas I find this a little unfair. So my dear I have thought of a new strategy, are you ready to hear it? Perhaps I shall have to write sensible love letters too? So let remove the sentiment, the long descriptions of all the wonderful things I should do to you if you were here, even remove my charm, and let's see how long YOU can go with me!

And of course to retract from our own romance I feel I must tell you of someone else's. Well you won't believe it when I tell you, our very own Jonathan has found a girl! He is besotted with her. I've never seen him like this, nay not in the five and a half years I've known him! Apparently she is "fascinating" and he's very much into wooing her. Its really quite sweet, because he's really quite uncertain of himself with regards to an actual relationship, he's always been able to grab the attention of the ladies but since he's had no long term experience of a relationship he's actually asking for MY advice! Mine! The boy who at 13 fell hard and never got himself out of it! I have no idea, how I managed to win your affections is still beyond me! I'm not a ladies man and you aren't a typical "girl", I mean you have a 'girly' side but its not the sum of your personality, how can I give anyone else any advice? I mean don't you need to know the girl? You know, so you don't call her the equivalent to 'carrots'? I'm quite at a lost really.

School is… an education! I'll give them that! As we aren't talking romantically about it, let's just say I'm fascinated with the female form and I wonder how life like the drawings are. (Realise I would love to put an exclamation mark but I cannot put it in case you read the romance in it)

The bones and muscles of the foot! My word! The human body is amazing! Each component interrelates with all the others to create the human form. Anne it's so interesting. The foot and ankle contain, 26 bones 33 joints; more than 100 muscles, tendons and ligaments and I have to learn about all of them!

In surgery we are learning about the different cuts and which part of the body we would perform the different cuts on. Its so you don't cut too deeply in some places which could cause a bleed out if you did do it it also allows for quicker more efficient recovery times in the right places.

Apart from that I'm enjoying my time interning in the hospital. I think I may get the doctors to notice me yet. It's a lot of hard word though, I've not had time to do anything with the Lambs, which is bad considering I am the president. Luckily my vice president is a serial degree earner he's getting his third degree (isn't that funny I always feel as though I'm scolding him when I say it) and he seems to enjoy the challenge. I think as well one of the doctors at the hospital is an ex lamb, I'll need to check the leadership history files to be sure but I swear he is one, hopefully it'll be a way to connect to them.

Well I must dash I have to finish an assignment that's due in a week.

Hope I find you in good health.

Best Wishes

Gil

* * *

31st January

Dearest love,

Please send me a silly love letter I miss you desperately don't make me wait any longer for your affection!

Gil.

* * *

March 5th

Happy birthday my sweetheart. I'm sorry I cannot be there with you today, its certain to break a man in half that he can't be there to share his beloved's special day. So instead please find my presents for you enclosed, I hope they remind you of me. I love you. Gil.

* * *

April 25th

My poor Dear Anne,

What kind of fear has Cousin Ernestine Bugle put into you love? I am here and always will be to reassure you. So here I go….

Auburn hair my dear does not go grey. See there. Can you believe inside that head of yours there is a positive to your loveliest and most gorgeous red hair? Red hair retains its natural pigment a lot longer than other shades, it can go lighter, to blonde maybe even to white (if we reach a grand old age) but it will never never go grey.

WE shall never end up in the poorhouse. Why, you ask? Well I was born a Blythe and you very soon will be a Blythe, and us Blythe's always find a way, we are resourceful and we use our brains to resolve situations long before we need ever fear a poorhouse. And my dearest you are Anne Shirley, you will never let it be so!

Your pupils are bright and intelligent children all of which are more the capable of passing their exams, they have you as a teacher after all my dear. I guarantee you all your students will pass with flying colours for a second year running, so much so the board will be begging you by the end of your contract to teach longer for them.

You are no more likely then I to have contracted rabies, but my dear if you like I shall check for signs of it the next time we meet (assuming it isn't too late!)

Anne, Katherine is your friend and anyone who spends ten minutes in your company loves you and continues to do so, Katherine's fondness for you will only grow in time like everyone else's. And your umbrella is made out of stronger stuff...

Your hair IS auburn, the most beautiful colours on the red spectrum. If you get a mole your soon to be husband will be a doctor I'm sure I can fix it...

You're school is unlikely to be a fire trap if it were I guarantee they would have closed down the school, there will be no mice in your bed (or your cake sauce for that matter!) and the reaper my dear has no interest in such a lively women as you. And your last fear which has been conjured up by the dark corners of your imagination... I promise you I didn't become engaged to you because you were " always around" if that were true I should have been engaged to Josie or Diana or Jane or Ruby. You were not always there did you forget our last two years at Redmond together? I became engaged to you because I found I could not live my life without you I was THAT MUCH in LOVE with YOU!

I hope these have put to rest any of the fears such a women has put into your mind. You know I don't lie or bend the truth for you (some of our feistiest discussions was because of this… do you remember? And before you fear I don't like feisty let me guarantee this much… YOU were feisty in breaking that slate over my head and it was the first time my dear THOSE emotions had EVER been stirred in me, and don't you forget it I have always ALWAYS been attracted to feisty. If you could only hear my heartbeat right now!)

Anne, sweetheart KNOW that since the day you accepted my proposal I have been so unafraid of anything! I was afraid before then, so very very afraid the deepest desires I had ever felt would never come true. The one thing I had really wanted and needed in my life was lost forever. See Anne from the moment I met you, you changed me. I was never a stupid boy I was always clever in my schooling, but I didn't want anything to become of it, not really. You waltz in the room and you show more passion and zest in your little finger for life then I had ever shown or known and I… I wanted it. So I made myself cleverer, in the hope you would have the desire to talk to me, to acknowledge me, nay even a nod... (to show your elementary good breeding of course as I always knew you had) alright in the process of showing off to you I may have unintentionally made you hate me... but you know that was an unexpected error and the greatest mistake I have ever made, it showed in an instant just how different you were and dearest it made me excited! When you rejected me when we didn't speak for so long THAT was my greatest fear and I lived through it! So you see dear I no longer need to imagine the worse, for every eventuality with you is better then living without you. And if that doesn't convey to you how much I return your affection let me make it clear, I have always been scandalously in love with you I mean shamelessly utterly and completely in love... all I can say is thank the good Lord I am not a minister!(my thoughts are far too preoccupied by your lovely presence to think of any thing too holy! Other then the books of matrimony between a man and his wife, thanks to certain biology lessons I am still having!)

Scandalously yours

Gil


	51. THAT weekend in May pt 1

AN: Finally finally! I've had this written for ages!

 _ **The summer is over . . . the summer in which I have seen you only that week-end in May" Anne of Windy Poplars (Willows) The Third Year chapter 1.**_ Only THAT weekend in May, is that all you can say about it? It's a weekend with your lover! Well lets see what happened… in my opinion!

* * *

It was Early May and Gilbert found himself with a very short opportunity to go back to the Island. Two of his regular lectures had called in sick leaving his Thursday, Friday, Saturday Sunday and Monday completely free. It was early Thursday afternoon and he was almost at Summerside. He had something he needed to discuss with Anne. He wasn't looking forward to it, he could almost feel her disappointment but, he had to be serious. He arrived off the train. It occurred to him, he didn't actually know where the school was. Anne would still be there and he wasn;t really a betting man but he was pretty sure he couldn't find his own way to Spooks Lane either. A young Girl of about 16 came over, she had a school uniform on. Should she not be in school?

"Excuse me sir, but you look familiar are you not Miss Shirley's fiancé?" she asked.

"Ermm yes I am actually…how do you know…?" he started

"I'm Jen Pringle." She replied. "I recognise you from the picture of you in her office."

"Yes Jen, she's mentioned you. I don't suppose you could direct me to the school can you?"

"yes of course we are just going back there now." She looked at the large group of girls who were watching with interest. "Oh, we go and do volunteer work over at the soup kitchen twice a month, Miss Shirley says it will widen our horizons, we were just coming back and waiting for the school bus, I'm sure there's plenty room, as long as you don't mind giggling school children."

"That sounds like An…Miss Shirley." He corrected himself. "I would appreciate it."

Jen then went to the teacher who was present and explained the situation. The teacher came over and shook his hand. "I understand you are Miss Shirley's fiancé?" the man said.

"Yes, Gilbert Blythe." He said shaking his hand.

"Yes she's mentioned you once or twice, I'm George MacKay." He said quietly.

"Yes, of course, its nice to be putting faces to names." Gilbert said.

"Is Miss Shirley expecting you?" He asked.

"No, actually, a long weekend presented itself, I'm afraid I'll be imposing."

"I doubt it, Miss Shirley seems to be able to integrate anyone into any social setting," he replied.

Most of the journey was passed by the chattering of school girls. Most of it not making much sense to him… Girls could half chatter! He sat silently next to Mr McKay Gilbert could see what Anne meant he was very shy only occasionally turning to ask him a question. Gilbert had only brought one small bag with him with it just being the weekend he hadn't supposed he would need much so coming off the school bus with one bag and walking up to the school wasn't as( conspicuous? )as if he had brought a bigger bag.

"Here Mr Blythe." Jen said walking up to him "I can take you to Miss Shirley's office if you like?" she said.

"Thank you yes." He replied. So this is where Anne worked. Yes, it suited her very well. He noticed unlike other schools he had been in there was a low murmur of life around it. He smiled thinking this must be Anne's influence. They came to Anne's office and Jen knocked on the door.

"Come in." He heard her call through the door.

"Miss Shirley I have something here I think belongs to you." Jen said. Gilbert almost laughed at the statement, was the girl deliberately being ambiguous. He looked at Anne for the first time since Christmas. Was it possible she had become more lovely again? Her head down concentrating on what she was doing, he felt almost bad for being the reason it would eventually be broken.

"Just place it on the desk Jen, thank you." Anne said.

"Oh I'm afraid its rather too large to be put on your desk." Jen replied. Anne first looked to her student confused then saw the man behind her. Her mouth dropped as she stood up. "Gil." She whispered. He smiled as she snapped out of her daze and addressed her student again. She walked over to Jen escorting her out then door. "Thank you Jen," she said as she moved.

"Oh Miss Shirley he's even more handsome then in your pictures."

At this a laugh escaped his lips. He couldn't help it. Could a student really get away with talking to a teacher like that? Anne smiled as she placed Jen on the other side of the door and whispered "Yes I know" to Jen, the girl smiled widely and walked away as the door shut. Anne stood for a second at the door not turning round trying to compose herself again.

She eventually turned round her hand still on the door handle and looked again at Gilbert. A large sigh left her mouth. Very shortly followed by arms being outreached one for the other as they embraced. He went in for a kiss which ended up being more passionate than even he thought it would. They both pulled away together and placed their foreheads together. Anne's arms around his neck his hands round her middle.

"What are you doing here so close to the end of term?" Anne asked him with a smile on her face as he stroked down her body kissing at her neck.

"Every professor has called in sick I don't have any classes until Tuesday, I thought I would sneak back home and see you." He said smiling. "I hope you aren't cross Miss Shirley I've interrupted your work."

"I could never be cross with you." She reassured him kissing him on the lips. "I'm just surprised." They kissed again deeply holding each other close. The school bell rang, as she heard it the bell distracted Anne from her fiancée's advances, something familiar... She opened her eyes, trying to kiss him and think at the same time... something about the school bell... "Oh I have an English Class to teach." She said letting go and collecting some things he took the moment to collect his thoughts... or what was left of them after those kinds of kisses! . "Would you care to come and observe? You can leave your bag here we can come back for it" she asked.

He smiled. "Its been a long time since I was in a school class especially English, that was always your speciality."

"You are just as good at English then me, you just ran off to medical school." She smiled.

"It would be fun if you don't mind the intrusion?" he said dropping his bag in a corner.

"You are never an intrusion in my life, you are always welcome." She said stroking his face.

"That's good to know." He smiled. "Here let me carry something for you."

* * *

Her class stood by their chairs as she entered the room. Gilbert glanced at them, it was very formal, they never stood by their desks at Avonlea.

"Good Afternoon class." She said formally.

"Good Afternoon Principle Shirley." They chorused.

"This is Mr Blythe he will be observing our class today. I expect the same decorum and etiquette as usual. Understood?"

"Yes Principle Shirley." They chorused.

"Very well you may all be seated." She said, they all took their seats.

One child remained standing. Gilbert looked worried for a moment was this normal?

"Yes, what is it Michael?" Anne asked.

"Will Mr Blythe be taking part?" he asked.

"well that will depend." Anne replied.

"On what Miss Shirley?" Michael continued.

"If we inspire him to join our discussion." She said with a smile on her face. Michael then took his seat. "I'll warn you all now, Mr Blythe is currently top of his class at medical school, he won't be intellectually impressed easily. Who thinks we can engage him?" she asked her pupils. A few nervous hands were raised. "Well we shall see." She paused while she got her book out. "Now did everyone remember the assignments?" there was rustling of papers. "pass them to the front." She commanded. And promptly the assignments came down the isles. "Does anyone have any comments? Any questions?"

A hand went up at the back of the class. "Yes Ethel."

"I don't like Mr Darcy, Miss Shirley."

"For your reference Mr Blythe we are studying pride and prejudice this term. Do you…" she said smiling looking directly at Gilbert for the first time who had placed himself in a chair at the back of the classroom "remember it?" she finished.

""In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you." He quoted. He knew it all too well it had been one of Anne's favourite love stories which she could recite word for word, he had read it a few times actually, more so he could quote Mr Darcy at her. "I think I remember it." He joked. Anne smiled at him in amazement, where had he filed Jane Austen quotes inside his head? Surely there was no more room for anything but medical things.

"he thinks because he is rich he can treat people as he likes." Ethel said quite determined she was right.

"Why Ethel are you quite sure ? We are only half way through the book we only know half the story." Anne replied.

"Yes." She said with a firm look.

"Does anybody know the original name Jane Austen gave this novel?" No hands went in the air. When he saw no one knew he placed his hand in the air."Yes Mr Blythe."

"First Impressions." He said with a smirk and (since he was at the back of the class no one was watching) a wink.

Anne kept her composure writing First Impressions this on the chalkboard. "Who believes in them?" She asked the class. The class looked confused. "Come now, I know you all have opinions, I have no un-opinionated pupils in my class. Who thinks you can draw all the conclusions you need from a first encounter?" she reiterated. About half the classes hands went in the air. "Just as I hoped." She said. "Please divide yourself into the two groups of those who do and those who don't believe in first impressions." The class divided itself into the two groups quietly. Gilbert was surprised just how under control the class was; it was a lot as he remembered Miss Stacy's class being. This type of work though, usually was avoided in Avonlea School, mostly because dividing would do little good there, the age range and ability range was so vast… But Gilbert liked how she attended to them, as though they were Queen's students. She asked them to create an argument for and against first impressions and gave them a half an hour time limit.

He only watched at first as Anne attended to her class. Gilbert was silently impressed. This was _Miss Shirley_! Not Anne, but _**Miss Shirley!**_ He was ashamed to admit it but it **_excited_** him a little.

Soon she was attending to one side of the class and the other placed their hand in the air. Gilbert could see Anne was busy so stood up.

"I'm no Miss Shirley but can I help?" He asked the pupil.

Anne looked over and saw he had attended to her class. If he could have improved his standing with her, he just did. She watched for a moment before thinking "why he's a natural at this" then she remembered, of course he is, he IS a qualified teacher! He taught for 2 years AND had volunteered taught at an orphanage. Of course he was a natural!

The debates were given. Anne praised them all for their well-structured arguments but gave no clue as to who might have won the debate. Nearing the end of the lesson a hand went in the air.

"Yes Robert?" She asked.

"Which one do you believe in Miss Shirley?" he asked. The class seemed to perk up interested in their teachers opinion.

She smiled a little and glanced for a moment at Gilbert, but if he hadn't been looking he wouldn't have seen it she was so fast about it. He smiled. 'yes Miss Shirley what do you think?' he teased her inside his head.

"I used to believe in first impressions very much. A boy pulled my hair and called me carrots I refused to talk to him for four years." The class gasped, Gilbert's smile widened unseen to the class.

"What happened Miss Shirley?" one of the girls asked in gasps. "Do you still hate him?"

"No." she said with a grin on her own face now. "Not at all, I'm marrying him."

The School bell rung, signalling the end of the day. There was a low buzz in the classroom. "Your homework.." Anne started to get their attentions back to her which seemed to work instantly "is to read the next five chapters of Pride and Prejudice. Let's see if Lizzy's first impressions are correct. Class dismissed." She ended. The pupils quietly moved out of the class. Gilbert stood up and walked down the aisle to her. "Why Principle Shirley…" he started in a low whisper "I do believe you have me all _excited_." He said hugging into her placing his arms around her.

"About Pride and Prejudice?" She teased him knowing fine well what he meant.

He chuckled. "Sure why not." He said giving her a quick kiss. "I've never been in the room with Miss Shirley she's very fetching."

"Well thank you Mr Blythe." She said smiling at him.

"it's a good job you weren't my teacher" he told her "I'd be _so_ distracted I'd never get any work done." He pulled her closer to him and started to kiss her ear. She melted for a moment at his lips on her "can't you keep me for detention Miss Shirley?" he flirted whispering in her ear.

Oh she was excited by Gilbert behaving like a naughty school boy, anything Gilbert did excited her, he continued round her ear nipping and kissing it lightly, his hands round her waist moving up and down her trunk. Oh this was dangerous, and in her classroom! She took a step back out of his arms, he looked sadden and confused for a moment. "We can't in my classroom Gil, anyone could come in." she whispered. He nodded and remembered himself. Yes she was right.

"Is there anywhere nice to board in town. I'm afraid I need a bed for the next few nights."

"You're staying at Spooks Lane." She told him. "No don't object, Aunt Kate and Aunt Chatty won't have it any other way when they meet you it may just be the spare room a bed and mattress..." They talked as they walked out of Anne's classroom.

"is all I need. It''ll be enough I'm imposing." They walked through the hallway where Katherine met them half way between the classroom and Anne's office.

"Gilbert Blythe!" she'd exclaimed. "I didn't think I'd see you again so soon." She said with a genuine smile on her face.

"an opportunity presented itself and I couldn't stay away I'm afraid." He said.

"running around Canada for you Anne that's what he's doing." Katherine said half admiring imagined if she ever had a beau their relationship would much be like Anne's and Gilbert's. Oh yes their love was beautiful but they were best friends first. Always able to switch from private lovers to making everyone at ease when they walked in a room, not like other couples who seemed to have it if they were interrupted woe beside the intruder... but they welcomed other people in with open arms. Not that Katherine felt as though she could have that now... but still the thought was a nice one.

"how long are you here for?" she asked him.

"only until Monday I'm afraid, but I bet we can all do something exciting over the weekend. Is there a play house maybe?" he offered them both.

"there's an amerture society rendition of The Pirates of Penzance on Saturday" Anne commented.

"Sounds adventurous." He smiled "you will come too won't you Katherine, it wouldn't be the same without you?"

She looked to Anne who simply wore a genuine smile. Wouldn't any other girl get annoyed at their fiancé inviting another women to a play with them. "would you not like to be alone?" she asked.

"nonsense," Anne exclaimed "oh do come!" she said with that sparkle in her eye

"well alright if you insist." She gave way. They parted as Anne and Gilbert entered Anne's office. She made the telephone call head to Windy Populars where Gilbert thought he had heard shrieks of excitement. Aunt Kate and Chatty had insisted Gilbert paid no rent to them as the room was not in order.

"Well at least let me take you out some place fancy to eat. We have something we need to discuss away from everyone else I'm afraid."


	52. THAT weekend in May pt 2

The romance was high in Anne's opinion. He'd taken her to her choice of restaurant, the place was reasonable priced, nothing too fancy or plain just perfect. They were waiting for deserts to come when Anne asked.

"You said there is something we need to discuss?" She asked him.

He swallowed a bit. Oh he hated disappointing Anne and he knew this would. "Yes." He said calmly. "You know how much we have saved for after we marry." He started. "We're doing well, I don't want you to think we've been working all this time for nothing, but its not going to add up by next summer unless…" he trailed off.

"Unless?" Anne asked.

"That last summer before we marry, I want to spend it with you. I don't want to have to work it so you are left alone with the wedding planning. If I don't work that summer…" he continued. She knew where it was going

"You'll have to work this one to make up the money?" She said sadly.

"I don't want to be away from you for a second of it Anne. But I've thought and thought trying to find a way around it, this is the only way."

"I could work instead." She offered.

"You're already here and there are things I know you need to pay for. No I won't have it Anne Shirley this is my responsibility."

Have you decided where?" she asked him quietly.

"The railroad is hiring over the summer." He said quietly.

"Out west?" she asked knowing the answer was yes. He nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry Anne." He said quietly.

Anne mulled it over for a few seconds. She wanted to get angry. She was going to be away from Gilbert for so long! It physically hurt just to think about it, but she looked at his face again, he was looking down at his lap. He looked so sad about it, he didn't need her to throw a temper tantrum he was doing this for _her_.

"You don't need to be sorry." She said reaching over the table and taking his hand. "We're doing this for us remember?" she continued with a half hearted grin.

"yes." He said quietly.

"Do you regret us?" She asked him.

"I can't regret us." He said quietly looking up at her. "I love you."

"and I love you Gilbert Blythe. My sweet man, if we can't regret us and we have led to this then we can't regret this either." She soothed him, he looked up and gave a weak smile.

"Thank you Anne." He said.

"What on earth for?" she questioned

"Being so supportive. I didn't want to disappoint you." Gilbert replied.

"You haven't, you never will, you are doing this for _us_." She assured him she knew the motives. She took a sigh "Now I won't hear any more of it. You're staying until Monday Morning yes?" She said with a genuine smile. He nodded. "I bet you have your medical textbooks with you to revise it won't be long until finals."

"I have two." He said chuckling she would know. Before the topic was forgotten he squeezed her hand again. "Thank you." He whispered. She smiled and nodded. "two weeks until my first final."

"then lets not ruin the time we have together now thinking of what we'll miss later. Let's enjoy good reading and good company." She said raising her glass. He smiled and clinked her glass back.

They walked back together hand in hand just chatting as they often did. It seemed strange to him given they spent so much time apart they could just pick up where they had left off. As if they had never separated. The letters had helped he supposed but how could he find himself loving her more and more each day. How could he? Everyday he thought himself so filled with love for her that there wasn't anymore room for him to further love her but then the next day would come and he'd love her just that little more. Such he supposed was love.

Aunt Kate and Chatty had welcomed him with open arms, he even briefly met Rebecca Dew, Anne was right you really couldn't say one without the other. The travelling and wandering around Summerside finally hit him at 10pm a familiar look to tiredness came across his face and Anne had gently told the older ladies good night and she would show Gilbert to his bedroom. They were halfway up the stairs when he asked. " can I see yours? I've always wondered if it looks how I imagined it." She opened her door to show him the room. "oh yes!" he exclaimed "this is very Anne."he said admiring the room. Anne had a way with descriptions he decided the room was just as she had described it in her first letter to him. Except maybe the little Anne messes round the room, a dozen books on her bedside table a pile of papers on her desk, flowers seemed to be coming out left right and centre. He moved back towards the door to exit the room when Anne stopped him.

"won't you stay the night with me?" she asked innocently. He smiled and took her in his arms.

" I wish I could." He told her honestly. "but we can not." He whispered in her ear. "I''ll be under the same roof though Anne, isn't that thrilling enough?" he asked. She smiled as they took one more hug and she led him to his bedroom while he was staying. She entered the room and lit the candle on the bedside and the lantern for the room.

"Good night Gilbert." She told him with a kiss.

"Good night Anne. I'll see you in the morning"

He woke up sweating. His body reacting to the dream he'd just experienced perhaps dear reader his subconscious playing out scenarios inspired by "Principle Shirley" . On the edge of bliss he calmed his heart and his body down. He was too warm the dream had been so intense, he got out of bed and opened the window. His mother would curse him for opening the window without a shirt on but no one was awake he could see that. He could never sleep since the fever with anything on his chest if he did the fabric made him feel as though it was clinging to him stopping the air from circulating his body. Besides he was more then covered on his pyjama bottoms which were full length. The cool May air hit his chest finally relieving him of the heat he felt. He chuckled at himself. Sleeping under the same roof as Anne Shirley had unforeseen effects on him. When they went away before there had always been chaperoned leaving little time or imagination for sensual lusts. Even in October when she had stayed he was ill much of the time that it would have been out of the question without passing it on to Anne. However here, the older ladies were far away from his and her room it would be so tempting just to... He dare not look just 1 year 3 months (and however many days there were in May left) into the future... that might just push him over the edge! He quickly realised he wasn't just hot but was thirsty and upon realising the water jug was empty found his vest to put on as he tip toed down the stairs to go and get some water.

To get to the kitchen he did have to walk through the parlor so was surprised when he found a nightdressed Anne her hair half up and half down loose down her back on the sofa by the fire marking some papers. She looked up as he walked in.

"Gil?" she questioned.

"sorry I needed some water." He stammered on his words.

"it's alright love" she said admiring his silhouette against the darkness of the room. She could see ever closer to his natural form the clothes clinging to him unlike his day wear which covered his form these hugged him showing him to her. "can you not sleep either?" she asked him breaking the silence.

He sat beside her on the sofa. "I was asleep." He told her truthfully. "but my dreams awoke me."

"I hope not nightmares." Anne said.

"No, a great deal more pleasant then that... until you wake." He said trying to avoid eyes contact.

"oh!" she said in recognition of the type of dream he was talking about. "yes I was trying to avoid it, so I came down to do some marking hoping it would make me forget you were within the same four walls as me."

"did it work?" he asked her.

"it was starting to help until a barely clad Gilbert walked into the room." She teased him. She looked at him again "you are tempting Gilbert Blythe."

This time he looked at her. "thank you Anne Shirley, as you are too."

She put down her papers and gave into the temptation she felt and enveloped him one leg of hers on either side of his, she curled her arms around his neck she kissed him softly.

His arms wrapped around her waistline, as they kissed again this kiss intensified slowly as the new level of intimacy started to be explored. Her body automatically slid down his legs as small whimper escaped Anne's mouth as she came up for air she dipped her hands under his vest feeling his bare form underneath which made him jump at her touch. She moved her hands back round his neck flinging her neck back for him.

He started to kiss her neck, weaving his hand through her loose hair tangling it round his fingers, his own body below started to seek out it's mate's, his breathing became ragged.

Her head was telling her to stop that she couldn't possibly fulfil these urges yet, she was a maiden she didn't know how, but she ever yearned to be closer to Gilbert and she _knew_ instinctively she could please _him_. The bottom of her nightdress having rode up on first contact encircled her waistline There was only the thin layers of cotton of her bloomers and the layer of cotton pyjama bottoms between them and it was electrifying their bodies shuddering as they found each other with ease as they pressed against the feeling of the other slowly, once... twice... three times each time their Breathing became more intense to the point of crying out quietly.

He pulled her closer, his mouth reaching for her covered bosom and her hand started to reach for his pyjama bottoms trailing her fingers along the top of them but before they reached their goals the door leading to the kitchen creaked open making them both jump from their positions Anne sitting back in the sofa Gilbert doing his best to sit up innocently... just in time for the feline presence to purr through the parlour.

"oh dusty Millar" she said as the cat jumped up and purred against her "am I glad it was only you." Anne said breathlessly. The cat having chastened their thoughts wandered to Gilbert's lap and settled on it. Having grown up with cats the affection of the animal was hardly surprising to him he stroked it gently his brain still reeling from what they had almost done.

He was the first to speak. "now I do need that water." He told her. They looked at each other and started to chuckle under their breath.

"I'll get it for you." Anne said knowing right now it maybe awkward for Gil to move. She appeared moments later with a jug of water and a glass for him. "I'm sorry it must have slipped their minds to fill the jug in your room." She said upon returning.

"that's alright ,I didn't really give them much notice."

She placed the water and jug in front of him. She sat back down next to him as he poured himself a drink. His now dry throat was thankful for cooling effect of the water. . The cat now had jumped off his knee he sat back his head flopped back towards the ceiling and closed his eyes.

"I better go back to bed." He told her rolling his head towards her opening his eyes. " you should too you have lessons to teach in the morning."

"how do you expect to sleep after _that_?" she asked him her large green eyes staring at him.

He smiled and brought his arm behind her, she snuggled into his side he hugged her in. "I don't know." He said truthfully.

"it felt so exhilarating..."

He knew it was risky but he kissed her again. He felt a longing in the touch of her lips that made him want to start all over again. He pulled back and whispered "I love you."

"and I you." She replied placing her hand on his chest he felt it shaking. He put his own hand on top of hers also shaking.

" I know." He sympathize sadly kissing in her hair. "I know."


	53. THAT weekend in May pt 3

Hello everyone!

Thank you for the fab feedbacks on all my stories this week! It is very much appreciated. Some of you already know I have just turned 14 weeks pregnant and have had a hard (by comparison to my first pregnancy) first trimester. So your support in this has really pushed me along, I know I haven't updated every story every week (and I don't expect that to change) but now I'm out of my first trimester I feel its a bit safer to share the fact. Thank you all so much really I do appreciate it. My daughter who is five is taking being a big sister very very seriously and since we told her at week nine she's been very understanding of mammy's mixed up tummy and short fuse! Bless her! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Good morning ladies." He greeted the general population of the dining room table the following morning. Despite his uneasy rest he needed to get on and he wasn't one for moping he could always sleep later.

"Good morning Gilbert" Aunty Chatty started "won't you sit down for a bite to eat before the day starts we can't have you leaving hungry."

"Thank you" he said unexpectedly. He never expected them to feed him.

"What are your plans for the day?" Rebecca Dew asked him.

"I was hoping to use the library for some studying, I have the books I need but I've always been more productive in the library..."

"You could come with me to school and use our library. I know its not booked out to any classes today so you would only have distractions during recess and lunch but I was hoping you'd like to spend that time with me..." Anne suggested.

"Are you sure Anne? I don't want to inconvenience your staff?" he questioned.

"oh nonsense." She said.

"Alright if you are sure I'm not intruding too much?"

* * *

The library was more or less quiet, enough for him to concentrate a good couple of hours before morning recess where Anne sat and joined him

"Has it been a couple of hours already?" he asked.

"Yes time flies when you're having fun." She said. "What you studying?" She asked.

"The proper knife techniques for heart surgery." he brought the book to Anne and started explaining through what was needed showing her with the back of her pen the correct movement on her arm and explained where it would be needed on his own chest.

A couple of school girls walked by giggling and whispering then hid themselves behind some near by bookshelves.

"I told you he was handsome." One of them whispered.

"Lucky Miss Shirley, imagine getting married to him!"

"Did you see the medical book he had? Do you think he's studying to be a doctor?"

The girls' voices faded into the background as they walked down the isle in the library.

Anne couldn't help but laugh under her breath. "Mr Blythe you're causing quite a stir with my students." she said as she noticed his face had turned pink. "Gil, why are you always turning a shade of red whenever someone notices how handsome you are?" This time he blushed more. "Gilbert...?" she asked.

"It won't matter how handsome I am if I fail these exams now will it?" He said truthfully. "I can't believe your students get away with talking like that."

"Oh girls will be girls, its nothing Diana and I use..."

"You and Diana, used to talk like that?!" he asked astonished.

"The first day I saw you at school before you pulled my hair Diana said 'That's Gilbert Blythe sitting right across the aisle from you, Anne. Just look at him and see if you don't think he's handsome.' So I looked and you had pinned Ruby's hair to the chair when she tried to get up you had whipped it away, then you saw I saw the whole thing and you winked at me." she told him.

"So that's why you were looking!" Gilbert said in shock. "But Anne you were only 11!"

"And what were you doing teasing the girls if age was so important?" she chuckled back.

"Well what did you say to Diana when you turned back then?" He asked in curiosity. He's always assumed her first assessment of him was a bad one with 'carrots' and all.

This time Anne blushed a little at her now fiancée "I said 'I think your Gilbert Blythe IS handsome, but I think he's very bold. It isn't good manners to wink at a strange girl.' " She said laughing quietly.

He smiled. Anne had thought him handsome from day one. "I see." he said turning his nose back down to his work. "You thought me handsome." He said as his smile widened. He stopped for a moment and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Anne asked him.

"I'm telling 13 year old Gilbert that Anne thinks he's handsome." he opened one eye "He'll be very interested to know." he opened both eyes and they both started to laugh quietly. "You are a lovely diversion Anne but I really must get back to studying." He said.

"Here then let me help, I don't have any classes until after lunch now, I can help you then you can take a proper lunch with me, Aunty Chatty packed us quite the lunch we can have it out on the lawn."

"Alright." he agreed.

"Now tell me, why is it important to use these knife techniques in particular?" she asked turning their conversation back to his studies.

* * *

Mr Blythe was quite the stir come lunch time, Anne noticed a higher proportion of students walking past then normal, giggling and whispering as they went. Poor Gilbert seemed a bit uncomfortable with all the attention he was getting. She wondered at him.

"Gilbert you never answer me, it never bothered you growing up when all the girls looked. What's changed?" She asked him as they were eating their picnic.

"I know it shouldn't bother me, I guess I started getting uncomfortable with other people's attention..." he trailed. Oh he really didn't want to think about it.

"when..." she asked

"right after you refused me in sophomore year." he said looking down quietly.

She paused and looked at him. "Gil!" she said aghast.

"I guess you must have knocked my confidence a bit." he said half looking at her. "It didn't matter how good looking I was. You had said no. Nothing mattered anymore, nothing."

"But whenever you came to Patty's place you would be... well like yourself."

"Maybe I should consider life on the stage then. " He laughed. "Oh Anne, I was trying to figure out who I was without being in love you with." he snorted quietly "Never did figure that one out."

"Well you won't need to. Not ever, ever again."

A couple of male students had stopped dead in front of Anne and Gilbert.

"James, Andrew what is?" Anne asked them.

"Sorry to intrude Miss Shirley but we're a man short, I don't suppose Mr Blythe is any good at football is he?"

Anne smiled. "If he wants to play you're in luck you're looking at the captain of the football team to Redmond."

"Really?!" They said with hopeful looks on their faces.

Anne looked to Gilbert who shrugged at her "You don't mind?" He asked her.

"Not at all." She said half flirting with him. He removed his waistcoat and tie giving them to Anne he unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and rolling up his sleeves.

"Were you really the captain of the football team at Redmond? They have the BEST football teams!" The boys admired as he walked towards them.

"Yes, but you'll have to go easy its been a while." He said with a laugh.

Anne packed away the food and carried everything over and watched Gilbert playing football with the other boys. She smiled at the memory of him at college, yes this was a ball being thrown around really not a serious game but the boys seemed to take to him naturally and Gilbert slipped quite happily back into being a boy playing ball. Anne blushed as she realised again just what a handsome man Gilbert was! Had she ever been attracted to anyone else ever? How could she? When Gilbert had been there the whole time!


	54. THAT weekend in May pt 4

Gilbert grinned slightly as he sat on the sofa in the parlour. They had decided to sit and read after the day at school and Anne had fell asleep purring on Gilbert's shoulder. He was so comfortable with her snuggled into him as she was.

He loved her! He couldn't possibly love her anymore, but it kept on happening, moment after moment he loved her more. How could he have thought to do what he wanted to last night? His sweet and adorable Anne! Didn't deserve that, she deserved her husband to take her, not an overexcited schoolboy. Thing was he wasn't even that anymore! He was a fully grown man yet she still had that effect on him and this last term had been a living hell learning about the female reproductive system! He couldn't help but picture them on Anne and wonder what she would look like? Would it be like the diagrams in the book?

He'd never been completely innocent of sex, he saw animals at it all the time on the farm, but Anne had aroused something within him which made him wonder if he could, what it would be like. Lastly once those sweet words of love was whispered in his ears made him wonder if he would be good at it and if he could satisfy her?

It still made him nervous, the thought of it. Even though now he knew the mechanics of it quite in depth he was confident he would know how, just Anne. Anne always made him nervous.

It hadn't been that way last night. What had happened was… instinctive. Loving and instinctive and so intense! Is that what it would be like? They were moving so close their bodies found a rhythm very quickly. He thought… maybe… in his head… they would make love for hours at a time. Last night had been fast, they had gone from innocent conversation to their hands being all over each other their body in that spell within a couple of minutes!

But right now, he had to be the responsible fiancé. He had to control his desires, his wants. But he didn't know if he could if Anne offered herself to him like that again? She had… she had put herself in his arms and what had he done? He couldn't be trusted!

His emotions were starting to run high he gently wrapped his arms around her and carried her to her room, he tripped up the steps leading to her bed landing them both on the bed. Anne stirred awake to find Gilbert lying directly over her.

"Sorry Anne I tripped, I see what you mean about those steps." He whispered to her before he could move she reached up and kissed his lips and her hand slide into his hair. She felt a puff of air come from his mouth before he caught his breath and pulled them closer together.

Satisfying whispers of pleasure left their mouths as they came closer together.

No, No. He thought as it became more intense but unable to stop himself from kissing at her neck. This wasn't his intentions when he had brought her to her bed! His intentions was to get her safety into bed so she could have a good nights sleep and now… what was this even! She was letting him kiss her unsuitably in unsuitable places! He never thought these emotions could be stirred so easily.

"Anne." He managed between the gasps of delight. "Anne, we need…" he trailed as her hand lowered from his chest onto his hip "Ahhhhhh!" he felt his eyes roll in their sockets "Anne… my love we need to stop." He said before he felt himself kiss into her again.

"Stop?" She questioned, as she popped open another button on his shirt reaching up and kissing into his collarbone which she could now do with ease.

She felt him weaken at her kiss. He gasped for air before continuing to say "Yes, love we need to."

Yet for some reason they weren't stopping. One of them saying it in the past had always been enough for them to stop. Both of them looked into each others eyes and saw the confusion in the others. Why weren't they stopping! In fact what was happening was definitely the opposite of stopping they were progressing! His fingers were round the back of her taking the buttons one by one until they were all undone.

They gasped still looking into the others eyes.

"Anne." He whispered. "Please stop me." He asked her.

Her heart was racing her mind confused, she didn't want this to stop. "I don't want to." She whispered back.

"Please, please Anne. If this continues I won't be able to control myself, please, please this… we promised… Anne… please!?" He said as a panic rose within him he could feel his hand searching for the tie in the back of the corset, If THAT came off…!

It was enough for her to take his hand in hers and kiss it gently, her eyes not losing contact with his. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before moving himself from on top of her and sitting on the bed beside her. His hands now rubbing round his face and hair.

"How does this keep happening?" He said quietly as she sat up next to him. "I'm a gentleman you're a lady, we know better."

She sighed. "I don't know sweetheart." She said quietly as he took her hand in his playing with it gently. "I think…" she said quietly. "I think we may need some advice on the matter." She said quietly.

He took a sigh. "Who can we ask?" He said even quieter.

"I don't think Marilla would know what to say if I came to her with this And Mrs Lynde would revel in it telling us how wicked we are."

Gilbert sighed. "it never feels wicked it always feels…." He trailed. He wouldn't dare even say it.

"I know. I know it does. What about your parents?" She asked him.

"They're open minded but not like this. I don't want them to be disappointed in me. It matters to me, they at least think I'm a gentleman."

"You are a gentleman Gil." She soothed him. "These feelings are just so strong!" she giggled nervously "it's no wonder people warned us against such a long engagement. I know it's necessary in our case but even so, most couples would have been married by now." She took a sigh, "well almost…" she trailed. Gilbert looked at her wondering what she was thinking. "Diana and Fred, they were engaged almost three years before marrying while he set up home and house and she did all the preparation for the wedding. I know Diana is far more ladylike then me but this MUST have come up at one point or another!"

He half laughed half sighed and put his arm around her "You are ladylike, just in a different way to Diana. She's posed and controlled, you are a freer spirit."

"Boys don't like freer spirits." She said quietly.

"This one does." He said gently to her, she looked at him and they kissed gently. He took a sigh, "I think you're right, they would be ideal. Problem is I won't at least see them until Christmas."

"Then I'll see if Diana has any advice for both of us then, I can at least write it to you." She said to him.

He sighed "don't paint me in too much unfavourable light." He said gently.

"How could I? These expressions of love mean so much to me." Anne told him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, I know its difficult for us both but I stand by what I've always said. Never be ashamed of our expression of love. For I do so love you." She said gently.

"I love you too." He said with a grin kissing her deeply he controlled himself pulling away. "I better go before we start again." He said with a chuckle. She laughed as he got up and walked across the room. "You know what I think?" He said as he reached the door.

"What?" Anne asked him.

"I think it's a good job we have Katherine as a chaperone tomorrow evening." He said. They looked at each other and chuckled quietly where he gave her a small wink. He turned and opened the door and stepped to the other side. "I can barely stand to say it, it hurts so much to go but Goodnight Anne." He said to her.

""Only in the agony of parting do we look into the depths of love." Anne Quoted.

Gilbert smiled at the quote. "never has George Eliot made so much sense to me." He said. "Good night Anne, I love you."

"I love you too Gil. Goodnight."


	55. THAT weekend in May pt 5

Gilbert had chuckled at first when Anne had suggested it.

"Won't it be fun if I go over to Katherine's and get ready there? The you can come and pick us up, just like we were at home and you were _my_ … pardon me _our_ gentleman caller!" Anne had said excitingly.

So they had.

He knocked on the door and waited. Katherine had opened the door and smiled in acknowledgement of him.

"Katherine." He acknowledged with a smile. "Anne getting you to try new hairdo's I see." He said with a grin. She looked concerned for a moment. "No no, it suits you." He said with a chuckle. "Honestly Katherine, you continue to look as pretty as you are you'll have to become accustom to gentlemen paying you compliments."

Katherine stepped out where Anne made her appearance. Had it really only been 2 hours since she had parted to Katherine's to get ready? Then why did his breath catch just as it did on Thursday afternoon after not seeing her for almost 5 months?

She was beautiful! Stunning! Breathtaking! Every adjective which came close didn't fully describe her! She was everything! Everything! And she was his! He took a deep breath and gave a smile reserved only for her. " Anne you look stunning." He said with the look of admiration in his eyes. He took Anne by her hand and brought her closer to him. " well I'm spoilt for choice of ladies on my arms." He days with a cheeky grin he put his arm out for Katherine where she took it, he took the ladies out the door.

Katherine noticed in the playhouse Gilbert had his arm around Anne. She didn't mind it wasn't obvious or crude what he was doing it seemed very loving. Like he was protecting her. Could it be that she was happy for Anne? To find someone like Gilbert? She had long ago found out about Anne's genesis being (she was afraid to admit) harsher then her own. Yet Anne had never turned bitter had always been sweet and gentle and kind to everyone. Except ironically the man who loved her most in the world. But she seemed to be making up for that.

"Oh isn't it romantic? Almost tragical" Anne fluttered as they left the playhouse. "No I'll be brave." She directed towards Gilbert who laughed.

"I don't know Anne, I don't know if I could wait that long for you." He said mockingly.

"Of course you would." Anne said with a false tone of confidence. "You waited five years to be my friend another six to be my lover…"

He blushed a little at that fact. "Dead gone that's what I was Anne Shirley."

"Aren't you still?" Katherine half mocked.

"I don't know, I could become tired of you yet." He said with a laugh and tease in his eyes. "What's in fashion this year Miss Shirley? Pretty blondes is it not? Ringlets?"he said with a grin.

"Oh just YOUR type Mr Blythe!" She mocked. "Good luck finding another Anne Shirley who looks like that, or is it just my looks you wouldn't wait for?" she smiled.

"I could just go for someone who would just submit to my will. The type who wouldn't argue the point with me." He burst out laughing "Oh never leave me Anne sweetheart!" he exclaimed "I couldn't handle that!"

"Did you have a type before Anne, Gil?" Katherine asked intrigued by them.

"No, I was thirteen when I met her remember." He said. "I hardly had a chance to have a type."

"but how old were you when you fell in love with her?" She asked.

"Thirteen." He said quietly.

"No I said fell in love?" She questioned again.

"Yes." He said blushing, "Thirteen." He took a sigh "It wasn't always in this sort of way." He said pointing between them, "I don't think I could have handled all these emotions all at once." He said truthfully. "But from day one, I knew there would only be her."

"Where did you find him Anne?" Katherine said with a wry smile.

Anne smiled herself, "I think they broke the mould with him." She said sweetly. "What did you think of the play Katherine?" She asked her.

They chattered on the way back to Katherine's boarding house where Gilbert saw her to the door bidding her goodnight he came back down to Anne taking her in arm.

"You know I'm liking Katherine's acquaintance more and more every time we meet." Gilbert said shaking his head. "I never would have believed it once upon a time."

"be glad you're open minded then." Anne said admiring her fiancé. She went serious for a minute thinking as they started to walk through the park towards Spooks Lane "Gil truthfully, would you wait for me?" She asked him gently.

"What?" he asked thinking she must be kidding.

"I mean if we were still apart, would you have found someone else?"

He looked at her concerned. "Have I said something to make you doubt my love for you?" he asked her. "I have loved you all my life. That would never change. There could only ever be you." He looked at her and turned into her hugging her closely. "I'll love you forever. And as long as I loved you, I would wait."

She hugged into his chest and held him close to her. "I love you Gil." She said quietly.

"I love you too Anne." He told her again. He took a sigh, "Though about the waiting you want to know a wicked truth?" He asked her.

"Always." She smiled. "Do tell me more…" she flirted.

"There were a couple of times tonight I wanted to just cave and brush my hands against you." He said blushing again.

She smiled. "Oh really?" She flirted "where?" she asked.

He looked down directly in her eyes "Your knees, your thighs and..." He said pausing not sure of he should say what he was going to "further."

Anne smiled recognising his meaning. "Well Mr Blythe.." she said with a slight blush "that's quite a desire." She said quietly. She pulled him into the trees "Why don't you show me what you mean." She flirted.

At first Gilbert was all up for flirting, years of waiting to flirt had filled him several times with desire and not seeing her for the most part of every year was killing him. He pressed her against the tree behind her put his hand on her knee and pulled her skirts up gently. He felt a thrill rip through him as he felt her bare leg against his hand. He brought himself irresistibly closer to her pressing himself into her leg moving one hand up the other wrapped around Anne's lower back lifting her slightly to keep her in place and kiss her passionately on the lips. Her hands not stopping him but wrapped around his shoulders and her fingers weaved through his hair only giving him more access to her. He couldn't stop his hand which now found the bottom of her blommers, he fought with himself over it, he wanted to sweep under them, reach up and FEEL Anne. Instead he didn't allow himself the pleasure but soon found her skirts were swept aside and HE was nestled between her legs kissing her deeply and fervently. He thought he was safe until she started to kiss round his jawline where he became suddenly hot and very aware of what they were doing, he pulled back in shock of what he was doing.

"Anne, sweetheart I'm so sorry." He said to her gasping for air. "I… I don't know… well I do know what came over me but…"

"No Gil, don't apologise that was ALL my fault, I shouldn't have dragged you back here." She said her chest still heaving from the close encounter.

"But I shouldn't have told you…" he said quietly, "its ungentlemanly of me to…"

"Don't! Don't you dare Gilbert Blythe!" she said her blush finally fading. "You expressed yourself, don't you ever, ever think that's wrong." He looked at her with desperate eyes. "I don't want our desires surpressed, what about when we are married are we to continue just because it's the social norm?"

"Marriage is the right time to share those desires." He said to her looking into her (what was right now) green eyes.

They hugged now Anne's skirts had returned to modesty. She whispered so gently "But I am your wife, in every important way. I married you here" she said holding her heart looking at him "the moment I knew I loved you."

He smiled gently and kissed her gently on the lips "and I married you in that moment too, Anne finally loved me! How could I do anything but surrender my whole self to you. I meant what I said that day I will love you for all eternity."

"So why can we not be together?" She flirted.

He smiled "because in the sight of God, as sacred as our vows were to each other, they are not binding in this world. I am still a single man and you a single women." He sighed "so until we unify ourselves in front of a priest…" he said frustrated "we can't…" he took a sigh. "I love you, my wife." He said gently.

"I love you my husband." She replied. He took her hand and silently they walked back to spooks lane.


	56. THAT weekend in May pt 6

I know it looks like I've only updated two this week... I may even post up another update tomorrow, I have just been really tired this week and any 'good day' has been focused on... well other things... I hope the chapters are good enough that it makes up for the lack of numbers

thanks

Carrots

* * *

Sunday afternoon soon rolled into evening the pair had gone to Anne's room where they could be found on Anne's bed. Gilbert was sitting up his legs crossed his back rested on the headboard of the bed his textbook on one lap and his pen and paper scribbling away on the other leg. Anne lay quietly beside him her head close to his lap marking some school work ready for the next day. The pair had been checked on several occasions by the ladies downstairs but had soon stopped due to the fact that the couple was deadly silent and obviously so concentrating on their own projects they just wanted to do it in close proximity to each other, there was no harm in it and Anne's bedroom door remained in the open position the ladies had left it in.

"Is 'marvellous' one or two l's?" Anne asked quietly but suddenly breaking Gilbert out of the study rhythm he had going.

"Spelt the Canadian way two, spelt the American way one." He said quietly.

Anne sighed "What if it was an American student on a Canadian School?" she asked him. "Which do I teach and then what if that student is asked how to spell it by another and they spell it the American way and then teach the Canadian the wrong spelling…"

Gilbert smiled "Do you think it's important which way the student spells it?"

"Well, it's important if you're writing it in a test, what if the assessor absolutely believes there is only one right way?"

Gilbert liked this kind of conversation with Anne. They were in reality not all that important, whimsical really, fun to have but at the same time could be debated and had fun with. "But is the point not that they convey a message, be it a description of a feeling or a place or a person? If that is clearly communicated and you know what is meant in the misspelling of a word then why does it matter how they choose the spell it?"

Anne bit her lip "but then what if the sentence is so complex the meaning becomes lost if there are too many spelling mistakes?" she paused a second "and what about the words which sound the same but spelling it on paper gives clarity to the word?"

"Could we not as a race start to filter which words mean what? As we do when we speak it? Inside your mind do you see the word 'to' as in going 'to' or then number 'two' written down, or meaning as well 'too'?"

"well it depends on the context." She said.

"Exactly." He said feeling as though he had won.

"But then you have 'There', I mean to say they sound the same and in speech it probably doesn't matter which one you actually see inside your head as long as you know which one it is meant to be. But 'They're on their bikes over there' are you seriously telling me if you read that sentence and all the words that sounded the same was spelt the same you would have a single clue as to what was meant? And what about if you are reading a book for the first time or a letter and you don't know what is actually meant?" she asked him, knowing him well enough to know he was toying with her.

"Very good Miss Shirley." He said with a chuckle. "I happen to agree."

"I know you do, so why do you bate me?" she asked him stabbing her pen in his leg lightly.

"Sometimes a man likes to bate, to get that reaction." He said with a smirk.

"What reaction?" she said her mouth slightly ajar.

"The one where her face first thinks of the argument and you can see she is thinking on what is said, then the look on her face when she knows she is being bated closely followed by the mock look of outrage on her face which ignites the boy so much he just has to keep on going." He said blushing.

She smiled and looked up at him, "Is that right Mr Blythe?" she asked him.

"Absolutely right and have no doubt about it." He looked at her "What do you think made me want you so badly?" he flirted looking her in the eye with a grin on his face. "Can we stop for a minute?" he asked her pointing to the masses of paper surrounding both of them.

"Sure." Anne smiled. They collected together their papers and put them on the bedside table. "What would you like to do instead?" she asked him finally hugging onto him relaxing into his arms.

"Anything." He said. "My head is throbbing from all the information going into it. I really want to do well on these exams. They'll determine after all if I get into the advance classes next year."

She smiled. "They've reserved your place already." She told him stroking up and down his shirt. "I don't know how you are doing it you know?" she said quietly. "not just medical school but you've been top of the class since the beginning and kept it too." She sighed "It's so typically you, if you're going to do something…" she trailed.

"Then do it right." He finished. "Yes I suppose." He said with a chuckle. "I feel I must fail at some point, some nights are completely sleepless studying through manuals, I don't mean for them to be sleepless it's just I'm so focused…"

"I don't think even if I moved to Kingsport I could really distract you from your work." She told him.

He smiled. "Oh but do keep trying." He flirted. "I live for your letters you know?" he asked her, "especially the ones you tell me of what you will do when… those are my favourite. When you see me again, when we are preparing for our wedding, when we shall be husband and wife… then the ones which you tell me what you would do to be if you were with me right then…" he kissed her gently "those… THOSE…" he trailed wordlessly.

She smiled into his kiss "Oh really?" she flirted. "You like it?"

He chuckled "Yes the sweet sweet torture.. Oh what you do to me!" he said capturing her lips finally in his.

"Torture?" She questioned when he pulled back. "I torture you?" she said with wide eyes.

He laughed "Absolutely." He said grinning. "In the best way possible." He looked at her and gazed "You make me look forward to the future, what will be, when I am with you."

She smiled. "Its getting closer."

"by the time I see you again it will be…" he trailed. "I can't believe…" he trailed but didn't get to finish as Anne's lips came down on his.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about that? Not now, just enjoy our time together."

He smiled and stroked into her hair. "I love you sweetest Anne." He whispered.

"I love you handsomest most wonderful Gilbert." She said back to him.

They talked more, what seemed like minutes were indeed hours, neither one of them noticed they were both lulled, into each other's arms into a deep sleep.

* * *

Anne was awoken by the sound of her alarm clock which was always set for 7am. She reached across Gilbert still too tired to notice the fact he was on the bed with her, she stopped the alarm and hugged into him. Where upon she realised what she was doing and out of shock rolled out of the bed and gave a small scream.

"Anne!" Gilbert's eyes shot open and looked over the side of the bed to see her at the bottom of the small flight of stairs coming up to the bed.

"Ow!" she managed. "Gil, help!" she said pitifully.

He scrambled off the bed picking her up gently and laying her back on the bed.

"What happened?" he asked her gently running over her arms looking for anything broken.

"I woke and you were there!" she said quietly. "I panicked!" she told him.

He paused suddenly realising himself what had happened. "We fell asleep." He said quietly. He shook his head. "We don't have time to worry about that now. Anne, are you hurt? Anything broken?" he asked.

"I… I…" she said confused at his calmness of the situation, focusing on the completely wrong thing! "No, I don't think so, it's not the first time it has happened…" She trailed going red. "I mean falling down the steps not…"both hands went to her now blushing red face "…oh great Jehoshaphat!" she exclaimed quietly.

Gilbert smiled still checking her. "I think there might be some bruising, but I can't feel anything immediately broken." He said steadily. "Do you want to test it out, see if anything is broken I can't inspect?" he asked her.

She nodded her head gently. He helped her up her feet a little unsteady at first but quickly found a nice balance as she walked across the room. "Yes I think I'm fine." She said arriving in his arms again.

He smiled gently. "Good." He took a sigh. "You can use hot and cold compresses which should help relax the muscles and bring out any bruising faster. Vinegar if it can be spared, if you put that in the compress it should help, though may be a little strong smelling." He said with a chuckle.

They smiled at each other both of them very aware what happened needed to be talked about.

'Seven in the morning is hardly the right time' Anne thought to herself. "Wait…" she trailed. "Oh no!" she recognised. "Seven! Gil its five past seven your train leaves in half an hour, I meant to bring my alarm forward!" she exclaimed.

He quickly gathered what he thought was all of his items. "Better get moving then." He said quietly running out of Anne's room towards the spare room where the rest of his possessions he had brought with him were.

* * *

Both Gilbert and Anne ran into the train station with only five minutes to spare the train already pulled in. Relieved to have made it he put his case onto the train then pulled Anne in for a hug. They remained there close to each other for a minute. Before he reached down and deep kissed her.

When they parted he whispered to her "Last night…" he said in a low husky tone "…I need you to know, I don't regret it."

Her heart raced to hear him say it. "You… you don't?" She questioned.

He smiled, "it was an accident but a blissful one." He said gently. "A glimpse into that future of ours." He said with a smile. "Can we call it that at least?" he asked her.

"A glimpse." She said with a smile then looked into his eyes "I don't regret it either." She said calmly. "Oh here…" she said pulling out what appeared to be a white bit of cloth neatly folded, Gilbert had a faint idea of what it was. "A token for you." She said with a flirting tone in her voice.

He sighed and grinned at the same time. "Anne Shirley you are determined to undo me aren't you?" he mocked.

"Not before you undo me." She whispered before kissing him again.

He looked regretfully up at the clock. "I have to go." He whispered stroking her face.

Her heart racing not wanting to let him "then you should." She whispered. He brought her closer in. "You're not moving?" She questioned.

"Because I don't want to." He sighed before kissing her again.

"excuse me sir? Are you here for this train?" the conductor asked him.

Gilbert looked up and looked at the man. "ermm yes, sorry." He said handing the man his ticket.

"You'll need to get on board I'm about to call 'all aboard'" the man said sympathetically.

Gilbert kissed Anne gently before getting on the train and finding himself a seat. He looked out the window to see although she had a smile on her face her eyes were fighting back tears. He leaped out of his chair and ran straight out the door onto the platform again and kissed her deeply again.

"Please don't cry." He whispered. "I love you." He said kissing her again.

"All aboard!" The conductor called.

"I love you too." She said quietly. "Go, you need to go." She said fighting back the tears.

He kissed her again. "Anne?" he said to her.

"Go, you need to go!" she whispered as the train started moving.

He kissed her forehead once more then leaped onto the moving train as if it was the easiest thing he had ever done. He looked back to Anne and mouthed 'I love you' to her she nodded and mouthed it back. When the station and Anne were both out of view he took himself back to his seat.

The conductor came to him and smiled. "Your girl?" he asked Gilbert.

Gilbert snapped out of his moment of depression he always had when Anne had just left his presence and looked at the conductor.

"Yes." He admitted. "My fiancée." He clarified.

"It'll be worth it." The conductor said to him. Gilbert looked up. "The wait before the wedding." He said kindly.

Gilbert smiled weakly in acknowledgement as the conductor walked away. He went into his bag and took out a notepad and textbook then reached into his pocket for a pen when he felt some paper rub against his hand he pulled that out with his pen.

 _Gil x,_ it said in Anne's neat handwriting. He looked in amazement at it. When did she write it? When did she slip it in his pocket suit pocket without him noticing? He unfolded it.

 _Dearest Gilbert,_

 _I don't know when you will find this, whether it is when you get back into Kingsport or if we have just waved each other goodbye again on the train. Right now you are next door getting ready to leave. I have quickly changed and my hair was easy to do today I have a spare moment to write this to you._

 _In those blissful moments before I woke, before I was fully aware that you were lying next to me. Gil, it made me wish it was every day! I'm not sure if it's sinful of me to say and I don't know if we'll get the chance to talk about it before you leave._

 _It makes me yearn for the day I am your wife and I know, I know if we do get to speak you will probably tell me how terrible it was for us to fall asleep like that and we may have even argued but my sweet love, I CAN NOT regret it! I CAN NOT! For I long to be able to say it is my right to be there. Is it so wrong to know that feeling now?_

 _My sweetheart know I will dream of you. First thing in the morning, my nose will smell you my fingers will feel you beneath me, my eyes when weary will find you there, my ears will hear your heartbeat as if you were lying next to me._

 _I wish for you to feel the same way (hence my token), I know it will be a long time before we see each other again. Know that yes, I feel the distance between us every moment (the moments you are travelling I feel it most until you are settled in one place) but know too that in each moment, I love you in them and love you more than the last. And know sweet man, I long for Christmas already to feel you in my arms again._

 _Yours forever_

 _Anne x_

Gilbert smiled as he looked at the letter again, written just for him in those rushed moments. He knew as soon as he got into Kingsport he would write back, but right now if he did it, he would also feel the distance growing between them. He put the letter back in his pocket and continued on his textbook work, he had exams later that week!


	57. Year 2 first letter after THAT weekend

7th May

I found your letter when the train was away from Summerside (having decided to start studying to try and take my mind off you) instead of finding only my pen in my pocket I found a letter also.

Since reading it I have tried in my mind several ways of greeting you my precious girl but none of them seem adequate for the portrayal of my emotions.

These included

Dearest Anne,

My Anne,

Anneist of Annes,

My Queen,

Most adored

The list my dear could go on but I am worried on how shockingly low my ink runs (I must get to the shop in the morning) so I will limit them to the above. But know this, the greeting could never convey exactly what you mean to me. So pick your favourite or choose your own, I'm sure any title you so give yourself will be much more Anneish then I could ever hope to muster up (only let it be everything lovely and sweet, nothing self-deprecating I know how unjustly harsh you are on yourself sometimes).

Upon reading it, I cannot tell you the relief I felt since we DID (albeit briefly) discuss last night. That you knew before I left you for seven months (How am I going to live!?) that I did not (as you feared) regret… it. Can we even write of it? I don't know really, if someone found this letter what must they think? Or if it was read in the post? (although we could be scandalous about it) But I feel as though our whole world at the moment is built upon what ifs…

What if I finish medical school?

What if I don't?

What if you change your mind and decide you do not love me?

What if this weekend is repeated every time we are with each other from now on?

What if… we find ourselves weaker and not resist?

Is it scandalous for me to be thinking such things? But I find since I cannot be with you to whisper them in your ear, I must write them down to you least I go mad (for I am that deeply in, I cannot get myself out!) and you, you my sweet Anne, you are the only one who understands.

I told you I don't regret last night, because I don't. Neither could I even if I was stood in front of Mrs Lynde admitting to it. Knowing that just for one night I was able to hold you and protect you as if you were mine to protect… it was a privilege for me, and a hope a promise to myself that one day, (I want to say soon even though to me it feels like millennia away) it won't only be my privilege but my right to do so… and my dear to call you wife! Know Anne, like you, I could never regret it, so never ask me to either.

But also considering some of our other actions over the weekend falling asleep in each other's arms would not be THAT which causes a scandal sweet Anne! BUT what is really scandalous is I find myself unable to regret those actions either! I've spent so long holding in these emotions it was in one way a relief to (even momentarily) let go of them and just BE with you. To look into those eyes and see reflected back at me the emotions , the sentiments the passions, the untamed and uncontrollable love I have for you. Is it so wrong?

I fear my dear I smell you on my shirt I had on that night, I have found four very long very auburn coloured hairs caught in the fabric. I have them wrapped around my wedding finger right now like a titian ring binding me to you (I must find a more romantic way of preserving them).

I haven't been away from you for more than twelve hours and already… I find the distance unbearable! But… I have your token! I have your scent around me, I have the feeling of your body pressed against mine in bed still tingling down one side of my body. But I know these sensations will too soon fade and my love do you know what I shall be left with? Is more then I deserve I promise you that(!) I'll have the memories of you. I shall be safe in the knowledge that every time you write it is a renewal of the love we express when we are together.

I feel I must disappoint you now and be sensible and get on with my work. Thank you by the way for all the help you gave me over the weekend revising my work, making me go through it and explain it to you. I've been told by my friends on several occasions not to bore you with medical terms, revision etc. but you don't seem to mind it as their better halves seem to. Dare I even ask if you enjoy it?

Well on I go, dearest Anne, wish me luck here I go with my revision!

Love you always

Gil


	58. Year 2 May 28

May 28th

My 'I want you exclusively' too Anne,

Don't pretend I can't read between the lines of your letters, this girl adores you doesn't she? Not that _I_ of all people can blame her. _I_ cling to your token like it were part of me (even though it has long lost the scent of you) and _I_ wish _I_ could have you all, and exclusively to myself, dearest sweetest Anne…. Though I imagine mine would be for a very different reason to Hazel's.

Anne, I know, you feel connected to this girl and I understand why, but sweetheart remember even if it looks like she is going through what you did not so long ago, it doesn't mean she is. I'm not saying she's not either, just, be cautious my love. I know you want to help, and you won't be able to help but try and help, but sweetheart, sometimes people try to run away from their true feelings, as I did, instead of slowly and gently embracing them, as you did. I'm not saying she'll work herself into a wild frenzy, but there will be consequences and I would hate for you to be in the firing line when it did happen. I feel as though I cannot say anything else on the matter, I could be reading it wrong and you can wave a victory flag all you like in front of me when you are proved right if you like, I won't mind. I love how incautious you are at times, I wish I could be that impulsive and passionate and I could just run off and fulfil every one of my dreams as you do. But some of us are destine for the slow road in life and I feel that is my pill. Until maybe… a day where, my one wish, my one fantasy, the one thing in the world which would make me feel like I was travelling faster than anyone or anything else! (Do you know what I'm speaking of my _wife_ )

Should I be jealous of this Terry fellow? I don't feel I have any cause on your side but on his… A white rose in the moonlight? You know how to attract them don't you? The ones which can talk so poetically… makes me sound like a heartless automaton… are one of these men going to lure you away from me? Maybe he's just trying to deflect his feelings for Hazel. I'm glad I never tried to… well, suppose that's all in the past.

I had a dream last night where I woke up and you were in my arms, I was holding you so close to me if felt so real and tangible. You turned over in the bed and we unwrapped and disrobed each other until there was nothing between us and we _united_ , in such a way that when my alarm started ringing, I didn't wish to stir! Despite the fact I had two important lectures that day AND a trip to the hospital to do some interning. Anne I can't describe to you the joy I felt in that dream! How safe and loved I felt and to have it ripped away so quickly… Anne, Anne, Anne Anne Anne! How are you doing this to me?

There's a seventeen year old boy inside of me (I would say younger but it seems inappropriate for these feelings to have started as young as they did so I'm sticking with seventeen) who is screaming at me, to get back on that train to go back to you and make you mine then whisk you away and elope and make you mine again and again and again! See he had no desire to be a doctor, (I think it might have been forming in my head by then but it wasn't the want I have now) His fantasies his, wants and wishes revolved entirely around a red haired beauty finally noticing him for who he was, not the stupid fourteen year old he once was, but the man he was becoming. He would have done anything, ANYTHING to be loving you, to be able to show that kind of affection for you and for YOU dear Anne to be returning it.

But now at a wise old age of twenty four I have dreams which will secure our happiness, make it possible for me to protect you as I should. But just like me when I started fantasying about you I wish for something out of my reach. Something which shouldn't be mine, which I've been given… it's the strangest thing Anne, wishing I could be yours knowing it will happen one day… engagement they say is an unnatural state of affairs and I'm starting to agree! Maybe there is some wisdom in the old sayings after all!

Well now dearest Anne, I'm in for a long haul of never ending exams. How can there be so many exams? I must admit, I feel like I didn't sign up for this… but I must face it in order to fulfil our dreams.

So I have exams on

1) literally ever bone in the body…. Every single last one! Go on, name one and I promise you I'll know everything there is to know about it.

2) the inner workings of the human mind, the emotional and physical manifestations of them.

3) The proper knife techniques of cutting people open at every imaginable point (and a few, trust me you don't want to imagine!)

4) Practical exam of the knife techniques

5) The female reproductive system

6) Breaks and sprains of the body

Etc. (several numbers omitted)

So you see dearest Anne, I have more than enough to keep me busy, which is good in a way, it doesn't allow me the time nor the disposition to pine for you. Except for at night when I'm alone and I wake from dreams of you.

How romantic of you to send me a locket of your hair preserved in a locket… I love it Anne, I now can open it and see the exact shade of red your hair is I have it on the same chain as my pocket watch. I keep it close to me. Like I wish you were.

Remind me again Anne, how was I planning on making it through the summer without you?

I hope to hear from you soon my love.

Exclusively yours

Gilbert x.


	59. Year 2 June

June 20th

Oh sweetest dearest Anne,

My sweet Queen. I'm so sorry your friendship with Hazel disintegrated by you trying to help! God help Terry! She sounds as fickle as they come! Changing her mind in the blink of the eye, it sounds less like true love and more like loving the idea of love, she realised she was going to miss that and therefore blamed the whole thing on you. Well I don't wish a bad marriage on anyone but… I doubt he'll be (or she will be) satisfied in marriage if they are going to be as indecisive as that!

As for you 'luring' Terry, well I doubt you SHOULD be admitting it to your fiancé if that WAS your intention. I joked in my last letter about him luring YOU away, but you assured me in your last letter lovely Anne, reassurance isn't needed, you left as soon as you thought he might be feeling something… Oh Anne! If you could see me chuckling you would know how much of a secure man I AM over our relationship.

Well all I can say is I'm glad the outcome between you and Roy WAS in fact the opposite of this and _I_ was the fortune one in our case. At least you can gain some comfort in that there wasn't a Gilbert in their story, can you imagine if there was… a poor loving Gilbert who couldn't help but love… who pined after… who loved so deeply… _My Love_

And you want to know something else, I wish you would be carried away in flattery from me. I want you to love my actual adoration for you, I admit openly I worship you're very existence, as if God himself put an angel on earth just for me. That you are the actual evidence that God does love me. For he gave you to me! He gave me a chance and my love, my love I will not give up my chance! So don't you fret my love I know where your loyalty lies.

My sweetheart, I wish I could come to you as you came to me to help cure the cold. However I'm afraid leaving in the middle of my exams is not advisable! I wish I could be there to comfort you. To feed you when you are sick to snuggle with you under the blankets keeping you warm and safe, to administrator your medications to wake in the middle if the night and care for you as you did for me. My beautiful wonderful wife (to be)

I can't believe term is nearly over, almost the end of my second year… and I won't get to see my sweet Anne until winter. I should have known being away from you would be a bad idea for so long!

I know this is a short letter, I'm afraid I'm snowed under with what seems like a hundred exams to revise for.

Know you are the only thing keeping me going the promise of your love, the promise you will one day stand in front of an alter in front of a priest and declare you want to be my wife… fuels me beyond belief.

Love (still wanting to be exclusively yours)

Your Gilbert.

June 27th

* * *

Dearest Anne,

The cheek of it! Anne, I can't believe the immaturity of some people! Well be glad to be gone of her is all I can say. Her letter just shows her immaturity. Well I hate to be unromantic but marriage will soon cure her of that! If she wishes to be so grown up….

Forgive you? I still can't get my head round it! They should be begging for _your_ forgiveness, how you kept your temper… I shall never understand it… Well it shows how far _you_ have come my dear Anne. I'm sure there is an Anne in there that wouldn't have tolerated any of this.

Where do people really get this idea of lemon juice on freckles from? Please for my sake love, please don't try and use lemon juice on them again. I love your freckles as I love you.

As for being married young, Anne you still look as young as you did at fourteen years old, you haven't changed. So much so in fact _I'm_ afraid one day the years will catch up with me and people will glare at me thinking I have myself a child bride!

You know I think it will be a good thing if Elizabeth comes with you for a while in the summer, it'll keep you occupied and _that_ child at least has some sense about her! She seems imaginative and lovely like you. Maybe you might like to invite Katherine over for some of the summer. You can visit with Diana and Fred, oh and give the little ones a kiss from their Uncle Gilbert. I must confess I'm quite envious Anne. At least I shall see you again in the winter where I pray I might have you all to myself again Anne.

I know these are short letters but know I am waiting for you, know I am thinking of you constantly and because of this I must get back to studying!

I will always be exclusively yours

Gilbert


	60. Second year Summer letter 1

I don't know why its only two stories this week... I've been very busy with family matters... and my other half was working from home for two days which is always nice... So I didn't get a chance to really sit and work on these, but its something at least!

* * *

July 15th

So near yet so far love,

I can't believe I am on PEI and yet will not see you! Its not right! I'm missing you more now I'm closer geographically to you then when I was in Kingsport because I know I can see you on the horizon, I can hear your laughter and voice in the wind, I can smell you in the Lily of the Valley which grow outside my window. The sad thing is the only places I can taste and touch you in my dreams.

My room I'm renting is… basic. I know now why it was so cheap. I can barely close the door with myself in the room, but it's a place to rest my head, the window is small but at least I have those Lilies of the Valley. Despite the almost three months I shall be here I'm glad all of a sudden I kept my library to a minimum, my six books lie on the windowsill. I have my Sunday suit and 3 changes of work clothes, which hang on a tiny rail in my room. I wish I had a large room to describe to you, that it was as beautiful as your bedroom in Spooks Lane, or even that I could throw caution to the wind and tell you to come lie with me as I did with you in May, but I'm afraid there wouldn't be any room for you! I couldn't even get little Dusty Millar in here! So you find me not at an orderly desk with pens and papers across it with past notes I've made I'm sitting crossed legged on my bed writing this on my lap, the same bed that when I lie on it my head is next to the headboard and my feet are only just still on the mattress! If I turn over in at risk of falling out... something I did actually do on my first night!

I have however, even in my short time here, (all four days of it) taken to exploring the local area on one of my infamous walks and found quite the gold mine of some pine trees. I remember you once telling me that if you needed comforting you think you would go to pine trees. I lay between them for a good hour and felt comforted, felt as though you were with me, so I think I shall return to those pines often this summer.

They put me straight to work, (as I suppose they should) digging for the tract, they said with my "farm boy" history it was a good place to start, I haven't felt this dirty since my farm boy days, I feel even my trips to the university gym don't make up this sort of exercise! My muscles have muscles which ache! Digging the earth, I have the starts of blisters on my hands through it, but it feels good to use those muscles again! I feel positively out of shape though I know its not the case, for I wouldn't make it through the frustration (!) if I still didn't use the university gym and went running three times a week!

There are a lot of different characters here. A lot of them swear like troopers but have gentle natures under it. Maybe its just me looking for the best in people but a lot of them are on seasonal work, life seems hard for them and a lot of them have big families to feed. I feel like a see glimpses of what your life must have been like when you were young, from what you have told me. Some men are like Mr Thomas and drink away their earnings, it's sad because you see it in their faces the following morning, you smell it on their breath, and I think you were right about it Anne, I think they are sad and dissatisfied with the way their lives have turned out and forget to look for the sunshine in their lives, to use a little imagination, (though Anne I must warn you us little boys are taught from an early age to snap out of our imaginations and become ' men', please love make our female, our children I beg of you, let's keep their imaginations as long as possible, I want my children to bear their mothers lovely and sweet imagination! I know I have one at least which is my only comfort really, I just wish I could express it my dearest, though I suppose my imagination is a very grown up one and is seems to be exclusively used to imagine ask the lovely things I ought to do to you! Back to my point...) it's terrifying Anne, how close I came to mindlessly floating in life, I had a full farm if I wanted it, and it's not a bad living by any means, but would I have become so dissatisfied? Would I even know that is what it was I was feeling!? I worked hard at school before I met you because there was nothing better to do and I couldn't well tease the girls ALL day now could I? Though I think I probably had enough tricks to my sleeves... but when I reached the end would I have gone to queens? Would I have became a teacher for those two years? Would I have wanted so much more, wanted to pay the world back, to make THAT sort of difference? I pray the answer would be yes, but I never know if I would...

You made me better. You made me want more then seemed possible! You seemed impossible, being a doctor seemed impossible, having a real family of my own, children and cats and dogs... everything I ever wanted was out of my grasp for so long, I don't think it will seem real when it does happen... I keep wondering sometimes if I imagined, your kisses (usually near the end of term the longest time since seeing you) your proclamation of love for me, but then I am glad when you are in my arms and we're together because that is the only time it seems real to me. I fear dearest Anne, when we are grey and old, I still won't believe you are mine Anne, that I'll wake from this dream I am living, still a farm boy, still loathed by the one soul I wish to be close to... please Anne, please don't let this be a dream...

Don't take this the wrong way, but after THAT weekend in May, a small part of me (which wants to keep both my own and your virtue in tact) is glad this summer is spent apart, the larger part of me is so desperate for you Anne, but this little part of me, thinks if we were together this long hot summer, we may not get to the end of it without... I miss you Anne!

Well now even my fingers are hurting from the work today and writing so I apologise for this being so short, know my heart endures longer then my fingers...

To my one and only

Love

Gilbert


	61. Second Year summer letter 2

Anne had three days between little Elizabeth going and Katherine coming to Green Gables. She had agreed to meet Katherine in Summerside anyway, so in those three short days she decided to travel the island, not anything terrible just a quick peek out west. She missed him so much! Alberton, wasn't THAT far from Summerside after all! She had no intention of distracting him. That wouldn't be fair to him, but just a look at him, just a peek, surely that would help tame her desire to see him again. She rode the train as far as she could , she found it sad in a way, the very reason they were separated were the tracks she was using to unbeknown to him just look at him!

She followed the railway line up as far as she could by foot then came across the building site. She could of course see lots of men and hear… the kind of language she was accustom to growing up. She smiled as she remembered how un- judgemental Gilbert had been towards these men, she was glad, she had after all been in the home of such men, been 'help' for their wives raising children and cooking, bringing water… she'd seen too much. Such a tender age, she hadn't understood it fully, truth was, she still didn't understand all of it.

Then she saw him. He was walking along with a man who was older then he was, much older, grey in the hair. Gilbert wore some work overalls just like the ones she often saw him in growing up. His curly brown hair wasn't back in the oil he had taken to wear over the past few years, instead it was flopping around his forehead wet from the work he had obviously been doing. She blushed in remembrance of the kind of feelings seeing him like this would stir in her, both now and growing up. Of course, she knew now what those feelings were, what they were made for, she smiled as she remembered her younger self cursing the feeling off as 'hate' when in fact now she knew, it was desire. For him. He brought out his pocket watch where she saw attached the locket she had sent him. He looked briefly at the time as he was, his fingers were stroking the locket playing with the pattern on the front. A smile played on his lips for a moment before he physically sighed and put them back in his pocket. He sat down with the older man on a makeshift bench created with a couple of boards of wood. She saw him stop suddenly and start to look around, as if he knew he was being watched, he started to look in her direction where she hid quickly behind the wall which had been erected, her heart racing at the thought that maybe he had seen her. She peaked round to see him looking the other way before being nudged by the older man back into his reality.

"Can I help you Miss?" A voice greeted her at the gate. Another man came to the gate. "This is no place for a lady such as yourself."

"Oh, sorry of course. Would you mind, giving this to Gilbert Blythe." She said handing the man an envelope.

"You can yourself, he's just over there, a good lad, hard worker." He said pointing in Gilbert's direction.

"Oh I know he is, and I know that's him, but please, I don't want to distract him from his work, so if you wouldn't mind…"

"If you like Miss, who shall I say its from?"

She smiled. "he'll know as soon as he opens it."

The man laughed "as you like Miss." He said as he walked over to Gilbert, he saw the man hand the envelope to Gilbert and a look of recognition came across his face from her handwriting on the front. He opened it to find some lily of the valley fall into his hand, not just any lily of the valley, the same variety which grew outside of Green Gables. He stood up, Anne knew what he was about to do. She turned and ran for the end of the block to hide around the corner, she made it just in time to turn back and see him come out the gate and look in the opposite direction she hid her whole self behind the building her heart racing knowing he was looking in her direction, she peaked round the corner to see him smell the perfume of the flower smiling before getting the letter out which accompanied the flowers, he blushed slightly at the first sentence which made Anne smile, it was written to make him blush. He looked briefly around again before sighing and turning back into the yard.

* * *

August 1st

Dearest Anne,

This might sound crazy, but were you here today? Two of the strangest things happened and its just… Let me explain.

I had finally came out for my lunch and I felt as though I was being watched, not in a scary 'I'm being watched' kind of way but the kind of feeling I have when I feel your eyes on me. So I looked around and couldn't find you. Feeling shaken I sit down to lunch with James Freeman and I get a hand delivered envelope with Lily of the valley in and a letter from you. I know it was hand delivered because it had no address on it, only 'Gilbert' in your lovely handwriting. I got up and physically came out of the yard to see if I could spot you. To my disappointment I couldn't see you. I'm ready to admit I've gone mad but still that lily of the valley Anne, it was the variety which grows at Green Gables and I could smell you! I swear it! Go ahead, tell me I'm a fool, that is it impossible because you were with Diana all day cooing over her babies, or even better tell me that Katherine decided to come early so you were with her all day.

Summer is hot and seems endless without you, I wish it was you who was here, just so I could hold you and love you! My Anne.

If it were you today I many have taken a bit more effort over my appearance. I got home and my face was covered in red soil my hands are covered in blisters my hair was in curls and I was all hot and sweaty. Although my sweet love, there is one situation I keep dreaming of which makes me all hot and sweaty whenever my mind drifts to it… can you guess what the situation is?

I have to keep on remembering why I'm doing this! For us, for our future, I know it must be helping in some way but in another its not helping at all, for I long to be with you!

For now my love, goodnight I hope where ever you are you are in a sweet slumber and meeting me in dreamland, the one place my love where we can be together.

Your Gilbert.


	62. Year 3 Sept 1st

Sept 1st

My Anne,

Its the birthday of our happiness! What an extraordinary 2 years it had been! The happiest of my life! I've never known such joy Anne! I didn't think happiness like this was made for me and yet I find it is! Two years ago, it made up for everything which happened before it, every heartache, every sadness, every disappointment was erased the moment you gave consent to my loving you. I remember being so scared you would reject me, despite the letter Phil had written to me assuring me, urging me to try again. When Roy didn't belong in your life, I did! Me! Plain, simple, farmboy me! I had no hope of ever competing with him yet my chance stood before me because he didn't belong in your life... then in those kisses! Oh those kisses were more than just our mouths making contact..! They were more than even my wildest dreams had mustered and trust me, my imagination was quite vivid when it came to you my Anne. But for the first time it wasn't my imagination fuelling it, it was reality! I was living it! And I have lived in the knowledge of your love each and every day since! You both must know and can't know what it means to me!

And yet, I'm feeling particularly gloomy because I cannot spend it with you. Alas, But the railroad doesn't build itself. It's a strange experience, I'm glad I have chosen a vocation in life, I'm equally as glad this wouldn't have been my calling even if I CHOSE not to be a doctor, I mean the farm, I would choose my farm over this. But still, I don't regret experiencing it. Its good hard honest work and there are some good people here, a little loose in the mouth granted but good hearted people, and they haven't all been like that. And thankfully for these men the rail road isn't finished and won't be for some time. Its good steady work for a while for these men. Come rain or shine I think. Though we've not needed to think of rain much this summer Anne we've had one or two bad days but nothing too serious.

Last week I finally got my results! I was worried there was a problem after no receiving them, apparently they were sent home instead of being sent directly here, then only thought of when you saw the envelope when visiting my mother. Thank you love for getting her to forward it to me. I'm a bit surprised you didn't take a peak yourself! But then I suppose it's my mail. You must have been curious. So I'll put your mind at ease. I am top again! I am relieved Anne, let's hope my grades don't drop going into the third year, wouldn't it be swell if I could stay in first place?

Another 2 weeks and I'll be starting my third and final year at medical school. I'm having mixed feelings about it. The first feeling I get of course I'd one of relief! Once medical school is completed it'll be a matter of the summer separating that day and the day of our marriage! I suppose from this day on its a matter of counting months and days not years anymore so it's 364 days 4 hours and 12 minutes until it is our wedding day Anne... under a year. How does THAT feel?

I can't wait for the beginning of term this year as you know it's a lot more practical with our dissertation and our specialists chosen. I think I shall go with the surgeons route, I know it's harder but as you said it's better to work hard and succeed at something then breeze through life, you learn more that way... and of course I WANT that to be my specialty. Who knows when a family doctor will need to do emergency surgery... our know when someone needs it! And for my dissertation I want to do a paper on infectious diseases and really focus on Typhus. I know it almost killed me but it gives me an unique perspective... I want them to know I'm not a one trick wonder you know. I want to know I'm not a one trick wonder! There are a few smaller projects which will be coming up, there's a lot of practical work this year, especially in my advance classes! Which in all honesty I'm glad of.

Well, I shall be heading through to Redmond next week to get myself prepared before the beginning of term.

Although this summer has been productive I still wish I had been foolish and spent it with you, been with you... spent at least one more blissful night in your arms.

I'll write once I'm settled back at school.

Love Gil. X


	63. Year 3 Sept 14

_Sept 14_ _th_

 _Dearest Anne,_

 _My third and final year as a medical student officially commenced 0800 hours this morning! If you could see my timetable Anne! Sixty hours a week timetabled in! I think by the work load we will need more time to study as well! …._

"Hey Gil." Jonathan said coming to the open bedroom door "Say hi to Anne for me." His housemate interrupted.

He laughed "That obvious Jonny Boy?"

"You get that look on your face when you write to her and you know it." Jonathan answered. Gilbert was glad of Jonathan companionship on more than one occasion. They had met first year of Redmond and despite Charlie's idiocies the three has become good friends. Gilbert would always view Charlie as his best friend, but Jonathan was a close second. The three had become house mates the final three years then when it was sure both Gilbert and Jonathan were attending medical school they soon agreed to be house mates again... the poor life of the medical student meant they could afford little else. But the two men happily got along both working hard, both now in relationships.

"how's Marie?" he asked Jonathan.

Jonathan smiled "she's doing well... though begged me not to come back. I told her point blank there was no other way I could be a doctor and you know as well as I do its my calling in life. She promised to come mid term." He looked at Gilbert "Sorry buddy. Bit of a rub in the face for you... especially because of the summer."

Gilbert didn't hide his sigh "forget about it Jonny." He laughed "I'll worry about it midterm." He said with a smile. "Anyway its hardly your fault I had to be away for the summer." He admitted.

"You didn't see her at all?" he asked.

"No." he acknowledged. "But I think she sneaked a peak at me one day." He said with a smile.

"Oh?" Jonathan asked.

Gilbert smiled. "She hand delivered a letter then magically disappeared, when I asked her directly about it she refused to answer."

Jonathan smiled "you should turn the tables on her one day."

Gilbert laughed "I'm afraid I don't have Anne's romantic streak." He quickly changed the subject, "So tell me, tell me your speciality?"

Jonathan grinned "mental health." He said looking at his friend for a reaction.

Gilbert shrugged impressed "My Achilles heel you brave man. I'll never get the hang of it."

Jonathan laughed "You're top of the class in everything!"

"Barely. And you know how much more time I've had to put into the human mind. You aren't far behind it'll be a good subject for you, you'll overtake me in no time."

"Oh thanks. What about you?" he said looking at Gilbert.

"Surgery." Gilbert said with a smile.

"Ouch! Gluten for punishment?" Jonathan smiled.

"Maybe." Gilbert admitted. "But I have Doctor Freeman to shadow."

"Oh nice!" Jonathan replied. "He's impossible to get!" he looked at Gilbert "he asked for you didn't he?" he guessed.

Gilbert smiled. "I was just telling Anne." He said waving at his letter. "What about your dissertation?" he asked.

Jonathan smiled "The effect of social deprivation on the human condition."

Gilbert chuckled. "Sadist." He joked.

"They have volunteers who are taking part in an experiment with some, doctor or another, he said he had two places for medical students I was lucky enough to get one of them."

Gilbert raised his eyebrows "well good luck to you then."

"You?" he asked.

"Infectious diseases, especially Typhoid."

Jonathan chuckled, "and you call me a sadist, it almost killed you man!"

"All the more reason to study it then isn't it?" Gilbert said with a smile. "All hail a cure of you ask me."

Jonathan nodded. "Before I get it old man, if you can." He looked round the room. "All settled in?" he asked Gilbert.

"I came back last week, I wanted to be prepared, and get some things done for the lambs, we're looking to recruit." He smiled, "I have to think a new stunt for this year."

"You'll have to look to initiate new leadership too."

Gilbert laughed "after four years of being president I think it'll be easier just to remain here, Do you think Anne will be up for me getting another degree?"

"And postpone the wedding again? Are you up for that?" Jonathan asked knowing the answer.

"Maybe we could live in sin for a while." Gilbert laughed. "No, I suppose a new leader must be called."

"You must be the longest serving president by the end of the year. Four years."

"Yes I am." He smiled. "A seven year lamb, practically unheard of."

"They'll be hailing your name!" Jonathan laughed. "Plenty of connections I would imagine."

"Enough I have an offer to surgery already when I'm done." Gilbert admitted.

"Oh?" Jonathan said a little enviously.

"Its over in Toronto." Gilbert said sighing, "Anne and I have some serious decisions to make."

Jonathan smiled "like how many beautiful babies to have?" he joked.

Gilbert laughed. "As many as the good Lord intended I think." He joked. "And if I'm providing for that many I better get on with studying!" he said with a hint of seriousness.

"I interrupted your letter to Anne, finish that she'll be eagerly awaiting your pen." He said with a sly smile, "Make it worth her while." He said with a wink he left the room.

Gilbert chuckled at his friend.

 _I have the feeling Anne this is going to be a very interesting year…_


	64. Year 3 Oct

_October 15th_

 _Sweetest Anne,_

 _I don't think I'll ever tire of this profession! Do you ever feel like you are nearing the end of your knowledge of a subject then learn something new and realise you could know so much more! My love! Never let me slip when they offer top up courses send me to them! I've said it before I'll say it again I really feel as though we are in the midst of a medical revolution there seems to be rumours of change every day and yet so much has changed even in our lifetime... if they had been known! The lives we could have saved! Anne, I think we shall witness many miracles in our lifetime! God is giving to men knowledge and intelligence..._

 _I'm getting too excited aren't I? I can't help it, I feel like you do the day of the first snow, or when leaves start falling from the trees, or those blessed days we see the first flowers budding in the spring._

 _Classes are hard work, very practical and very fulfilling. I'm at the hospital most of the time, the understudy of many of the most prominent doctors in Kingsport, doctor Freeman was a lamb himself so was thrilled when he found I was the current president. I feel privileged to be getting such an education, my lecturers assuring me I deserve it. As does every doctor I work with._

 _Assignments are endless with a new topic due every week! I won't lie, it's hard Anne, I sometimes get so frustrated and I end up thinking of you only to get frustrated in a whole different way (can you guys what I mean!)_

 _My love, on top of this I am so happily exhausted! I know how incredibly lucky I am, but I'm so tired, I wish I had you to wake me._

 _I'm sorry Anne, these last few letters have been all about my work this place... is my life or it at least had taken over it! I'm glad we decided to wait Anne, if you had been here my new wife I couldn't give you the attention you deserve. But then there's another more sinful layer of me which wants you all to myself.. no medical school in the way, or Summerside high or Pringles or half Pringles and no vows to make before we venture into that world! Trust me I enter into it frequently enough in my dreams to know I would feel no remorse, WE in our waking hours when we are together and we're together... I still feel no remorse... and I should! But then you tell me again not to be ashamed of expressing our love and you never make me feel ashamed as maybe you should... for the sake of your virtue... any other man could write and tell you 'I never used to be like this before you' truth is for me, there is no before you. I've loved you my whole life... or at least as long as I was capable of those feelings! Anyway in my opinion it is a lesser man who blames his own weaknesses on the fairer sex. It's not very manly is it?_

 _This summer… this prolonged separation from you is driving me wild! Who knows what I am capable of now! All that keeps me going is THAT weekend in May. The way we held and caressed each other. The way I feel as though I knew you so much better by the end of those four blissful days where we were together. I sometimes still have those waking dreams where you are asleep next to me in my bed. I want to hold you close, I want to kiss your bare neck awake to wake you in delight, I want for there to be nothing between us every morning (noon and night if it counts for anything) I want to know you all! Then I wake and I reach for you beside me and I feel such a pang of pain hit me when I open my eyes and you aren't there. I close my eyes again and imagine that one night it was real, that morning I woke and you were in my arms. Can I tell you a secret? It's the best feeling in the world. I can't wait until it's my right. I can't wait until you are my wife! …._

 _Sorry for the interruption but Jonathan came in, he asked me some advice… He's going to propose to Marie New Years Eve! (I feel you are safe to confide in, you are unlikely to say to anyone who would know them!)_

"How did you propose to Anne?" Jonathan asked him.

Gilbert chuckled. "Which time?"

"Oh that's right you asked twice!" Jonathan recalled.

Gilbert took a sigh "I don't think it's important how you ask exactly, though I prefer the time the place of the second proposal very much, but I think that at least in part was due to Anne being ready."

"Well when was the first?" he asked "you said you proposed back then you didn't say how."

"I collected up some mayflowers and I gave them to her we were sat in the garden at Patty's Place and I sort of…" he trailed and laughed at his younger self "sprung it on her."

"But everyone thought…" Jonathan trailed.

"…but Anne didn't think, I should have been more aware of her feelings, instead I was so obsessed with my own, I won't deny I've always been in love with her but Anne, needed more time." Gilbert said with a smile.

"So do you think Marie…" Jonathan trailed.

Gilbert chuckled. "Na, buddy she's aware of the emotions she has been feeling, Marie knows she is in love, that's the real difference." Gilbert paused. "The second time, she hadn't actually said she loved me yet but I confessed my feelings had remained the same, I shared with her my deepest dreams which included her and the way she looked at me…" Gilbert closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip for a moment. "There was no denying it." He took a sigh "she finally felt it and knew what it was she feeling." He looked at Jonathan "You don't have that hurdle in the way." He said with a light grin.

Jonathan looked to Gilbert "I knew you had been disappointed but you never stopped loving her did you?" he asked quietly.

"Could you stop loving Marie?" Gilbert asked him.

"I don't think I could handle the heartbreak…" Jonathan trailed and looked at Gilbert for the first time realising his friend almost hadn't survived it. "…Gil." He said stunned.

Gilbert swallowed. "Now you know." he said. "But just look at me now. No one would suppose I had been so close to death, AND I got the girl." He ended with a grin. "The right girl, the right time, the right place. Do you have them?" Gilbert asked Jonathan who nodded. "Then it's bound to be a success."

 _Well what do you think Anne? Our Jonathan, a soon to be an engaged man? Do you remember this is the same boy who proclaimed he would never be 'tied down' to 'one girl', "its like sticking to the peppermints when you have free reign in the candy store!" I believe were his exact words… although I think in a candy store I would do just that, what's wrong with peppermints? Maybe he's realising they aren't so similar after all… They grow up so fast!_


	65. Year 3 Dec

_1_ _st_ _December_

 _My long sort for but I never can have Anne,_

 _This separation is tortuous! Do me a favour? If I ever suggest such prolonged separation ever again remind me how my heart aches right now!_

 _I don't think I can convey in a letter just how much I miss you! And I'm sure its marring my abilities! I can't concentrate my food doesn't taste right and I find myself thinking of you when I should be concentrating on my work! I mean this is my final year, these grades matter! I miss you love._

 _I'm sorry, I shouldn't say it, I AM having an amazing semester and I can't believe it's so close to the Christmas holidays that I'm finding I'm learning and revising at the same time. There is so much information Anne, so much and I've been so incredibly lucky. Shadowing Doctor Freeman has been an incredible opportunity. He really is the best surgeon_ _ **I**_ _have ever seen! I like that even when I'm completely wrong he doesn't say it, he instead points out evidence which proves the correct diagnoses and what to do and lets me come to the conclusion myself, and he listens he really really listens to what you say. I think that is going to be an important skill Anne to really understand my patients too. Even little minor things… and what's worse is that its sometimes what they don't say… SO you really have to check everything!_

 _My tutor for my dissertation seems to really agree with what I'm trying to do. He's really grilling me for the best, if something is even a little out of place he is on to it! I mean he can't write it for me, he's not writing it for me but… its hard work._

 _Its all very very hard work! As you can probably imagine._

 _Well one of the advantages of having exams every other week is that the results come back to you quicker. Does it annoy you I worry so much yet pass without any hitches? I wouldn't imagine it would but all the same?!_

 _I'm glad school life is doing you well Anne. You must have all the worry I have at least a hundred times over with all your students. Tell me some reassuring words in your last letter to me this semester Anne. Tell me how you know I can do this, tell me how much you love me._

 _Again I am sorry for the length of this letter being so extremely short, I'm sure you'll know almost as much about medicine as I do if I write it all down._

 _I hate to tell you this, my last exam is on 16_ _th_ _December. I know this will put you back in Avonlea a full week before I am, I can't tell you how much it aches that I won't see you until at least the 17_ _th_ _and that is if you can stay awake late enough for the last train… sixteen days until I am safely in your arms again… sixteen days!... I have lived out longer… I can make it through! I will make it through so I can feel your sweet lips again._

 _Love_

 _Gil._


	66. Year 3 Christmas break 1

Gilbert wouldn't be home for another two full days. Last time for Christmas he would have exams. Avonlea wasn't the same without him. She sat on the sands trying to write her outline for a new book, but she simply couldn't concentrate on it. She stood and closed her eyes the cold winter wind caught her face, her hair flickered out of the neat loose bun. She didn't mind, despite her hair still being red (although Gilbert insisted it was auburn and beautiful) she loved the feeling of the wind in her hair. The smell of Avonlea was out shone by only one smell in the world (and that was of her Gilbert). So wrapped up in her own thoughts she hadn't realised the other presence on the shore. She smiled her eyes still closed. "Oh how I miss you my love." She said simply.

"I hope your meaning me. Or should I be worried of more suitors after you." She turned and saw immediately behind her those twinkling hazel eyes.

"Gil!" she threw herself at him wrapping herself in his arms, although that didn't go according to plan, Gilbert's feet was caught off guard sliding down the sand and they both went tumbling into the sand.

"Oh Gil!" she said. "Did I kill you? Are you alright?"

He laughed at himself. "You caught me off guard!" He smiled "I forgot you are small but have force behind you."

She crawled off him lying next to him in the sand turned towards him with one hand on his chest and hugged into him their lips finally met as they kissed softly for a moment "why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you. My expected exam that was due today was catapulted forward at the last moment and I wasn't sure if I would make the first ferry over to the Island and I didn't want to disappoint you." He explained. They kissed again this time showering each other with kisses, long and sought after short and sweet… It had been a long seven months away from each other, each day got longer and harder and the seamlessly elusive "Christmas break" had seemed ever out if reach, but now they were here and those kisses were gloriously bestowed upon their most beloved.

Some unknown time later Gilbert pulled back "Anne there's something we need to discuss my love and it would affect the both of us so I need to make the decision with you."

"I do! I do I do!" She said kissing him anywhere on his face but his mouth to tease out the moment.

"An-ne! Please we need to be serious for just a minute." She prompt herself up on her elbow and looked at him.

"You're being serious aren't you?"

He didn't answer the question directly but gave a small sigh and kissed her gently on her lips. He turned his body towards her

"I'm due to graduate top of my class. If I do, Doctor Freeman wants me to start to take his place at the hospital in Kingsport, as the leading surgeon, they wanted an answer immediately but I told him I needed to discuss it with you. I have a couple of other options at the moment, the practice over in Toronto is mine if I want it, or leaping into the unknown and setting up here on Prince Edward Island, but then… Anne, working in the hospital would make us a lot of money very quickly, we could be very comfortable. I want to know what you think?"

She stroked her hand down his side "That sounds like a wonderful opportunity… but you seem to be hesitating?"

He played with the hair which was loose from Anne's hair brushing it back then stroking her face "It would take us away from the Island for a very long time. I want to raise our family here and…" he trailed

"And what?" she asked concerned

"well you would be gone from the Island too, this is your home too. I don't that to take you away from it." He looked down feeling a bit guilty at the thought.

"Gilbert, you are my home, wherever you go, I will happily go." She replied

He looked up at her eyes 'wow' he thought to himself 'I'm her home!' "You're mine too... but.. I want you to want our life." He said placing his hand on her waist "Not just to follow me blindly and do what I want to do, especially since…" he trailed again looking away

"what? What is it Gil, you can tell me." She reassured him

He lay back in the sand, words were escaping him he felt bad for even thinking it. "I… don't actually know if it's what I want. I've seen too much in the hospital over the last three years to doubt I want to serve my community. They pick and choose who lives and dies Anne, its inhumane sometimes… but…" his head cracked back to look further round the sky to try and avoid this issue that needed to be resolved inside his head.

"But…."

"I want to provide the best future for us," he said turning back to her "you and I…" He blushed slightly at the thought then the words "…and our children." He said with butterflies in his stomach "I could do that very quickly this way we wouldn't have a money care in the world."

She reflected on this for a moment thinking it through for herself.

"Best doesn't always mean the luxuries of life Gil, if you were unhappy then our home would be unhappy I don't want that."

"But think of what it would mean Anne!" he sat further up bending his legs putting distance between them, but he then turned towards her and started playing with her fallen hair again "It's a lot of money… I could give you your sunbursts and marble hallways; I could fulfil your dreams as you have fulfilled mine." He finished stoking her face gently with his thumb.

"Gil, they were childhood fantasies!" she told him holding his hand to her face. "You are my sunburst and my marble hallways and if I am to have my sunbursts and marble hallways then I must have you! You are my dreams. If you really want to live that life then we can, I will follow you wherever we need to go." She told him and kissed him gently on the lips "But if it's not what you want then I would live in a cardboard box if we had to, as long as I had you, that's all I desire. So I ask you again, very nearly Doctor Blythe, what do you want?"

"I want a home. I want to give you everything, but I want to do it here, on Prince Edward Island. I'm an Island boy! I can't bear to be away from it for so long. But I want you to be happy… just say the word and I will sign up for it." He told her seriously.

"Oh Gil!" she said throwing her arms around him. "I love you so much!" She paused. "Your dream sounds perfect my love. We can't always take the most obvious road in life, and obvious isn't always right. If that is what you want?" she reiterated.

"More than anything I want you. I don't want to be gone for so long Doctor Freeman doesn't see his family sometimes weeks at a time. I couldn't live like that Anne, I want to be with you, I want to know our children and see them grow. Do you think they'll think it foolish of me Anne, to reject such an offer?" he asked her.

"No child of mine would think such a thing! They'll love this land as much as we do."

He smiled at her response. "Anne." He said seriously. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm only sure of one thing: that I'm scandalously in love with you." She told him

"You told me that once or twice in your letters." He smiled, knowing once or twice by anyone's standards was an understatement. He brought his lips closer to hers

"well then if must be true." She said in return, they held their positions near each other's mouths, the sweet anticipation of a kiss lingering on their souls until they could resist no longer they lay on the sand together and could feel each other's body heat next to each other. He knew it was crazy but he already thought of Anne as his wife, in every important way but one. Being near her sent shivers down his spine. His Anne supported him, she had since the word go in their relationship always, always being on his side. I wish she were mine in every single way he thought, his mind flashed back to that night in May they had been so close! He burned for that heat again pulling back he smiled. "How much longer?" he said huskily.

"8 months. fourteen days" She replied in the breath that he let her have.

"what if we risked it.." He asked her heated up pulling her closer to him kissing into her neck.

She giggled at it but when he didn't move away and continued to kiss down her neck she paused.

"Then you would have to make us money fast wouldn't you?" She reminded him.

"Anne, please." He said desperately holding her even closer.

"Gil I…" He worked his way down her winter coat and slid his hand around her waist and kissed her on round her ear. She shivered at the feel of this intimacy she hadn't seen him in seven months and even that weekend in May was so short... the memories of that one night by the fire pulsed round her body sending a second shiver through her. With the second shiver it brought her back to reality "I want to be with you too Gil…"

He whispered. "If your wish is to be married first then come away with me right now." He started to trail kisses again around her face this time allowing his teeth to nip her skin onto his mouth.

"You are getting more and more scandalous as the years go past." She told him. She had to stop this before they did something they would regret "Gil come back to me my love this isn't you. My Gil is a good and proper man who wants to do things right."

"I want you more." He said kissing her moving his hands towards the curve of her breast.

Her breath wouldn't catch and her mind was whirling, forgetting momentarily about every proprietary of the day! His fingers started playing with her skirt moving it up her leg.

She tried to catch his eye but he wasn't having it. He pulled off his coat lying it on top of them, his bravery increased when he knew no one else could see what he was doing, only he knew and only Anne knew, he gathered the masses of material from her skirt riding his hand round her knee moving up. He brought himself on top of her and proceeded to kiss her neck again.

Her resolution was fast slipping she needed to keep talking to remind him, keep his logical brain thinking... "If we don't set up home correctly you'll feel so guilty over this it will eat at you for the rest of your life and every difficulty we encounter you will blame yourself…" she could feel this wasn't working his hands were now dangerously close to her riding up her leg even closer than he had been in May, she gave a cheeky grin, she knew something which would bring him back to earth "besides Diana Wright had 38 dollies when she got married I am determined to have at least as many as she had."

He stopped his kissing her neck, his hands paused with his body still shivering in anticipation of being close to Anne but his mind analysing what he just had heard.

He smiled and looked at her face which she had managed to twist seriously looking out to the water. "Well how many do you have?" He asked.

"12." She said with a grin. This brought him back making him snort then bring his head down to her shoulder, they both laughed. His hand finally moved away from her leg and wrapped around her waist instead, she moved her skirt back down her leg, wrapping her arms around him for a moment hugging him in, letting him know there was no damage done to their relationship. He moved gently off her his coat wrapped around him he lay on his stomach in the sand she sat up and brought her knees up to her chest.

"Honestly Gilbert, everyone thinks it's me who's the emotional one in this relationship. You'll give me a bad name."

"No one else knows me like you do." He admitted. "I can hide my emotions pretty well from everyone else, just not you. You're my Waterloo." He said laughing into the sand again

"That's the exact thing I'm trying to avoid!" She told him laughing. "May be you should marry someone who you can control your emotions with." She said smiling.

"No I couldn't do that!" He said pulling himself back into her side for a hug, her fingers going through his hair letting his head press to her ribcage. "No one else has ever had the effect you have on me." He said.

She looked at him confused for a moment "What?"

"Well let's just say I would have some problems consummating the marriage!" he looked at her then mockingly looked down then up again at Anne.

"Oh…" She said blushing a crimson red. They looked at each other then laughed again. "I don't think this is how most couples react to this kind of situation." She told him.

"Well we aren't most couples are we?" he said. He weaved his hand in hers the sat silently for a few moments just enjoying each other's touch. He realised what he had just done. "Anne I'm sorry, that behaviour was very ungentlemanly of me. I practically just begged you for…"

"Don't apologise. We knew it would be difficult and you were a perfect gentleman because you stopped. But I've told you before not to be ashamed of how we express our love and I meant it."

They paused in the sand just letting their hold encompass them.

"Are you sure?" He asked her again.

"We're doing the right thing Gil. I don't want our lives to be laced with regret of what might have been if we only had waited the last 9 months and I don't want you wishing you'd done something differently in your professional life."

They looked at each other. Unspoken words passed through their eyes. He sat up brought his legs so one was up to his chest the other tucked under the raised leg. "I'm so glad I have you Anne. Anyone else would just tell me to take the job and the money. You want my dreams to come true."

"How are you going to tell them that the future top surgeon wants nothing less than to be a doctor in the community?" she asked. "You could use me as an excuse if you like, I would take the blame, tell them your fiancée doesn't want it."

"yes, that would place me under your thumb now wouldn't it?" he said "and that's just not you either, I don't want to portray you wrong. No this is my decision as far as they are concerned." He sighed. "what were your plans for the rest of the day? Will I be able to tagalong?"

"I was going to head back to green Gables and get some jobs done, but I can think of some more exciting things if you like."

"No its sounds perfect." He said smiling. "Marilla won't mind will she?"

"Of course not she loves you. Everybody loves Gilbert."


	67. Year 3 Christmas break 2

Hi folks,.

This weeks updates are verytransitional or at least they were to write! Again as always forgive me... because 8 weeks 6 days until due date! I don't think it'll be that long but that's my due date... I feel as big as a house! Which I guess I am for my little one! Or not so little anymore!

* * *

"Gilbert!" Marilla exclaimed upon seeing him "Anne Shirley you didn't breathe a word!"

Gilbert chuckled " she didn't know until about an hour ago, I surprised her too." He said taking Marilla into a quick hug.

"what a lovely surprise two days early." Marilla commented.

He now thought of Marilla as a second mother, his initial shyness had been done away with that first full summer holidays when he had found out just how close Marilla had been to be his mother, he then recognised some of the facial signs he really should of recognised earlier... how she worried over Anne, making the same mistake with him as she had done with a Blythe boy a generation earlier. It certainly put his own questions of why his mother and father had married so late on as a result why his mother gave birth to him aged 40 and not a younger 20 when maybe he might of been able to have brothers and sisters. All the brothers and sisters in the world could never have made up for his one Anne. But his father was slow in mending his heart and the Blythe stubbornness had stopped him going back to Marilla (the Blythe stubbornness thank heaven's for Gilbert had only geared him never to stop loving Anne) and they had never forgiven each other... oh how close he and Anne had been to repeating history how wrong it seemed now for them to be anything but together! How thankful he was he was born when he was so he could be with Anne, how thankful he was that providence brought the girls of green gables back into the lives of the Blythe boys and how thankful he was that it happened in their generation! . "its nice to be home I've been gone too long." He took off his coat then helped Anne with hers.

"manual work not for you ermm?" she teased him.

Gilbert smiled. "it did me no real harm, apart from missing home and Anne. It did me good to toil a little, make me work for the future."

Marilla smiled. "you could always choose to do that for a living instead." She joked. He knew Marilla's humour, it was a very dry and he liked it very much it made it easier to read the difference between her being comfortable with him and not.

"I could but I would choose not to if I can help it. The men are good salt of the earth sort of men which should be admired greatly but... there was a lot of... vulgarity which has never sat well with me... I wouldn't like it if it slipped into my speech... which it inevitably would if I spent my life working there... I just... well I wouldn't deserve Anne then would I?"

Although Gilbert knew Marilla knew at least most of Anne's past before Green Gables (he had always supposed all of it until some time last year Anne had said "I never even told Marilla that...") Marilla was never sure on how much Anne had told Gilbert. Unusually for Anne her life before Green Gables had been a silent subject unless Marilla probed her for answers she never really talked of it.

"Oh I bore witness to a lot worse then slip ups in language before I came here." She sighed. Marilla was glad she spoke openly about her past in front of Gilbert it meant she had shared at least some if it, the bits he would need to understand when they married to take care if her properly, to protect her from reliving it. "you deserve a great deal better then me Gilbert Blythe." She added.

He shook his head "afraid I can't agree there Anne. I don't believe there is anyone better than you. Don't you think Marilla?"

"I won't take part in pampering her pride." Marilla said practically "but I won't be shy in saying how much good she has done."

"high praise indeed." Gilbert smiled at Marilla winking when she looked at him. That Blythe cockiness at its head again she thought she couldn't help but smile.

"well thank you." Anne smiled. " Your not a bad catch yourself." She flirted to Gilbert.

"Oh yes... well I can't say I'm too bad. A young handsome medical doctor would woo a many a young lady."

Marilla laughed under her breathe. "underneath all that Blythe egotism there's quite a nice boy in there. Not a one for any in laws to be ashamed of."

"yes your charm looks and qualifications do not a good husband make." Anne said with a sly smile to him.

"aw" he said his hand going behind head and head to the floor his face going beetroot red. "get out." He said shyly. Gilbert looked up to see Marllia struggling with a rather heavy looking pan. "here Marilla let me" he said kindly lifting off the pan for her starting to tip the water through the colander for her.

"thank you Gilbert, why don't you make a start on those vegetables Anne?" she asked her. Anne happily obligated having Gilbert by her side.

* * *

They walked silently arm in arm through the woods which separated their homes. They had spent the rest of the day together and the night fall had drawn in over two hours ago. Anne and Gilbert were quite passed caring what others would say if they were seen after dark out alone together.

"what time was your mother expecting you?" Anne asked him.

"she wasn't until two days from now." He admitted. "I told you it was very last minute I was practically running onto the ferry." He smiled. "if I had stopped to send a note I still probably would have got here before it did. I walked from bright house to the shore where I found you this morning."

Anne smiled knowing she was his first priority, his first everything! "I better head back then, it'll be a shock you landing home she doesn't need a second surprise." Anne said quietly.

"no don't." Be objected. "please Anne she won't mind she loves you." He told her. "please, I don't want to be away from you a second longer then I have to be." He whispered.

" alright, but I can't stay long." She agreed mostly due to the huge hazel eyes and pout he displayed which turned into a genuine smile as she agreed.

" Gilbert Blythe!" His mother exclaimed on him entering the house. " you're home early!" she said coming over to him hugging him close "Why did you not say!?"

"I didn't have time." He laughed "my trunks are at the station, the stationmaster is expecting pap there in the morning to pick them up." He told her with a boyish grin.

"let me guess you went straight to Anne?" she smiled and hugged into Anne "you know Anne you don't need Gilbert here to come and see us, you're always welcome here. We miss you too."

"Oh I see how it is... over having a son now you have a daughter huh?" he said with a grin.

"Gilbert Blythe you tease! You know we love having our boy! I wouldn't change you for a hundred girls ... and anyway no girl would bring home Anne for a daughter on law!" she teased back. They laughed briefly before Mrs Blythe sighs. "Come on in then both of you... you'll do little good in the doorway!"


	68. year 3 Christmas break 3

There was only one person up at this hour. Five in the morning a certain curly haired hazel eyed young medical student with arms full of presents slowly making his way through a snow covered Avonlea Woods which separated Green Gables from Blythe farm. Despite his years he still kept a childlike magic alive for Christmas day.

'Why shouldn't I?' He reflected. 'I have loving parents and a beautiful fiancée! Not everyone in the world could boast that!' He was in his own opinion the luckiest man in the world! He smiled at one thought and one thought only, this was his last Christmas as a single man, this time next year he would be waking next to a beautiful wife... who knows they might even be expecting a wee one by then! The thoughts were so familiar yet so alien to him... Anne and friends and cats and dogs and children...!

He eventually found his way to green gables leaving the packages on the porch he did what he did the first Christmas they were together and shimmered up the drain pipe and slid across to Anne's window gently opening it and climbing in the room,

There he found Anne as he had before fast asleep snuggled into her bed sheets. He knelt beside the bed and watched her for a few minutes letting her breathing hypnotize him slightly. Still kneeling he took his coat off and wrapped his arm round the tip of her head and snuggled into her hair for a minute. She slowly opened her eyes to see him so close to her.

She smiled. "I hoped you would come." She whispered sleepily.

He smiled and silently brought kisses to her lips. He pulled back and gently replied "I hoped you would hope I would come."

She caught him by his shirt and pulled him on top of her on top of the bedsheets.

"Hmmmm" he muffled as he kicked his shoes off and was pulled down again. "Anne." He whispered far too seductively for Anne's liking.

She moved the bed covers from between them bringing them closer together. Gilbert could barely believe it as he found his jacket and waist coat removed Anne playing with his tie loosing it. He could feel her nightie was already above her knee as he stroked her leg but as he came up her leg he became confused by the lack of drawers. He pulled back from her kisses confused for a moment, he looked at her in shock.

"Anne what are you thinking coming to bed without drawers on in this weather you'll freeze!"

"I told you, I hoped you would come." She whispered flirtingly with him. Kissing him round his neck again. "I thought YOU could keep me warm." She continued. His heart felt like it was about to jump out his chest! He let his hand slip up her leg and round to her rear.

His mind flashed back to a time when they had been 'just friends' and they has raced to the end of the haunted woods. He had won easily and had waited for Anne to finish, he had grabbed her playfully round her waist and drew her closer in to tickle her. She had struggled against him laughing in his arms both of them laughing his hand took on a life of its own and gently grazed her behind twice in quick succession in a light tapping motion. The younger Gilbert had thrilled through, so much he forgot himself and loosen the grip he had on her and she wiggled free. He had immediately felt the effect of loosing her from his arms, his body in shock over how close they had been his hand stilled cupped to the contour of her behind. When he found the courage to look to Anne the act seemed to escape her notice she was laughing gaily still, as though the most beautiful thing that ever could have happened in Gilbert's young life hadn't just happened.

His hand had never forgave him the act and had often (since they got together) begged him to return to the small curve which was as soft as peaches but had been firm enough to make that memory imprint on his hand.

When he reached her behind his hands thrilled round her feeling the full effect of her bare bottom against his bare hands. He could feel against his covered stomach Anne's uncovered stomach softly moving to the rhythms of their bodies somehow wordlessly communicating her frustration with his own. She gasped at the feeling of his hands reaching their target, her back instinctively arching towards him. The boy who had one accidently grazed the area came to the forefront of his emotional control. Firstly thanking him for getting that far with Anne then completely freaking him out with what it was he was doing! To Anne. To Anne Shirley! Suddenly terrified of what he wanted to do to her he pulled back deliberately diverting his eyes from what he knew to a half naked Anne lying beneath him.

She sat up next to him her nightie coming to just above her knees and stroked him gently bringing her lips to his cheek. "have I done something wrong love?" she asked him.

He looked to her and wrapped his arms around her. "of course not sweetheart." He whispered bring her to him allowing them to lie on the bed together. "I'm afraid it's your imperfect fiancé which has erred as always, you never do anything wrong." He said quietly.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

He took a sigh. "Are you not tempted Anne? To go further then we should? I mean I know we talk about it... but..," he asked her quietly.

She laughed quietly hugging into him further "of course I am, why do you think I behave this way?" she asked him. "I don't leave my drawers off for anyone you know!" she quipped.

" Its just exactly what I know I am capable of... I mean medical I know where everything goes and what it does... what its capable of doing... Anne when I was in those classes... All I could do was picture us like that, like they were in the drawings and..." he sighed. "it made me want to... want to you know like nothing else... and..." he trailed dazing pointlessly to the ceiling not wanting to make eye contact with Anne out of shame.

She looked to his hand playing with it gently. "of course." She acknowledged. "Gil I'm so sorry I shouldn't be tempting you so when you've been getting an education on it..." she trailed a little. "You really pictured us like they are in your medical books?" she asked him.

He nodded shamefully.

"You want to know a secret?" she whispered. He looked to her. "last Christmas when I was packing some of your books I was curious about one of the titles and opened the book at a random page. The page had a drawing of a man's... manhood on it." She whispered. "ever since I've been... curious... as to the accuracy of the picture. It makes me... more excitable to think of you like that." She told him. They paused in silence for a minute. "Are the drawings accurate?" she asked him.

He looked down at her surprised for a moment but of course if she had seen the pictures of course she would be wondering. " it differs slightly man to man but you would recognise what it's meant to be." He confirmed quietly. "You looked in my medical books?" he asked her.

"it wasn't deliberately." She told him gently.

He smiled. "I don't care if you look in them, read them whenever you like." He assured her. "I wasn't sure if you'd be all that interested... I try not to fill my letters with..."

"Oh no I love those letters those are my favourite." She whispered.

"really?" he asked surprised again.

"they are the most Gilberty." She smiled into him. "it reminds me of the boy I fell in love with."

He took a breath. His heart pounding for a whole new reason. She... had really fell in love with him! He smiled . "I'll never get used to you telling me you fell for me." He told her, kissing into her hair.

She let out a small giggle then reached up and kissed him again deeply. "I'll never get used to the fact that you still loved me, after everything I put you through."

He took his turn to chuckle. "The heart wants what the heart wants Anne." He reminded her. "mine wanted you." He said gently. " just you."

Anne smiled reaching for his lips again. " you too." She whispered hugging into his chest. " happy Christmas Gil," she whispered.

He smiled and kissed into her red hair again. " merry Christmas Anne."

They lay quietly both of them closing their eyes, neither one of them knew the other one has fallen asleep until they heard Davy shout across green gables " it's Christmas! It's Christmas! Come on everyone wake up."

They woke up realising they had fallen asleep. They laughed quietly Gilbert promptly untangled himself from Anne, picking up his clothes on the way putting them back in place. She watched him as he redressed enjoying him. He knelt beside her again and kissed her gently.

"I'll see you in a few minutes." He whispered then he stood up.

" Gil?" she started.

" yeah?" he replied.

"I can't wait until we don't have to sneak around to be together." She said quietly. " when you are my husband."

He sighed and smiled at her. " me too Anne." He went to the window sliding it up. " love you." He whispered to her.


	69. Year 3 Christmas break 4

What will you get me once we're married and this is a normal expenditure?" Gilbert smiled as she told him she had renewed his medical journal subscription for a third year.

Anne smiled and whispered flirtingly "I'll just have to think of a way for making it up..." she lowered her voice further and whispered on his ear "I wonder how I'll do that husband."

Gilbert chuckled and gazed into Anne's eyes, long enough to completely miss the curious look then disapproving look of Mrs Lynde. "My turn." He said with a grin.

He handed her a wrapped gift she quickly opened. Anne looked at amazement at the material which she handled. "Gil!" she exclaimed. "Well I've been looking at this material since I came back... how did you know!"

Gilbert smiled. "I was stuck to be honest. I hoped inspiration would strike I saw you eye it up the day I came back from school and went back later and hoped for the best. It was the prettiest, I hoped that was the reason it caught your eye." He admitted.

"Yes! Yes it is! I was hoping to get enough to make a skirt but I think there's enough here to make a pretty dress pattern I saw." She said. "Look Marilla! Isn't it beautiful!"

Marilla agreed then added "You'll have her spoilt like Matthew did Gilbert."

"it'll snag easily Anne, you can't be climbing up any trees in it." Mrs Lynde said servery.

"I think my tree climbing days are long behind me Mrs Lynde." Anne blushed.

"She's not a child Rachel." Marilla sighed heavily "She's getting married in less the nine months."

"Well I was only just not a child when I married." Rachel almost boasted.

"Yet Anne and Gilbert had a bit more sense to wait... at sixteen they had only just made friends..." Marilla sighed and started to laugh "Did you ever think you would be marrying each other?"

" Yes." Gilbert said with a grin the same time Anne looked sadly saying "No." He looked to her knowing she sounded sad and put his arm around her.

"I was a little fool." She whispered hugging into him.

"No talking like that." Gilbert said with a quick peck in her hair. "we got together at the right time and place." He told her.

"Tell us Anne, why were you a fool? I want to know!" Davy exclaimed.

Anne and Gilbert smiled at each other Anne started her narrative "Well it all started in the school room..."

* * *

Anne was warmly wrapped up on the veranda watching as Gilbert played with Davy and Davy's new football...the two boys tackled each other Anne smiled softly. Marilla came out and joined Anne on the swing seat.

Marilla looked to Anne. "you are careful aren't you Anne?" Marilla asked her.

"What do you mean?" Anne asked.

"I thought I heard something outside this morning. I saw Gilbert go through your window then out again when Davy woke the house."

Anne froze. "I know what you must think." Anne told her a little scared.

"I think..." Marilla said slowly. "...you are both old enough to know the consequences and to deal with them when they happened." She sighed. "Not. That it would matter now. You could be married by the time the baby came anyway."

"but we don't!" Anne exclaimed before she blushed.

"No?" Marilla asked. "Not even once?"

" No. " Anne confirmed "not even once."

Marilla nodded. "I didn't know with the engagement being so long... I thought you might have given in to..." Marilla trailed.

"I won't pretend it's not tempting." Anne blushed.

" but you are careful aren't you Anne?" Marilla enquired.

"We're careful." Anne said quietly.

Marilla smiled. "We?"

"if it weren't Gilbert and he were so good, I don't think we could have waited this long." Anne whispered.

"Well I'm glad he's a gentleman." Marilla commented. "so this morning?" she asked.

"he came in and said good morning, we kissed a little and hugged." Anne said, omitting the full truth. "we fell asleep until Davy woke the house."

Marilla nodded. "you ought to be glad it was me and not Rachel who woke this morning." Marilla commented. "I don't think any less of either of you, you know that don't you?" Marilla asked.

Anne smiled and nodded. "I know." She whispered and looked to Marilla "Thank you." Anne said quietly. "does it not distress you? The wild little orphan you brought into the house who you've tried to raise a lady..." She trailed.

"you are a lady." Marilla laughed. "even if you and Gilbert had...There are plenty who married a good bit younger than you because they did give into temptation. Some still children themselves..." Marilla trialed. "If you get my meaning." Marilla said knowingly.

Anne looked to Marilla. "you mean..?!" Anne said in surprise.

"fine one to talk isn't she?" Marilla laughed.

"I... I. .. can barely believe it!" Anne thought out loud.

"folks have short memories sometimes." Marilla laughed. "just remember to be careful."

"we are." Anne smiled.

* * *

"so she wasn't angry at all?" he asked on the way over to his parents.

"she seemed surprised we hadn't truth be told." Anne admitted.

"Well at least if we do go too far we won't disappoint Marilla." Gilbert said quietly. "was it nice? Getting it off your chest?" he whispered.

"Yes, though we didn't talk too long about it." Anne explained. "I can barely believe it about Mrs Lynde!" Anne blurted almost blushing.

Gilbert chuckled "Well those who can't..."Gilbert trailed. "still... its unbelievable. I guess it was a long time ago." He thought out loud.

Anne laughed "I know but Gil the lectures!"

"Well we need not care for another opinion." He whispered practically wrapping his arm around her.

She into his eyes and smiled. "Yes..." she agreed. "I suppose you're right."

* * *

"Now this one is a little bit special, its for both of you." Mrs Blythe laughed. "for your first home."

Anne and Gilbert both looked up and smiled in surprise .

"Ma, you didn't have to." Gilbert smiled kissing his mother on the cheek.

"Thank you Mrs Blythe." Anne said quietly.

"Well go on open it, it'll do little good in the paper." John smiled.

They opened the paper together to find a large mirror inside.

"Ohhhh it's beautiful!" Anne smiled. "can't you see it darling? Hanging from the wall in our parlor, or the dining room!" Anne asked Gilbert dreamily.

Gilbert's smile widened as he watched his future brides eyes lighten and go into a dream like state. He was there with her. In their future home. Somewhere in his minds eye he never had any problems in imagining. Even through the darkest times in his life, when he thought Anne was in love with and marry Gardener, part of what made it so dark is that he refused to let go! His heart breaking every moment he was in her presence where did his subconscious retreat? To their home. Which Anne would fill with flowers and pretty things and with her spirit and soul! It's what made the whole thing so unbearable! Why he had poured his whole self into school. Now, the thought of their home to him was so real! So tangible he could almost touch it! What's more the glint in his fiancée's eyes told him she shared that dream and she wasn't in any denial about whom it was she would share that home with... who would hang the pictures... who would take care of her... who would kneel and do her bidding! He smiled and thought 'me! It's me in her dreams!' "Yes I can see it sweetheart." He gazed back. He turned to his mother "thank you ma." He whispered.

"I can't believe it's less then a year away now!" his mother sighed. "I'm glad now you know it's been so long, I don't think I was quite ready to let go of my little boy yet." She looked to him "but you've both grown so much over the past three years... I see now... I see why you waited and it's the right time... or it's coming!" she looked to them both. "Are you ready?"

Gilbert grinned "been ready since I was seventeen." He laughed holding Anne in closer.

"I can't imagine a world where I didn't want you." Anne whispered to him. " so I suppose that means yes!" she said to her future mother in law. "I found where I belong." She admitted. "and that's by your son's side."

"...do you see?" he asked her. They had settled down in front of the fire place at Blythe Farm reading one of Gilbert's medical books.

* * *

"so by removing the tumour would that cause normal brain functions to return?" she asked him.

Gilbert smiled widely. "Maybe, maybe not it depends on the size of the tumour as well as how badly things were damaged... not to mention the skill of the surgeon but I think one day..." he trailed and laughed. "I ought to have known you would understand this as if it were second nature to you." He reached for her and kissed her passionately. "I forget you know... that it's the same girl who could beat me at English and French and everything else you put your mind to... I forget it's you I'm married to like it's some kind if dream. But u love that you understand." He smiled.

"or at least try to." She replied with a grin. "I don't pretend to know all of it."

"you know enough to hear me go on about it." He pointed out.

"Well you make it interesting." She flirted.

"Oh?" he flirted back kissing her briefly on the lips

"emm" She murmured. " haven't I ever told you how it makes me feel when you talk smart. " she flirted again.

"Tell me more.' He whispered. Their lips only inches apart the door to the parlour opened Anne and Gilbert moved apart slightly for Gilbert's father to come through the door.

"Your post." He father said with a grin as he gave him the envelope. "Don't let me interrupt." He said with a chuckle and leaving.

"Your results?" Anne questioned.

"I think so." He admitted as he opened the envelope. He turned the paper and shared it with Anne. They both grinned simultaneously at the results.

"First place." Anne smiled.

"First place." He said with a sigh of relief where immediately he felt her lips on his neck. "Ahhh!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"My clever fiance." She whispered in his ear before nipping at the lobe. She chuckled as his breathing became irregularised. "My Gilbert." She kissed him as he finally caught up and started to return the affection.


	70. year 3 Christmas break 5

"I love the winter!" Anne exclaimed dreamily as they sat on a park bench, they had had settled there and were reading a while, Gilbert his new medical journal and Anne a favoured book she owed. Anne hugged closer to Gilbert . "don't you feel as the daffodils Gil? All tucked up warm wait for the spring do you can come out and reach for the warm sunlight then, isn t it beautiful love?" she asked him.

He snapped out of the daze he was in over reading his medical journal and dived into Anne's dream world with her. "you find beauty in everything." He whispered hugging get closer still.

"I find beauty around me in the hope it might rub off." She told him absent mindedly.

He sighed. "it troubles me when you speak of yourself like that Anne." He told her quietly. "You're the most beautiful creature I've ever laid my eyes on, it upsets me you have such low esteem of yourself when you draw out what's so wonderful in everything you touch."

Anne scoffed quietly, "I can't imagine what you mean." She said humbly,

"can you not?" he asked. "a shame really... although imagination is hardly needed in this circumstance." He sighed. "you bring beauty and joy, look how much love you brought to Green Gables... think on how much I've changed, the difference you've made in my life... by simply recognising you loved me you saved my life."

Anne rolled her eyes "you didn't know I loved you, you could have just as easily died that night."

"I think providence or God or whatever you want to call it carried your love to me and healed me. Then that letter from Phil..." he said with a smile kissing her hair gently. "think about it love, the mere hope of being loved by you sped up my recovery, only your love could heal me. " he whispered romantically. She shrugged gently and he smiled "alright forget me a moment and think on others... you brought together the Irvings and softened Katherine Brook!" he observed as though the last were next to the impossible.

She laughed. "You're too kind to me." She whispered snuggling into him playing with the buttons on his coat.

"you're too hard on yourself." He whispered back. "I hope it rubs off on me." He admitted.

She grinned flirtingly. "Oh?" she asked. "you hope I rub off on you?" she asked sliding her hand underneath his coat and finding a gap in his shirt and sliding her hand under there too.

His smile widened as she untucked his vest and started playing on his stomach. He tensed as she played with the hair below his stomach above his drawers. "Anne..." he trailed his jaw still ajar, "Anne." He whispered his eyes closing his eyes his body relaxing in the sitting position.

"do you like me rubbing off on you?" she flirted.

" mmmm." He said I a dreamlike state.

"have I rubbed off too much?" she asked him.

Still enjoying her fingers circling below his navel he asked "what do you mean?"

"I mean you never seemed to have a problem... I mean growing up... the other boys had girlfriends and crushes. They all had all those feelings flying around and fluttering from one person to the next." She sighed. "you didn't seem to have that problem. You were always so focused and you seemed above it." She sighed. "we become engaged and you..." She trailed and stopped moving her fingers "...seem more like me." She whispered as if it was something to be ashamed of.

He couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Anne." He finally said. "Did you never wonder why I wasn't courting left right and centre like the others?" she shrugged. "the object of my affection was unobtainable but it had been that way since I was thirteen. By the time the others had started to try I was already in too deep and had made up my mind to wait for you." He whispered. "I loved you." He admitted "...and it meant a lot of pent up passion with it." He told her. "it wasn't that I never felt as the others did. I dreamt wished and prayed for a day I could show you how I felt for you. Truth is all this passion and desire I show was always inside of me..." he lowered his voice further whispering to her "I was just never able to express it." He told her. "it was always you. I never felt this way about anyone else." He sighed "do you see now?" he asked her. "do you see what you've always done to me?"

She hugged back into him. "I love you too." She told him.

"How am I going to cope being away from you again Anne?" he asked her gently.

"we must endure it Gil." She sighed. "this really was a difficult path we chose to plod." She whispered.

"yeah." He agreed. " I'll be old and grey before we finally tie the knot ." He laughed.

She laughed "unless it happens in the next eight months... that's not going to happen."

He smiled. "I don't suppose I can talk you into marrying me sooner? Like immediately after graduation? He asked her

"won't it be romantic Gil? To marry on the anniversary of our happiness?" she asked him.

He grinned boy like "course it will be." He agreed. " Anne?" he questioned.

"mmmm?" she asked.

"were you being serious about those 38 dollies before we wed?" He asked her grinning.

She looked at him seriously for a moment before she saw the boyish glee in his eyes where upon she burst out laughing along with him.

* * *

"I should think this ladies waiting room is sick of seeing us doing this!" Gilbert managed as they took a breath from kissing .

Anne who had been enjoying nuzzling into his neck looked wide eyed at him. "Oh?" she asked confused then realised "Oh! " she giggled. "Yes I suppose so." She agreed.

"Well maybe one more time." He said kissing into her.

"really?" she asked him.

"Hmmmm." He murmured. "on our wedding day when we finally come here as husband and wife... ready for our honeymoon." He whispered romantically.

She smiled. "your wife!" she exclaimed. "I can't wait to be Mrs Gilbert Blythe!" she giggled gently.

He looked to her. "say it again Anne." He whispered.

She grinned and kissed him gently "Mrs Anne Blythe."

He literally felt his legs wobble beneath him. " Soon!" he reminded himself. " so so soon!"

She kissed him smiling into him. "do you have to go today?" she asked him.

"I really do have to." He said regretfully. "I'm afraid jumping on the ferry early as romantic as it was meant I left some unfinished business I must take care of before the term starts." He sighed "and anyway you'll be off yourself tomorrow, what point is there in staying if you are not here."

They both turned as they heard the train come into the station.

"I'd better..." He whispered.

"yeah." She agreed as he kissed her again.

They made their way to the train keeping their hands clasped together as long as they could. The train master came to them last "Sorry Gil." He told him.

" all aboard time?" Gilbert asked.

"I can give you time for one last kiss, promise not to look." He joked. He walked back down the platform.

Gilbert smiled then pulled Anne in kissing her gently again,he let go for a second only to have her lips kiss into him again this time for their tongues to dance such a familiar dance they had often danced before. They pulled back breathlessly.

"goodbye for now love." Anne whispered to him. "I'm counting the days until we are together again."

He smiled and kissed her again "I love you." He whispered

"I love you more." She whispered .

"Not even possible." He told her.

"then my love is equal to yours." She smiled.

"Then I know it'll be forever." He held her to him.

"all aboard!" They heard down the station.

They kissed again passionately before Gilbert tore himself away and jumped on the train finding himself a seat he looked back to Anne who put her hand on he glass next to him he reflected the action mouthing his love to her which he returned. The train moved Anne stood back and waved to him.

He never felt away from Avonlea, until he could no longer see the flame of red hair from the station anymore. That second was when term started and it wouldn't end until he felt her in his arms again.


	71. Year 3 semester 2 1

Sweetest Queen Anne,

Well here we are. Our final semester apart. I should start to feel relief in some sense I suppose. Finally it's a matter of months before we are married and we get to start our lives together side by side, and nothing parting us!

Have you ever been looking forward to something and it feels as though the event is this fixed point at the end and you know logically the days aren't expanding the hours haven't slowed but they feel as though they do? That's how I feel right now.

And unfortunately filling the hours with studying doesn't make it any better... although I'm glad my energy is being g well spent while we wait sweet!

Well I went and explained I wouldn't be taking up the prized hospital offer...

"Gil you have the talent to go far, I've not seen work like yours for a very long time, don't you understand what you are turning down?" Doctor Freeman asked him.

"I do understand it sir." He replied. "it's why I took the holidays to think over it. My fiancée and I really feel my talents would be put to better use on the Island."

"you can't listen to a women over this..." Doctor freeman started

"she was the one who encouraged me to follow my dreams Doctor Freeman, she told me she would follow wherever I lead."

"Then come here."

Gilbert smiled "this isn't where my dreams lie Doctor Freeman. It's an honour really sir, but I can't imagine myself hospital based. I want to work for my community and help everyone I can sir... and I don't think I could do that by choosing to focus myself on one area of the medical field immediately sir, maybe one day I will but it's not where I imagined myself being, I want to go back to the island it's... where my past and future lies."

Doctor Freeman chuckled "you've made up your mind haven't you?" he asked with a knowing smile. Gilbert nodded. "well then let's see what I can teach you further for the health of the island." He said kindly.

"thank you sir." Gilbert replied.

"I can't blame you." Doctor Freeman acknowledged. "I went to PEI a couple of years ago. You have a beautiful country out there."

"thank you sir. We really do."

So, you can see love he didn't take it too harshly which I'm glad of. Though he didn't pretend not to be disappointed.

Do you remember the afternoon I told you I wanted to be a doctor? There's a reason I told you first, other than the real close friendship we had and it was my love a genuine friendship I loved you so much but you were my friend first you know that's why it hurt so much when we didn't speak... but anyway the reason I told you first, there was a relief hope that one day I would share the full dream with you. You inside my head, were there beside me being my wife! I know it was terrible of me considering everything which came after it but there was never anyone else you know... I never dared imagine myself married or in love or have a future at all until I fell for you. Then suddenly and all together I wanted more. I felt closest to you then I ever had with anyone else, I know I know now you felt it too, because we were always close weren't we Anne? But that afternoon Anne, I needed your approval that afternoon, is that bad? That I needed it? But I felt like if you approved I could dream it and reach for it, now I'm ever closer Anne, ever closer to realising what started as my dream is now ours, isn't it sweetheart? Our lives together? You can write stories, poems and one day you can have a whole anthology published to your name one day... and my love dare I say... take care of our babies?

...

I miss you all and wish I could touch you just for a few more moments love... never forget how much I love you

All my heart and soul given to you

Gilbert x


	72. hysteria

This is about some very backward thinking they actually taught in medical school back then.

But luckily our Gilbert is bright and they were on the brink of a new way of thinking... I grouped Gilbert with the forward thinking bunch!

* * *

Doctor Smith I was wondering if I could ask a question about today's lecture?" Gilbert asked as the class finished.

"ah Cooper." Doctor Smith acknowledged, the name given not because of Gilbert's actual name but a nickname which had stuck in the first year because of winning the Cooper Prize all that time ago. In truth Gilbert really didn't mind he was used to it now. "ask away old man ask away."

Gilbert took a breath "well last year in module 261 we were told the female orgasm was something which was needed, something that was natural to achieve conception." He started with a slight blush to his face. The whole module last year had placed a consistent blush to his cheeks. It's not that he was shy about sex, well not exactly shy about it... he'd grown up on a farm, he couldn't remember not knowing when two animals were at it. However, learning about the female body had made him burn with the images of his fiancée and what he could do to her, what that part of her would do when she interacted with him. In all seriousness he thought part of the reason that weekend in May and this past winter break, had been so difficult, to him at least was that module! Especially when they were talking of it. He just wanted to... so badly, make her feel like that! But after today, it scared him what it could lead to, if Anne did feel like that, he wasn't sure he wanted her to feel in that way if it would drive her to insanity! " but today, you implied the female organism was in the mind only, that the brain convinces the body of it..." He trailed.

" didn't imply it Gil, that's what I said." Doctor Smith replied.

" then I'm confused sir, how can it be both an unnatural action of the brain and a natural reaction to help conception?"

" that's none of your business." He replied.

Gilbert was confused by his reaction. " but it is, what if I have a patient who comes to me with.., these symptoms? ...Or is it a natural reactions to sex?"

"a women shouldn't be coming to her doctor about such things!" the doctor replied.

" then why teach us it?" Gilbert implored.

"I don't have time for this." Doctor Smith continued as he seemed to be getting annoyed. " your engaged aren't you?" he eyed up Gilbert. Gilbert now increasingly perplexed by his reaction. "I won't be the source of such unnatural and premarital relations!" He quick footed out of the lecture theatre, he didn't stay long enough to hear Gilbert's confused " what?!" call. Gilbert stood for a moment in silence completely in a state of shock.

So is that it? I'm not going to get an answer at all? He wondered. As he turned to get his bag from the desk he had occupied he noticed Doctor Smith's understudy seated at the back. " Jones," he said with a slight blush. He never meant for anyone else to hear that conversation, it was after all quite delicate. "I didn't see you there." He said.

" you're right." Jones told him frankly. " the two theories don't match up."

Gilbert sighed with relief, " well at least I know I haven't gone mad," Gilbert joked as he removed eye contact with him for a minute. As he collected his things. "I don't suppose you have the answer do you?"

There was a pause before Gilbert looked up and saw Jones had a look on his face. " Jones?" he questioned.

" just how open minded are you?" Jones counteracted.

Gilbert felt a little annoyed with how cryptic he was being AND he hadn't given him a straight answer. "I like to think I'm open-minded." He admitted.

" good good," Jones smiled getting up. " try to think of an answer to your question for yourself then come along to the Philmount building lecture theatre 4 on Tuesday nights 7pm." He looked at Gilbert's confused face as he passed Gilbert and smiled. " you might not be the puppet some people thought you were." He said with a smirk as he left the room.

* * *

A week passed for Gilbert. Although there had been a Tuesday night in it, he hadn't gone along, not because he wasn't curious but because... well maybe the next lecture would be more illuminating the next week. Maybe his questions would be answered. But upon leaving the same lecture he was even more confused and worse upon it blushing like mad! They had been shown the " cure" to female hysteria was in exactly the same as the "cause"... worse yet had been shown which part of the female to stimulate to achieve it. His heart had been racing the mere thought of doing such a thing to Anne and it was driving him to hysteria! Anne would look beautiful... then guilt hit him hard, he couldn't! He couldn't do this to Anne! It would drive her insane... But could she never ever experience what he knew was a natural reaction in himself? Anne deserved that beautiful feeling of euphoria to devour her every wit. Something about all this was off. Very, very off! He couldn't think of a logical answer, one answer was right and the other was wrong. Where his education had failed him before he turned to his spiritual knowledge to help. But in this case it really didn't help. Pre-martial relations were sinful, he got it but when out of curiosity a 15 year old Gilbert had asked the minister " well what about in marriage then?" the minister had laughed gently and said " the Lord hasn't given any instructions for that Gil, inside the bounds of marriage, what happens is between a man and his wife." But what exactly happened between them was just the complication. When the time came, and it was coming upon them soon, what could a man and wife do together? He loved Anne, with all of him, he didn't want to make the wrong decision for them from the word go. It came to Tuesday evening 6:30, he had to make a decision.

Will I get anymore of an answer from Jones then doctor Smith? He wondered as he made the walk across campus.

He got to the building and looked at it. 'This is a bad idea'. He thought to himself and turned to walk away but his feet stayed firm in place, but if he could give an answer, even if I don't like it, at least it's a answer! He counted himself. He slowly made his way in finding the lecture hall, he opened the door quietly to see a large group of people " sorry." He started " must have the wrong..."

" no you don't." He heard Jones' voice say as he saw the crowd part. Jones came to him and shook his hand. "I thought I'd scared the island boy back there." He laughed.

Gilbert let out a sigh of relief " takes more then that to scare a true islander. We're made of tougher stuff." He replied as he looked round the room. There was maybe 30 people there, mixed in age, gender abilities. " what is this exactly?" Gilbert asked Jones.

Jones led Gilbert to some chairs which were out to one side. Where they sat alone for a moment. " the world is changing fast Gil, don't you agree?" Jones started. Gilbert nodded his head. " socially, medically, morally, we're all on the edge of a revolution yes?" he continued.

" yes I often think so, Anne and I have many a conversation about it." Gilbert agreed.

" Anne is your girl yes? That red head who came for a couple of days last year?" Jones commented. Gilbert again nodded, not sure where this was going.

" she's an islander too if I'm not mistaken?" Jones asked.

" yes that's right." Gilbert said looking around the room again.

" maybe we ought to give more credit to you islanders then." Jones cleared his throat and continued " of all the changes the world is going through Gil, there is a growing number of the medical community who believe some of the theories which are being taught in medical school, hell full stop... about human the human body and sexuality is out of date and frankly backwards thinking." Jones paused in his speech to watch for Gil's reaction. He saw him chew on his lip his brow furrowed. " especially ones about female hysteria." He said slowly. Still no reaction cane from Gilbert. " did you think of an answer to your question you posed to doctor Smith?" he asked Gilbert.

Gilbert took a gulp and looked at Jones. " well I figured both theories couldn't be right. It's either is natural or it isn't."

" what if it was about the male orgasm?" Jones smiled.

"I was taught not to stimulate those feelings for a spiritual reason, but physically, it's not... I mean it wouldn't drive me insane would it?" Gilbert remarked.

" quite the opposite at times, wouldn't you say?" Jones said with a nudge. Gilbert took a breath he didn't know he was holding as he blushed. " sorry you're new to all this." He continued. " what if I told you there was no such thing as female hysteria?"

Gilbert looked at him confused for a moment, " then what are we treating?" Gilbert asked.

Jones smiled. " can the cause really be the same as the cure Gil? Or is it that we're fulfilling a need, like we could our own? Don't you think if you never... you would start to go mad?"

Gilbert's heart raced. Yes, he did. He'd felt it for so long... especially with Anne. " by repressing them in the female body... it reacts the same way as ours?" he asked.

" this group Gil, acknowledges what forward thinking medical field teaches already. Doctor Smith where a good man isn't forward thinking. Here, we discuss not only sexuality openly but the medical field, new theories new techniques to medicines, surgery's, secular matters... Not only to improve the lives of our patients, but also our own wants and our partners...If you get my drift?" he said tentatively.

Gilbert looked up his heart feeling like it was exploding. " you mean..." He trailed not daring voicing this thoughts yet.

Jones laughed, " you could make that pretty girl of yours very happy." He said. " that's assuming you haven't... already?" he questioned Gilbert.

" no, no we haven't, we decided to wait until we were married." Gilbert said quietly.

Jones held back a laugh, " don't feel like you have to stay." He said honestly. " no one will judge you."

Gilbert was intrigued truth be told. He'd always done exactly what was expected of him... except when it came to Anne, their relationship was far closer then people wanted them to be, but it didn't feel wrong. Nothing ever felt wrong with Anne.

Ever.

He could make her feel...

He felt himself burn... not only with a desire for Anne, but a desire of knowledge. More knowledge... he hadn't felt that way in a very long time.

His bottom lip protruded. " wouldn't want to be backwards thinking as a doctor now would I?" he caught the eye of Jones as they gave a knowing look to each other. " what use would I be then?"

Jones let out a sigh and a chuckle. "I think Gilbert Blythe you are going to fit in just fine."


	73. Year 3 time to graduate

Sweetest Anne,

I can not believe after all these years of working towards this goal I'm almost there! This end... The light at the end of the tunnel is no longer a wish or a whim but an actual end!

Do you remember the afternoon I first told you I wanted to be a doctor? We were at green gables and I had never told anyone the dream I had I was worried it was such a far off fantasy anyone else would tell me I was mad. But I thought ... well I knew you would understand, you and I aren't the same as everyone else in avonlea. I don't mean that in a bad way but we both are both dreamers. And I thought if anyone could understand it was you. When you didn't laugh in was so relieved I wanted to share with you all my dreams... because truth was even before I had the dream of being a doctor.. you were at the centre of my dreams. I wanted to share them with you that day but I got scared my heart was in my mouth I wanted... I had this dream inside my head of coming to a home with a little white picket fence opening the gate and a little girl who looked exactly like you same red hair same green grey eyes come running out calling me papa. I would pick her up and hug her close before I would get to the door to find my wife, to find you with a rounded stomach brimming with the glow of motherhood and I would kiss you and I would be home. That was my dream. That has always been my dream. I thought on telling you but then just as we would get close you would pull away and distant yourself from me... from us... and I'll admit I chickened out.

In a way I'm glad I kept silent. My overly romantic tendencies didn't ruin... didn't marr our intimacy that day. I know you may have thought we were being close. I laugh now at the thought I wanted to ask you to marry me that afternoon. I don't think I ever would have but it did run through my head. We both know sweetheart don't we, you can propose to the right person but doing so at the wrong time can be heartbreaking? That would definitely have been the wrong time!

I look back and I think of all the different Gilbert's inside of me. So many different versions of the same person. And as far back as I knew you, he loved you and he comes to me sometimes and he's so envious of big able to love you that I'm this close to you, that I get to say it...

I love you Anne.

And I am the luckiest man alive for being able to say it.

And show you it.

My love. I have what seems like a pile of paperwork to get through before I can graduate I have 5 patient files as study cases for surgery. I have the last draft of my dissertation to complete before in hand it in. Not to mention the other exams and odds and ends to complete before graduation in six weeks!

Anne six weeks!

And you've been there from beginning to end. Supporting me . Encouraging me. I know I couldn't have done this without you by my side.

Graduation day is 15th May Anne, where I will be Doctor Gilbert Blythe! I know you won't be able to make it you'll be too busy finishing up at school and that's okay. I wish you could be there. I would love it if you could. My beautiful girl!

We're almost there.

We can start living our dreams. Just as we've always wanted to.

Together.

I love you Anne Shirley.

Gilbert x

* * *

Gilbert was waiting at the ferry port for his parents. He was physically exhausted but he had done it! Exams were done his name was the top of the class list.

He was Valedictorian.

He had been offered jobs right left and centre.

But he was happy with their plan.

His parents would be happy.

Anne would be happy.

He was a doctor.

That's all he wanted.

He could share today with his parents. They were coming from Charlottetown on the ferry. They said his uncle wanted to see him graduate so he had got three tickets for graduation. He was looking forward to seeing them all. Sharing this with them was special.

He first saw his mother. He smiled at her like he was a boy again. "Gilbert." She smiled being lifted by her son. "Gilbert Blythe stop that!" She laughed. "you aren't a boy anymore!" She exclaimed.

"oh ma I feel it!" he smiled putting her on the gently down "I feel like I have the whole world at my feet."

"and you should trod it son." He heard his father before he looked up to see his father. They hugged briefly. "We're proud of you son." He whispered.

"thanks pap." He said.

"well none more proud of you as Anne is." His father said.

Gilbert sighed. "I know I wish..." he trailed seeing the look on his parents faces. They both were smiling looking behind him. He turned around and his eyes fell on a small red haired grey eyed beauty behind him "A – Anne!" he exclaimed closing the gap and holding her in his arms tightly. He pulled back and looked again.

She laughed at his reaction "Hello sweetheart."

He went back in for a tight hug. Holding her as if he couldn't believe what it was he was holding in his arms. "how!?" He asked pulling back again.

"I couldn't miss this." She whispered. "my staff are under some strict instructions today." She told him smiling.

His heart raced. "you are amazing!" he laughed. "oh Uncle Dave..." he trailed wrapping his arm around Anne.

"was a cover for me." Anne laughed.

Gilbert's smile widened.

"we thought you two might like to spend some time alone together. we've ordered a taxi for all our things and we'll take Anne's luggage. We'll meet up at dinner time?" His father offered.

"thanks pap." Gilbert said looking down at Let us help get the bags then."

* * *

"I wish I could stay longer, two days, three nights hardly seem enough." She said as they walked along.

"Another two weeks until the end of term, then we'll have the whole summer together… then…" he said looking down at her with excitement and anticipation in his eyes.

"I'll be your wife." She reflected again, the look in her eyes and the tone in her voice.

He had a full on smile now and held her a little closer. "Mrs Anne Blythe." He said with a laugh. "Do you fancy a walk down by the shore?" he asked her looking at her romantically.

She grinned and nodded her head.

They took a walk along the shore and ended up in the gazebo Roy had proposed in, although this was the last memory on Anne's mind, as the memories of what they had done the last time they were in this gazebo alone together filled her memory.

"I am going to keep on going until the only man you associate with this place is me. Until the only thought in your mind is me and you have forgotten why you tried not to bring me here." He had murmured to her that day.

Even now wrapped in his arms as he confidently kissed her knowing exactly the kind of kissing she loved she never forgot the look in his eyes that day, she never forgot the emotions he (and only he) could stir in her.

"We should head back to the bed and breakfast." Gilbert managed between kisses.

"Absolutely." She agreed as they deep kissed again.

"we aren't leaving." He said as they pulled away for a moment before finding themselves kissing again.

"No, I noticed." She said her heart galloping away as they kissed again. "Remind me, why are we waiting again?" she flirted as he kissed her again

"Beats me!" he exclaimed as he lifted her in his arms.

She giggled as they kissed more then they heard some laughter in the distance. A group of students were walking towards them, they pulled back and sat down holding each other's hands watching as they passed them.

Gilbert stroked Anne's hand. "shadows of our former selves." He observed.

Anne smiled. "I hope they have more common sense then I did." She said with a smile to Gilbert. "What would I be without you Gilbert?" she said hugging into his shoulder.

He laughed "Mrs Royal Gardner."

She scoffed. "I most certainly would not be." She looked up at him from his shoulder. "It's a real sore spot for you isn't it? Its not the first time you've joked…" she trailed.

He took a sigh. "I don't know if you would have noticed your own feelings, I think you may have stayed in your dream world long enough, maybe forever…" he admitted.

"You are my dream world." She whispered to him. "You always were."

He smiled proudly. "I know."


	74. Graduation ceremony

"Now to the new Doctor's time. This year's we have a rather unique young man who is graduating top of the class. Not only did he enter this medical school with the prestigious Cooper Prize which at the time hadn't been taken in five years, but he has unfailingly throughout remained in first place on the league board from the first test to the last. He is also one of the most humble and teachable young men who has ever passed through this constitution. Graduating top of his class, ladies and Gentlemen Doctor Gilbert Blythe."

There was a round of applause as he stood up a little pink in cheek and a slight smile on his face. Onlookers couldn't see it but Anne could, he was nervous.

Gilbert looked out into the audience and found the familiar streak of titan hair, which gave him courage. With Anne beside him after all he could conquer the world!

"Thank you Doctor Brown for those kind words." He paused for a moment and looked out "Well, here we are. I don't know about you but there were often times I would wonder if this day would ever come. Some days it seemed three years was an eternity of endless tests and lectures, late night studying and early morning surgeries, then other days where blind panic would blur my vision and I never thought it possible for me to learn all I needed to in three short years.

Its hard to believe its over in a way. I'm sure there will be days where we look back and long Kingsport and listening to Doctor Adams lectures on the human anatomy followed by the rushed visit to the cafeteria only to be hastily out the door to make it to the other side of town for our surgical class. Or perhaps we'll miss the society we have become, perhaps we will long to see one last comic performance and antics of a certain light witted gentlemen…" he said briefly looking up to the source of his comments to which he got a smile by said classmate "…to see us through a particularly rough day. Or perhaps when a predominantly complex case is placed in front of us by a desperate man or women we will crave for the wise advice of one of our lecturers to double check our diagnoses.

But one thing I'm sure we all have in common, especially today is the pride of our families who are here today to join on our celebrations. Be it mother and father, brother and sister, uncle and aunt or even be it our friends who make up our family. I'm sure we can all take time to thank those people who have most supported us through the last three years. I have the rare privilege of doing this in front of my fellow peers.

First of all I want to thank my parents. Growing up I must have been a handful. A little boy full of energy he was barely able to contain, tore through their quiet lives tossing it in the air and leaving chaos wherever he went. I climbed trees, set fires alight in the middle of woods , spent hours daydreaming, then turned the age where pulling pigtails and teasing girls and fighting boys in the name of 'honour' came upon them. Every minute, every moment, I was never in any doubt that I was loved. I grew and changed yet their never ending love and support did not. I can faithfully say without them I would not be here today, and they need to know of my eternal gratitude for their consistent support and I am grateful they are my parents. Ma, pa, thank you for all you have given me, I want you both to know I love you too and I am proud to be your son.

There is someone else who, although I would be in existence I would never be standing in front of you today without, because one day when I was thirteen years old I met someone who would forever change what it meant to be Gilbert Blythe.

You see I was a cocky little boy. I was easily top of my class, until this person beat me. I could tease everyone, and everyone would still love me, until this person refused to give in to my boyish ways. They challenged me every step of the way, made me think in new ways, made me wish for the same passion for life they seemed to so naturally have. It was because they had given me so much more…" He looked out and spotted the source of his words smiling back at him through the crowds "…scope for the imagination…" he said with a returning smile on his face "…I eventually realised I needed more, I wanted more, which lead to an impossible dream of becoming a doctor. I confided in this person, this dream wherein they informed me, quite as though it was second nature that I could do it, and then finally almost three years ago, Anne Shirley gave me the gift of consenting to be my wife. She will never know the incalculable and profound difference she has made and continues to make in my life." He swallowed without looking up. "Well I think I've been sentimental enough. We are privileged at this time to be doctors, I think we are on the crust of a medical revolution, which we get to be a part of. Lets go forth and embrace the profession, love our work and make a difference to our and future generations. Fellow graduates… fellow doctors." He said with a grin to his audience. "Congratulations class of 1890."

Gilbert's arm firmly around Anne and it was staying there! He couldn't be happier in this moment! A small part of him had often felt he had missed out on graduation. He had envied (yes actually envied for the first time in his life) the people around him. He had the prize! Every single person had congratulated him he ought to have been proud of himself... Instead he had felt dead tired worn out and hollow. Marilla had once said she had barely recognised him when he had cake home that summer He'd looked like death warmed up! How accurate! The only light he had been given was Anne carrying those lily of the valley's which had been immediately cut off as fast as it had been given when Anne had refused his hand in dance.

Today he had Anne by his side a smile on his face and felt he had accomplished... something!

He was engaged to the woman of his dreams.

He had won a scholarship which had seen him through medical school! Medical School!

He had chosen a life, the life him and his sweetheart wanted to live... together.

He was talking among his parents and Anne when his name was called across the lawn.

"hey Gil!" it called excitingly.

"Jonathan!" Gilbert exclaimed giving his old time friend a half hug half pat on the back his friend returning the gesture "Or should that be Doctor Dorian?" He laughed.

"no more then you should be Doctor Blythe." He grinned. "we did it!" he smiled then looked to Anne."long time no see Ms Shirley." He grinned. "though I suppose it's not long before you retire that name." He teased.

"Congratulations Jonathan." She smiled. "it's lovely to see you boys fulfill your ambitions. And what of you and your lady?" She asked him.

"we're to be married in December just before Christmas. She wants snow on her wedding day... snow!" he laughed.

"there's some romance to it I suppose." Anne remarked. "but I think an early September bride just as the leaves are turning from green to red and a the colours in between." She said with a grin to Gilbert.

"for practicality of course." Gilbert smiled off handedly.

"Practically?" Jonathan laughed. "you would rather be married by some other means?"

"oh romantically it would be quite different." Anne said with her nose turning up slightly. " It would be at dawn—a June dawn, with a glorious sunrise, and roses blooming in the gardens; and I would slip down and meet Gilbert and we would go together to the heart of the beech woods,—and there, under the green arches that would be like a splendid cathedral, we would be married."

Jonathan looked to Gilbert now one of his best friends for over 6 years. Gilbert didn't shrug unromantically or laugh at the impracticality of it. Indeed the look on his face was something quite different. He seemed serene about it. As if to agree completely.

"would that be legal?" Jonathan teased.

Anne laughed."no I doubt it. And we must make sure it is." Anne said with a sigh.

"so that's why we're being practical too." Gilbert laughed.

"I suppose this way we celebrate it on the birthday of our happiness. It'll always be a special day for us." Anne said.

"the birthday of what?" He asked.

"the day Gilbert proposed to me." Anne confirmed.

Jonathan nodded in acknowledgement. " I see. That is very sweet."

* * *

"house call." Gilbert smiled as Anne opened the door to her room in the bed and breakfast after he knocked. They smiled sweetly at each other before their lips captured the others. "do you want the honour of being my first patience?" He flirted.

"Shhhh!" Anne laughed softly. "they'll hear you!" She exclaimed tilting her head towards his parents room which was again next to Anne's. She grabbed him by his waistcoat and pulled him into the room with her shutting the door behind them. "but now you come to mention it..." She whispered playing with the buttons on his waistcoat "...why I've been having the oddest flutterings..." She flirted kissing him again.

"hmmmm." He sounded enjoying the sensations having a vague feeling these were the flutterings she was talking about. "is it a coming and going feeling?" He asked her.

"Funny you should mention that Doctor Blythe." She whispered between kisses. "it coincides with your presence."

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "pupils dilated." He whispered he held her gently by the wrist taking her pulse "increased heart rate..." he smiled looking at her "flushed cheeks." He kissed into the pulse of her neck. "well Miss Shirley... I think I have a diagnosis." He whispered kissing up her neck. " I believe you love sick."

She giggled and pulled back. "that is a bleak diagnosis... what are my chances?"

"oh there's one help for certain." He told her with a schoolboy grin.

"what's that then?" she flirted.

"me." He whispered kissing her finally on the lips again holding her against him. "the symptoms will worsen and I'm afraid to say there's no cure." He smiled.

"thank heavens for that." Anne murmured. "if that is what's wrong I never wish to be cured." She reflected before his lips came down on hers. She giggled "whatever relief you can give me Doctor Blythe!"

Gilbert flushed and his heart rate increased "Anne." He murmured lowly "please don't tempt me like that!" he chuckled. "I could." He whispered pulling back and looking at her. "I know how without actual..." he trailed looking down at her shyly.

Anne took a heavy sigh "it would be a bad idea with your parents right next door." She whispered.

She led him to the bed where they lay together hugging closely. "thank you for today." She said quietly.

"today?" He asked her confused.

"that speech. I didn't know I had such the impact on you." She whispered.

Gilbert grinned the laughed "like a slate to the head." She looked up at him slightly amused slightly insulted. "quite the impact." He laughed. He enjoyed it as she snuggled more into him her feet playing with his. "of course you had an impact on me." He whispered kissing into her hair. "I wouldn't change it love." He said holding her closer. "I'd do it all over again if it meant I was lying right here with you in my arms being mere months away from marrying you."

"I'm lucky you never stopped loving me, though I gave you plenty of reason to." She reflected with a shiver.

"You also gave me plenty of reason to love you." He whispered. "why do you think I never got over you?"

She sighed "but really Gil." She whispered. She looked up to him wide eyed.

He looked on her and smiled "I know my love." He whispered. "I know."

It wasn't until Anne fell asleep in his arms that he slowly and gently made his way off the bed . She stirred as he stood up.

"hmmmm." She murmured sleepily "stay the night Gil." She whispered.

He knelt bedside the bed and stroked her hair. "soon my beautiful girl." He whispered. "so so soon."

She opened her eyes slightly and looked at him. "but Gil." She whispered. "we've spent the night before."

He smiled. "accidently." He whispered. "there's quite a difference between an accident and deliberately putting ourselves in temptations way."

"but I'll be good I promise." She flirted.

He chuckled "you might be dear love but I would still be held accountable for my actions." He whispered.

"it won't matter now even if we do." She whispered "three months and 16 days."

He smiled. "Anne Shirley you can't know how tempting you're being." He whispered. "soon my love, but my parents would kill me if they found me in here in the morning." He sighed. "I must leave." He paused before continuing "very soon I shall never have to leave ever again."

"hmmmm." She murmured quietly. "never ever again." She whispered.

"night sweet Anne." He whispered kissing her forehead before getting up and silently leaving.


	75. Summer 1

Look at me three (albeit short) updates! Such a mixed up couple of weeks... Our family has had an extreme time of it. Thanks for all the reviews they are much appreciated.

* * *

Dearest Anne,

What a lovely surprise it was to have you here to see me graduate and become Doctor Gilbert Blythe! It is still so strange Anne! Working so hard for this and now I feel like I'm just at the start. Like I did almost three years ago it must have only been a few days after i proposed to you and I left you at Green Gables gate and I said to myself "three years! I had to say three years!"

It's been a trial and a blessing at the same time.

As much as I knew you before I know you more now.

Isn't ironic Anne, when we didn't know how in love we were we had all that time together then when we knew how we felt we were parted. Pining for each other then trying our best to control ourselves when we were around each other?

So many times I've been tempted just to jump on the train and beg for you to marry me, that I could provide for you anyway... somehow. I don't know what you would have done... although the amount of times you steadied me, I know you wanted this for me too. I can never thank you enough love.

I have a few things I need to tie up here in Kingsport. It's funny I've been here more in the last seven years then on PEI and I do see the island as my home, but I have a lot of history here now.

Former shadows of myself haunt me on days. The Gilbert who proposed the first time... The Gilbert who saw you and Roy from a distance , his heart would ache and he'd feel so incredibly alone he would turn and walk away even if it meant being late for class. The Gilbert who worked out where you would be and when and avoided those places, then finally the Gilbert who came back here an engaged man, who carried the weight of the world on his shoulders not months before was free. So incredibly free! Brought you here and created new memories... I'm different from who I was when we started this journey together. Do you remember in the ferry that day our first day? I'm glad I had you by my side... Most the time!

While you finish your last week at Summerside I'm going up to St. Glen to see how it will suit us. I'm looking forward to seeing what you think.

I know you've only just left but I can't wait to see you again. I think I could handle it before because I had some thing to keep my mind off you, but now Anne...! Now! How have I survived the last three years!

Tell you what? Forget the wedding come and run away with me Anne and let's elope?

...

* * *

"Uncle Dave!" Gilbert called coming off the train.

"Gilbert." He smiled. "how are you boy?" He asked.

"tired! What a long journey!" Gilbert joked.

"well you're here now let's get you rested up then you can come with me on my rounds." He suggested.

"Straight to it just how I like it, i can't stand being idol." Gilbert smiled.

"You're a Blythe of course you can't." His uncle said.

Gilbert chuckled. "isn't that the truth."

"What about your soon to be wife?" He asked having only met Anne briefly once or twice as they had been growing up.

"Anne? I don't think she's ever been idol uncle." He admitted.

He thought on this for a moment. For all the things he knew of his soon to be bride.

Her first memories weren't pleasant ones. Being told she was a naughty ungrateful orphan... honestly he would have a few short words for that women if they ever met! How COULD she? How could she not love Anne? How could she treat a poor defenceless child like that? The look in Anne's eyes as she spoke of her time before green gables... even when they had visited the orphanage together and ever since all those quiet moments where she had confided in him some secret of her childhood, no doubt one she had repressed to get by. How had something so lovely come from life so cruel? She had worked for everything she ever had. The very food she ate, the mothering skills she had attained growing up... it was no wonder she was a natural with babies... Truth was she had been a mother to the younger babies then her since she was a babe herself. She worked hard for her education not complaining on the extra tasks she had been given if she "wanted" to go to school. And then even the Anne who came to green gables, never gave up never rested on her morals no not for one second. Gilbert loved her for it. Absolutely and utterly adored her. "erm good, if she works as hard as my nephew says you do then the Blythe name is in good hands."

Gilbert smiled. "ah uncle you'll love Anne the moment you meet her."

"glad to hear it." He answered with the Blythe's twisted smile. "so I thought I would show you just how big an area I cover already." He told his nephew. "When is Anne due to come?"

"The day after tomorrow, she has a few errands to run before she leaves summerside. At least her journey is a train ride away, I'm glad I'm not taking her away from the island."

"and you? Are you happy to be staying on the island?" He asked.

" absolutely!" Gilbert smiled. "I've spent enough time away from the island for a lifetime."

* * *

"Anne!" he called to her as she came off the train.

She looked at the call of her name as Gilbert made his way to her through the crowds.

He held her close and kissed her lightly before pulling back and holding her hand.

"that's a very restrained 'hello' Doctor Blythe, has it finally happened? Have you in fact gone off me? Getting cold feet?" She teased.

"not in a million years." He whispered before continuing "this isn't Avonlea, we don't want a reputation before we even settle here do we?" He flirted with a wink to her. "we can have a more intimate greeting once we are clear of this place." He said with his twisted smile.

His promise not quite fulfilled they came to some woodland on the side of the road where they abandoned the horse and buggy by the side of the road and went into the trees he held her against the trunk of a beech tree.

No words could be found as they rekindled their fire between them, where Anne found unusually Gilbert seemed rather fuelled. A few minutes passed before words were spoken. They pulled back smiling at each other.

"Hello" She said with a smile.

He smiled back "Hello." He reflected with a chuckle.

" I thought we were past dragging each other into woodland so we could. .." She trailed and blushed.

He smiled "no never." He told her kissing her again.

She laughed "you're meant to be a reputable doctor now." She flirted.

He chuckled pulling back catching her eye "am I now?"

She nodded "yes." She said matter of factly. "and this would certainly give you such a reputation." She laughed.

"best be careful then." He trailed with a hint of wishing to his voice. He took a breath a step back and took her arm in his. As they walked back towards the buggy. I think you should like it here Anne." He said to her gently. "Its so much like home."

The next day he took her for another buggy ride this time up to harbour.

"it really is beautifully situation Anne. You can see the lighthouse from up there." Gilbert smiled with a grin as he brought the buggy to a halt jumped down from it and took Anne's hand in his. They walked from the road to the sea shore and he pointed to the lighthouse "four winds point." He whispered as he saw her eyes light up.

"oh Gilbert!" She exclaimed. "Its beautiful!"

His grin turned to a full on smile "I thought you might like it." He understated deliberately to hear her full opinion.

" like it?!" she exclaimed. "Gil, I have goosebumps like I did the first time I saw the lake of shining water or the white way of delight. It's wonderful!" She exclaimed further wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him briefly. "thank you for bringing me here." She whispered.

"You're welcome." He smiled.

She turned in his arms and looked again around. "Its a shame there seems to be no where to live around." She reflected. "wouldn't it be lovely to wake up to this every morning?"

He looked around. She was of course right. It would be a lovely sight to wake to. "I can think of something lovelier." He whispered kissing into her neck momentarily.

"oh?" She asked glancing at him before she realised what he meant. "oh." She said with a laugh. "thank you."

* * *

"Anne!" She heard her name called three days later when she alight the train at bright river station. She knew the voice well.

"Diana!" She exclaimed as she spotted her running to her friend an embracing.

"oh Anne how are you?"

"oh Anne how are you?" Diana asked.

"Oh I feel like the lone wander with no home!" Anne exclaimed.

"well if you will go here there and everywhere what do you expect!" Diana joked.

"oh I simply had to see Gilbert again before he returned home. You know now those three years are over we can't well stay away for too long." Anne laughed softly.

" oh is it not terribly romantic Anne?" Diana emphasised. "to be parted?" She asked with a fake Swoon.

Anne laughed lightly "Another Anne once up a time may have agreed with you but this one wants nothing more than to stay with her knight."

They laughed and talked about nothing in particular on the way back from the train station when they finally arrived at green gables. Almost as soon as she landed on the garret Anne exclaimed

"Thanks be, I'm done with geometry, learning or teaching it..."


	76. Summer 2

"what's wrong with that one Gilbert?" His Uncle asked as they looked round another house.

"there's no garden and the house lacked imagination." Gilbert informed him.

His uncle chuckled "how can a house lack imagination? It's not a person."

"houses have personality uncle." He said as if it was common sense. "charm or grandeur, warm and cozy or cold and aloof, you have to get the personality right to the people who live in it, can you imagine ma and pa living in a huge mansion? Not that they don't deserve it but home really fits their personality."

Uncle Dave smiled "what if the house and the people don't match then?"

"then it doesn't match them, they feel uncomfortable in it." Gilbert explained with a grin.

"that girl of yours?" He asked to which Gilbert nodded.

"Uncle is there anywhere on the harbour? Between Glen St. Mary and Four Winds Point?" He asked.

"well I'm not sure Gilbert housing is sparse around that area. And terribly out of the way." His uncle said practically .

"not so bad with telephones though." Gilbert said reflectively.

"we can find out if you're being serious." Uncle Dave said with a shake of the head.

"Aunty this is beautiful!" Gilbert exclaimed upon setting his eyes upon the house. "where it's situated and the building itself, it's a proper house not one of these flimsy ones which are being built now!" he smiled. "don't you agree?"

She smiled in agreement "Wait until you see inside." She told him.

"Its not very big." His uncle observed.

But it was already too late! Gilbert had fallen in love with the place. With every step round the property he loved it more, the size of the front room and the fireplace, the direction of the dining room and the view it would make on a evening as the sunset and the little room at the back which would do as his office.

"the only drawback is its the rent Gilbert rather than buy." His aunty explained.

"that's alright. We need somewhere to live, to set up, maybe something will come up in a year or two when we have some savings behind us for when..." he paused mid sentence. That was a rather intimate detail he was about to share. He was about to say 'the children' without a second thought. He couldn't share that! He and Anne had of course discussed it... more because it was a natural progression of their friendship, they had been so very very close at one point he knew all her hopes and dreams and she knew his... All expect the minor detail that she was at the centre of them all! But still they had both known the other had wanted children long before they were a couple. When they did become a couple it was only natural for them to talk about it. It wasn't however a topic most couples talked about before the alter. "...For the future." He ended. He looked around with a smile on his face "Anne is going to love it here."

"Gilbert!" Anne called as he came off the train.

He sighed in relief at the sight of Anne. Her flame red hair easily seen he sighed in relief as her gentle grey eyes met his own. He lifted her gently as the embraced.

"I feel I've been gone a lifetime!" he whispered into her he kissed her briefly on the lips not caring less about what people would say.

"we never need to be parted again Gilbert." She whispered to him. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her as they walked through the crowds.

"except on a night time." He fake pouted.

She smiled and let out a small sigh laugh "would your mother allow me in your bed Gilbert?" She asked with a flirty grin.

"She's a little more likely than Mrs Lynde." He said with a raised knowing eyebrow.

"you forget Gilbert, it is not Mrs Lynde's roof." She whispered.

Gilbert chuckled "and I suppose Marilla would be fine with it?" He joked.

"and would you really be love? Here I thought I was marrying a gentleman." She mocked.

"you know me better than that love." He whispered in a low tone with raised eyebrow.

He was glad he could joke with Anne like this.

There was no one else in the world like Anne.

"where did you say Anne was this afternoon?" His mother asked Gilbert for what seemed like the a hundredth time that afternoon. He waded it patiently.

" to see Jane Andrew... sorry my mistake Mrs. Inglis— its still so strange to think Jane is married to a millionaire, I can't wrap my head around it even after all this time! Anyway she has come up with Mrs. Jasper Bell and Jane's mother."

Mrs Blythe's eyes widened "oh!" she half exclaimed. "well good... For Anne I suppose."

Gilbert grinned mischievously. "don't worry ma, if anyone can handle biddies like them it's our Anne."

He came to meet Anne later in the afternoon. they wandered down to the birches of the brook, which had been saplings when Anne had come to Green Gables, but were now tall, ivory columns in a fairy palace of twilight and stars.

"Its so beautiful here Gil, so much of my life was made happy by living in Avonlea. I can't imagine calling anywhere else home."

"They say 'home is where the heart is.'" He reflected. "I think a part of us does belong in Avonlea." He said pensively. "our childhood, our past selves. The Gilbert and Anne who discovered each other step by step on a very slow path." He came to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders looking out to the twilight as it turned to stars. "our future selves will look back on this night and remember it as a new beginning." He whispered kissing the nape of her neck.

Anne smiled. "a bend in our road."

He smiled back. "Another bend." He agreed "and just ahead you know what we can see?" He asked her, she shook her head. "we can reach across what was a caesium between us at one point and hold each other's hand at the moment, but just ahead our roads merge to be one." He smiled as in the shadows he saw her smile. "can you see it Anne?"

"what if our roads try to part again Gil?" She asked him reflectively.

"what is wrong dear Anne? That's a very melancholy thought for lovers whispers."

"oh its nothing really, only a fear after all we've been through together life will try and part us again."

"then..." he whispered kissing into her neck again "I shall hold you close not let go and travel your path with you."

She turned and looked at him. "truly Gilbert?" She asked with a smile.

"yes love." He whispered and kissed her gently.

In their shadows Anne and Gilbert talked in lover-fashion of their new home and their new life together.

"I've found a nest for us, Anne."

"Oh, where? Not right in the village, I hope. I wouldn't like that altogether."

"No. There was no house to be had in the village. This is a little white house on the harbor shore, half way between Glen St. Mary and Four Winds Point..."


	77. Summer 3

"Have you made up your mind who you're going to have to the wedding, Anne?"

"It sounds awful to hear you speaking of a minister like that, Anne,"

"But that would be terrible queer, Anne. Why, it wouldn't really seem legal. And what would Mrs. Harmon Andrews say?"

Anne said in her best mocked tone of Mrs Lynde. She lay on the mossy grass next to Gilbert. His arm went lazily around her as the lay flat on the ground now both looking up at the cloudless sky above them.

Gilbert chuckled but said nothing while Anne acknowledged "oh I know she MEANS well she always has it doesn't stop me from feeling like that eleven year old girl whose pride she hurt so badly all those years ago." Anne sighed.

He gave a lopsided grin "i hope she doesn't bring eleven year old you too closely to the surface, while you still have the time to call off the wedding."

Anne grinned "carry on down THAT road Gilbert Blythe and I WON'T marry you." She joked looking up at him with a grin on her face which he returned. "I'm a little tired of people reminding me in all this how badly I treated YOU."

He laughed then "oh do let them." He said cockly. "when they do you have an out pour of emotions and you do things a little bit saucier than you should. " she looked at him in false indignation. "they'd be doing me a favour." He laughed. Anne tried as she might couldn't keep a straight face

"Gilbert Blythe!" She tried so hard to be serious but failed completely.

"Anne Shirley!" he joked back.

" maybe I shan't marry you then." She said teasing him.

"you wouldn't." He whispered closing his eyes with the same grin on his face.

"oh wouldn't I?" She flirted. He gently moved on top of her pinning her gently to the ground.

He gently pressed into her kissing at her neck before moving up around her ear. He waited to hear her murmur sweet sounds before he pulled back gently. "of course if you don't wish to marry me..." he joked.

Anne smiled "mrs Lynde also said marriage would cure us of romance." Anne laughed.

Gilbert had a heartily laugh at this. "she said that?" He asked.

" um hm." Anne said with a smile.

" I don't think we need fear that." He whispered romantically.

"no." Anne smiled. Gilbert kissed her gently.

"talking of the invitations..." Gilbert asked her. " two and a half months." He smiled. "not long."

"it has been a long time coming though Gil. People should be expecting it any minute." She remarked.

"I don't know, we could be one of those couples who never do the deed. Just remain engaged forever." He said logically.

"ah!" She exclaimed in jest. "is that where this is leading... you wish to remain a bachelor forever?"

He looked seriously at her for a moment. "you can't really think that can you love?" He asked her. She looked into his eyes when he turned very serious. "if it were within my means and power I would have married you five years ago!" he sighed. "It just wasn't meant to happen that way."

"we still would need to have waited until now for you to finish medical school." She said logically.

"maybe." He admitted

"maybe?" She questioned. " absolutely!"

Gilbert looked away slightly. "the thought had entered my head." He whispered. 'that I could give it all up for you, so I could provide as soon as possible."

She looked at him in amazement "I... I..." She stuttered wordless for a moment. "I NEVER would have let you do that!"

"i was willing..." he reflected "love sick boy I was, I'd give up anything to be with you."

She looked shocked at him for a moment. "I would never let you do that... I would have dragged you back to medical school." She told him sternly.

"Glad to hear it." He whispered. "I wouldn't change it now I am a doctor, just I wanted you so much..."

"I would support all your dreams, I will support them." She whispered looking into his eyes.

"I know." He said with a cheeky grin. "all my dreams are coming true Anne and it's all because of you." They gazed for a moment sweetly into each other's eyes. "so back to the invitations," Gilbert started. "who are we sending them to?"


	78. Three days

"Marilla." Gilbert smiled on her opening the door. "Good morning." He said with a smile.

"Gilbert?" She questioned "I'm afraid you're a little early for Anne, she's still asleep upstairs."

"I thought she might be, or rather hoped she would be." Marilla looked at him quizzically. "I was hoping I could drop these off for her to wake up to," he said bringing out some lily of the valleys "maybe on her bedside table for her waking?" He questioned.

Marilla smiled dryly "I'll see to it."

He smiled gratefully "Thank you Marilla." He started carefully I know there is less than three days to go but I was wondering can we be spared today?" He asked. "Anne's been very stressed lately with the calls of Diana to organise everything."

"Hrm." Marilla said "and her every whim for the wedding, I don't know why she is letting Diana get away with so much when I know it's not what she wants."

"As much as Diana's wedding was Anne's dream to help her along her way to marry 'the one' Anne's wedding is that for Diana. They were planning each other's wedding from being twelve years old."

Marilla rolled her eyes. "You may have Anne the whole day if you talk her round to what she wishes for her wedding day not Diana."

Gilbert laughed lightly "I'll do my best but if Anne has put her mind to it to let Diana have whatever she wants then I won't be able to talk her out of it." They looked to each other and smiled in a knowing way to each other. "Oh and this note." He said handing her the card he had written.

Marilla looked at the note "Where's Pixie's Orchard?" She asked.

"Oh just… somewhere only we know." he smiled "we used to go there when we'd study just so there was no interruptions, or if we just wanted it to be us two so no one could find us." Marilla looked at him sharply "Oh not like THAT!" Gilbert added his arms momentarily held in the air. "Can you imagine trying to do such a thing in a place named 'pixie's orchard'?"

"Can you tell me where it is?"

"Sorry no. We took an oath to the pixie queen we would never reveal where it is."

"I can't believe you go along with this." Marilla said shaking her head.

" A man in love." He said with a cheeky grin. Before she rolled her eyes he looked to her and laughed boyishly. "I'll have her back before midnight."

* * *

He sat on a tree trunk waiting for his soon to be bride. 2 days 2 hours and ten minutes they would be in the old orchard at green gables and short of some devils plan coming between them because that was all now which would stop him from marrying her.

She finally walked through the trees to greet him with a secret smile. He stood as she entered the Orchard walked over placed one hand on her waist and the other on her face.

"Good morning beautiful." He said quietly to her kissing her lightly.

"Good morning handsome." She replied.

"2 days 2 hours to go." He said smiling.

"I know." He kissed her with a bit more force.

"I thought we would go for a walk." He said.

"Where?" She asked.

"Down memory lane," He told her. "Come on." He said to her.

* * *

They came by the Lake of shining water to a row boat. For a end of summer the lake was unusually quiet, just them. He escorted her on the boat and jumped in the boat. He started to row them.

"Do you remember the first time you were in a row boat with me Anne?" he asked her.

"How could I forget?" She said turning pink. "Clutching to the bridges pillar then who should come along but you. You really did save my life that day. I can't swim I would have drown."

"I still remember when I asked you what you were doing holding this.. pillar..." he said holding the pillar stopping the boat "you said…"

"Fishing for lake trout!" They said in unison. They laughed.

"I remember your hair was all down, so long and so beautiful. You looked so cold and afraid but I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you were." He sighed heavily. "The fact was you still weren't my friend, it was the only thing stopping me from kissing you." He looked at her purposely, he reached over the boat and kissed her lightly. "I love you Anne." He told her. He pulled out some more flowers this time some crisp white large lilies. "Lillie's for my Lilly Maid"

"more?" she asked. "Gilbert.."

"Don't you dare reprimand me." He told her. "I want to spoil you." He paused "I need to spoil you." She looked at him love shone in his eyes. "I love you." He told her.

* * *

When they had finished their boat ride they went back to pixie's orchard to where Gilbert had left some lunch.

They were laying on a picnic blanket laying back enjoying the summers sun. "You realise of course this is probably going to be the last time we can visit here for a very long time. Tomorrow will be too hectic to come back" He told her.

"I can't believe it! I won't believe it!" She replied. "This is our place, isn't it Gil? Just yours and mine."

"I never told anyone about this place you know. Always said we were studying never told them where." He paused and looked at her. "But you know come Monday night we won't ever be innocent anymore, we would have become… experienced. The pixies won't recognise us anymore."

She turned to him and smiled. "Do you remember everything I ever tell you Gil? That was one story"

"I could never forget one single moment I had with you." He said to her.

"I think we have kept it a secret for so long they will forgive us our experience and still reveal themselves to us. Indeed was not the first time I brought you here to save your innocence another day?"

He chuckled. "Well yes it was." He smiled at the memory; he leaned over and kissed her. "I have something else."

"What? Gil.."

"This one didn't cost anything I swear... well apart from part of the tree trunk over there." He said. He pulled out a small wooden fairy.

"Gil!" She exclaimed, "How?"

"My dad taught me when I was little." He smiled at the look in her eyes "I got quite good at it in those years I was away, I didn't have much else I could do. It was this and reading" He laughed a little "I sometimes surprise myself at what I can do."

"You surprise me at nothing Gilbert Blythe, you have always been brilliant."

"Nothing eh? 3 years ago I surprised you. Weren't we 'just friends' then?"

"we were never 'just friends' Gil, that's what scared me so much. I never thought I could love someone as I love you." She leaned over and kissed him. First lightly then she deepen the kiss bringing herself next to him. "I missed you Gil," she whispered to him. The pang hit her again she whispered "I almost lost you, I can't believe how close I came to losing you." She climbed on top of him, her skirt rode up to her knees she leant over him and started to kiss him again with more passion "I won't lose you." She said louder, she started to kiss his ear.

"Anne" He cautioned.

"Take me Gil I'm yours do what you wish" she gasped "I should never have denied you anything you ever wanted."

Oh his mind reeled! What he wanted… his body shuddered with pleasure. The women he loved was offering herself to him. Not just the women he loved. The women he was marrying. In 2 days….well 1 day 23 hours… He rolled her away from him but quickly held her close to him. He kissed into her hair.

"I want to make love to my wife." He said "in our marital bed, on our wedding night. We're too close to that goal to give up now." He held her next to him and allowed her to relax again next to him her body slowly started to tremble in his arms it took a couple of minutes before he could bring himself to speak. "Anyway we can't do it here can we?" he said teasing her. She smiled into him he felt her inhale deeply she then held the fairy looking at it again.

"You made me a fairy!" she said looking at the gift again. "At least we can take part of Pixies orchard with us."

"That's what I thought." He said.

* * *

They walked towards the school, Anne wasn't entirely sure why, school was most definitely out, the children wouldn't be back for the next few days, yet Gilbert produced a key into the building.

"Where did you..?" She asked

He didn't reply but winked at her, she rolled her eyes as they entered the building. He lead them to the seats they had sat in the first day they met. She turned and looked at him. He winked just as he did all those years ago at her.

"I thought you were very bold for winking at a strange girl." She said smiling. He was quiet for a moment then started to speak.

"Do you know how old I was when I met you Anne?" He asked.

"yes…" she did the quick calculation in her head. "Almost 14."

"13 years, 11 months, 12 days " he said. "to be precise." He told her. He continued his questions "do you know how long I've been in love with you for?" he asked.

"Oh I don't know." She said to him, bit difficult to pin point it wasn't it?

"I do. 13 years ago. But not just 13 years." He told her knelling in the isle next to her. He looked up at the clock. "13 years, 11 months, 12 days and there… one second." He kissed her hands. "I have now lived longer in love with you then not." He said winking then continuing to kiss her hands.

"When I broke that slate over your head." She recognised.

"Yes my love and look where I am, I have lived over half my life loving you, I won't ever stop." He grinned. "Look inside your desk." He told her.

"What?" She asked.

"Look inside." He said to her again standing up, she turned to the front and opened the desk. Inside the desk lay a slate, written on it in Gilberts handwriting was "Hey Carrots" in large font then underneath in a smaller writing his plea for her forgiveness "Don't be mad at me for keeps now"

"Oh Gil!" She cried pulling the slate out and putting it on the desk in front of her. She started to cry. She stood up and wrapped herself in him. "How could I have been such a fool! I should never deny you anything you want, you are always right… I love you, I love you so much I can't begin to express…" she muffled herself into his arms.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked bringing her eyes to his. "I have loved you for most of my life"

"You were forgiven a long time ago my love." She told him again.

He smiled and allowed his lips to touch hers gently. The second time with more confidence behind it he gasped and the closeness it brought. The words swirling on his lips he couldn't resist it another second longer "Carrots!" he whispered gently. Anne heard it but it did something she didn't expect. It only made her want him more, she leaned into the kiss more bringing her body so it closed the gap between them "Carrots… carrots…" he murmured. With Anne's earlier tactics on him his body was already on high alert he found himself needing more from her.

She loved the sound of that word from her fiancé's mouth, it was incredible charged with the undercurrent tones of him falling in love with her as he nipped and tugged with his teeth at her neck "Carrots… my… carrots… no one… no one else's… mine." His mind did the calculation for him, 'no one would know now if she became with child. They would just assume it was the wedding night.' This thought alone charged his body. "Carrots!" he said again. He leaned on her so much her body slammed against the desk behind them, she opened her eyes wide, he heard the sound of her body colliding with the desk and stop. "Anne!" He exclaimed. "I'm sorry my sweet, are you hurt?" Sorry, I…"He pulled away a little "I got carried away in the memory." She hugged into his chest not allowing him to go too far away.

When she started to laugh he relaxed.

"Oh Gil, we can't be trusted even in our old school room." She said through giggles. He saw the funny side and started to laugh with her. "Could you imagine if we'd behaved like this instead of that slate breaking I think he wouldn't have been so keen to have us sit next to each other!" she laughed. He laughed too. 'Oh this women' he thought 'was really was something else!'

"He spelt your name wrong." Gilbert observed. "I never forgave him for that." He said with a smirk.

"No neither did I." Anne agreed.

"I'm sorry." He said apologised again for earlier "Are you hurt, do you need to me check?" He asked seriously.

"That's okay , don't worry, if there's a whopping bruise on my back on our wedding night you know why." She teased "it's a strong memory isn't it?." She said. "Especially here, especially now. In these moments.. so close to a resolution…" she paused and smiled "half your life". She continued "I don't know how you can be as patient as you are." She looked up at him. "Call me it again?" She asked him.

His smile widened. "Carrots." he said stroking her hair bringing her in for a kiss in the hair. He chuckled. "The slate isn't the schools. I bought it, thought you would like to keep it...or break it over my head, if you really wish." he said with a smile.

She looked up at him looking deep in his eyes. "I love you Gilbert Blythe." She whispered.

"I love you Anne Shirley." He reflected.


	79. Before the dawn

30th August,  
To my sweetest bride,  
Well my love, here we are. On the precipice of our forever. I'm looking over the edge and everyone is telling me to be cautious, to come away from the end but all I want to do... is jump! For in all outcomes in all possibilities I am with you. You are by my side for the rest of my life... how could I not want to jump?  
I have loved you in all my yesterdays, I'm falling in love with you in all my todays and will continue to love you more and more in all my tomorrows. I want you to know Anne, I love you. I will do all I can to give you the things you need, want and deserve, though perhaps the last of those will be the most difficult.  
There will be times Anne in the not so distant future I'll be working so hard to provide for you and our family and I will be enjoying my work but make sure Anne, my Anne, that I do not forget you in those days, weeks, months and years.  
This is because of you, my love. The turning point in my life was the second that slate hit my head, and I say it now not to tease, but as a man changed.  
I needed that passion and that burn I saw in your eyes in the moments before it hit my head. I knew it was somewhat lacking, along with the drive to do anything about it. You share with me what was so natural to you. Don't ever change sweet Anne, don't ever let me forget what you mean to me. You are my world. And now I'm being sentimental. It's just struck our wedding day Anne, in less then 12 hours we shall be standing before our friends, family and God declaration our vows and we will finally be each others.

My love always

Gilbert x

* * *

It was bad luck to see the bride on the wedding day and Gilbert knew it, but he couldn't resist this one last act of romantics and anyway now it wouldn't be such a disgrace even if he was found, he doubted even Mrs Lynde could fight the point. In ten hours they would be husband and wife there would hardly be a Scandal to be had anymore. But his sneaking through her window in the dead of night had nothing to do with wanting to bed her and had everything to do with hand delivering his letter so she could wake with it there. He climbed the drainpipe and moved across the veranda roof sliding open the window entering the dark room. He didn't mean to look round her bedroom but it was inevitable. There on the wardrobe door hung her dress. He shook his head, it's a good job he wasn't a suspicious man because he had both seen the bride and the dress on the wedding day. He was pretty sure traditionally that was bad luck. He placed the note on Anne's bed side table and naturally his eye caught to a sleeping Anne. He crouched beside her noticing her beauty. She looked so peaceful laying there fast asleep. He was yet to embark on his final sleep as a single man, yet here was his bride. He got up silently and went back outside shimmering skilfully down to the ground.  
He wasn't sure how he arrived home he didn't notice getting there. He climbed into bed and very quickly fell off to sleep with the imagine of a red hair grey eyed bride (or would they be green?) who would soon share his bed flashing through his dreams that night, but he slept well knowing fine well that very very soon, she would be his.


	80. Married!

The laughter of the goodnights died away. Anne and Gilbert walked hand in hand around their garden. The brook that ran across the corner dimpled pellucidly in the shadows of the birches. The poppies along its banks were like shallow cups of moonlight. Flowers that had been planted by the hands of the schoolmaster's bride flung their sweetness on the shadowy air, like the beauty and blessing of sacred yesterdays. Anne paused in the gloom to gather a spray. "I love to smell flowers in the dark," she said. "You get hold of their soul then. Oh, Gilbert, this little house is all I've dreamed it. And I'm so glad that we are not the first who have kept bridal tryst here!"

It was late and Gilbert knew it. The clock has struck eleven as their vistors had departed. Not that he was in any rush, no. But he still had such the romantic evening planned for him and his bride.

He knew what others had advised him before the wedding was in a way sound advice. They didn't mean to stick their noses in! Most advice had been 'get it over and done with as quickly as possible for her and you there will be time to get it right later' he appreciated it would never be perfect first go round... he'd prepared himself for that, on the other hand the side of him which was most like Anne, the sweet romantic daydreamy side to him told him it could be perfect. Then the morning of his wedding his father told him "you don't have to rush it son, be a gentleman." It was then he knew with a certainty the kind of man he was. No, there was no rush on it. Yes, he wanted her! Hell he'd waited over half his life for her! Every second of his manhood was a knowledge he was very much in love with the women he now held in his arms as his wife. Had they had sex before they married... Every time they came close it... looking back it would have been rushed and frantic... was that the experience he wanted for not only himself but the angel beside him? No, no it wasn't. He wanted her to be bedded with love.

Because that is what she deserved.

As he had danced their wedding dance in the early afternoon he had gazed into his wife's dreamy grey eyes.

"what are you dreaming of Anne-Girl?" He had asked her.

She didn't look away her eyes fixed on him the same dreamy way. He thought for a few seconds she hadn't heard him but then she said something in an almost whisper looking at him with so much love her eyes turned from the dreamy grey to the sparkling green. "you."

Wow!

Gilbert stood behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her. "are you happy Anne-Girl?" He whispered in her ear lovingly.

She smiled looking on their little brook "you're making all my dreams come true." She whispered.

He kissed into her neck (once again thankful for the ongoing trend of collarless dresses) snuggling there.

"isn't it lovely sweetheart?" Anne whispered reverently. "The bubbling brook the birds singing their evening song..."

"the whispers of the leaves in the trees." He reflected. "you were always better then me at this sweetheart, what are they whispering about tonight?" He asked her.

"only the most lovely things today." She answered. "did you hear them today love? As we said our vows?"

He smiled into her neck kissing it again "i wondered only that all the birds in the world had not burst into jubilant song." He told her.

She turned into him and kissed him gently.

Gilbert could feel her breaths staggering. "Anne." He whispered. "there's no rush." He told her gently. "we have the rest of our lives."

"I want to be your wife." She whispered. "in every sense of the word." She told him. "but the part which makes me... yours completely..." She trailed. "I want to satisfy you." She whispered. "what if I can't."

He sighed and chuckled a moment "Anne." He said gently. "no matter what happens..." He kissed her lightly. "you will not disappoint me, it's impossible."

She smiled playing with the button on his shirt "you don't KNOW that." She said simply

"yes..." He started "yes I do." He lifted her little pointed chin and kissed her gently. "come inside love" He whispered " there's a lovely warm fire cackling and a cosy front room to snuggle down into and a Tennyson book which needs to be read." He smiled.

He led her into the house where she made her way up to the bedroom where she readied herself in her new night clothes . Unbeknown to Anne, Gilbert heated pots and pans on the fire filling the bathtub with water. Upon realising her husband had given her ample time to ready herself she made her way down to him finding him putting the last of the water in the tub by the open fire.

"Gil?" She whispered looking at the bath then him. "what is this?" She asked him.

Gilbert turned and looked at his wife. Her long red hair running freely down her back coming to her waist. She had a silk night robe which covered a pretty bodice which nipped in at the waist the skirt only just falling on her knee. Gilbert forgot himself and his surroundings for a moment. "Anne!" He whispered in awe. "I... I..." He started trying to find the words.

Anne giggled bringing herself in front of Gilbert. "lost for words Doctor Blythe?" She flirted.

He laughed gently realising the exact sort of power Anne now held over him. "I stand in awe." He smiled blushing final dropping the last pan and wrapping his arms around his wife. "I haven't told you something either." He admitted. "I'm incredibly nervous about our... first time." He whispered. "I know medically... I know what could be..." He continued. "I don't want your first memory of me... of our intimacy to be one where you are scared or hurting and as much as I don't want those things to happen I know that they might." He sighed. "so I thought this would be imitate where we won't feel pressured to go... The full course, but still get familiar and comfortable with each other... We could become familiar with each other a little before we felt we had to." He explained.

Anne smiled. "to bathe together?" She asked him flirting a little.

He nodded with his own smile his eyes reflected the candlelight in the room and the fire roaring beside the bath.

"Gilbert Blythe." She smiled. "you sweet romantic man." She whispered.

He laughed "but that was before my wife presented herself to me like this!" He said standing back slightly holding her hands and looking her up and down. He pulled her close again "Wow Anne! Really... really wow! You are..." He started and kissed her gently "...beautiful!"

She smiled. "you have an advantage husband." She whispered.

"oh?" He asked.

"you're wearing more clothes then I." She whispered with a sparkle in her eyes kissing him gently.

A grin broke across his face. "I think that can be remedied." He told her kissing her again. He reached for his buttons.

"no Gil." She asked him. "may I?" She whispered.

His hands dropped to her waist holding her there while he watched her unbutton his shirt slowly, she reached to his shoulders bringing down his suspenders then pealed his shirt off his shoulders. She watched as the lost fabric revealed under them toned and bronzed arms. The biceps contracted as her fingers followed where the shirt has been moments before hand. He watched as her eyes moved back up to his shoulders as she took his shape in fully for the first time. He felt the spring of his curls come away from the carefully styled hair he shaped earlier in the day. She smiled and brought her fingers to it and played in the curls for a moment before she kissed him again. As they kissed gently her hands stroked down his shoulders onto his collarbone down to his still covered chest by his vest. She slipped her fingers along his trouser line tugging the vest free and bringing it over his head. This time she stood back and looked at him in awe. She had felt beneath his shirt before even trailed her fingers along his stomach, but seeing it was different to touch. She felt the urge to touch him the same way she often had to make sense of what she was seeing to match the sight with touch. She apparently had lingered too long as Gilbert whispered "you don't need to be shy." She laughed and looked up into his eyes. "the advantage I had over you is vastly dwindling." He observed in a whisper to her ear kissing her there lightly. "do you mind?" He asked her looking into her eyes again.

She shook her head and he in turn took off the robe from on top of the bodice. He allowed it to slide to the floor and brought his hands down her bare collarbone and arms. He looked and saw down her arms lots of tiny little freckles dancing down her milk white skin. He smiled gently on seeing them, he loved the spray of freckles on her face and now he would take a secret delight in getting to know each one of these new freckles he had discovered. He decided not to draw attention to them as she was sensitive about the ones on her face but instead planted kisses from her neck down to her collarbone across her naked shoulder onto her arm. His fingers automatically drawn to the waist length red hair which had presented itself as a cushion for his fingers by mere existence. He pulled her closer his fingers reaching round the back of the bodice he gently tugged at the bottom of the bodice lace. His fingers slowly moving up until it all came loose the material fell too to the floor.

He'd seen plenty of bare topped women. He'd operated on so many he'd been half afraid he would see his wife and think 'is that it? Just like the others' but instead who stood in front of him did exactly what she always did. Take a simpler form of the other women around her, you could tell she was a women and they were women parts they looked similar. Except Anne was the angelic manifestation of the ordinary. She was so perfect he was a little afraid to touch. Anne smiled at her husband, remembering back to the first time his hand had accidently caressed her covered chest.

'I'm so sorry!' he had exclaimed blushing wildly, she had bitten her lip took his hand and placed it back on her chest for him. His eyes had widened his breathing irregular she put her hand on top of his and squeezed gently into his hand, causing his to squeeze against her breast. Her eyes had rolled back close her body had arched towards him she looked at him her eyes dilating... Gilbert... Her Gilbert and his hands! She moved her hand away and had whispered "don't be afraid of our love." Before he had squeezed it again of his own free will and kissed into her.

"don't shy away." She reflected his earlier words. "don't be afraid of our love." She reminded him as she pulled at his trousers and drawers, without looking down she let them fall to the floor. She kept eye contact with him deliberately as his hands travelled down to her waistband and he slid her drawers down she like him stepping out of them disregarding them.

Their arms went around each other. Their eyes fixed completely on the others eyes. Gilbert lifted her gently into a hug.

A sigh came from both of them for they knew now...

Nothing stood between them.

No misunderstandings.

No failed attempts of mending the damage.

No pride.

No jealousy.

No failed proposal.

No loss of each other.

No missing each other.

No pain.

No sorrow.

No distance.

No more waiting.

No more wanting.

No wedding day.

No evening friends.

No clothes.

Nothing.

And the strange thing they both felt... It felt so natural!

They pulled back and kissed as their bodies felt. Nakedly.

"hmmm!" escaped Gilbert's mouth as Anne felt something hard against her stomach. She pulled back shocked for a moment. "sorry." He blushed as Anne recognised what it was.

"don't be." She assured him. "I'm curious." She whispered as her feet touched the floor. "May I?" She asked him. He nodded quickly pulling back a little allowing her to see his full body. She looked down towards his manhood she reached for it before hesitating. She decided instead to crouch down and investigate more before touching. She had seen Gilbert's medical text book about it. But his, he was different. This is her husband.

"what do you think?" He whispered after a few moments. She stood up and reached for him gently touching him. She looked to him sweetly not replying but kissing him instead. He smiled and chuckled gently as she let go. He lead her by the hand and offered the bath to her first. She stepped into it and as her husband stepped in the tub also she plaited her hair back and knotted it up.

He smiled "Ladies first." He offered. She smiled and sat forward in the bath as he slid behind her and wrapped his arms around her gently. Her shoulder close to his lips anyway he took the opportunity to kiss it. She smiled into him. She hugged into his bare chest. "luckiest man alive." He whispered relaxing fully back with her in his arms.

"luckiest women in the world." She reflected. "I can't think of another man who would do this." She told him. "so romantic."

He gently caressed her and kissed into her hair. "I want your happiness more than..." he blushed "...my own." He reached behind them to the small table and grabbed the book laying there. He opened the pages and started reading Tennyson to her as he enjoyed her fingers exploring round his body under the water he likewise trailed his free hand round his wife's torso.

The bath was cold before they climbed out the warm towels waiting for them . They wrapped a towel around them. He smiled happily "I love I can do this with you." He whispered drying her off with a fresh towel.

She smiled as she did the same. "me too." They finished drying each other off where he swept her into his arms and carried her to their marriage bed.

He knelt bedside the bed kissing her as she lay on the bed his hand again took the same route as it did in the bath, gently exploring Anne's curves. His hand slowly moving to her hips.

She smiled sat up and slid herself onto his lap. She could feel him press against her. She reached into his hair what was normally tamed curls were still wet to touch she leaned forward and kissed him at first gently then gradually it increased into their lips parting allowing their mouths to be explored. Anne's fingers found Gilbert's scalp her nails trailed there as Gilbert felt his eyes roll and a sighed contentment leave his mouth groaning into her.

Something more thrilling made her feel a familiar feeling between her legs as she rested.

"Gilbert." She whispered.

"yeah?" He asked.

"don't you want me? I don't think it's our wedding day anymore." She whispered.

"no it isn't." He confirmed. "it hasn't been for a couple of hours." He whispered. "and I have always wanted you Anne Shirley."

"Shirley?" She whispered. "Gilbert Blythe you bad boy! You'll have Mrs Lynde blushing!" She laughed.

His mouth twisted to the schoolboy smile she had unknowingly first fallen in love with. "My apologies Mrs Blythe." He whispered then shook his head. "no not Mrs Blythe." He laughed. "that's my mother!" he shook his head. "and you are definitely not!"

"Mrs Blythe?" Anne asked.

"My mother!" he corrected. He picked them up and slid onto the bed. He kissed into her hair. "Anne Blythe then." He whispered. "until I get used to the whole Mrs Blythe thing." She hugged into him. "of course I want you Anne. But I have an idea inside my head and you know what I'm like with ideas."

She laughed and whispered "you don't give up until you've achieved it." His face grinned in satisfaction. "so?" She asked running her fingers round his naked chest "what's your idea?" She asked him.

He shook his head. "Not a chance Anne Blythe." He kissed into her again and hugged her closer. "Its a surprise."

Anne didn't understand it as they talked until what she assumed was the early hours of the morning. It was then he put on a dressing gown and asked her to follow suit. Confused she did and was surprised as he lead her outside. Even more surprised when bare foot they went into the small gathering of trees just deep enough for privacy. She found herself surrounded by beeches the floor covered in moss and pink roses.

Anne looked in surprise. "How did you...?" She trailed.

"a man has his ways." He whispered romantically coming behind her and kissing into her neck. She turned and looked up into his eyes. Which despite the lack of sleep twinkled in the early morning light. "sunrise love." He whispered kissing her again. "remember how we wanted to be married?" He asked her.

"yes." She whispered.

Their wish was different to reality not that they would exchange it. But it would be simply them.

" It would be at dawn—a June dawn, with a glorious sunrise, and roses blooming in the gardens; and I would slip down and meet you and we would go together to the heart of the beech woods,—and there, under the green arches that would be like a splendid cathedral, we would be married."

"I know it isn't June and I know we are already married, but how about if we are able to consummate our marriage as we wished to begin it?" He asked her gently.

She looked at him in awe! This was Gilbert Blythe! His imagination apparently had no limit when it came to her and his imagination was so romantic!

"you mean..." She whispered coming closer to him "you want to..." She continued "here?" She asked.

He smiled and nodded not able to speak. Not sure if she would think it romantic or if she would take flight!

She smiled and bit into her bottom lip, she brought her hair down her back again and removed her robe. She stood bare in front of him. He genuinely believed she was the goddess of the morning the warm light burning through her hair and illuminating her skin. She pulled him close and took his robe from around him peeling it onto the floor. He led her to the softest part of the ground and lay her down on top of their robes he lay on top of her his hands supporting his weight he kissed her deeply.

"What do you think Mrs Lynde would make of this?" Gilbert laughed bringing his arms around her.

Anne laughed before Gilbert claimed her lips again. As he pulled back she replied "she would think it blasphemous in some way or another..." She whispered before he kissed her deeply again. "...tell us it was unholy or unnatural..."

Gilbert chuckled drawing circles on her upper back. "Its strange, I can't think of anywhere more natural... surrounded by nature..." he trailed kissing into her neck. "making love to the Queen of nature herself."

"is that what you see?" She whispered to him.

"that's what I know." He told her. He was close enough he could feel her heat. "Tell me if I hurt you. I will stop." He whispered.

"you won't need to." She whispered back.

It was then he moved closer he felt just how serious she was! It wasn't exactly warm around them but he couldn't help but notice just how warm they both were and she was ready for him! He slipped inside. He took a couple of deep breaths and looked into Anne's eyes.

"closer?" He asked her to which she nodded her head tilting herself for him she grasped around his neck and nuzzled into it. He held into her hair more smelling it's scents, smelling her scents.

She felt his hand stroke in circles round her lower back as he did every time he stroked past the exact middle of her lower back she arched towards him, unable to control her actions for those brief seconds.

Gilbert noticed and smiled at this. Had he found her weak spot? He found the place again and held her there and moved into her allowing her to shudder in delight. It was in these shudders he knew he knew her and with a few sweet movements he joined her there in bliss.

Not wanting to loose the moment they lay side by side stroking each others physical bodies only thinking and feeling the eternal bond they had just created.

He lead his bride into their home, he realised the chapters in his life without Anne were over. A new story had begun, one of lovers whispers and planning and creating a family and a life. He silently thanked God. All was well in the world.

* * *

80 chapters later finally!

Thank you everyone who is still following or who have followed...

Love

Carrots x


End file.
